A Legend's Journey
by Pattonatom
Summary: The adventure of Eren Yeager is that of fire and blood. Different from all those around him since his birth he struggles to discover what his is, and what he is meant to accomplish in his cruel world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyway…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

**A/N: I hope to provide you with a story that is the first of it's kind in the SNK FanFiction community. One that expands the world of Shingeki no Kyojin by showing the beauty that is rarely shown in the anime/manga. But do not be fooled. This world is just as cruel as it is beautiful and I will do all I can with my literary abilities to make you feel its cruelty.**

**-There will only be Author's notes in the first page of the story. **

**-A Fanfiction based off the realities in the world of SNK, I present to you "A legend's Journey"-**

Year 832 December 29th

"I'm home" announced Carla (Author note: For those of you who can't remember this is Eren's mother's name)

"Welcome home dear I'm almost done with dinner. I prepared fish-lamb soup just like you wanted" Said Grisha (Author note: And this is obviously Eren's father) with an incredulous look on his face.

"Tch… you know I can't help these cravings" replied Carla as she rubbed her six month pregnant belly.

"Be that as it may dear you wouldn't believe how difficult it was to create one homologous flavor instead of two separate flavors. I even had to use some of my lab equipment to get the mixture right" said Grisha pointing towards the flasks and graduated cylinders in the sink.

Hormones or no hormones Carla couldn't help but to laugh at her husband's actions. His work often kept Grisha in doctor mode and there had been many times where she's caught him drinking his morning coffee with one of his flasks. She guessed that this is one of the crazy reason she loved him till death do them part.

"It's been a long day dear why don't you bathe and get dressed and I'll have supper ready when you get back"

Nodding her head in acknowledgement she turned around and walked up the stairs to their bedroom and past the unoccupied baby room that Grisha had set up three weeks ago.

Grisha looked at his wife with sad eyes as she walked up the stairs. Hoping she would one day forgive him for what he was not only about to do to her but also their unborn child.

Once she walked up the stairs he opened the cupboard to his left to reveal a small metal case and a small flask that contained the most powerful sleeping drug that he knew. He walked over to the fireplace and took off the hot kettle, which contained the tea for tonight's dinner, and placed it on the brick counter top. Then he grabbed two porcelain cups and filled them with the steaming hot liquid.

Taking a deep breath and calming himself Grisha took the flask and poured some of its contents into Carla's cup. Then he walked over to the two bowls of hot soup and poured the rest of the contents of the flask into her bowl. This would guarantee that she would consume at least one dose of the sleeping agent.

'Am I really going to do this? There are so many variables, so many things that could go wrong tonight. Is it worth risking Carla's health and our baby for this? Maybe I should continue with the other serum before testing this one'

'NO, if this serum works it could help prevent the deaths of thousands if the titans were to ever break the wall. This is the best choice for humanity. I'm so sorry Carla'

Dr. Yeager was brought out of his musings by the sounds of his wives footsteps on the staircase. Looking up he saw his wife give him a happy smile as she took her seat on opposite side of the table.

"Dig in dear and if you're still hungry I made some extra for you"

"Thank you" said Carla before she attacked the food like the pregnant and hormonal women that she is. Making Grisha smirk at his wife, whether it be from his wives behavior or the fact that she would without a doubt consume enough of the sleeping drug to pass out.

"Oh god this hits the spot.. mhm… thank you so much darling" commented Carla as she slurped up her meal.

"You're welcome dear" replied Grisha as he smiled happily at his wife.

He watched both with anticipation and unease as her eyes began to droop in her obvious battle to fend off sleep.

"Ohh dear you're looking ill, let's get you to sleep shall we"

"Mhm sleep so-" She never finished her sentence as her head banged against the top of the dining table. Indicating that she was now passed out, as was expected seeing that she drank both the tea and ate from her bowl of soup.

Getting up quickly Grisha walked around the table to confirm that his wife was completely under the effects of the drugs.

"Carla dear are you okay" he said rather loudly into her ear.

Getting no response Grisha gently lifted her head up so she was now sitting up and not slumped over. He then opened both of her eyes to see that there was no pupil dilation, meaning that the drug was indeed in full effect. And that it was now time to begin.

Picking up his wife from the chair Grisha carried her upstairs into their bedroom and placed her on their bed. He then quickly went back downstairs to grab the metal case that was in the cupboard.

'God help me' were Grisha's thoughts before he opened the metal case to reveal a hypodermic needle filled with a thick black liquid.

Taking deep breaths Grisha took the needle and injected its full length into his wife's pregnant belly. Taking great care to make sure the needle would in fact reach the child inside.

Slowly squeezing the serum out of the needle Grisha noticed his wife's pained expression and quickly went to sooth her by brushing her cheek. Reaching the end of the syringe he squeezed out every last drop of the serum before removing the needle.

Placing the needle in the metal case he then went to take the case downstairs before placing it within his medical bag. From which he grabbed another small pack, one which contained a basic medical kit.

Taking a seat beside his wife Grisha opened the pack and retrieved a roll of linen cloth, which would be used to cover the small wound the hypodermic needle created.

Dabbing a cloth with alcohol Grisha went to clean the injection spot only to drop the cloth in shock at what he saw.

There at the point of injection was a mesh of black veins that seemed to extend from the small needle wound. He wasn't really sure what they were, he had never seen anything like it, and the feel of it was almost unnatural. But then again the goal of this entire scheme was to create something unnatural.

"Damn it. This must be a physical reaction to the serum, it must have a stronger effect than I thought it would to have on a fully developed human." He mused.

'This isn't good, if Carla see's this she'll ask questions that I can't possibly answer. I need to cover this up so she can't ever see this, she mustn't know.'

With a plan of action in mind Grisha opened his wife's night stand and opened the top drawer to reveal a mess of his wife's personal belongings. Grabbing a small handheld mirror, her favorite possession, he took it and broke it. Making sure that all the pieces were collected he quickly ran downstairs and threw the mirror in the garbage bin.

Coming back upstairs he proceeded to take out a scalpel from his medical pack. Putting the cool tip of the steel against his wife's belly Grisha paused and took deep breaths to calm his nerves, it would do no one any good if his hand slipped.

Slowly and agonizingly Grisha made a small cut that went right through the black marking on his wife's plump belly. Grabbing a piece of cloth he dabbed it in alcohol and cleaned his wife's wound.

The cut itself was barely skin deep and wouldn't bleed much or leave any visible scars. But the scars of these memories, of Grisha's folly would no doubt haunt him.

Wrapping his wife's belly in a nice thick layer of linen the scale of his betrayal, of his deceit, caught up to him and his eyes began to water. The lack of adrenaline in his system helping along with his discomposure.

How could he be a husband if this is what he does to his wife? How could he become a father if he inadvertently ends up killing his own child. How? How? How?

'Never again. I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again Carla. I'll make sure you're happy even it's the last thing I do on this green earth.'

Slowly rubbing his hand over his wife's belly Grisha sat there and hummed his wife's favorite little tune. The one she swore the baby could hear and would one day recognize as his mother's call. He snorted at the thought, it was completely illogical to think that a baby could remember a song from inside the womb.

After ten minutes of slow rubbing and humming Grisha got up from his seat and cleaned up the house. He later went to bed with his wife's hand wrapped around his own in a light embrace.

To say that Carla was surprised in the morning was an understatement. She woke up with a slight jolt, instantly feeling a pressure and slight pain across her belly. Throwing off the covers she was terrified to see blood spotted linen bandages wrapped around her pregnant belly.

"Grisha! Grisha!" She began yelling hysterically as she started sobbing thinking that the child inside of her was dead.

'My baby's dead, my baby's dead, my baby's dead' repeated Carla the worst case scenario coming to mind as she began shake and hyperventilate.

A clattering of furniture was heard downstairs and seconds later Grisha bursted through the door to their bedroom.

"Carla!" yelled a panicked Grisha

"Grisha!" yelled a hysterical Carla as she started crying at the simple sight of her husband.

"Carla honey calm down there was an accident y-"

"My baby's dead isn't he, or she! We'll never know will because she's de-" She never finished her sentence. Or rather she couldn't because of the silent screams of horror and chocked sobs that escaped her.

"No, no the baby's fine" He knew because he had felt a kick in the morning when he was rubbing her belly and the fact that the baby had survived the first six hours after serum injection meant that it would grow up to be a perfectly healthy baby.

Almost instantly Carla sobbing stopped and she was able to keep herself to sniffing as she replied "What?"

"Like I said there was an accident. You were walking down the stairs with your mirror, you know the one I got you two years ago for your birthday?" He questioned, to which she nodded affirmatively.

"You fell and hit your head, when that happened a piece of the broken mirror cut along your belly, it's a blur past then for me after that as well. All I could think about was saving you and our baby. The next thing I know you're up here laying on the bed and I have you all wrapped up.

Carla processed all the information that she received from her husband and finally started to gain control of her composure.

"So then our baby is going to be fine?" she asked.

"Yes, but we need to make sure that you stay still for a while. I don't know what type of damage the fall could have had for our baby so I need you to stay in bed for at least a couple of days."

She nodded affirmatively at his words before grabbing his hand for comfort, she would do whatever it took to make sure that their baby stayed healthy. All the while though curiosity and concern were getting the better of her and she attempted to look underneath the bandages to see the wound on her belly. Only for a strong hand to grip her wrist before she could lift the linen.

"Carla keep the bandages on we can't risk the wound getting infected." he paused as he took a breath for dramatic effect.

"The baby could die if it did Carla." he stated.

Eyes widening at her husband's words Carla could only nod and proceed to get into a more comfortable sitting position. Seeing his wife getting more comfortable Grisha thought it would bed a good idea to get her some food, and maybe a book or two to keep her mind occupied.

"Alright dear you get yourself comfortable and I'll go get you some soup and may-" he was cut off.

"Grisha…"Carla whispered in a sad tone.

"Yes dear?" he asked in response.

"I'm so sorry"

Shocked by her out of the blue apology Grisha couldn't think of a response, not that his wife would give him time to respond as she continued "This is all my fault isn't it? I'm such an idiot. Our baby could have died last night, I must have been behaving recklessly. Will you ever forgive me Grisha?"She asked with pleading eyes that were on the verge of crying.

He unconsciously flinched at his wife's words.

'How reversed this whole situation is. I should be the one begging on my knees for forgiveness' Thought Grisha with a heavy heart.

"Ohh Carla…. You don't have anything to be sorry for. All I care about is that you're okay, I know this might sound somewhat heartless but if the baby died and you lived I think I could deal with that. But if you had died along with the baby…. Well I would have been lost" he then chuckled Chuckled grimly "and drowned in alcohol by the end of the week" he said as he brought his wife into a tight embrace.

Rubbing away the tears that were threatening to escape from his wife's eyes Grisha brought his lips upon hers into a sweet and loving kiss. One that Carla was all but too happy to receive in her grief filled state. When they separated she felt cold without his affection and almost demanded another kiss before her husband cut off that train of thought.

"I'll go get you that soup okay dear" he stated as he began walking towards the door. Opening the door he looked back to see his wife's rather down expression. And it was then that he realized he had made a rather rookie mistake when it came to comforting a spouse in a time of turmoil.

'Maybe all the time in the lab has regressed me back into an inexperienced man' he thought as he brought his hand to his chin.

"Carla" he said grinning, which garnered her attention from her belly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I love you, and you mean everything to me" the words themselves made Carla's eyes widen and her mouth opened to respond, but before she could say anything the door was closed shut and she could hear her husbands hurried footsteps go down the stairs.

Smiling and looking towards the window Carla couldn't help but let happy tears stream down her face. Everything would be alright, her baby would live, her husband still loved her, and all she had to do was rest and relax so that her body could heal.

'Rest' she thought as she yawned.

'I could use a nice nap'

Letting her heavy eyelids shut Carla let herself drift off into a blissful state of sleep. Unaware of the thick black lines that encased her belly underneath the linen bandages. Hours later these lines would recede back into their point of origin, never to be seen again on the skin of Carla Yeager.

Year 841 September 10th

_**Awaken! **_

Jolting out of his bed the eight year old boy started breathing heavily due to the panic induced way he had awoken. This had been happening rather frequently lately, he couldn't sleep, he had also been a lot less hungry in the past week. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, so he just guessed it was a common thing for every boy is age, it sounded right….. right?

Getting out of bed he grabbed a candle that was on his nightstand and maneuvered his way out of the pitch black room. Opening and closing his door quietly he began his slow descent down the stairs.

His room was one of two that were located steps away from the stairs on the second floor. The other belonged to his younger brother Dante, whom was two years younger than him at the age of six.

Down at the end of the short hall was the master bedroom where his mother and father slept, the rather close proximity of the rooms was the reason why he was taking such slow steps down the stairs. Being especially careful not to hit any of the squeaky sections of each floorboard.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he went to the still red coals in the fire place and re-lit the wick of his candle. He then proceeded to go to the wash room, where once inside his candle sticks light illuminated the room revealing a tub of water with a pump spout right next to it.

Washing his face with a handful of water the boy looked into the one mirror in the house to reveal the form of Eren Yeager. Older brother of Dante Yeager and eldest son of Grisha &amp; Carla Yeager.

Looking into his own reflection he was greeted with teal eyes and dark brown hair, although in the candle light it looked more black than brown.

Sighing Eren grabbed the candle and walked out of the washroom, right now there was nothing to do and he was going to go crazy of boredom soon. Placing the candle on the fireplace mantle Eren then went and grabbed his jacket and scarf from the hanger. Extinguishing the flame of his candle, with his two fingers, Eren walked over to the front door.

Opening the front door Eren took in the darkness of the night.

'Not as cold as I thought it'd be" thought Eren as he took his first step outside.

Looking up at the night sky Eren could see only see the sparkling stars that weren't blocked from his view by the massive wall that encompasses the city of Shiganshina. He guessed that he had at least 5 hours of darkness before the sun started to rise.

Closing the door as silently as he could Eren walked out into the dark city and straight towards the giant wall on a path that he knew all too well. He had to be careful around this time of night all the drunks would be at the height of their intoxication, right before they crashed within another hour of alcohol consumption.

But this made it all the more fun for young Eren, who preyed on these drunken men.

Going from dark alley to dark alley it was all but too easy for Eren to pit pocket from the intoxicated fools who roamed the streets.

A quick pass behind a man there.

A little distraction with a stone.

Stealing from a man's coin pouch as he fumbled with his house key.

Using the stone itself to knockout a man who was about ready to fall down.

These were all but a small taste of the treats that Eren contained in his big bag of tricks. One of his favorite tricks was located at his current heading, near the now towering wall that was fifty meters away from him.

Making sure to stay hidden within the back alleys of the semi lit streets, there were only partly lit due to some increase in candle prices. The city couldn't afford to keep all the lamp posts lit, at least that's what Eren had heard his father tell his mother.

Either way it made it all the easier for Eren to steal from drunken men, albeit what he stole was little from each man. But collectively Eren had stolen enough to buy himself something nice if he so desired. But he had no such desires much less any real desires at all, but he wasn't content with his life either.

It was an interesting position to be in, wanting something but not knowing what it is you want. It's why Eren was heading to his destination right now.

Stopping at the last alley before the wall Eren looked both ways for any of the men Hannes worked with. Seeing no one Eren made his way over to a lift system that sat at the base of the wall.

Levers, pulleys, ropes, buckets, wood, and bricks were all meshed into a disorganized and rather old lift system. But this is why Eren liked this place so much, no one ever came by to check up on it.

Grabbing a rope he gave it a good hard tug and then ran back. After waiting for a minute he figured nothing was falling down to crush him, and thus safe.

Grabbing the rope again young Eren began the fifty meter climb up the wall. Unknowingly performing a feat that many adults and no child at the age of eight could ever hope to accomplish.

Pulling himself up and onto the ledge of the wall Eren laid down and took a few deep breaths, slightly tired from the climb up. Looking towards his right Eren saw what he came to see, the full night sky uninterrupted by the walls or candle light that surrounded him in the city.

'Beautiful' he thought. The night breeze that is usually snuffed out by the walls of the town now began to tickle his face. His red scarf dancing in the very same breeze that meet his face.

'Why can't I see this all the time' Eren mused as he got up and made his way towards the other side of the wall. Sitting down at the edge he let one foot dangle off the edge and touch the other side of the wall. It was very unique sitting on this side of the wall as the breeze also comes straight up because of the large wall blocking the horizontal path of the wind. Placing his hands behind him and leaning back Eren looked up towards the half moon and the stars that sparkled in the night sky.

Chuckling Eren though how funny it was that he was probably one of the very few people who had ever touched this side of the wall. No one would believe him if he told them he had. He doubted those in the wall guard had ever even touched the other side either.

'Has anyone ever touched those mountains?' Eren thought to himself as he stared off into the distance where a mountain range stood. He could barely see them in dark tonight, but last time when the moon was full and not in its half state he could see them clearly.

'They did once, before the wall ever came up' his thought, answering his own question.

Eren didn't know much about what's happened to humanity but he did know that the walls weren't always here and that humans roamed freely. The titans, he had just learned in class, live outside these walls and in the forests that stretched all the way to the mountains. He also learned they were evil. He hadn't learned why just that they were, and that they were supposed to run to the inner wall if they ever saw one inside the city.

"The inner walls. Are they the same as wall Maria?" Eren mused, he had never seen the other walls before. He has always known and lived in the Shiganshina District. A city that was one of four that were located on the periphery of the outermost wall of humanity, Wall Maria.

He liked living inside Wall Maria.

He had heard how it was better to live in the inner cities along Wall Rose and Wall Sina from the gossip and talk of adults. He also learned that you were truly blessed if you got to live within wall Sina at the heart of the kingdom, where the king lived.

His mother always talked about living inside the capital one day when his father decided to settle down and make a clinic for himself. His mother told him that his father was one of the best, if not the best, doctor in the kingdom. Eren's dad had learned the trade from his father who had learned from his father before him, so he had a lot of secret family remedies for rare illnesses.

Sometimes Eren's parents argued about moving into the capital and settling down there. His mother would talk about creating a better future for Eren and Dante but his dad would always say that he was trying to save children here in the outer walls that weren't going to have a future if he didn't help them. His mom would always look away and stop talking and mumble to herself after his defense.

But he could see it in her eyes, how badly she wanted for them to live in the capital. If there was one thing Eren wanted it was for his family to be happy. It might be why he steals on the street, other than for the fun in it. Collecting all that he takes, which in total isn't all that much, and placing it in a leather pouch under the loose floorboard in his room.

Sighing Eren removed his eyes from his hometown and gazed back upon the stars and moon. He stayed like this for hours, just contemplating his life and what he was going to do later in the day.

Noticing the night sky's starting to gain some color Eren hopped up and walked towards the upper lift system.

Grabbing ahold of the very same rope that he had used to climb up the wall Eren began his slide down. Going down was much more fun than coming up, but it was a slow process of sliding down the rope and slowing himself down with his legs. Being a little impatient with himself Eren began to slide faster than he usually does, a mistake that he wouldn't make again as he received a very deep cut along his forearm as he reach the cluster of wood panels and pulley systems at the bottom of the wall.

"mhhmhmmhh" the pain was excruciating to young Eren as he held on to his profusely bleeding arm. Which was beginning to scare him.

He had never seen this much blood before in his life.

He was about to take off his t-shirt, and try to stop the wound from bleeding, when he felt the pain vanish from his body. It was as if the pain had gone with very breeze he had felt atop the walls.

Looking down at his arm Eren's eyes widened as steam, not blood, was now pouring out of his wound. A wound that was now glowing red hot along it's edges.

"What the Fuck!" Eren didn't know a lot of curse words and his mother forbade him from ever using them but he felt the current situation very well deserved their use.

Seconds later and young Eren watched in amazement as the wound sealed itself as it continued to steam and glow red hot. Muscle and skin were literally being created and conjoined to his current arm at high speeds from the steam that was spewing out of his body.

About a minute later and the wound was fully healed and the only sign that Eren had ever been wounded was the blood on his clothes.

"Ohh no. Mom will kill me" Eren said as he looked down at his trousers.

He knew he had to get back home and wash these out before they dried and stained permanently. If they stained his mother would probably kill him for ruining his clothes and going out late at night. And so with gusto Eren ran back to his home taking care to stay out of the eye of any adult that could catch him roaming the streets. Luckily though the darkness before the dawn was the time of death in Shiganshina, no one was up and about and Eren could almost guarantee that he was the only one up in the entire city.

Making it to his house Eren climbed the stone steps and slowly opened the front door. Closing the door behind him Eren grabbed his candle from the mantle and re-lit the wick with some of the last dying embers of the fire.

Quickly heading towards the washroom Eren opened and closed the door behind him. Stripping down Eren put all his clothes in the tub, luckily his scarf didn't have any blood on it so he just put that off to the side.

Grabbing a hold of the water pump Eren kept lifting the lever up and down as water began to pour out of the spout and into the tub that was now filled with clothes. Once filled about half way with water Eren went to the small closet in the room and grabbed a wooden bucket, a washboard, and some soap.

Eren worked tirelessly to remove every single spot of blood from each article of clothing. Having to refill the tub of water twice to make sure that the spots were all completely gone.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to dry them, as well as get some new ones since currently he was in nothing but his undershorts. Wringing his clothes as best he could Eren collected them all and quietly walked up the stairs to his room. But not before he quickly double checked to make sure everything he touched was back in place, and that he locked the front door.

Hanging his clothes on any and every possible hanging spot in his room Eren went to his dresser and grabbed another pair of clothes to put on.

Lying down on his bed a now fully clothed Eren looked up at his roof and ran through the nights events in his head. The fact that an hour ago he had a long deep cut going up along his forearm was surreal to Eren.

It both frightened and amazed him. He could heal from cuts so quickly now, or at least he believed he could. There was no way of knowing if the accident had been his imagination or if he now possessed the ability to rapidly heal.

'Is this normal? Are there others like me? Or am I the only one?' These thoughts would consume Eren for the next two hours before a knock on his door jolted him out of his bed.

"Eren wake up! Dad's taking us to work today" came the voice of Eren's younger brother through the wooden door.

"I'm already up Dante just getting changed" Replied Eren who went to his dresser and began opening and closing his drawers in an attempt to fake its use to his brother.

Hearing his brother walk down the stairs he waited inside his room for about another minute before he too headed down the stairs.

Down stairs Eren was greeted with the sight of his mother coking some duck while his brother was persistently asking his father a multitude of question. All pertaining to what they were going to be doing today during his father's work.

Sitting down at the table Eren took a look at his family.

His mother was smiling and humming a tune as she prepared their breakfast. He could tell she was delighted, but he had no idea why.

His brother Dante was doing what he usually does, asking his father questions and talking about what he learned in school this week.

His Father was both reading the paper and listening to Dante talk. Eren snorted at the situation. His dad made it seem like he was paying attention to what Dante was rambling on about but most of his attention was in fact directed towards the paper currently in his hand.

"Dante isn't Armin's birthday coming up soon?" Asked Eren, who was trying to save his dad from his brothers rambling.

"Armin's birthday is after next next month silly" replied Dante. Armin Arlert was Dante's best friend and had been since their first year of school. Armin's birthday was on November third and he was turning six, just like Dante did in January.

"It's the 15th today right?" asked Eren who looked around at his family for a response.

"It's the 10th Eren" came the reply of his mother who was looking at him with an incredulous look.

Pouting Eren grabbed a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table and started to eat it.

"It's not my fault, schools so boring it makes it feel like years pass by mom" said Eren as he was eating his bread.

Putting on a serious face Carla glared straight at her eldest son until he noticed her glare and immediately averted his eyes down to the table.

"Eren Yeager you had better not think school is boring in fact I think you'll start to love school, wont you. I expect you'll come back next Monday singing about how wonderful school was and how you learned so much. Do you understand mister?

Nodding his head fiercely Eren stayed silent, afraid any type of defense would be used against him by his mother.

Seeing her son's scared expression Carla put on a triumphant smirk and went back to serving their breakfast.

Breakfast itself was rather quick everyone ate their duck, milk, vegetables, and bread in relative silence. Only Eren's mother and father talked during breakfast, and it was about what they had planned for today.

His father discussed how he was taking the boys on a small trip inside wall Maria to visit a small town called Brema. There he would see a couple of old patients and see if there were any new patients that needed treatment.

Soon all the dishes were cleaned and Eren, Dante, and their father were heading out to leave. Kissing his wife and telling her Goodbye Grisha then led the boys outside, closing the door behind him.

Once her husband and sons were out of the house Carla quickly ran up the upstairs to her bedroom. Opening the door to their second story patio, where she had several articles of clothing hanging from the previous night to dry. She looked down the street to see her baby boys walking by her husband. Eren in his jacket and red scarf, the one she had bought for him because he thought it was girly.

"Men" she snorted.

'Even as children they act like big tough guys.' She thought reminiscing on how Eren had refused to wear the scarf until she had threatened him.

'And now he doesn't leave without it' she thought chuckling to herself. She wondered how long it would take for Eren to realize that her threats of braiding his hair were little white lies.

"Honestly he would look awful with braided hair" she said as she shook her head.

Looking towards her youngest she saw him leading the pack of her boys. With his big goofy smile.

'Dante'

He was her youngest son and she had given birth to him when Eren was only two years old. Dante was the sun in her family, always full of energy and radiating warmth. While Eren was the beautiful full moon, her first child. The one in the family that guided Dante and always looked after him in the dark.

They were her two beautiful baby boys and it always broke her heart to see them leave the house.

Knowing that one day they would grow up, move out, find a girl and start a family of their own. Her biggest wish would be that someday she could still be a part of their lives and that they would still love her.

Seeing her boys disappear into another street she turned around and headed back inside the house.

Walking in the hall she noticed that Dante's room was left open. Taking a peek inside Carla saw that it was a mess of clothes and books. Sighing she quickly picked up her son's room and closed the door behind her.

Heading towards the stairs she stopped before she could reach the stairs and looked over at the closed door of her eldest son's room.

"Eren's always cleaned up after himself." she mused before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Eren why won't dad let us go inside with him this time?" asked Dante

"Because the lady here is really sick Dante, we'll get sick too if we go inside" responded Eren.

"But dad went inside"

"Dad has his mask for when the patient is really sick Dante"

"Why didn't he bring masks for us?"

Sighing Eren looked over at his brothers pouting face.

They had reached the small town of Brema at noon and had been following his father around as he went from patient to patient. And everywhere they went people stared in admiration at Eren's father, the people were always saying hello and being extra polite to all three of them as they walked throughout the town. Even Dante could understand that his father was well liked in the small town of Brema.

Everyone waved and said hello to Eren's father like he was a hero. Every single lady that they'd passed had cooed at Dante and Eren, complimenting them on how adorable they were. Dante took it all in stride grinning boastfully at having a dad that was popular and adored by the village residents.

Right now they were outside the house of a Mr. Becker waiting for their father outside, where he had instructed them to wait until he was finished.

Looking around Eren saw people of all trades going about their business. He saw the Blacksmiths hammering out horseshoes at their shop, the small baker taking an order from an old women, and a farmer entering town with his wagon full of potatoes.

Putting his head against the wall Eren let a small smile come to his face, taking in the peace and serenity of the town around him. Everyone here lived for each other and they all supported one another, but above all it was peaceful.

While Eren was relaxing and taking in the sun's rays Dante was getting more and more annoyed that he was standing outside waiting for his father to return.

Soon getting fed up with waiting Dante went to open the door to the house, but was stopped by Eren's outstretched arm.

"Dante dad said that we can't go inside"

"But I'm so bored"

"Dad said to stay outside Dante, we'll ask him to bring more masks next time. Until then we have to wait out her okay" said Eren in a soft pleading tone.

"Okay Eren" whispered Dante as he looked down at the ground and began to kick the dirt in an attempt to entertain himself.

Sighing heavily Eren looked around for something his brother could do. Putting a hand in his pockets in an attempt to think Eren felt the touch of cold metal. Digging his hand deeper into his trouser pockets Eren's hand curled and rubbed the metal objects in his pockets in an attempt to discover their identity.

Realizing that they were the coins he had pickpocketed off of the drunks last night, or rather very early this morning, Eren twisted his body so his brother couldn't see what he was doing.

Taking out the coins Eren counted twelve copper coins and one gold coin. An impressive haul overall for one night especially the gold coin. If memory served correct the gold coin was worth twenty silver coins and the twelve copper coins were worth just over one silver coin.

Putting away the single gold coin Eren turned around to face his brother who still had his head facing the ground and was grinding his foot into the dirt.

"Dante" Eren said gaining his brothers attention.

"Take these and go buy some cookies at the bakery over there"

Placing the handful of coins into Dante's hands Eren was pleased to see that his brother's eyes were wide and his mouth agape in surprise.

"Just get me something too okay"

"Okay Eren" said Dante as he smiled and took off for the Bakery.

Sitting in the dirt of the road Eren let his head fall back once again and meet the wooden frame of the Becker household. Closing one eye and keeping the other partially open, to keep watching his younger brother, Eren took the time to daydream.

He imagined castles, adventures, and all sorts of mysteries. Him and his brother side by side as they scaled the mountains outside of the wall. No more schooling at the Shiganshina district public school. And flying in the sky with the wind blowing past his face.

"Eren where's your brother?" asked a concerned Grisha who brought Eren out of his daydreaming.

"He's over their eating cookies" said Eren who pointed at his brother who was currently consuming the cookies he had bought. He also noted that his brother failed to get him anything.

Palming his forehead at his brothers two second hyperactive memory Eren got up and walked with his father to go collect Dante, before they headed off to their next destination.

Just before they got to his brother there was a loud scream in the distance.

His father, Eren noted, quickly stopped and looked off into the direction of the scream before continuing on to grab Dante.

"What was that Dad?" questioned Eren

"I'm sure it was nothing Eren." Replied Grisha.

"Dante where did you get the money for all those cookies?" asked Grisha.

"Eren gave me the money to buy them"

Turning his questioning gaze to his eldest son Grisha quirked a single eye brow as a way of saying he wanted an answer.

"Some lady came by and gave me some coins and I gave them to Dante so he could buy some cookies." Eren said as he came up with a quick lie, hoping that his brother would be too consumed in the sugary treats to question him.

"Eren you can't just send your brother out all by himself, something could have happened to him."

"I'm sorry" said Eren as he looked down in shame at his ignorance.

"'Just remember to stick with your brother next time, you always need to watch after him."

"I know it's not fair because your just a child too Eren, but as the oldest I expect you to watch over your brother when your mother and I can't okay" said Grisha as he kneeled down and put both his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"Okay Dad" Eren said as he nodded his head.

"Good now let's see if your brother will share those cookies with us"

Getting up off his knees Grisha was about to ask Dante to share his cookies before he heard his name being called out.

"Dr. Yeager! Dr. Yeager!" came the cry of a man who was running towards them.

"Oh thank god we had thought you'd left" said the man as he tried to catch his breath.

"There's a little girl who fell out of a tree she was climbing I didn't see exactly how bad it is but I was told that I needed to find you and that it's an emergency." He said in one breath, making him take in a large gulp of air after he finished speaking.

"Lead the way" Grisha said calmly.

Nodding the man turned around and began to walk in the direction he had come from.

"Dante we're leaving"

Looking up Dante saw that everyone was heading somewhere and that he was expected to follow. So he quickly rolled the top of his bag of cookies before running to the side of his brother.

It took all but a few minutes to reach a small crowd off people that were surrounding what Eren presumed to be the small girl that the man who they were following said had gotten hurt. That and he could hear her cries of pain.

"Watch your brother Eren" was the command of Grisha as he made his way through the crowd and into the center. Obviously going into his doctor mode, as his mother liked to call it, and getting ready to work.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked one man.

"Don't worry I'm sure Dr. Yeager will have her all fixed up within the hour" said another

"Yeah but... she's so young she could get the fever from that wound"

"Let's not talk about that right now okay. That's my neice your talking about and I'd rather you two help in any way possible than gossip like women." Said a taller beefy man that was looking at the other men in disdain.

Realizing their mistake the other two men quickly nodded and turned their heads back to look at Dr. Yeager inject the little girl with a needle into the neck.

Eren and Dante were currently outside the group of adults and could barely see what was going on through the gaps between the legs of the larger adults.

So far all Eren had seen was a small girl in yellow dress laying down on the floor, her dress though had large blood smears across her torso, where her arms were curled up.

Her whimpering cries of pain soon faded and Eren caught a glimpse of her motionless figure on the floor, his father over her and grabbing something from his bag.

Before he could see anymore the crowd shifted once again and his vision was cut off. Huffing in irritation Eren turned his attention to his brother who was holding his hand. Dante must have even more irritated by the whole situation, if his angry pout was anything to go by.

This went on for about another half hour before Eren's father said they should move the girl inside. The crowd, understanding that this marked the end of their show, began to disperse and go about their own business.

With the crowd now leaving Eren finally got his first good look at the girl. She had blonde hair and tan skin, but those weren't the main focus of Eren's observation. Rather the extremely large gash that was down her arm was, it looked exactly the same as the cut he had received earlier. The only difference was her wound wasn't healing like Eren's was, in fact her skin was only connected back together due to his father's stitching.

Keeping a firm grip on Dante's hand Eren followed his father into the house of the little girl. He watched on as they placed her in a bed and Eren's father and the father of the girl stepped outside of the little girl's room. Leaving only the mother and another women in the room, leaving more than enough room for Eren to squeeze himself and Dante inside.

Eren stood inside the girl's room and stared at her sleeping figure looking for any signs that she would begin to recover. He blocked out everything else and focused all of his attention on the sweating figure laying on top of the bed. Waiting desperately for her arm to begin to heal. For his questions to answered, for his doubt to be nulled, and his fears to be conquered.

He waited and waited but the steam and all of its effects never came. The girl just continued to sleep there with a pained expression on her face. Her mother and another women continued to watch over the girl and replace the wet rag that cooled her head.

Eren was literally shaken from his starring by his father. Who motioned for Eren, and by default Dante, to follow him out of the bedroom.

Pulling on his brother's arm Eren made his way out of the room, taking one final glance at the girls swollen and stitched arm.

* * *

The sounds of hooves and wood along the dirt road echoed into the forest as Dr. Yeager and his sons made their way back to Shiganshina district.

Before they left the town of Brema Eren decided to ride on top of the carriage with his father. He had made his father agree to it by saying that he wanted to learn how to drive a carriage.

His father was more than eager to teach Eren how to drive a carriage and began with a whole speech on reading the mood of the horses.

During his father's speeches Eren kept imagining the arm of the girl. Her arm looked so deformed, and so weak that the girl herself looked like she was dying of a sickness.

Looking at his own arm Eren found it almost impossible to think that it had been close to the same state.

'They were both the same. But mine healed and her's didn't.' thought Eren.

Looking at his father he saw that he was paying attention to the horses and watching the road. He needed answers to his questions, he needed to know what was happening to him.

But would they think he was a freak, would his father hate him for being unnatural? Would his mother still love him like she said she does, or would she hate him as well?

Gulping Eren asked what he needed to ask.

"Father?" asked Eren

"Hmm yes Eren?" his father responded.

"How do we heal?" Eren asked

"How do we heal?" Grisha said as he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. How do we heal?" replied Eren with a more timid voice.

"Heal from what Eren?"

"From wounds, like that small girl. How do we heal from wounds like hers?"

"Ahh good question Eren."

Grisha paused to think of a good way to tell an eight year old how humans heal wounds. He doubted Eren could understand the whole speech on vasoconstriction, clotting proteins, and fibroblasts. So he would have to simplify it a little for Eren to understand.

"Well when we get cut scabs cover the cut, then your blood brings in all the nutrients you need to heal. From there on it's just a waiting game, in a couple of days or even a couple of weeks the cut will be healed. That answer your question Eren?"

Eren nodded before turning his head to face the road.

"Is that the only way to heal cuts dad?" Eren said looking forward.

"It's the only way I've ever seen any human heal from a cut"

'Any Human?' Eren thought.

"How do other things heal?"

"Other things?"

"Yeah like dogs or birds"

"Ahh well interesting enough they heal just like we do, in fact almost all animals heals like we do Eren."

'Then why am I so different' thought Eren. His father's only furthered his unease.

"It's very fascinating when you think about it Eren. We share the same healing process as animals, did we all have them in the beginning or were they inherited over time by all organisms? Some of the professors at the University are working to answer those questions. Would that type of work interest you Eren?" asked his father who turned his head slightly to look at his son and still keep an eye on the road.

Eren shrugged in response, he couldn't really provide an answer. Right now he was in his own little world of thought. Any and every bit of information he could recall that could possibly answer Eren's question was currently being processed by his brain.

In the end that too proved useless in providing an answer to his question, in fact it just gave him one final question to ask his father.

"Dad are there things that can heal really fast. Have you ever seen animals that could heal really fast?" asked Eren, who rephrased his question.

Looking at his father he could see that his father face started forming into a scowl. Before he could ask what was wrong his father responded.

"Yes, Eren I have seen things that could heal very fast, amazingly fast….." Said Grisha who now adorned a frown on his face, his concentration still focused on the road in front of him.

Eren's eyes widened as he heard his father's words. But he needed more, he needed to know that he wasn't the only one before he told his parents.

"What are they?" asked Eren with eager and anticipating eyes.

Grisha turned his head and looked at is son. He saw his son's eager eyes, but was he ready to learn of the true terrors of the titans. Was Eren ready to learn of their neigh invincibility against humans, or should he wait to tell Eren when he was older and less innocent.

'This world is cruel and unforgiving' Grisha thought, his mind made up.

"They're monsters Eren that we call Titans" said Grisha.

Eren wasn't expecting this at all he just sat there on the top of the carriage not breathing as his father's words sank in.

'_Monsters_'

"They can heal entire limbs in a matter of minutes. I've even seen them regrow their own heads Eren."

"I hope you never have to see one in your life Eren, but if you do I want you to promise me to run. Run far away and as fast as you can because they will kill you." Said Grisha who began tear up at the thought of his son dying.

"They'll kill your mother and brother as well…" said Grisha as he took in some shuddering breaths trying to calm himself down.

Eren was utterly terrified, tears were rolling out of his eyes, and his breathing became sporadic. Was he a monster, was he going to kill his little brother, his father, his mother?

Grisha looked over at his son and saw that he was scared, he felt the guilt of making his son cry weigh heavily on him. Scooting over he pulled his son into a hug.

"Shh… shh… it's alright Eren we're safe right now. The titans can't break through the wall." Said Grisha as he began rubbing his weeping sons back.

Time passed by slowly as Grisha rubbed his sons back, whispering soothing words to him, and he slowly brought the carriage to a stop.

Putting down the reins Grisha grabbed his now sniffling son and looked right into Eren's eyes.

"Someday I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of Eren." Grisha said as he looked straight into his son's tired eyes.

"Why don't you get inside the carriage and take a nap, it'll take us thirty more minutes to get home"

Nodding Eren climbed down the stairs and opened the carriage door.

Dante was passed out on one of the cushioned benches and cookie crumbs littered his mouth.

Climbing inside Eren closed the door behind him and moments later the carriage began to move forward again.

Grabbing the bag of cookies Eren noticed that there was one lone cookie that was left uneaten. Smiling at the fact that his brother hadn't forgotten his promise Eren took the cookie and quickly devoured it.

He stared at his brother's sleeping face for a moment as the carriage began to pick up speed. Eren saw his brother shiver as he slept and in concern Eren removed his jacket and draped it over his brother's torso. Then sitting back down on the other cushioned bench of the carriage Eren rolled his back onto the bench and let himself lay down.

Laying down on the cushioned seats Eren discovered what he wanted.

He wanted this day to be over.

He wanted this day to be a dream.

And not the nightmare that it was.

Taking one large breath in and taking one large breath out Eren focused on his desire.

And the darkness of sleep soon took hold over him.

**A/N: And so it begins brothers. Join me in the next chapter on Eren's legendary journey. The next chapter will introduce Mikasa, and bring her into this story in a different, yet familiar, way. I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter of mine.**

**Subscribe, Review, Favorite, or Follow me( The great Pattonatom, FanFiction writer extraordinaire)**

**-_Subscribe-_**

**Arghh Viking trickery!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Legend's Journey **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

Year 843 June 17th

They were close now.

He could feel the wheels glide over the now soft grassy road, completely different from the bumpy dirt road they had only just left.

Eren and his father were on their way to meet with a countryside family for their yearly checkups. Usually Dante would come along on these trips but he had been restrained at home by his mother for having a cold.

So it was just Eren and his Father riding out into the deep inner farm lands of Wall Maria.

It was rather troublesome in Eren's opinion since he didn't want to have to be travelling all day in a carriage.

He had argued with his parents about going on the trip over breakfast this morning. And while his father was more than happy to let Eren stay home Eren's mother had expressed her concern of him catching Dante's cold if he stayed at home.

The ride there and the ride back alone would take up to six hours of his day, one that he had hoped he could have used to go out hunting again.

Year 843 April 10th

A now ten year old Eren was being sent on his first wood gathering venture. A chore most ten year olds in the city will embark on a weekly basis.

Eren was rather excited to go and collect firewood. After all it meant he could finally let out all of the stress that builds up from sitting down and doing homework all the day. Coupled with the excess chores he was given by the needy neighbors and Eren's outlook on the day was quite high.

With a goodbye, his wood collecting backpack, and a piece of toast in his mouth Eren left the house and headed towards the open gate of Wall Maria.

Today was a busy Thursday in the city, the annual festival for the Shiganshina district was tomorrow and merchants and performers alike were setting up their stands along the main city road.

Finding a party to go to in Shiganshina district wouldn't be very hard tomorrow, but getting back home in a drunken stupor would test the will power of many tomorrow night.

It was the perfect time for Eren to go about his favorite pastime of pickpocketing. He had gotten very good at it in the past two years. His biggest prize being a silver watch that he had nicked off of some fat merchant, who could definitely afford to buy another for himself.

Putting his hand in his right pocket Eren smiled when he felt the silver chain of his watch, it really came in handy when he had to time how long he could stay outside at night. It would be disastrous if his mother ever found out that he often left the house at night. And Eren couldn't afford for her, or anyone else in the family, to discover he went out on late night voyages.

As Eren walked towards the gate, whose open entrance was now visible, he thought of his inability to sleep at night. How he practically has to run around the entire district multiple times, patrolling for drunks and watching other thieves in action, just to become tired enough for his three or four hours of sleep.

"Eren where are you going little man?" a voice from the sky shouted.

Looking up from the ground Eren saw Hannes swinging down with his 3-D maneuver gear.

"I'm going on my first trip to get wood" Eren said, speaking loud enough to make sure Hannes heard him.

"Oh, so it's you're first time outside of Shiganshina by yourself isn't it?"

Eren nodded his head.

"I remember my first time getting wood. Let me show you where the best wood is" Said Hannes as he walked through the gateway and out of the district. Eren followed the man through the passage way, passing under the large stone gates that were held just above the passage by two large chains.

"You see those trees over there" said Hannes as he pointed west at a distant forests edge.

"Those trees are soft woods, they're no good for fires most of them smell like burnt bread."

Grabbing Eren's shoulders he spun him so he was facing the eastern forest.

"Now if you go about a mile into that tree line over there you'll find some nice smelling oak trees. Plenty of branches all over the ground too, not many kids want to take the walk to reach them. But I think your mother would be very happy if you came back with some nice smelling oak branches"

"What do they look like?" Eren asked

"The oak trees?" Hannes asked.

Eren nodded "Yeah I don't really know what they look like"

"Well. They're the barkiest, that's how I remembered."

"The barkiest?" Eren incredulously asked.

"Trust me you'll know em when you see em" said Hannes as he started pushing Eren on his way.

"Now if you get lost… Well that just means you're an idiot for not seeing the big huge wall. Make sure to make it back quick otherwise your mother will kill me."

"Did mom make you help me out today?" asked Eren with a devilish smile, his mother and Hannes were good friends from childhood. Most people in Shiganshina were very close together in groups of friends from childhood. In such a small district, where most stay their entire lives, it often came down to making friends or living a lonely life.

"What! No of course not I just saw you heading out all alone. And me being the man I am couldn't possibly sit by and let a child go out on his own without guidance." Said Hannes who had both of his hands on his side and was nodding to himself. Letting Eren put distance between the man and himself before replying.

"I can't wait to tell my mom how Hannes and I played on top of the wall and he let me swing his swords while he drank with his friends!" shouted Eren who was now jogging to get away from the older man.

"Wait Eren don't say that to your mother. Please!" Yelled Hannes who wouldn't have a chance of catching the boy, who had a head start.

Reaching the forest Eren looked back and saw that Hannes was climbing back up the wall, most likely to drink and play card games with his Garrison friends.

Breathing in the cool forest air Eren couldn't help but to smile. He was now free, alone to do whatever he pleased. No teacher to watch over him, no parents watching his every move, no hiding in the shadows of the night.

Completely free.

Without any real thought Eren just began running as fast as he could.

Trees passed him as if he was riding in the carriage, and the wind blew across his face just as it does during the starry night skies upon the wall.

It was so surreal, how light he felt. How good the wind felt brushing through his hair.

Running through the forest with absolute freedom Eren happily started laughing. He couldn't help himself to laugh when he was having such a great time.

The barkier wood that now surrounded him caught Eren's attention and he slowed down and began walking.

'Is this the place' Eren thought as he went over to some branches on the ground.

Picking up the branches Eren decided that they were in fact the oak branches he wanted. So he put his backpack on the floor and started piling up as many branches as he could find.

Weaving around every oak tree he could find Eren picked up all the loose branches and dumped them in a large pile next to his wooden wood carrying backpack.

Soon enough the entire area was clear of loose branches, Eren's wooden backpack was filled to the brim, and a pile of branches for Eren's next visit was sitting next to the biggest oak tree.

'Now what?' Eren questioned to himself. He hadn't expected to finish so soon, his mother said to be back by at least four. Looking down at his silver watch Eren saw the hour hand was at one, so he had three hours to get back.

'If I go back I'll get stuck with more chores, but if I stay I can do whatever I want.' Grinning Eren decided to do something he's always wanted to do.

Climb the biggest tree in the forest.

It was awkward, at first, Eren didn't really know how to begin climbing a tree. He must have walked around the oak tree at least a dozen times before he decided on his first course of action.

All he had to do was reach the first branch, which was about three maybe four meters high, and then it was a straight shot up all the other branches to the top.

Backing away from the tree Eren was going to get a running start so he could reach the first branch.

One breathe in and one breathe out. The lightness in his muscles returned but Eren didn't notice as he just ran towards the tree with all the speed he could muster.

A second, that's all it took for Eren to sprint to the tree. Using his momentum Eren jumped onto the trunk and ran another five steps before landing feet first on top of the first branch. But he didn't stop there, he couldn't stop there, he kept climbing up the tree in a flurry of grapples, jumps, and scrambling through the thick leafy clusters of branches.

The blur of motion cleared and Eren found himself on the very last branch of the large oak tree. The forest floor was about twenty meters below him, and the tree line around him was three meters below.

A sea of green that went on seemingly forever in the northern direction, and was cut off by the wall in the southern direction, surrounded Eren. Eren took in the site around him as he absorbed the warmth of the sun, which gave him a pleasant tingling sensation.

After about twenty minutes of sitting on the top of the tree Eren decided to climb down. But rather than climb down on his own tree Eren jumped to closest tree next to it. With a smile on Eren's face he jumped freely into the green sea below. Falling through soft branches and leaves Eren grabbed onto the first hard branch he felt. Then he jumped to the next tree, which was three meters away, this time taking care to actually aim for a branch.

Jumping from oak tree to oak tree Eren eventually made it down to the forest floor unharmed.

"Hahaha" laughed Eren as he fell down and laid in the cool mossy floor of the forest.

His fingers twirled themselves around the grass that coated itself upon the forest floor and layered itself on top of the cool moss.

Getting up slowly from his laying position Eren spotted a black rabbit only twenty meters from him. He almost instinctively got into his "Stealth crouch", the one he uses to stay silent when he's trying to steal.

Eren had only ever seen live rabbits a handful of times, but he had eaten them plenty of times. Most of the time his mother would just cook chicken for meals, but sometimes she would bring home some fish, rabbit, or on special occasions she would bring back some pork or beef.

Eren contemplated bringing the rabbit back home and showing it to his mom.

'But could I catch it?'

'No way their too fast' thought Eren shaking his head.

But when he looked back at the Rabbit he saw that its head was turned away from him making the rabbit vulnerable to attack.

And completely defenseless.

Almost out of instinct Eren began to slowly approach the animal. Taking care not to step on any leaves or twigs and to instead walk on the silent moss.

Fifteen meters.

Ten meters.

Eight meters away and Eren stopped breathing.

The right ear of the rabbit twitched and it turned its head around to spot a frozen Eren.

As soon as the Rabbit saw Eren was closer than it would like Eren to be it bolted away and Eren sprinted after it.

They wove through the forest, circling around trees, and through brush as both of them were trying to beat the other in this game of theirs.

Eren had kept the chase up for a good couple of minutes now but he was tiring and slowly but surely the rabbit was gaining distance on Eren.

Focusing on his breathing Eren took one large breath in and took one large breath out. And immediately Eren could feel the light sensation in his muscles return.

Seconds later the rabbit was within reach, all he had to do was grab it and Eren would have won their game. His prey would be in his hands.

Lunging at the animal he grabbed its head and held the rest of its body with his right arm. The rabbit struggled against its new found restraints and Eren found it's struggling to be an annoyance that he wanted gone.

He wanted the rabbit dead. The urge to feel its body become lifeless, to end its struggling was so overwhelming.

Steam escaped from Eren's mouth where his teeth were unknowingly changing into sharp canines perfect for ripping through flesh and bone.

Opening his mouth wide Eren's lips met the black fur of the rabbit's neck. And unable to stop himself Eren ripped through the animal's neck, biting through the cartilage, bone, and muscle. Warm blood escaped his lips and Eren had a wonderful sensation engulf his body.

Nothing else mattered in this moment of ecstasy, his senses betrayed him and his mind wouldn't respond. And as if in a drunken stupor Eren swayed from side to side in his kneeling position.

Once the sensation lifted he looked around to see where he was. Luckily he could still see the oak tree where all the wood he collected was piled up. But unluckily Eren now had wet blood all over himself, he would have to clean it off soon before it stained his clothes.

Getting up Eren grabbed the dead rabbit and was about to head over to collect his wood when he heard the sound of flowing water.

'A creek?' Eren thought as he picked up the rabbit and headed off in the opposite direction of the large oak tree.

The sound of the water became louder and louder and Eren could tell that this must be a fairly large creek for it to be so loud.

But after walking through a layer of bushes Eren was stunned to see a creek only half the size of what he imagined it to be.

'It's so loud.' Eren thought.

'Maybe the forest echoes'

"Echo!" yelled out Eren but received no reply back from the surrounding forest.

"Huhh"

Giving up on the why this particular creek was so loud Eren walked over to the small pond that was feed by the creek.

He place the rabbit at the edge of the pond on a rock, where the creek starts up again, placing it upside down so that the blood can flow out of the body. He put his watch on a large rock near the pond and dived into the water.

Jumping up and down in the water Eren did his best to remove any of the blood from his clothes.

Eventually he was done with cleaning his clothes and just sat in the cool water of the pond.

The rippling surface of the pond calming itself once Eren had stopped moving. And Eren noticed little tadpoles had begun to swim around in the pond.

Looking down at the water near himself Eren was meet with sight of a monster with pointy teeth and blood red eyes.

"Ahh!"

He leapt out of the water jumping back at least two meters away from the pond and began to frantically look around for the red eyed animal he had seen.

But he found nothing.

Licking his lips Eren froze.

'My teeth'

They weren't flat where they should be. In fact they weren't flat anywhere all of his teeth felt sharp.

Sticking the side of his right hand into his mouth Eren lightly bite down on his hand. But stopped almost as soon as he began.

Eren had just bitten into his own hand and now blood was flowing down his arm in a small stream.

But just like the distant memory of two years ago steam escaped from the wound and within seconds there was no longer a visible bite mark on Eren's hand.

He stood there while he carefully pricked at his sharp teeth with his tongue.

"Red eyes. I saw red eyes"

Running into the pond without thinking Eren waited until the water calmed down to get a better look at his face.

Blood red Iris's meet crystal clear blood red Iris's.

Eren stared at himself in the water. His pointed teeth and blood red eyes terrifying him.

"What's wrong with me" whispered Eren as he began to cry.

How could he ever hope to go back home if he looked like the very monsters that he read about at school.

He sat at the ponds edge for almost an hour. Trying anything he could think of to change himself back into Eren.

He tried pulling out his teeth but failed when he couldn't get a good grasp on the pointed edges to pull on.

He tried keeping his eyes open under water to hopefully change them back into their green color.

Everything and anything that he tried was meet with failure, no matter what he did Eren's eyes and teeth wouldn't change back.

Sobbing at the ponds edge Eren's mind was filled with thoughts of his family. Dante playing with Armin after school. His mother cooking some soup as she hummed his favorite melody. Father talking about his latest patient and how to stay calm during a procedure.

"Take in a deep breath, see the problem at hand, and breathe out your anxiety. That's how any good doctor gets his mind and body ready for an operation. Try it Eren" said the whispery memory of Eren's father

"Dad…" whispered Eren.

Closing his eyes Eren took in a deep breath, visualized the teeth and eyes the way they've always been, and breathed out the anxiety. Making his body relax and steam to escape from his mouth in a small burst, almost like a burp.

Crawling over to the water Eren looked down into the calm pond and was meet with the site of his green eyes and normal teeth.

Excited laughter filled the air as Eren's nightmare was over. He was back to normal again and he could finally head back home. He wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down his face before standing.

Grabbing his rabbit and watch Eren headed back over to his filled backpack and made his way back home.

He said hello and goodbye to Hannes as he passed the gate. And quickly made his way through the midday rush of Shiganshina district. In minutes of getting out of the crowd he was finally back home.

Opening the front door Eren walked in and saw his brother at the table doing his school work. Smiling Eren shouted at his brother "I'm back!"

The desired effect of scaring Dante was evident when he jumped in his chair.

Dante looked over and saw that his brother was back and smiled. "Mom Eren's back!"

Eren heard footsteps coming from upstairs and soon his mother was walking down the stairs.

"Did you fill up you pack Eren?" question his mother

"Yeah and look what I got" said Eren as pulled the rabbit over his shoulder and held it out for his mother.

"Eren you didn't steal this did you?" asked Carla in as she took the rabbit from Eren.

"I didn't steal anything I promise"

"Where did you get this then?" asked Carla as she examined the rabbit. Noting the extremely fine bite mark on the neck of the rabbit. It looked as if a circular knife had been brought down upon the creature's neck.

"And what type of monster did this?"

Eren froze in mid thought at his mother's words.

"Monster?" asked Eren weakly.

"Look at the bite marks Eren. Whatever killed this rabbit bit right through the bone like a butcher's knife. Here feel the bone its smooth" said Grisha as she grabbed Eren's hand and had him touch the smooth cut on one of the rabbit's vertebrate.

"Wow" was Eren's whispered reply.

"Yeah…" said Carla as she furrowed her forehead in thought.

"Wait Eren where did you say you found this dead rabbit" she said as she pointed at the rabbit.

'I didn't find it I killed it' thought Eren knowing he couldn't tell his mother that…. Not now

"In the woods. It was still bleeding when I found it"

That lie made Carla's eyes widen. Her son had most likely been within meters of whatever beast had done this.

Grabbing Eren's shoulders Carla knelt down to look right into his eyes.

"Eren promise me you won't go out into the forest anymore, just stay at the tree line when you're getting wood from now on okay?"

Eren slowly nodded his head. "Okay"

Standing up Carla hung the rabbit on one of the meat hooks they have above the kitchen counter.

"Now why don't you go upstairs, change, do your homework, and I'll call you down for supper" Carla said with a smile.

"Okay mom"

Turning around Eren was about to walk up the stairs before he was stopped. Looking to the side he realized he hadn't even removed his pack of wood yet. His mother and brother were both laughing at his stupidity behind him.

With a pout from being laughed at Eren went over to the wood box and dumped the wood inside, leaving his pack on top.

"Watch your step now Eren" came the laughing voice of his mother as Eren went upstairs to his room.

Locking the door behind him Eren entered his room and jumped onto his bed. The sound of his mother's voice stuck in his head.

'What type of monster did this' came the whispery voice of his mother.

Eren shot right out bed heart racing.

'I'm not a monster'

But he had had blood red eyes and pointed teeth all around.

And his speed. Eren was only just realizing how fast he was moving in the forest. He had easily caught a rabbit with his bare hands, and from all the knowledge he knows regular people have to kill rabbits with traps or guns because they were too quick to catch.

The way he healed.

It was different from everyone else.

Everything about Eren pointed towards him being a freak, a monster, different from everyone else around him.

Alone in a world filled with other normal humans.

"I don't want to be different. I just want to be Eren." Said a now sobbing Eren as he cried into his pillow. How unfair, how cruel was this world to make him a freak.

'Mommy loves you Eren, so very much' a distant memory of Eren's mother stopped his crying and made Eren turn around and look up at the ceiling.

What would his parents think? What would his brother think? When they saw him as Eren had seen himself in the reflective pond water. Would they stop loving him? Would they throw him out into the streets?

'They'll never find out' thought Eren as his fists tightened and his knuckles whitened.

"I have to learn to control it. I can't ever have them see it." Said Eren as he thought back to when he had changed.

'What was I doing when I changed back into me' thought Eren.

Getting out of bed Eren sat down on the floor 'I was sitting down'

Taking in a large breath of air he held it 'I visualized'

And with one large exhale the same feeling of lightness erupted through Eren's body 'And I released'

Standing up Eren walked over to his drawer and pulled out a small pocket mirror that he had stolen from a drunken couple, or rather the drunken women hanging on a drunken man's shoulders.

Once again blood red eyes meet blood red eyes. But there were no razor sharp teeth like when he had changed previously, instead they were the same as always they've always been before today. Which surprised young Eren, who was expecting the teeth to change along with the eyes.

Sitting back down on the ground Eren repeated the process and visualized the changes gone.

His muscles felt heavier again and with the confirmation from the mirror Eren was back to being Eren.

"Eren dinner's ready!" came the muffled voice of his mother. Standing up Eren placed the mirror back into his stash drawer and closed it.

Closing the door behind him Eren was resolved to keep everything that happened inside that room a secret until his dying breath.

Walking down stairs Eren smiled as he saw his family sitting at the table as they prepared to eat dinner.

"Hi dad how was work?"

No one would ever discover Eren's secret.

He would make sure of it.

Year 843 June 17th

Eren had continued to practice controlling his powers for the past two months now. At home he would practice the finer changings. He learned to how to make his teeth razor sharp just by thinking about it. No longer did he have to sit down and relax to change, he could do it on the move now.

He had even discovered how to make his hearing more astute when he changed, it was all a matter of focusing in on his ears while he concentrated.

He had practiced numerous times, deep in the middle of the forest.

One day when he was out in the forest at ten, the earliest he could get out of the house, Eren ran as fast and as far as he could. He ran all the way to the end of the forest and back to the more familiar plain that was the outside of Shiganshina district.

He practiced changing quickly when he hunted rabbits, this time taking care not to bite down on their throats but to instead snap their necks. After which he would bring them back home and give them to his mother so she could do with them as she pleased.

It had been hard and every time he captured his prey his teeth would want to grow and tear through the rabbits flesh.

His teeth would clatter together and Eren trembled trying to stop himself from biting down on the rabbit's neck. Only just barely managing to snap it neck before he bit down through the black fur of the rabbit.

Luckily the overwhelming desire to feel his prey die faded away after the capture and subsequent death of the fourth rabbit.

Eren was eager to try larger targets like deer or maybe a wild hog.

But instead he was stuck with his father on a doctor's visit to some family that lived deep within Wall Maria's farm and country land.

The jerking of the cabin told Eren that the carriage had stopped, so opening the door he climbed outside and autonomously went to tie both the horses to the nearest wooden post.

"Make sure to tie Washington and Jefferson to the posts nice and tight"

"Sure dad"

"Why the sad face Eren todays a beautiful day to be outside the city"

Smiling Grisha decided to make his point by taking in a large breath of air and exhaling deeply.

"We had to ride a three hours to get here. Why couldn't this family come to Lyon and meet us there?"

"Well the Ackerman's are special Eren" said Grisha as he collected his suitcase from inside the carriage.

Looking around all Eren could see was farmland, a pig here and there, and a couple of cows off in the distance.

"They don't look rich" mumbled Eren.

"Hahahahaha. No Eren their definitely not rich." Said his chuckling father.

"Then why are they special?" Eren asked curiously.

"Well you see Mrs. Ackerman and her daughter are Orientals"

"Orientals?"

"Ohh you don't know what Orientals are do you?"

Eren shook his head.

"Well I guess you could say that their just better humans. Their slightly faster, stronger, quicker, and more intelligent than the average human. Their different in the way they look too, only slightly but you may be able to tell how their faces are structured a little differently than ours are." His father rambled on about Orientals and the medical mystery they posed as they walked towards the house.

Eren mostly ignored him and was keeping his thoughts consumed by the idea that these Orientals may be like him in some ways. His father had said that they were only slightly better than the average person but maybe they shared some of the characteristics that Eren has when he changes.

"Their daughter's name is Mikasa she's only a year younger than you and they don't get many visitors so be nice to her Eren"

Eren nodded his head. "Okay dad"

"Good boy" said his father before he knocked on the front door of the Ackerman's cottage.

"Mr. Ackerman it's me Dr. Yeager"

No response.

Knocking again, only this time louder, Grisha called out "Mr. Ackerman it's me Dr. Yeager"

Again no response was given as Eren and Grisha waited at the front door.

"Is there anyone inside Eren?"

In response to his father's question Eren walked over to the nearest window and looked inside. But all he could see was the dining table. The cloudy overcast as well as the inside curtains kept him from seeing much of anything inside the house.

"I don't see anyone"

"That's strange they should have been expecting me. Quickly Eren what day is it?"

"The seventeenth dad"

"No today's definitely the day. Let's just see if anyone's inside" Grisha mused before he opened the front door.

The dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman making Grisha freeze at the doorway.

Seeing his father's frozen look Eren moved around him so that he could see what was inside.

Two dead human bodies was the answer he received.

Cold and lifeless with puddles of blood surrounding them.

"Dad?" Eren questioned as he looked up at his father.

Grisha snapped out of his stupor and quickly did a complete circle in place, scanning the farm and distant forest for reasons unknown to Eren.

"Get inside Eren" the command went unanswered since Grisha, in reality, pushed his son into the Ackerman's home.

Grisha went to the bodies and confirmed that they were dead. Then he grabbed a kitchen knife and checked the three rooms of the home, each room proved to be clear of both live humans and human corpses. He even opened the back door but saw nothing in the grassy back yard.

Eren in the meanwhile just looked at the human corpses. Murder was extremely rare in the Walls since almost everyone was employed, the police force and military garrisons were very strong, and with plenty to eat there aren't many reasons to kill innocent people.

But yet here in front of Eren were the two dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman who, judging by the wounds and lack of wolves or bears, had been killed by other humans.

A crime whose punishment is as final as the murder itself.

Death by execution.

"Eren come over here"

Following his father's voice Eren walked into one of the three rooms of the house. Where he found his father in front of an open closet.

"Eren I want you to hide in here for a while. I need to go back into town and grab the police, but I don't know where or even who the men are that killed the Ackerman's so I need you to hide in this closet for a while. Chances are that they could be close by waiting for us to leave and attack us"

Eren didn't like the idea of staying in the closet for two hours, the time it would take for his father to make a roundtrip to Lyon. But he would listen to his dad for now.

"Okay Eren if anyone comes back make sure that they're the police before getting out"

"Okay dad"

"Alright son be safe" said Grisha before he kissed Eren's forehead, closed the closet door, and left the room.

Minutes later Eren was already bored of sitting in the closet, and seeing that his father had only told him to stay in the closet for "a while" he felt now would be a good time to get out.

Walking into the main room of the house Eren didn't like how dark it was inside with the curtains almost closed all the way so he opened them to let more light in.

Looking at the two dead bodies now Eren spotted something he didn't see before.

Footprints.

There were footprints in the blood and those footprints led towards the back of the house. They faded before they reached the back door but their eventual destination was obvious.

Thinking over the entire situation Eren came to realize something of very startling proportions.

There was a lack of a third corpse.

Foot prints leading out to the back.

And no other bloodstains to be seen in the house.

Either the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman was murdered outside the house. Or she was taken by their murders.

Walking back to the kitchen Eren grabbed the only two knives in the house.

A cleaver and a slicing knife. Both with a nice razor sharp edge.

Walking out of the house Eren immediately began searching for footprints, a skill he had obtained from hunting rabbits.

But he wasn't looking for the small and spaced footprints of a rabbit. He was looking for the large and clumsy footprints of a man, maybe many.

And he found three of them, but failed to find a small pair of prints that could belong to a young girl. Eren checked the dirt twice for a pair of prints that could belong to the girl.

Since there wasn't any that meant the girl had been taken and her family murdered in the process.

There was no time to lose, these men could be anywhere right now.

Taking in a deep breath, Eren visualized, and released.

Eren could now hear the cows calling to each other from his position a few hundred meters away, he could feel his entire body becoming lighter, and he could see as if there were no clouds in the sky.

"I'm coming for you"

Slowly Eren began walking, than he was jogging, and then he was sprinting.

The forest floor was slightly muddy from the previous night's rain. Making it all but too easy to follow the prints deep into the forest.

Eren continued to run through the forest as he followed the footprints. There were no horse footprints in the mud which meant that the murderers were walking on foot.

A mistake as they would soon realize that they would have to leap over the very walls themselves to escape from Eren.

Following the prints as he ran Eren stopped when he saw a cottage about three hundred meters away from him. The trees blocked out most of the building but he could still see its wooden outline.

The prints were obviously going towards the cottage and so very carefully Eren ran from tree to tree to remain as unseen as possible in his approach.

Crouching down in an instant Eren peeked behind the closest tree to see the nearby cottage. There was about twenty meters between him and house, an awful lot of distance to be running in the open when you're trying to stay hidden.

But Eren didn't have any other choice. So he ran as fast as he could and quickly got to the side of the cottage.

Waiting to see if he had been seen by anyone inside Eren stayed crouched against the side of the two-story cottage for a few moments. Still in his crouched position Eren made his way to the front door since no one came to face him.

After pressing his ear to the door and hearing nothing Eren slowly opened the front door of the large cottage.

Walking into the main room of the cottage Eren saw the stairs were on his right, a hallway was in front of him and the kitchen/dining room was to his left.

Footsteps from the floor above alerted Eren to the presence of at least one man.

Now he just had to find the rest.

Waking along the hallway Eren opened room after room each time preparing himself to plunge the cutting knife into one of the men.

At the end of the hall Eren reached the last room and quickly entered looking for his first target.

But there was no one.

The opening and closing of the front door instantly alerted Eren.

'Someone's back' Eren thought before hearing the slow thuds of a man's footsteps.

'And their footsteps are coming this way'

Looking around the room Eren now realized that this room was the only one of the four rooms he had checked to have clothes on the floor.

'It's being occupied. And its occupant is coming' Thought Eren as he quickly hid behind the opened door.

"Hey who was in my room" came the voice of a tall brown haired man who entered the room and noticed some of his things had been moved around.

"Sorry that was me" said Eren who made the man jump around.

But before he could shout, before he could even make another move, eight inches of cold metal rammed through his beating heart.

The last thing the man would ever see were the glowing red eyes of Eren Yeager.

Eren slowly let the man fall to the ground. He couldn't have this animal spooking the other beasts upstairs.

Eren pulled the blade out of the man and wiped it on the corpse's shirt.

Now it was time for the men upstairs.

As quietly as he could Eren walked up the creaky stairs of the Cottage.

There we only three rooms upstairs and he could hear the muffled voices of the men in the room at the end of the hall.

So now he had the last two of his targets accounted for. But any good thief knows to look at all the angles, to see all the possibilities.

So Eren checked the other two rooms for more men. Luckily he found no one else in either room so all that was left were the men in the last room.

Eren placed his ear against the door to hear how many men were actually inside the last room.

"I'm telling ya we'll be fine. The boss will be more than happy with our catch" one voice said

"But he said to grab the mother and the girl. Does it look like we have both!" a second voice replied.

"The women wasn't really worth much, she would have been more trouble than what she was worth. But the girl is worth a fortune, can you imagine how much people would pay to have a pretty oriental girl serve them breakfast in bed. If ya know what I mean" the first voice said with a chuckling laughter that made Eren tighten his fist in anger.

"But… what about Zen? Boss said he was personally coming out to meet us"

"You think Zen will care if one women died during a job? The man's _thee_ slaver in the walls, hell I heard he even tried to get his own Titan once. He won't even sweat a copper from not having the women. But once we give him the girl we'll both be rich"

Bringing his ear away from the door Eren was finished with listening. These men were animals who act only on accord of their own ambitions and desires. They needed to be put down by a hunter like the beasts they are.

But first Eren needed his bait.

Walking downstairs, avoiding the creaking floorboards, Eren walked back to the dead man that he had left on the floor.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the main room of the cottage.

Looking through the cupboards Eren grabbed everything he needed to attract his prey downstairs.

Two iron pots and both his cleaver knife and cutting knife.

Putting both knives outside next to the house Eren grabbed both of the pots and started to pound them against each other, making a horribly loud noise. He quickly flung both pots through the window and ran outside the door to collect his knives.

Eren didn't have to wait long before the sound of footsteps came down the stairs.

"John get down here!" yelled the second voice.

Another set of footsteps came crashing down the stairs and a startled scream was made by the first voice.

"Is he dead?"

"Of course he's dead you idiot look!"

Not waiting for the men to finish their conversation Eren ran back into the house. Inside he saw a fat short man with an axe standing over the body and a tall lean man with a hunting rifle standing next to the stairs.

Wasting no time Eren ran to the man with the rifle and before the man could get out of his frozen state Eren had tackled the man into the wall and drove his cutting blade into the man's heart.

Twirling around Eren saw the fat man charging at him with his axe so Eren ran to meet him.

The man tried to hit Eren with the heavy axe but Eren sidestepped, twirled, and hit the man with his cleaver at the base of his neck.

The force of the strike alone sent the man onto the hard wooden floor. While the wound and bleeding arteries kept him there permanently.

Three lifeless bodies were now staining the wooden floors red. And Eren Yeager looked at them impassively, like a hunter who had put down a wild beast.

"It's what you deserve" whispered Eren as he quickly made his way up the stairs.

He had to grab the girl and get out of here as soon as possible. The men had said they were going to meet up with their boss, just not when. And Eren didn't want to be around here when their boss showed up. Not when the man could be coming with a large group of people

Just before Eren entered the last room upstairs he remembered that he was still in his transformed state.

Breathing in and out Eren could feel himself go back to being normal as his muscles felt heavy once again.

Walking into the room, Eren for the first time, saw the girl that he had so fervently been tracking down.

She was asleep and tied to the bed by ropes on her ankles and wrists. She was wearing a white dress that reached just past her knees Her head was to her right side letting Eren see her face, he tilted his head as he looked at her. He could already tell his mother would probably say that she was pretty, with her long hair, and cream colored skin.

Unbinding the sleeping girl Eren could feel that her skin was as soft as it looked.

Once he was done untying her wrists he untied her right ankle and bent over the bed to untie her left ankle.

Just as he finished opening the knot a foot kicked him square in jaw making Eren fall to the floor.

Looking up Eren saw that the girl was awake. She was trembling in the farthest corner of the bed and looking at Eren with wide fearful eyes.

Utterly terrified of him.

Words couldn't escape from Eren's mouth as he got up onto his feet. Eren just walked towards the bed and reached out for the girl.

She tried to fight him off but she was too tired to put up any real fight. And eventually Eren grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, it was the only thing he could think to do.

She still struggled to get out of his grasp but Eren kept her firmly in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay now no one's going to hurt you anymore"

Rubbing her back just like how his mother does for Dante when he's sad, the girl in his arms stopped struggling against him.

Staying in their embrace Eren was trying to remember her name, his father had only told him once.

"Mikasa?" whispered Eren unsure if that name was correct. He was glad to see her look up at him in recognition of her name.

"Your names Mikasa right?" asked Eren as he held her away from him to see her face.

She nodded in reply.

Smiling that he got her name right Eren got of the bed.

"I'm Eren. Eren Yeager my dad's Dr. Yeager we came by your-" Eren stopped himself from rambling as he realized Mikasa wouldn't want to be reminded of her recently deceased parents.

She looked up at him when he stopped talking.

"Well my dad sent me to come find you so here I am so. We should head back to the carriage."

"There were three men" came the sobbing voice of Mikasa.

"Ohh, well, those guys killed each other"

'Killed each other? Are you stupid Eren?' Eren yelled in his mind.

"What..." Mikasa looked up at Eren with wide eyes.

"We have to leave Mikasa we don't want to say here for very long" said Eren as he held out his hand for her to take.

"It's a long walk back but we'll make it. I promise"

Putting on his best smile Eren hoped that she would get up so that they could get out of this place. Slowly she held out her hand and Eren grabbed it to help her off the bed.

Never letting go as he made her walk down the hall, but before he reached the stairs he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Close your eyes Mikasa"

After staring at Eren for a seconds she slowly closed her eyes.

Eren slowly led her down the stairs and navigated her through the puddles of blood.

Once outside Eren had to deal with the fact that Mikasa didn't have any shoes on. He couldn't have her walk all the way back without any shoes, and he couldn't possibly carry her all the way back.

Not like this.

'But I could if I changed' thought Eren.

Looking back at Mikasa he saw that the girl still had her eyes closed. Reaching out and grabbing the front door Eren gently closed the door.

"You can open your eyes now Mikasa"

Grey eyes widened as they saw Eren's own green eyes only inches from her face.

The cool wind of the forest blew past them and made Mikasa shiver, as she stared into Eren's gazing eyes.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded her head and Eren took off his jacket and scarf before putting them both on her.

"These will keep you warm" said Eren before he kneeled with his back facing her.

"Now get on we have a long way to go and not much time before it gets dark out"

Mikasa figured that Eren wanted her to climb onto his back so she wrapped her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist. Holding on tight to try to get warm.

She was so cold right now.

Once Mikasa was on his back Eren stood up and began walking towards the tree line, back to where he had come from. He could feel her added weight with every step he took and once he reached the tree line Eren decided that changing now would be a good idea.

Deep breath in, visualize, and release.

Now Eren could hardly feel Mikasa on his back anymore as he easily continued on his way.

Mikasa shivered on his back which prompted Eren to quicken his pace back.

"So warm..." came the mumbled voice of Mikasa as she tightened her hold on Eren and nuzzled her face into his neck.

She wasn't cold anymore and soon enough she was sleeping as she held onto Eren. Her previous state of shock and fear forgotten as she held onto her new source of warmth.

Eren walked for about an hour in the forest, this time taking a more direct route, before he could see the Ackerman's house in the distance.

He could see his father's carriage only just returning with what Eren presumed were the police.

Changing back Eren felt himself become much heavier than before but the kept walking forwards.

His father would get to the house before he could, so Eren needed to come up with an excuse fast.

'I rescued her after I killed three men. No that's dumb'

'She was hiding in the house. No why would I be coming from the woods then'

The woods.

'I found her in the woods. Not exactly a lie and just enough of the truth.'

"Eren! What are you doing I told you to stay hidden" came the angry voice of his father. Which awoke Eren's sleeping passenger, who climbed off of Eren.

"I found Mikasa in the woods"

The anger from Grisha's face left and he came over to check Mikasa's condition.

"Thank goodness you're safe Mikasa. I'm Dr. Yeager and this is my son Eren."

"I know" she said.

"Oh my god who would do such a thing" came the voice of an officer standing in the door way.

Some of the other officers were puking out their lunches. Unfortunately this action left the doorway wide open and gave Mikasa another look at her murdered parents.

"Mommy. Daddy"

Her quiet whimper made Eren turn to face Mikasa. Tears were coming out her eyes as she began to tremble at the sight of her dead parents

Eren quickly pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back. It hurt to see her in so much pain, he wanted to help her, and he had to help her. It was all his fault anyway.

'If only I had left home sooner this morning when dad wanted to' thought Eren.

"It's okay Mikasa you're alive"

"But their gone" she whimpered.

"Yes they are."

His response was something she didn't expect and she looked up at his sad smiling face.

"But you're not. You can still live, you can still fight against this cruel world. I know things are tough right now but you just have to keep fighting through it Mikasa. Never give up, because if you give up you can never live"

Copying from his mother Eren grabbed the back of Mikasa's head and kissed her forehead. He wiped away the tears on her face and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Mikasa lets go home" said Eren as he pulled her to the carriage.

'Home' thought Mikasa while she stared at Eren.

Seeing his son taking Mikasa to the carriage Grisha walked back into the house and collected anything and everything that could possibly belong to Mikasa.

In the end he had two heavy full bags of possessions. He explained to the police what he was doing with them and then tied them to top of the carriage.

The sun was setting and Grisha wanted to get back onto the main road before night fully set in.

After speaking to the police and confirming that an investigation team would be sent to come pick them up Grisha set off.

The trip back took only two hours with the roads being clear of any passerby's.

Opening the carriage door Grisha saw Mikasa resting on the side of Eren.

"Eren go ahead and take Mikasa home I'll get the stable boy to help me put the horses away." Said Grisha before he handed Eren a pair of shoes for Mikasa.

"Okay Dad" yawned a tired Eren.

When his father left and Eren had fully regained his motor functions he gently awoke Mikasa.

"Mikasa I have your shoes, put them on and then we can go home"

Standing up Eren Stretched out his tight limbs and waited for Mikasa to put on her shoes before grabbing her hand and leading her to Shiganshina district's entrance.

They walked past a drunken Hannes and through the city streets until they reached Mikasa's new home.

"This is our home, and it's yours too now" said a smiling Eren.

Mikasa took in the house, every brick and wooden plank that she could see in the dim light of night, and put it to memory.

She was suddenly tugged up the stairs by Eren and pulled into the warm house.

"Here let's get you out of that stuffy jacket."

And before she could protest having her warm jacket taken from her Eren had already placed it on a holder.

"Now let's get that scarf untangled around your neck"

"Can I keep it?" she asked without thinking. She didn't want to lose this warm sensation that she felt.

Taken back Eren looked at Mikasa's pleading eyes and slowly nodded.

"Sure you can keep it"

Her eyes widened in response.

"Eren honey is that you?" came the voice of Eren's mother who was walking down the stairs.

He meet her smiling face with his own.

But when Carla saw Mikasa her face became confused.

"Who is she Eren?" pointing toward Mikasa, who unconsciously moved slightly behind Eren.

"Her names Mikasa and she'll be living with us from now on."

Taken back from her son's statement Carla's mouth opened and closed multiple times before she responded.

"But where will she sleep?" she asked.

"She can sleep in my bed while I sleep with Dante"

"Dante's sick Eren I don't want you catching a cold too"

"Mikasa and I could just share a bed"

"No girl wants to share a bed with a boy Eren. That doesn't happen until your adults"

"I don't mind" said Mikasa's whose voice stopped the mother and son argument.

Seeing that he had won the argument Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and began walking up the stairs.

"Wait what about dinner you two?"

"I'm not hungry" said Eren as he let go of Mikasa's hand and continued walking up the stairs.

"How about you dear?"

"No thank you" replied Mikasa as she quickly turned around and followed Eren up the stairs.

Sighing Carla looked over at the soup she had taken the time to prepare for dinner. Hopefully her husband was especially hungry tonight, or maybe she could wake Dante and have him eat the leftover soup.

Upstairs Eren closed the door behind Mikasa.

"This is my room, my brother Dante's room is right across the hall and mom and dad's room is at the end of the hall. If you need to go to the restroom we're connected to the sewer systems so you can just use the toilet downstairs in the wash room. I'm going to go to bed right now but you can stay up if you want to"

"No I'll go to sleep too"

Nodding Eren took of his shoes and scooted over to the right half of his bed. Mikasa did the same and laid down right next to Eren.

Both of them were quite as they closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep.

A uniqueness to Eren who felt tired after today's events.

Later in the night after Carla and Grisha discussed Mikasa's stay in the Yeager household. Carla decided to peek in on both her son and Mikasa before she headed to bed.

And what she saw made her grin madly.

Mikasa was cuddled up on Eren's side, her head resting on his chest, while Eren had one of his arms pulling her closer to himself. They looked so sweet together, a picture perfect moment.

'Mikasa staying here is the right thing.' Thought Carla Yeager as she happily headed off to bed.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews. Click on my subscribe button and tune in for more videos, skits, and stories. VIKING! **

_**-Subscribe-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyway…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

Year 843 August 21st

"Octavius the first."

"Excellent Mathieu. Now what is the name of our current king?"

Dozens of hands raised to answer Mr. Thomas' question. And ever so reluctantly Eren too raised his hand, the answer was so obvious that it would look poorly if he didn't raise his hand.

"Eren" said Mr. Thomas.

"Octavius the third."

"Excellent as always Eren. Now how many of you know the name of our princess?"

'Princess?' thought Eren. Looking around he saw that others were also confused.

Mr. Thomas smiled to himself for catching his students off guard. "Not many people know of her Royal Highness, but my colleague in the Chlorba district told me that the king will present her to the district tomorrow during his welcoming parade."

Everyone in the classroom erupted into murmurs and whispers, especially the girls in the corner of the predominantly male room.

"Settle down now" said Mr. Thomas as he gestured for everyone to be quite. "Our next class will be on Saturday, I expect everyone to finish their math problems and turn them in."

Taking that as the cue to leave everyone got up and out of their seats and began to coalesce into their circle of friends.

Eren slowly gathered together his stack of paper, his one biology book, and his pencils. Placing all of them in his school pack, a gift that his mother made for him years ago, Eren made his way out of the school house.

It was really an old unused building that the city gave out to the teachers years ago. It was three stories tall and made almost completely of wood, no carpets lined the floors, and the roof was made out of overlapping layers of wooden flaps.

The four hour long classes can be difficult for those who didn't have time to relieve themselves in the morning. Since the building had no connection to Shiganshina's sewer system, and with classes that parents paid two silver a month for, you'd best not miss a second of class.

"Eren!" came the feminine cry of a voice behind me.

Turning around Eren saw a girl with long brown hair and overly frilly dress making her way towards him. Her name was Jessica and she was the daughter of a rather wealthy businessman in Shiganshina, she had to be to afford a dress like the one she was wearing.

"Yes Jessica?" Eren asked as she came closer to him.

She stopped and tried to open her mouth to speak but continued to fail. Eren deflated at her behavior and too bored to continue watching her Eren turned around to begin walking.

"Will you come to the ball with me tomorrow?!" shouted Jessica.

Stopping mid-step Eren twirled around with confused look on his face.

"Ball?"

She nodded eagerly. "It's in honor of the king. We won't be able to dance on the actual floor but we can on the side if you want"

She was giving Eren an almost desperate look, her brown eyes almost begging him to say yes.

But he couldn't.

She wasn't like him, she was a normal human being.

Hopefully he could let her off easily.

"I'm sorry Jessica but me and my family are going to a friend's house" Replied Eren with a sad smile. Jessica deflated and looked down sadly at the cobblestone street.

"It's okay Eren." Said Jessica before she looked up with tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Really it's my fault I should have asked you sooner"

Before Eren could reply she spun around and headed off to a women dressed in a white and black maid uniform.

'Her handmaid?' thought Eren as he looked at the women who began giving Eren a scorning look once Jessica had reached her.

Shaking his head Eren collected himself and began to once again walk back home. It was about an hour after noon so taking the corner streets and the back alleys would be the quickest way home.

He was about halfway home when he heard a small collection of footsteps coming up from behind him. Looking back he sees three boys that are a year older than running up to him. Immediately Eren got into a slightly crouched position defensive position.

"Hey Yeager what do you think you're doing talking to Jessica?!" yelled a boy with black hair as he came to stop two meters in front of Eren. The other boys, one with blond hair and the other with brown, stopped and stood next to the black haired boy.

"She just asked me out to a ball"

This must not have been the answer the older boy was looking for since he recoiled back in shock.

"Wha- What do you mean asked you out to a ball?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Nothing. I said no, sorry to be rude but I have to get home as soon as I can otherwise my mother will be mad so maybe we'll talk again later" said Eren before he continued on his way.

"Get him" came the voice of the black haired boy behind Eren.

Turning his head around as he continued to walk forward Eren saw the boys beginning to charge at him.

He could fight them, and crush them in his transformed state. But they'd see his eyes, and if he were even remotely injured his wounds would heal in a small steamy mist.

So Eren couldn't transform and confront the boys. The only option was to run, and to outrun them believably.

Turning his head back around Eren looked down the dirty alleyway.

One meter away, this would be the closest the three boys would ever be to catching Eren.

Bolting into the alley way Eren allowed the boys to chase him through the various back alleys of the district.

He had them follow him past the back of a bakery. Through the small space between buildings that adults couldn't fit through. And into open hallway that went through an Inn. Eren led them through all of them, always making sure that they could see where he had turned or where he was running.

But eventually they struggled to keep up with Eren's greater speed and endurance.

Now in their tired state Eren just needed to give them a reason to stop their hunt. And he would provide it in the next alley.

Elegantly Eren spun into an alleyway he knew all too well. There in the middle of the alley was a wall as high as the buildings that connected to it. Running at the wall with a full sprint Eren jumped and propelled himself up 4 meters by kicking off the walls on both the left and right side of him.

After his second kick Eren vaulted over the wall, pulled his school pack to his chest, and landed with a practiced roll to silently make his landing.

"A perfect victory" said a smiling Eren as he walked out of the alley with his school pack now on his back.

Although Eren had led the boys away from his home he had circled back and was now no further than when they had started their chase.

It took Eren about ten more minutes before he reached the familiar doorstep of his house.

Opening the door Eren saw his mother, brother, and Mikasa sitting down at the table eating lunch.

"I'm back" said Eren.

"Welcome back Eren"

"Hey Eren" said Dante before he continued eating.

"Your plates on the counter Eren" said Eren's mother.

Grabbing his plate of chicken Eren took his spot next to his mother at the kitchen table.

"How was school?" asked Carla.

"Boring" said Eren.

His mother scoffed at his words. "And you do so well in it to, I'll never understand you Eren. Mr. Thomas says you're the smartest boy he's ever taught and here you tell me that school's boring."

"But it is" whined Eren.

"Yeah school's boring mom" said Dante.

Carla looked at her younger son mortifyingly. "Not you too Dante" she said before she turned around to look at Eren.

"Eren set a better example for Dante, be more like Mikasa. You like school don't you Mikasa?" asked Carla pleadingly.

Mikasa nodded "its fun" she said before going back to eating her chicken.

"See Dante your older sister thinks school is fun too" said Carla as he looked at Dante.

Pouting Dante took his finished plate to the sink to clean.

Sighing Carla looked back at her oldest son. He was eating his food with a thoughtful look, one that she had learned to pick up on after ten years of raising him. He would always eat slowly and wouldn't be staring at the food or the plate but the outside window, and he sometimes furrowed his eyebrows when he went into deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Eren" she asked.

She could see Eren's surprise at her question, he almost always was whenever she broke him out of his thoughts.

"What are we doing tomorrow after the parade?" asked Eren.

"Hmm. Well nothing much we might go over to the plaza and get dinner as a family there. Why?"

"A girl named Jessica asked me to go to a ball with her today after school." Said Eren while looking at his mother whose face was filling with excitement.

The sound of a plate falling but not shattering caught both of their attention and they looked to see Mikasa at the sink washing her dish.

"Sorry" she said without turning back to look at them.

Slowly accelerating her head back to face Eren Carla had a wide smile on her face.

"What time do you have to be there Eren? What are you going to wear?" asked Carla

"Nothing, I said I couldn't make it" said Eren.

"Ohh Eren yo-"Carla was cut off by aloud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out

"It's me the noble Hannes" came Hannes' familiar voice.

"Come right in the door's open"

With a rush of movement Hannes entered the house, an excited smile on his face.

"What do you need Hannes, my husband is working in the basement so he can't help you with your You-know-what"

"What?" asked Eren confused by his mother's statement.

"Nothing Eren!" said Hannes before he covered the boy's ears.

"Carla you promised not to talk about that" Hannes whined to a giggling Carla.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" said a now laughing Carla.

"I can still hear you" said Eren who pushed Hannes' hands off his ears.

"Ohh that's right. Carla can I borrow Eren here for a while?" asked Hannes as he put both of his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"What do you need my son for?" asked Carla, her eyes narrowing at Hannes.

"Nothing dangerous I swear. Just need him to help me with a little job, I'll even give him a copper for his time" said Hannes as he wrapped on of his arms around Eren's shoulders.

"Can I go mom?" asked Eren. Who was eager to do anything that didn't involve his school work.

Looking at her son and then back at Hannes, then back to her son and then back to Hannes Carla took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Only if you've finished all your work Eren."

"I did"

"Great then follow me Eren" said Hannes as he boldly walked out of the house.

Getting up Eren quickly washed off his plate and headed for the door.

"Be back before dinner" came his mother's voice behind him as he closed the door.

Outside Eren was meet with the site of a grinning Hannes, which made Eren's eyebrows raise in curiosity.

'This can't be good' though Eren.

"Come on Eren I'm taking you to HQ" said Hannes as he began walking with Eren by his side.

"The Military Building?" asked Eren.

"The one and only, I'll give you a full tour once were done"

"Done with what?" asked Eren.

"You'll see when we get there" said Hannes.

Any real conversation stopped after that. As both Eren and Hannes traveled through the streets of Shiganshina district. When they were three blocks away Eren could finally see the military HQ in its full glory. It was built like a fort, with seven levels, and made entirely out of large stone bricks. The top three levels sat on top of the larger four stories below, almost like a large extended attic.

Following Hannes Eren made his way from the cobblestone streets to the solid stone floor of the military headquarters. Eren slowed down to take in the building around him.

It was quite open and despite its rough outside3 appearance the inside of the building was kept clean. There wasn't anything out of place along the hallways that they passed through, all the candle holders were right next to the windows and clean of any leftover wax, doors were closed, and any soldier he saw was hard at work.

'What a paradox' Eren thought.

He had never heard or seen a soldier in his life taking his duties seriously inside Shiganshina. There was almost never a need for the soldiers to work hard in the peaceful city. But here inside the military base every solider he saw was hard at work, cleaning, scrubbing, or dusting the base.

Shrugging off the unusual situation Eren increased his pace to get to Hannes' side. Turning a corner Hannes stopped and naturally Eren stopped next to him.

In front of them were two soldiers talking to one another an older bald gentlemen who had a red sash above his military uniform, and a younger man next to him who was wearing the regular garrison uniform.

The younger man looked at them and a look of anger spread across his face.

"Hannes why aren't you cleaning, and what are you doing bringing a civilian into HQ?!" yelled the man.

"Lieutenant!" responded Hannes as he got into his salute.

"Well answer me Hannes!" yelled the man as he got into Hannes' face.

Hannes froze and couldn't come up with a response to the man, his mouth opening and closing as words failed to leave his mouth.

Thinking quickly Eren saluted as best as he could, pounding his chest in the process, causing both men to look over at him.

"Lieutenant! Captain Hannes was showing me the military headquarters to prepare myself for my eventual duty sir!" stated Eren as he looked the lieutenant in the eyes.

Taken back the lieutenant examined Eren before turning to look at Hannes once again.

"Is this true Hannes?" asked the lieutenant.

"Yes sir Eren here wants to join the military one day" said Hannes pridefully as he exited his stupor and went along with Eren's tale.

"He'll make a fine soldier" came the voice of the bald gentlemen behind the lieutenant as he walked to the side of the lieutenant.

"Commander Pixis" was the reply of the lieutenant.

"Look at his salute, firm and passionate, and the way he looks at you, fearless. You'll make an excellent soldier one day…?"

Realizing he was asking for his name Eren responded.

"Eren, Eren Yeager sir"

"Eren Yeager." Hummed the commander. "What branch do you want to join Eren?"

Taking the question seriously Eren thought for a moment before responding.

"The Scouting Legion"

Pixis sighed disappointingly at Eren. "And why do you want to join the Recon Crops?" asked Pixis in response.

"To find the truth" stated Eren.

The commander's eyes widened at Eren's proclamation.

"What truth?" he asked quietly.

'The titans, my powers, humanity's past, everything' thought Eren.

"I'll tell you when I find it"

Pixis lips formed a small smile before he turned around and walked away.

"Are you coming lieutenant?" asked the retreating form of the commander.

Stumbling slightly the lieutenant quickly jogged to the side of commander Pixis and they both turned at the nearest corner.

Hannes and Eren stood still for a while waiting to see if either of the two men would come back around the corner.

When no one came Eren was suddenly lifted into the air by a cheering Hannes.

"Eren will you be my son?" asked the overjoyed Hannes.

"No! I already have a dad, now put me down." Said Eren who wasn't enjoying being treated like a child.

"Haha" laughed Hannes as he set Eren down on the ground.

"Now what are we doing again?" asked Eren.

"Oh damn we need to hurry the others are waiting for us. Come on Eren" said Hannes as he speedily walked down the hallway.

'He didn't answer my question.' Thought Eren before he went to catch up with Hannes.

Eventually Hannes reached a large wooden door that Eren presumed was their destination. Opening the large door Eren and Hannes both descended down a flight of stairs.

"Why are we in the basement?" asked Eren as he looked around seeing crates and metal containers.

Eren's question went unanswered as another voice caught Hannes' attention.

"Hannes what took you so long?" came the voice of a man who came out of a small opening in the basement wall.

"Sorry James took me a while to sneak back in with Eren here" said Hannes sheepishly.

"Well come on Marco's waiting all lone in the dark, he must be freaking out by now" said James as he walked back in through the stone opening.

"What's going on Hanne's?" asked Eren, this time louder than before, as he followed Hannes through the opening in the wall.

"Hehe. Well when we were _cleaning _the basement Marco found this place behind a load of crates."

"And why am I here?" asked Eren. As they followed James through a dark dungeon like passage.

"You didn't even tell the kid what he was going to do Hannes?" came the incredulous voice of James.

"I was going to, it's just his mother was their so I couldn't." said Hannes defending himself.

"What Hannes has failed to mention Eren is that we need you to check something out for us" said James.

"What is it?" asked Eren.

"Well that's what we were hoping you could tell us." Said James before they all turned a corner and were meet with the site of Marco. Who was sitting by himself next to his lamp, but what was really eye grabbing was the collapsed passage way he was currently sitting next to.

"There you guys are" said Marco as he picked himself off the ground.

"Sorry for taking so long Marco" said Hannes.

While both Marco and Hannes started talking James turned to Eren. "You see Eren we can't get past that pile of rubble in front of us to see what's on the other side. Only someone small enough could crawl through the small opening there in the bottom corner" stated James as he pointed towards a small space in the rubble that could be crawled through.

Looking into the crawl space Eren saw that there was about a three meter length that he would have to crawl to get to the other side.

"There's got to be something behind this." Said Hannes

"I'm telling you there isn't. The HQ was built over the last one fifty years ago, they would have emptied this place out"

"But what if they couldn't get past the rubble?" asked Marco

"The passage probably collapsed during the remodeling of the HQ" stated James.

"But what if it wasn't. There could be old treasures on the other side. Pieces of history that the nobles would pay anything to collect!" exclaimed Hannes.

"Only one way to find out now isn't there" said James.

They all turned to Eren to see his response to their unspoken question.

"Half and I'll do it" said Eren with a grin.

"Half? Of what?" asked Hannes.

"Whatever I find" replied Eren.

"I like him" said James as both Marco and Hannes were taken back by Eren's bold demand.

"But...But..." said Hannes before James cut him off.

"Sounds like a deal Eren. I doubt there's anything of value back there, and if there is we all win anyways."

Smiling Eren got down on all fours and started to crawl into the hole.

"Wait Eren" came Marco's voice.

Turning his head around Eren saw Marco approaching Eren with a bundle of rope.

"Let me tie this to your ankle." He said before knotting the rope around Eren's right ankle.

"Now if anything goes wrong yell pull and we'll pull you back as fast as we can"

Eren nodded to Marco.

"Okay good luck" said Marco before standing up from his kneeling position.

Carefully and slowly Eren crawled through the rubble, pushing small rocks out of his path, and soon he was on the other side of the dark passage way. He was barely able to see with the only source of light coming from the lamps on the other side of the rubble.

"I can't see anything!" yelled out Eren. There was a small pause as Eren waited for their response, he could only hear their muffled voices.

"Here we're tying a lamp to the rope, and then tying another tope to the lamp so we can pull you back if we need to" came the response of Marco.

"Okay, tell me when to pull" called out Eren once again.

"Your good!" yelled Hannes.

Pulling slowly Eren eventually pulled the lap through the small crawl space.

Its light illuminated the space around him, yet the passage was still eerily dark. But Eren could easily fix that by changing since no one was around to see him.

Taking in a deep, Eren visualized, and released.

The passage way had gotten brighter and he could now see well ahead of himself.

"What do you see Eren?" came James' voice.

"Let me check!" shouted Eren.

Steeling himself with a calming breath Eren started to walk towards the lone corner he could see in front of him. What was there to greet him when he turned the corner was a large wooden door.

It had plates of steel riveted on to the wood in an x-pattern.

Walking up to the door Eren gave it a tug on its metal handle.

It didn't budge.

"It's locked" whispered Eren.

But Eren wasn't deterred but instead excited by the doors unwillingness to open. So he placed the lamp on the floor away from the door and with both hands, on the thick iron handle, he jerked the door open. It felt like the door hadn't been locked after all but merely jammed. Grabbing his lamp Eren entered the room behind the door.

He found himself in some sort of dusty metal shop. Swords, metal cables, and multiple different pieces of mechanisms were all scattered along the right side of the rather large room.

The left side however looked much less cluttered in general. The one table with pieces of metal and a tool chest next to it looked like the main workbench.

It had a strange looking picture of a man on the wall in front of it as well.

Walking over Eren looked at the picture more closely. There was one very large man and another very small man next to the larger one on the sketch. Looking to the right edge of the sketch Eren saw that there were numbers and lines going from zero to fifteen in meters.

Suddenly Eren realized what this sketch was, it was a comparison of a human and titan by their height. Paintings or drawings of the titans were forbidden in all the districts, they have been for as long as Eren could remember. To have one would be both luxurious and dangerous since the Military Police would put you in prison for decades if you were caught with possession of one.

"What is this place" Eren thought as he spun around taking in the entire room, examining every detail down to the layer of dust that coated the room.

There were a few journals and books on top of the tool box. Drawers and a chest against the wall. And connected to one of the metal cables that Eren previously saw was something he had only ever seen soldiers wear.

Three dimensional maneuver gear. But it looked different, there was no blade storage, and the hooks only had three blades on them.

'A scaled drawing of a titan, three dimensional maneuver gear unlike any other, journals and books that were layered with dust.' Eren thought as he continued to examine the room.

"This is it. This place has to have the answers to my questions."

Looking at the journals he picked one of them up and dusted off the cover. Opening the page he read then name of the journal's owner, and likely the man who called this place his own.

"Angel Aaltonen"

It was no one Eren knew, but he had expected as much, and it only proved helped prove that this room and its contents were unknown to the soldiers above. That and the lack of any footprints in the dust also told Eren that this room had been untouched for at least a decade.

And now he was the only one that knew of its existence.

'And it has to stay that way' thought Eren as he looked out into the dark hallway.

He would have to make sure that James, Marco, and Hannes never come back to uncover this place.

Looking around for something invaluable Eren's eyes landed on a small metal disk.

'Perfect' he thought.

Grabbing the disk and the lamp Eren left the room with the door open. There was only one way to get into that room and it was through a three meter crawl that only someone as small as him could accomplish.

Walking back to the pile of rubble Eren released his transformed state and became himself again. Then he wrapped one rope around his wrist and the other to the lamp before crawling through the crawl space once again. Only this time he didn't take his time and quickly made his way through to the other side.

Once he reached the other side he saw the three me playing cards next to the lamp, their back turned away from him.

"I'm back." Eren's voice made all three men jump and look back to see what had startled them.

"Eren you're back!" exclaimed Hannes.

"I just said that"

"Find anything" asked Marco.

"Only this metal disc" said Eren as he held out the disc and pretended to look disappointed.

"I told you it was a waste of time" scoffed James.

The other men both deflated at James' words, they were true in their minds. And Eren wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can I keep this?" asked Eren in an as hopeful of a voice as he could muster.

James smiled at Eren. "Sure thing kid you found you so it's yours. Now let's get out of here before these buffoons come up with any more crazy ideas." Said James as he waved for Eren to follow him out of the dark passageway.

With both Eren and James leaving them Hannes and Marco quickly grabbed the ropes ,pulled the lamp from the other side of the rubble, and quickly ran to catch up to James and Eren.

Eren smirked when he heard the hurried footsteps of Hannes and Marco. It had been too easy to deceive the two men, he might have felt guilty if there was really anything of value to them beyond the collapsed passage.

But as it stood that room would hopefully provide Eren with answers to questions he had long been too afraid to ask his parents. And was worth more to Eren than it would ever be to some rich noble.

Exiting through the small gap in the wall the three men and one ten year old found themselves back in the basement of the military HQ.

"How long do you reckon we were down there?" asked James as he, along with everyone else, headed towards the stairs.

"Couldn't have been more than an hour max after Eren came." Replied Hannes.

"What if the lieutenant noticed our absence?" asked Marco with dread

"Got that covered. We were taking Eren on a tour of the HQ, lieutenant already saw the both of us together so we're fine" said Hannes to Marco who looked much happier after receiving such news.

"That's good" said Marco quietly as they all of the exited the basement.

Eren stayed silent during their discussion as he planned ways to return to the HQ basement as soon as possible. Possibly even tonight if everyone slept soundly at home.

They all headed to main entrance of the HQ and right before they were about to part ways, Eren &amp; Hannes going back to Eren's house while James &amp; Marco reporting in to their stations, another soldier shouted to them.

"Hannes, James, Marco there's a division meeting on the third floor with the lieutenant in five minutes." Shouted the soldier as he headed off to a staircase.

"Damn. Eren can you make it back home without me?" asked Hannes.

"Yeah I know my way back" replied Eren.

"Alright go straight home and tell your mother I said thank you for letting me borrow you" said Hannes

"See yeah later kid" "Bye Eren" said both James and Marco together as they walked off with Hannes to the staircase.

Smiling Eren walked out of the Military HQ slowly as he wondered if the large double doors would stay open all night or be closed at a certain time.

"Enjoy your tour Eren?" A now familiar voice behind Eren asked.

Turning around Eren saw commander Pixis drinking from a hip flask, presumably filled with alcohol.

Eren saluted to keep up appearances and stood in place.

"The side with your thumb on your fist should be pointing outwards if you flexed it out." Stated Pixis casually as he took in another sip of his drink.

Fixing his salute Eren once again stood at attention.

"Ahh" breathed out commander Pixis after taking a gulp of his drink.

"You should head on home Eren, you're not in the military yet so you don't have to salute to me. But I do look forward to when you apply for training, I'll be sure to watch your exams. Maybe I can get you to join the Garrison" said the commander with a smile before he walked back inside the HQ.

Relaxing his stance as the commander left Eren once again proceeded to head home.

It was a brisk and quite walk for Eren. The bustling of the afternoon district meet his ears and the cobblestone streets guided him back to his two story home.

Soon enough he reached his home. The modest two story building that resided in the general living area for the inhabitants of Shiganshina district. And it was one of the few places where Eren felt he truly belonged.

Smiling Eren opened the front door.

Surprisingly no one was downstairs. Closing the door behind him Eren walked into the house trying to hear any signs that his family was here. But he couldn't hear anyone so he decided to walk up the stairs to investigate.

To his left was his brother's room and to his right what use to be his room was now Mikasa's room.

Deciding it best to see if Dante was in his room rather than if Mikasa was in hers Eren opened the unlocked left door.

As soon as he touched the doorknob he could hear the shuffling of feet behind the door. And Eren immediately became alert, someone was behind this door and whether they were friend or foe was unclear.

Tensing his muscles and bending his knees ever so slightly Eren quickly opened his brother's bedroom door.

"Ahhh!" yelled Dante as he ran towards Eren.

"Ahhh!" yelled Eren as he was being tackled by Dante.

Both boys crashed into wooden floor hallway of the second floor.

"Dante what the hell?" asked Eren seething as he rolled his brother off of him.

"Thought you were Dad" replied Dante as he got up.

"Dad's home?" asked Eren as he too got up off the floor.

Dante nodded his head in reply. "Yeah he's in the basement"

"Where's mom?" asked Eren.

"Doing laundry"

"And Mikasa?"

Before Dante could reply the door behind Eren opened to reveal the topic of their current discussion.

"I'm here" said Mikasa as she entered the hallway.

Silence filled the hallway as the three children looked back and forth between each other. All of them unsure about how to begin another conversation. And just as Eren opened his mouth to speak the sound of a door opening made the three children look down the hallway to see the site of Carla Yeager holding a wicker basket fool of clothes.

"Eren your back" said a smiling Carla as she walked towards the three children.

"Yeah. Just got back from helping Hannes"

"What did he need you for anyways?"

"Nothing much just help writing an important report to his commander. His handwriting really is worse than Dante's mom." commented Eren as he jabbed his thumb in his brother's direction.

"Hey!" cried out Dante in indignation.

"Oh hush you." Laughed out Carla before pushing the wicker basket into Dante's arms.

"Fold your clothes neatly Dante." She said before walking down the stairs.

Grumbling Dante took the wicker basket and closed the door behind him. Leaving Eren and Mikasa in the hallway.

"Now what?" Eren asked more to himself than the person next to him.

"Can you help me with my school work Eren?" asked Mikasa shyly.

"I guess I could. Not like I have anything else to do."

Taking his response as a yes Mikasa opened the door to her room to let Eren in. Once they were both inside she closed the door, and stood still as she watched him look around her room. The room that had once been his for ten years and that he had given up for her.

"You're doing money questions?"

"What?"

"Your schoolwork it's about learning how to trade money right?" he asked as he picked up a sheet of paper off the desk.

"Yeah, I don't understand some of it" said Mikasa.

"I thought you were one of the smartest in your class?" asked Eren with a thoughtful look.

"I just don't understand" she said as she averted her grey eyes from him.

"Okay. I'll help you understand I guess" said Eren as he put on a smile before pulling out the chair from the desk and patting the seat. Mikasa, understanding what Eren was signifying, sat down on the chair before she was pushed in close to the desk.

"Okay now let's start. Do you know the difference between copper, silver, and gold coins?" he said as he leaned over her.

"I don't know what a gold coin looks like, but I've seen the others" she replied quietly.

"Yeah gold coins are hard to come by, dad told me that not many people have even touched one." Said Eren before a grin spread across his face and he stopped leaning over her.

"Okay remember this Mikasa. One gold coin is worth twenty silver coins and one silver coin is worth ten copper coins." He said as he walked away from her and towards the door.

"Eren?" she asked noticing he was about to leave.

"Ohh. I'll be right back Mikasa just need to grab something"

Before she knew what was happening he was already out of her room. She contemplated following him but thought it would be better if she stayed and did just as he said. It was Eren after all, he would come back.

"One gold, twenty silver. One silver, ten copper. One gold, twenty silver. One silver, ten copper."

While Mikasa was remembering the values of each of the three different coins Eren had gone downstairs to his room.

His new room, the one he had chosen to stay in, used to be where his parents put all the old things they didn't need. Like some of his father's lab equipment that didn't work anymore.

Luckily the room had always been intended to be a guest room, and was already equipped with a bed and a small dresser. But without the Yeager's ever really having anyone over as a guest Eren's mother had decided to store the boys' old baby clothes in the room, and soon enough Eren's father caught on.

But once Mikasa had started living with them Eren had asked his parents if he could sleep in the downstairs room. And they had agreed to let Eren move into the old room, giving Eren his own bed to sleep at night.

For the very few hours a night he did sleep.

Eren had seen an opportunity with the downstairs room. One that would allow him to sneak out of the house at night, and re-enter the house without anyone in his family being the wiser.

Watching the stars on top of the wall. Stealing from any of the drunks that he found on the street. Testing his powers in the forest.

Eren did all these things under the night sky, it was the only way he could ever hope to get sleep during the night. He didn't know why but after tiring himself out in his transformed state he could sleep at night. But as soon as the sun hits his face in the morning or when he's awoken by his family, a chill of energy washes through Eren and his clouded mind clears.

It was rather bothersome to be unable to sleep at night. To roam the night trying to blow off all the energy that he seems to gather during the day. But he had no other choice, on some days when Eren hadn't used his powers at all his body would begin to twitch and tingle. Urging him to release the power that he had locked away during the long day. So in order to remain himself Eren had to transform into the part of him he doesn't want to be during the nights.

Hopefully what was in that underground room could help Eren understand what was happening to him.

'Then maybe I could tell mother and father about it, maybe I won't have to walk alone in the darkness forever'

Looking around Eren saw that he was in his room. Ten copper coins, twenty silver coins, and one pristine gold coin were in Eren's hands. He must have collected them from his stash pouch under the floorboard.

He put the coin in his pocket and then exited the room before heading back upstairs to Mikasa's room.

"One silver, ten coop-" Mikasa stopped her repetitive chant when she heard the door to her room being opened. Looking over she saw that Eren hadn't grabbed anything. He was still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when he left, there was nothing in his hands, and even the grin on his face was still there.

She looked away from his smiling face and looked down at her paper.

He came up behind her and started to jingle.

She turned her head around to see him reaching into both of his pockets trying to grab whatever was causing the jingling noise.

Taking out both his hands Mikasa saw sparkles of silver and copper between his fingers. He leaned over her once, making her stare down at the desk, and dropped all the coins onto the desk.

Her eyes widened as she counted all the coins in front of her.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty silver. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten copper"

"And one gold coin" stated Eren as he placed the polished coin on the desk.

Mikasa stared at the coin in shock before she looked back at Eren.

"Where did you get all this money Eren?" she asked.

"Well…" started off Eren as he thought of a good excuse for why he had so much money.

"I found most of it in the alleys. Sometimes people drop their coins and they get kicked off to the side I guess. The others I got by doing chores for some of the neighbors, mom really likes to put me to work whenever I'm bored." He said.

"What about this one?" she asked as she picked up the gold coin and turned around in her chair to face Eren.

'Stole it off some rich drunk idiot at night' he thought to himself.

Looking at the door and then back to Mikasa Eren acted as if he were trying to make sure no one over heard what he was about to say next. He leaned towards Mikasa, as she awkwardly leaned away from him, and brought his hand up to his face to keep the sound of his voice from escaping past her ear.

"I stole it" he quietly whispered in Mikasa's ear.

"You stole it?" she asked him in shocked disbelief. She didn't want to believe Eren would do something so cruel.

"Shhh. You can't tell anyone Mikasa."

"But Eren you stole this" she stated with a frowning face.

"Ehh I didn't exactly steal it" he said before looking at Mikasa whose expression urged him to continue telling his story.

"Well you see there's this girl in my class named Jessica, she's really rich" he said before pausing as he noticed Mikasa's frown deepen.

"And you see Jessica's dad came by to pick her up once at the school house. When I was walking by I noticed that he must have dropped a coin on the floor. So I went to go pick it up, and it wasn't until I picked it up and looked at it that I noticed it was made out of gold. I was going to return it, I swear, but then I saw that Jessica's dad paid Mr. Thomas from a pouch full of them. I mean he had a lot of gold coins Mikasa, tons of them. So I figured that one little tiny misplaced coin wouldn't be missed." Finishing his tale Eren looked at Mikasa to see her reaction.

He was glad and almost confused as he saw her frown morph into a smile.

"Mikasa you have to promise me that you won't tell my mom and dad" Eren said as he got on his knees and begged her.

"I promise Eren."

Looking up at her with a wide grin Eren rushed the girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

Pulling himself away from her as her arms stayed on top of his Eren smiled.

"Thank you Mikasa."

Letting his arms down and sitting Mikasa back down on the chair Eren leaned over to see her schoolwork.

"Alright so if we have thirty two copper coins how many silver coins do we have?" he asked.

Mikasa looked at the work in front of her with a new found passion. She had never done any math problems before when she lived with her….

But now Eren was taking the time to teach her and he had even brought coins to help her. He always seemed to go to the extremes to help her. It would be unfair of her to not try her best.

And so with for the first time in her short school career she looked at the problem and quickly solved the question by looking at the coins in front of her.

Ten copper coins per silver coin. So with thirty copper coins she would have.

'Three silver coins' she thought to herself. Three of her fingers were unconsciously pointed out as her hands counted with her.

"Three. We have three silver coins" she said as she turned her head to the right to see Eren's smiling face.

"Yep." Was his happy reply.

"Now if we have two silver coins and twenty copper coins how many silver coins do we have?" he asked.

Again Mikasa went through the same thought process she did the first time, only this time much faster. And after each question she would continue to get faster and faster in her response. Eventually they finished all the problems Mikasa had written down on her sheet. But they continued on as both Eren and Mikasa sat on either side of her bed and asked the other new questions. Questions that they made up themselves, which evolved into their own little game.

"A pig costs ten silver and a duck costs two silver. I trade you three ducks for one pig how much do I owe you?" asked Eren.

"Four silver" replied Mikasa.

"Nope" replied Eren, shocking Mikasa as she went over the number in her head and now used her fingers as she retried the problem.

'Ten silver coins, one pig. Six silver coins, three ducks. Ten minus six equals four.' Frowning at her answer. She looked up at Eren, confused.

"Four silver coins." She said.

"Nope" he said as he forward in his sitting position on the bed.

"But ten minus six equals four doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yep" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Than its four coins Eren" she stated.

"Nope"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"But you just said-"

"That you're wrong?" he asked interrupting her.

"Eren you're wrong."

"No I'm not." He said smiling.

"Yes you are" said a frustrated Mikasa.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" she said louder than before.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"How are you not wrong Eren!?" she yelled at him as she stood up on the bed.

Silence enveloped the two as Mikasa was shocked over her own behavior. She had just yelled at Eren, her heart sank and her breathing hitched as she looked down at his smiling face. Waiting for his smile to fade and for him to look at her with anger, but it never happened. And his smile seemed to only grow as the silence between them went on.

"Because you owe me four pig legs!" he shouted back as he grabbed and pulled both of Mikasa's legs. Making her fall down on the bed as Eren started laughing at her.

With both of her ankles in his grasp he started playing with her legs, making her walk in mid-air. She tried to wiggle free of his grasp but he stubbornly held on.

"Let go Eren." She asked and he replied by laughing.

"No. You got the question wrong. You must be punished."

Before she could even fathom what her punishment could possibly be she started laughing hysterically and started trying doing anything in her power to wiggle out of Eren's grasp.

He was tickling her feet, something he had seen his mother do to Dante many times when he was younger. And although she was brutally kicking him with her one free foot he found her laughs to be highly entertaining and well worth the pain. So much so that her laughs made him laugh even harder as she kicked and pushed against him in an attempt to escape from his grip.

"Eren please" she begged as she continued to laugh.

"Who was right?" he asked.

"You were!" she instantly replied as she covered her face with her red scarf.

Once he had let go of her ankle she immediately relaxed and started breathing heavily. Still laying down and out of breath she scooted closer to the wall so that there would be enough space for Eren to lay down.

And seeing her scoot over Eren laid down next to Mikasa without a single thought, as he giggled at her misfortune.

Soon enough her breathing calmed down and Eren's giggling had stopped. Leaving both children staring at the ceiling.

"You know that roof tile right there" said Eren as he pointed up at the ceiling.

She scooted closer to him and looked up his arm to see exactly which tile he was pointing at.

"I think it was three years ago when it broke during a storm and rain drenched me when I was sleeping. I had to sleep with Dante that night and he kicks a lot when he sleeps" said Eren before he started laughing.

Mikasa smiled as she imagined Eren sleeping while his brother repeatedly kicked him.

"Hopefully the new tile doesn't break on you too Mikasa."

She nodded in agreement.

"If it does though you could sleep with me instead of Dante. Hahaha" laughed Eren.

Before replying Mikasa pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose. "Okay Eren."

Both children relaxed on the bed as they continued to look up at the ceiling above, almost as if they both expected water to fall down on them at any moment.

Time passed by and soon Eren's thoughts returned to the dark room under the military headquarters. And all he could see was the single hand drawn image of the titan next to its much smaller human counterpart.

"Dinner's ready!"

His mother's voice made Eren pop up from his laying position. Looking back at Mikasa he saw that she had fallen asleep while he had been lost in thought, one of her arms thrown over his waist.

Shaking her lightly, and hoping she wouldn't overreact, Eren sighed in relief when her eyes slowly opened and locked in on his own.

"Dinners ready Mikasa" Eren said as he looked down at her.

She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them as she yawned.

Getting up off the bed Eren walked over to her desk and collected the copper, and silver coins.

"Mikasa you can keep the gold coin if you want." He said before he walked to the door and opened it.

"Thank you Eren"

Turning back he saw her smiling face and reciprocated her smile with his own.

"You're welcome Mikasa."

Closing the door behind him Eren walked downstairs and seeing that his mother was nowhere in sight he walked into his room to put the coins back in his stash pouch.

When he walked back into the living space he saw that both Mikasa and Dante were already sitting down, and his mother was exiting the secret entrance to the basement.

'Must have told dad dinner was ready' Eren thought.

"Your father will be out in just a second so you can all dig in if you want." She said as she took her seat next to Dante.

Eren walked over and took his seat next to Dante.

Tonight's dinner seemed to be chicken, beans, and bread. It was a staple dinner in the Yeager household and it was one that Eren enjoyed immensely. He would always peel away the chicken from the bone, cut his loaf of bread in half, and then combine all three into his very own delicious sandwich.

With the preparation complete Eren took his first full bite into his dinner.

As he chewed his food he heard his father enter the room through the hidden floorboard door.

His father promptly sat down to Eren's right at the head of the table.

"Mhh chicken looks wonderful dear" said Eren's father as he licked his lips.

"It had too. They cost two silver a piece today Grisha, two silver!" exclaimed Carla.

"Ohh, why the price hike?" he asked.

"It's the whole preparation for the king. It's was a royal pain to even get one chicken for dinner tonight. I swear if I could give the king a piece of my mind I'd walk straight up to him..." As Eren's mother continued to talk she began to get quieter and quieter before she was really only mumbling to herself as she ate.

"That's awful dear." Said a smiling Grisha before he began eating his chicken.

Wanting to not be silent all dinner while his parents talked about tomorrow evenings parade Eren decided to ask his father a question that's been on his mind for a while now.

"Dad what type of Medicine are you working on downstairs in the basement?" he asked.

His father didn't respond as he slowly chewed his food and looked over at Eren. Swallowing his food and taking a sip of his water he continued to seemingly ignore Eren's question.

"I was working on a new remedy for the fever Eren. It's been a very bad year and a lot of people have gotten sick." Said Grisha as he looked at his eldest son.

"How do you make the new remedies?" asked Eren.

"Its hard work Eren, and dangerous. That's why I have the basement locked, it would be too dangerous for any of you to go around touching any of the equipment." Said Grisha as he turned his head around the table to meet everyone's eyes before returning to gaze at Eren.

"I'll be extra careful" replied Eren.

"Me too!" exclaimed Dante, who made Eren's right eye twitch in annoyance.

"Sorry boys, but you're just not old enough yet. It will be years before you boys are ready to help me downstairs in the basement. But don't worry I know the both of you will make great doctors someday. Imagine all three of us going out together, well actually we already do. Don't we?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah but we just sit back and watch" grumbled Eren.

"Haven't you learned anything?" asked Grisha.

"Ohh I think I know how to put on the linens" said Dante as he smiled. Carla giggled silently to herself at Dante's attempt to enter the conversation.

Eren looked over to his smiling brother and then turned his head back to his father. "I think I know how to inject someone with one of your needles. You have to aim for a vein right?" asked Eren as he pointed at a vein on his right arm.

"Yes, very good. Both of you will no doubt make excellent doctors when you're older. But until then the basement is off limits to both of you." With the conversation ended Grisha went back to eating his dinner.

'A doctor' thought Eren as he began to imagine himself walking in his father's footsteps and helping the people of Wall Maria.

'I'd like that'

Dinner was relatively calm for the rest of its duration. Eren's mother and father discussed their plans for tomorrow's festivals. Soon everyone headed off to their own rooms. Dante and Mikasa headed upstairs and Eren walked over to his room. He took a single lit candle with him as entered his room. Otherwise he would be unable to see in the very dark room, with the only light source coming from the small opening in the wall and the sliver of light from underneath the door.

Placing the candle on his dresser Eren reached underneath his bed and pulled out his stash of tools. Tools he had decided to collect over the past month and store underneath his new bed.

There were really only three extra things that Eren brought with him whenever he went out at night.

His new black scarf, which he had bought from a stand with money from his stash.

A smooth palm sized stone, which he had used to successfully knock out a drunken man.

His pocket watch, which he cranked and checked to make sure it was still in working order.

And lastly his belt pouch. A creation of his own design that involved two belts sewed together so that there is just enough space between them to fit a coin. The purpose of the belt pouch was to stop the coins from jingling together as he moved around the city streets. And although the copper coins were difficult to remove from the belt the overall performance turned out better than Eren thought it would be.

Strapping on the belt, wrapping the scarf around his neck and mouth, putting the pocket watch in one pocket, and the stone in the other pocket Eren sat down on his bed with his eyes closed.

"I'm ready" he said as he opened his now crimson iris eyes.

But his parents were still in the living space so there was no way to leave the house until they were gone.

So he waited.

Alone.

In the dark.

Until he got bored and began to throw his stone up into the air and catch it as it fell back down. He did this repeatedly until he could hear the whispers of his parents fade and their light footsteps recced up the stairs.

Getting out of bed Eren waved his hand at the candle, extinguishing the small flame.

Slowly he poked his head out of his room.

Everyone seemed to be upstairs now. Now would be the perfect time to leave the house. With everyone heading to bed they won't be able to hear Eren unlock the door and leave. And once he got back everyone should be deep asleep.

As quietly as he could Eren closed the front door behind himself. And once the door clicked into place he quickly headed off to the nearest alley.

There were still sober people roaming the streets, and they would continue to stay on the streets for another couple of hours. So Eren leisurely made his way to the military headquarters. Taking care to avoid being spotted through some of the open windows, as families let the cool night air into overheated homes.

Making it to the alley closest to the HQ Eren observed the building for an entry, for any patrols that might actually be doing their jobs, and where any and all sources of light were located around the building.

He watched the unmoving castle structure for a good half hour before he decided on his best course of action.

None of the windows on the first floor were openable, and attempting to enter the building through the large wooden doors would more than likely end in failure.

The only choice he had was to jump from the nearest rooftop and onto the roof of the castles second level.

Using the same trick he had used against the older boys who were chasing him Eren scaled the walls of the alley and gripped the ledge of the rooftops before pulling himself up.

Now that he was on top of the roof Eren could get a good estimate of how far the castle was from the building he was currently on top of.

"Ten meters, maybe more. I'll need a running start" whispered Eren to himself as he walked to the back end of the rooftop.

When Eren landed on the roof of the castle he'll have to roll to stop himself from announcing his presence to the world.

After taking in one large breath of air Eren quickly expelled it as he exploded into a full sprint. At full speed and with the remaining tile beneath his feet soon to disappear Eren leapt into the air. Sailing across the span of ten meters and rolling perfectly onto the roof.

Now with one part of the plan complete Eren quickly found a window that was unlocked, and whose room was not occupied.

He quickly entered the room and made his way to the door that connects it to the hall.

The next phase of his plan required Eren to be quick.

Even if he was caught by a soldier he could outrun them and escape past the corners of the numerous hallways. And with his black scarf and red eyes he'd be impossible to identify, he just can't get cornered.

Opening the door slowly and seeing that no one was outside of the office he was currently hiding in Eren began the next phase.

He quickly made his way to the corner of the hallway, and before turning the corner he poked his head to check for guards. This was his strategy for every hallway.

None awaited him on the second level and reaching the stairs was simple. Now he just needed to make it to the basement door, which was on the other side of the castle. But with no guards or awake soldiers to be found Eren was free to run the hallways and make his way to the basement.

The dark damp room of the headquarters basement was just as Eren remembered it. Grabbing one of the filled oil lamps that were both aligned next to the only currently lit oil lamp, Eren lit the wick of the lamp in his right hand.

Sliding behind the large storage crates, that held extra gas canisters, Eren entered the pitch black passage way that he had entered with Hannes, James, and Marco.

Crawling slowly as he had to push the lamp ahead of him every time he moved Eren made his way through the collapsed section of the passage.

He brushed the dirt off his clothes before heading towards the entrance of the workshop.

The door was just as he left it, wide open.

Walking into the metal workshop Eren placed the lamp on the desk that was over looked by the titan sketch.

Grabbing the journal that he previously opened Eren slowly opened the leather binding.

Revealing the secrets of…

"Angel Aaltonen"

**A/N: Tune in to begin a journey in both the present and the past. Subscribe to my channel and click the link below. **

_**Subscribe **_

**Tricked you didn't I? Favorite and Review the story if you enjoyed it. There may or may not be a poll on whether or not I kill off Eren's mother… Nahhh there won't be. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyway…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

_They say that it's impossible to defeat a Titan. That our only chance of survival is to run away and hide behind the safety of our cage. But I have seen and heard that they bleed like any other creature in this world. That they breathe the same air that we do, walk on the same soil as we do, and rise with the sun just as we do. They follow the mortal guidelines of this world._

_If there is a way to kill these beasts I will find it, I will not accept our current situation to permeate into normality. We must learn to defy them, to defeat them, and to drive them back before humanity as a whole forgets what it once was and fades into dust._

_My name is Angel Aaltonen and if I have left you with no tools to stand against the titans than I am sorry. But I must beseech you, I must crawl on my knees and beg you to continue where my work left off. These beings live in our world, they are alive. And every living thing in this world can die, the titans are no exception._

* * *

After reading the first page of text Eren shuddered in his seat. He could already tell that this journal was everything he hoped it would be. It may even end up answering questions that Eren had never even thought to ask before.

Gleefully Eren flipped the first page and continued reading the journal.

_Titans_

_Origins: Unknown_

_Biology: Unknown_

_Weakness: Unknown_

_Physically they resemble human beings, in that they are bipedal creatures with the same arrangement of limbs and features one would expect on human beings. I have drawn my best sketch of a titan I spotted in the distance from the top of Wall Maria. And from my estimate it seemed to be around fourteen meters tall._

_From what I have read and heard of the titans their one purpose in this world is to seek out and devour humans, but I cannot fathom why they only seek to consume us. Does our flesh taste superior to other animals? Are titans only able to digest humans?_

_Yesterday I found a journal that dates back before humans lived behind the walls. The author had written a detailed analysis of the multiple subspecies of titans. Maybe I can uncover a trait that all the titans share, make a connection between them so that I can find their weakness._

_The author in the journal described four different subspecies of titans, classifying them based off their height._

_The first subspecies is the three to six meter class titan. The author wrote how these titans have much larger heads in comparison to their bodies. To date none of the titans in this class have showed any form of intelligence._

_The second subspecies of titans are the seven meter class. They are the most common titan subspecies and they too have proportionally large heads. Maybe there is a need for all titans to have large heads. Perhaps they require them to operate. It would explain why blowing off their heads with cannon shots stops them in their tracks. But how do they regenerate?_

_The third subspecies of titans are the eight to fourteen meter class. This may have been the same class of titans I observed off the top of Wall Maria. The journal entry went to say that these titans are by far the most human resembling. And tend to lead the smaller titans into a charge, it is unknown if these titans are capable of communicating with their smaller counterparts._

_The fourth and final subspecies of titan are the fifteen meter class titan. On the last pages of the blood stained journal a new writer added that these titans tend to be the slowest of the titans. But what they lack in speed they make up for in sheer strength. The author wrote that these titans were capable of tearing down even the largest of castles, that only an intervention of God could stop these beasts._

_Each of the subspecies of titans has the ability to heal at astonishing rates. The process of their healing is unknown and we can only assume that the byproduct of their healing ability is steam. But I believe there may be a way to stop their healing process, maybe we could cool the titans in water. If we could only stop their amazing regenerative capabilities. Then maybe a cannon fire to their heads could finally kill a titan, then maybe humanity will finally have its first of many victories against these beasts._

_I will continue to catalogue my experiments, my observations, and hopefully my success inside this journal._

_Hopefully I can get the survey corps to help me in my endeavors, otherwise I'll be limited to test my experiments on the very few times a titan approaches the walls._

_December 25th_

* * *

Looking up from his seat Eren stared at the sketch.

"They heal with steam." He said before looking down at his arm.

"Just like me"

Getting up out of his seat Eren went towards the bench on the opposite side of the room. He quickly searched the bench and grabbed a small blade with a razor sharp edge. He intended to use it to its full purpose.

So he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and pressed the cold steel blade against the bottom of his right forearm.

'I have to see it again. I have to'

With a quick swipe of the steel blade across his arm Eren saw blood escape his arm, and felt a stinging pain run up its length. But as soon as it came it also went away and steam started to exit the wound.

With a swipe of his hand Eren removed the blood covering the wound so he could see his very own healing abilities in action. He could see his skin connecting back together at the edges of the wound as well as the small layer of muscle underneath the skin.

Seconds later and the wound was completely healed, and steam had stopped coming off his arm.

He stayed standing as he traced the position of the cut with his fingers.

"It's not hot. Why isn't it hot anymore? Wasn't it just steaming?"

Putting the knife back in its place on the workbench Eren sat back down at Angel's desk.

"Why am I like this?" he asked himself.

Grabbing the journal once again Eren read another couple of pages, not really paying attention to their contexts. But instead looking for key words like titan humans, or maybe a new titan subspecies.

'A titan subspecies….' He thought.

"Is that what I am?" said Eren before grabbing his hair in frustration as he thought of any and all possible ways this could be true. But nothing added up, nothing made sense in his young mind.

Both his parents weren't like this.

Dante wasn't like this, Eren would have noticed by now if he was.

Mikasa may be slightly different from everyone else but she didn't have the same gap between her being normal and her being completely different as Eren did.

No one his age cold possibly compete with his strength, his speed, his ability to heal. Even the adults couldn't match him.

"Arghh this is stupid. There's no way I can be a Titan. No way"

Titans were huge, not tiny like him.

Grabbing the journal once again Eren delved back into his reading to escape his own confusion.

* * *

_Today with the help of Cory and Klein I was able to test my first experiment. With their lieutenant positions in the Survey Corps I was allowed to bring my newly built flame barrel onto the top of the wall._

_Its design was simple, consisting of only a medium size barrel of oil and a lit torch nailed to its side. Rudimentary and unprofessional but it served its purpose in testing a theory of mine._

_Can I titan heal burnt flesh?_

_This is what we tested today. After three days of waiting on the top of the wall a titan finally approached the wall today. It was an eight to fourteen meter class, and I estimate it was around ten meters tall._

_I threw the barrel off the wall and luckily it hit the beast and broke, releasing and igniting the oil. It shrieked in pain as the fire consumed its upper body and Cory, Klein, and I watched it writhe around in pain._

_Once the oil had been consumed by the flames the Titan had lost its hair and its upper body was only just tinged in pink. Not nearly the type of burn marks I had expected to see after it had been burned by an oil fire._

_Although we succeeded in burning a titan we watched in failure as the beast healed its flesh and regrew the hair that had been burned off. And it did so in mere minutes._

_In the end we wasted three days on top of the walls with almost nothing to show for it. Hopefully Cory and Klein could pull off explaining the experiment as a success in burning a titan to their superior. The barrel did after all effectively stop a titan._

_But it would take a hundred barrels of that size to burn the titans the way I had envisioned. And where in God's name am I going to get that much oil._

_January 17th _

* * *

_I've come to realize that sacrifices will have to be made to defeat the Titans. That I will have to become a monster in the eyes of many myself if I am to discover a way for humanity to prevail._

_In order to test my next set of experiments I required multiple human bodies._

_My first device was a plated armor I created to see if maybe we could defend ourselves from the titans. And my second experiment required us to gut the bodies and fill them with any and all sorts of poisonous materials. The theory behind it being that titans may be susceptible to the same poisons we are._

_Klein and I had to rob two bodies from the cemetery outside of the district. Cory would have nothing to do with "disturbing the dead" as he called it. But luckily I was able to convince Klein and the both of us dug out two bodies of old men who had recently passed away._

_With the two bodies placed outside the walls we waited hours before eventually a titan made its way toward Wall Maria._

_It was around eight maybe nine meters tall._

_It grabbed the plated body first and almost disappointingly it tore through the steel plates like they weren't even there. I had been hoping that their teeth and their jaws wouldn't have the strength to crush steel, but their jaws were just as strong for how large they were._

_After it chewed on the armored body, and Cory had puked off the side of the wall, it went for the bloated body that we had filled with oil, poisonous flowers and berries, and even human feces. It was really every single poisonous material that we could find inside the walls._

_We all watched as the Titan ate the body in one bite. I'll take this time to note that the titan didn't chew its food like it did before with the armor plated body. Maybe this shows that they have some form of logic or reasoning._

_We waited for the Titan to drop or show any sign of it being poisoned. But instead we watched as the titan walked along the base of the wall for before walking away back into the distant forest._

_Cory had yelled at both me and Klein for our failure today. Saying that we had disgracefully used the body of a dead man and come back with nothing in return._

_When he walked away towards the lift I couldn't help but agree._

_But this is why I have come to realize that sacrifices will have to be made to defeat the titans. Because I still have many more tests, many more ideas that need to be brought to fruition through the use bait. Both dead and maybe live._

_February 4_

* * *

Putting his hand in his pocket Eren grabbed his pocket watch and flipped it open. The long hand was at the eight and the short hand was at three.

It was time to go home.

Setting down the journal Eren stood up and grabbed the lamp before making his way out of the room and down the dark passageway.

When he reached the collapsed section he blew out his lamp and set it on the floor. He wouldn't need it since the lamp that he had left on the other side of the rubble was still burning strong.

Crawling through the crawlspace Eren emerged on the other side and picked up the lamp before heading off towards the exit.

Sliding behind the crates Eren made his way into the basement.

"Just like I left it" Eren whispered to himself.

Putting the lamp down with the other spares he walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door, but not before pulling his scarf over his face.

Seeing that the halls were clear Eren made his way towards the front door. The two large double doors were closed, as he guessed they always were when everyone was asleep in the garrison. But he was counting on them being able to open from the inside out.

And they were.

He quietly closed the door behind him before walking away from the headquarters. His success in both breaking in and breaking out of the building made Eren celebrate by strutting to the nearest back alley.

He reached his home in only a matter of minutes as he dashed through pitch black alley ways.

Ever so quietly he opened his front door and tiptoed his way to his room.

With the door to his room closed he sighed in relief, and subsequently out of his transformed state. Making him yawn as he could now feel the need to shut his eyes and go to bed.

Smiling at the joy of the need to sleep Eren embraced his bed as he let his entire body slump into the mattress

The banging on his door hours later made Eren slowly open his eyes to see his brother standing over him, the reflections of sunlight behind him.

"Eren wake up" said Dante as he put his face inches away from Eren's

"I'm awake Dante." Said Eren before blowing air into Dante's eyes, making him stand up and rub them.

"But I wish I wasn't" murmured Eren.

"Mom told me to wake you up for breakfast." Said Dante.

"Okay." And with his confirmation Dante left the room and most likely went back to eating at the dining table.

With light now entering his room through the open door Eren slowly began to bring himself to full consciousness. It was then did he realize that he still had his clothes from last night on.

Checking to make sure no one could see him through the open door Eren took off his belt, took out his watch and stone, and wrapped them with his scarf before placing them underneath his bed.

Leaving his room and closing the door behind him Eren walked over to the dining table and sat down at his spot.

Only his brother, mother, and Mikasa were seated at the table, his father was noticeably absent. Which was strange because he shouldn't have any work today, at least if he was telling the truth about coming to the parade and festival with the rest of them.

"Where's dad?" Eren asked them.

"Your father is checking in on some patients around the city, he'll be back before the parade starts." Said Eren's mother as she continued to eat her breakfast. Which was a piece of chicken, lentils, bread, and a glass of milk.

Breakfast was a rather quite affair as everyone slowly ate their food and kept their thoughts to themselves.

It only truly ended when Dante spoke up.

"Mom can I go play with Armin?"

Carla got into a thoughtful pose as she contemplated her sons question.

"Only if you bring Mikasa and Eren with you"

"Why?" asked Dante.

Smiling Carla turned to look at her eldest son and adopted daughter.

"Well they don't get out of the house much. Eren only ever leaves when he has to go pick up wood and Miaksa's always at home. So it's your job to take both of them out to have fun Dante. In fact you're in charge of both of them until you get back."

Dante gasped in realization.

"I'm in charge?" he asked quietly

Humming and nodding her head Carla smiled at Dante, whose eyes grew wide as his mouth opened in glee.

"I'm in charge!" yelled out Dante before he ran around the room.

"Let's go Eren, Mikasa I'm in charge!" said Dante as he opened the front door and beckoned for them to follow.

Eren turned to his mother almost betrayed by her actions, his heart had almost stopped when he heard the words leave his mother's lips.

"Mom you're just joking right? I can stay and help you with chores can't I?"

Grinning at her eldest Carla bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Eren but I think you should go have fun with your brother. You really don't get out of the house much."

'I'm almost always out of the house. You just don't know it.' Eren murmured in his mind, causing his face to pout in displeasure.

"Now get going you two. And remember Dante you're in charge" she said as she shoved Eren out of the house and gently guided Mikasa out of the front door.

"Love you. Be safe. And… yeah love you" she said before closing the door.

Dante was chuckling madly to himself.

Eren was upset.

And Mikasa stood still as she watched both of them.

"Let's go" commanded Dante before he turned around and started walking away from them.

Snorting as he looked at his own front door Eren turned around and followed Dante. And when Eren turned to follow Dante so did Mikasa.

The three of them walked only a block and a half before Dante walked up to the front door of a two story house, much like their own.

Dante knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

It was only seconds later when the door opened to reveal a boy the same age as Dante. He had white skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

His name was Armin Arlert

"Armin guess what?!" yelled out Dante as he placed both of his hands on Armin's shoulders.

Armin stepped back slightly at his friend's exuberant behavior.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm in charge!" responded Dante.

Eren, unnoticed by the two of them, snorted as he looking away from them.

"In charge of what?" asked Armin as his eye brows scrunched together as he tried to understand his best friend.

"Of them" said Dante as he pointed at Eren and Mikasa.

"Of Eren and Mikasa?" asked Armin

"Mhhm" responded Dante as he nodded his head.

"What does that mean?" asked Armin.

"Uhh. I don't know." Said Dante as he itched his head in thought. "But do you want to play with us?"

"Let me ask my mom" said Armin before he walked back inside his house, door slightly ajar.

Leaving the three of them outside to wait for his response.

Turning his head Eren looked over to Mikasa and saw her kicking a small rock back and forth.

Sighing to himself Eren just stood in the sun, letting its warmth seep into his body.

'It's nice today'

A strong tug on his arm brought Eren out of his reverie.

"Come on Eren lets go" said Dante as he lead his brother, Armin, and Mikasa down the street.

Dante led them through the busy streets of Shiganshina, around the filled district square, and to the river that flowed in and through Shiganshina district. A rather large volume of water slowly flowed its way through the district's brick lined canal and out through the massive metal grate at the base of the wall.

"Let's go swimming" said Dante before he began taking off his shirt.

Arming hesitantly followed his friends lead and he too began taking off his shirt.

Eren looked at both of them.

Than he walked over to the edge of the brick canal and looked down at the flowing water.

Than he looked back at his brother who was beginning to take of his clothes.

"No" his voiced out loudly before staring at his brother resolutely.

"What?" asked Dante as he began taking his right leg out of his pants, jumping up and down in the process.

"You can't swim in the river Dante" said Eren.

"But mom said-""

"We can't swim in the river Dante" Eren said harshly.

"But?..." at lost for words Dante unconsciously put his pants back on and looked towards Armin, who was trying to stay out of the argument by looking around randomly. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from his friend Dante looked back to make his argument against Eren.

But an arm went around his waist as he turned to face Eren and before Dante could understand what was happening he was already being carried away from the river by his brother.

"Eren let me down!" said Dante as he tried to straighten himself out to escape Eren's grasp.

But Eren firmly held his shirtless brother on his right shoulder. With Dante being a little over a full head shorter than Eren, Eren was able to keep him locked in position.

"Mikasa. Armin. We're going on an adventure into the unknown" Eren stated as he continued going forward, never turning back to see if they were following.

Dante lost the will to fight against his older brother after a three minute struggle, but once he noticed that the walls were getting closer to them he once again began his struggle. This time succeeding in gaining his freedom from his older brother.

"Ha!" he cried out in victory.

Eren looked at him incredulously before holding up Dante's shirt.

"Ha" he said mockingly.

And with that Eren turned around and continued heading towards the gateway of Wall Maria. His brother hot on his tail as Dante continuously lunged for his missing article of clothing. All Eren had to do was keep the shirt balled up and above his head as he walked out of the district and into the countryside.

Dante was eventually successful in grabbing a handful of his shirt, and as to not risk ripping it Eren released it into Dante's grasp.

With a triumphant grin Dante put his shirt back on before finally looking around to take note of where they were. His head swiveled back and forth between the inside of Wall Maria and the entrance of the Shiganshina district.

"We're outside?" he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"How else do you want to go swimming Dante?" Eren asked.

"The river was just fine" said Dante in reply as he looked towards his older brother.

"You can't swim in the river, c'mon follow me" he said to the three other children with him.

"Says who?" asked Dante.

"Dad" said Eren quietly enough for only Dante to hear as he continued walking. Dante didn't respond to Eren's answer, there wasn't any point in arguing if their father had forbidden it.

"Dante are we allowed out of the city?' asked a worried Armin who looked slightly frightened about exploring outside the district.

"Uhhh. Yes" replied Dante.

"You're in charge right Dante?" asked Eren smiling. Eren's reminder brought a larger smile to Dante's face.

"That's right I'm in charge" Dante stated before he started to walk pompously in front of the group.

The answer did nothing to relieve Armin's anxiety over the situation, and he looked towards Mikasa in the hopes that she could answer him.

But she was unresponsive to anything around her as she followed the other two boys.

Not too much longer and the group found themselves stopping as Eren stopped in front of them.

"Here you go Dante" he said before walking towards a tree that was about ten meters away from them.

In front of the group was large pond of crystal clear water, a muddy bank, and weeds spread around the water's edge.

An excited gasp filled the small silence in the group. Than a chuckling noise filled the space around the children as Dante was seen frantically taking off his shirt and pants so that he could jump into the pond.

Sitting down next to the oak tree Eren positioned himself so that he could see his brother in the pond and still stay in the shade that the tree provided.

He saw Dante run madly into the water of the pond before he dived into the small depths the pond provided.

Swimming would probably keep Dante occupied for another hour, maybe more if he joined, so now Eren could take the time to really collect all of his thoughts. But the breeze of wind and the shifting of the grass near him would prolong Eren's thoughts as he looked towards Mikasa. Whom had sat next to him and was now holding a daisy between her fingers.

Looking down at the ground he too grabbed one of the many daises that littered the hillside. He twirled the white petal flower in his hand, counting the number of petals that connected themselves to the yellow center.

Wiggling against the tree Eren made himself more comfortable amongst the roots and grass at the base of the tree's trunk. He shivered after he stretched out his arms and legs, and with the release of the tension within Eren's shoulder's he was now completely relaxed.

The closest he could ever get to napping in his young life.

As if sensing Eren's state of relaxation Mikasa scooted closer to him, her left arm now pressing against his right. She looked over to see how he might react and saw his eyes looking at her, while his face stayed peaceful and relaxed.

"Why aren't you playing with Dante and Armin?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to" she replied.

"Why?" he asked as he slowly started to tilt his head towards her.

She looked to him before looking down at her flower as she thought of her response.

"I don't want to swim"

"Do you know how to swim?" Eren asked quietly.

She pulled her red scarf over her mouth as she shook her head ever so slightly.

"No" she whispered.

Eren hummed in response before turning his gaze towards his brother and Armin. Both of them happily splashing each other in a friendly fight. Eren's father had shown Dante and himself how to swim years ago, and Armin seemed to do just fine in the water so he probably knew how to swim as well.

"No one ever taught you?" he asked her.

She looked away from him and shifted over away from him, turning herself away from him in the process.

She didn't reply and Eren was now looking at her incredulously.

'What did I say?'

Eren's breath was caught in his throat, and he looked shaken. He shouldn't have asked that question.

"Mikasa" Eren whispered as he scooted over to her.

He saw her try to wipe away the stray tears from her face as he brought his face in front of her.

"Mikasa are you alright?" he asked sadly.

She wiped away more tears from her face and nodded to Eren.

'No you're not' Eren thought to himself.

Aligning his entire body right next to hers Eren reached around her and pulled her onto his lap. She squirmed under his hold but Eren just held her there as he began to lay back against the tree and relax.

And just like how his mother had relaxed when his father had done the same thing to her Mikasa stopped and relaxed into Eren's hold.

Minutes later Eren felt her become completely limp on top of him. And out of boredom he began to twirl her long black hair.

Drifting into thought Eren lost himself as he daydreamed of that bloody day two months ago.

'If only we had left earlier' Eren thought as his left hand pulled a handful of grass from the ground and clenched it in a white knuckled fist.

'I shouldn't have argued with dad. I should have just gone when he told me we were leaving. We could have saved Mikasa's parents and she would be happy.'

Noticing that he was also clenching Mikasa's hair in his anger Eren slowly released the black strands from his shaky hand. Bringing his hand to her scalp Eren gently combed his fingers down the length of her silky smooth hair.

Shifting himself ever so slightly Eren allowed himself to stare at Mikasa's sleeping face.

'She didn't deserve to be hurt' he thought sadly, his eyes watering as he remembered her beaten and bound form on the bed he found her on. Once again he started combing her hair with his fingers.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again Mikasa" he said in the faintest whisper he could manage.

For what seemed like hours Eren laid against the tree with Mikasa snuggled on top of him. His hands constantly brushing, combing, and twirling her hair.

The flopping of wet feet turned Eren's attention away from Mikasa as he looked over to see his brother popping his head out from the other side of the tree. Dante opened his mouth to speak but then closed it when he looked down at Mikasa, waving at Eren in a goodbye fashion Dante retreated back to where he had come from.

Eren lost sight of his brother and tried to lean around the edge of the tree to see what he was up too. His behavior was odd.

Deciding to get up Eren slowly moved Mikasa off of himself, being careful to place her head on a thick patch of grass.

Quickly scanning the hillside Eren saw nothing but a sea of grass and white daises, as well as the dark forest edge. Walking backwards and away from Mikasa he continued to see if anything would make its way out of the forest and towards her.

But there was nothing and his fears were eventually suppressed by the shouts of his brother.

"Get it Armin!" cried out Dante.

Turning around he saw his Dante and Armin running through the tall weeds of the pond, as if they were chasing something.

Taking off his shirt, pants, and shoes Eren walked through the thick mud that led towards his brother in the tall weeds.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he reached them in the weeds.

Both of them turned to see Eren in his undershorts.

"Eren help us catch the frog" said Dante before he went back to chasing a large frog, Armin right behind him as Dante gave chase to the frog.

Looking back behind him Eren looked towards the tree once more before joining the other two in their chase.

Laughing in his approaching victory Eren quickly caught up to Dante and locked on to the frog they were giving chase to.

Making his move Eren lunged for the amphibian, but just before he grasped the creature he was tripped from behind.

Falling into the thick and sticky mud Eren was about to push himself back up before a very strong force pushed him back down.

Once again pushing himself up Eren looked forward to see his brother give a quick mocking laugh at him before he began to once again run after the frog.

Growling in his need for justice Eren pushed himself out of the mud and gave chase.

Tripping his brother Eren rushed on ahead lunging after the ever elusive frog. He grabbed it but was tripped once again by his brother allowing the frog to slip out of Eren's grasp.

Before his brother could continue to chase after the frog Eren grabbed Dante's ankles and pulled him back into the mud. Pulling himself onto his brother Eren straddled Dante's waist and began to tie the surrounding weeds around Dante's wrists.

"This-"

"-is what-"

"-you deserve." Said Eren as he finished tying both of Dante's wrists with the long and thin weeds surrounding them.

Pinning both of Dante's arms Eren grinned down at his younger brother. "Now stay"

Pushing himself off the ground Eren searched in the general direction of where he last saw the frog hop off to.

'Where did it go?' thought Eren as he slowly moved through the grass looking for frog.

The flopping of feet through mud was the only warning sound Eren received before he was tackled back into the thick mud.

Weeds were a poor substitute for ropes after all.

"Ha" cried out Dante on top of him.

Spinning through the mud Eren grabbed his brother and rolled both of them over.

"Ha" cried out Eren.

"Armin help!" called out Dante, his friend nowhere to be found in the thick weed jungle.

Even without his friend Dante continued to fight on against his older brother. Strength mattered little in the slippery mud, the squirmiest and the quickest would win this battle.

After crawling through the length of the tall weed forest, in their struggle, both boys stopped their fight when a loud croak meet their ears.

Looking up from the mud Eren saw the goal of this fight, the prize that both he and his brother desired.

The frog was a little more than an arm's length away from the two of them. Dante was currently on top of his brother and Eren would have to find a way to slow him down so he couldn't catch it.

With a sudden hop the frog made both boys begin their chase after it.

Shoving, pushing, sliding, tripping, and lunging in an attempt to catch the slippery animal first the brothers exited the weeds in hot pursuit of the frog.

With one mighty lunge both boys leaped at the animal. Eren's fingers brushed against the slippery skin of the frog before it hoped just out of reach.

Both boys watched in amazement as the frog they had been chasing hopped right into the gentle hands of Mikasa.

The brothers stared dumbfounded as they realized their struggle and their determination to best one another had all been in vain.

She looked down at both of them before handing the frog over to Armin.

Grudgingly Eren pulled himself up and out of the mud coated pond edge for what seemed like the thousandth time. Dante too pulled himself out of the thick mud and stood by his brother in their defeat.

"It's a girl, I knew it, it's a girl." said Armin as he lifted the frog into the air in triumph.

"Armin where were you? I needed you!" Dante called out.

Nervously Armin backed away from Dante.

"Mikasa needed me." Armin said earning him a surprisingly hard glare from Mikasa that made him flinch.

Curiously Eren looked back and forth between both Mikasa and Armin.

Mikasa never glared.

"What do you need from Armin Mikasa?" asked Eren.

Hearing Eren's question Mikasa averted her eyes from Eren and pulled her red scarf over her mouth.

"Nothing, it's not important" she said before walking off back to the tree. Eren watched as she walked back to the tree and sat down against its trunk.

Looking over at his brother, who was standing next to Armin and poking the now captured frog, Eren took notice of the fact that mud covered every inch of Dante's skin. Coating him like wet fur.

Looking down at himself Eren saw that he wasn't much better off either. Pulling his brother with him Eren walked into the depths of the pond to wash off all the sticky mud.

Rubbing out all the mud from his undershorts Eren returned them back to their beige color before putting them back on under the water. Now mud free Eren plunged his head into the cool pond water before making his way out of the water.

Armin had released the frog and was laying down on the grass as he gazed at a small ant hill. Mikasa was still sitting next to the tree, and Dante was coming out of the water behind him.

Eren shivered as he left the pond, the breeze may have been warm before but with his skin covered in water it felt like he was in the dead of winter. Walking over to his clothes Eren put on his pants but kept his shirt off to allow himself to dry.

"Hey look over there" came the voice of Eren's brother behind him.

Turning around Eren saw his brother pointing over to the east. Following his brothers gaze Eren took in the sight of lavish ferry pulling to the dock outside of the Shiganshina district.

"That has to be the king's ship" said Armin.

"Wohh. He has his own ship"

"Of course, the king is the ruler of this land and a symbol of justice and prosperity. So it only makes sense that we give the best of all things to the king Dante." Said Eren as he quoted one of Mr. Thomas's lectures.

"That's awesome! Armin could you imagine being the king, we could do anything at any time we wanted, and we get that cool looking crown." Said Dante before he went into a mad fit off laughter imagining all the things he could do as king.

"I guess…" mumbled Armin.

"We should go home. Mom won't be happy if we're gone when the parade starts Dante." Said Eren almost worryingly.

"Yeah we should go Mom will be mad if we're late" said Dante as he nodded to himself. "Let's go." Said Dante as he began marching off.

"Wait Dante we need to get Mikasa." Said Eren loud enough to stop his brother. Walking towards the tree Eren saw that Mikasa was trying to string together a handful of daises into a crown of sorts.

Walking up next to her he attracted her gaze to himself, her eyes seemed to widen as she looked at him.

"Mikasa we're leaving now, we have to get back home soon." He said to her.

She looked down at her crown of daises and mumbled "But I'm not finished."

"I'll help you finish next time. Promise" he said as he extended his hand out to her.

She looked down in thought at her daises before looking back up at him and extending her own hand for him to take.

Grabbing her hand Eren pulled Mikasa up and off of the grassy floor, and together they walked down to meet up with Dante and Armin. Just before they reached them Eren put on his shirt over his now dry torso.

"- and they have books from all over."

"Who cares about the books tell me about the cool swords" said Dante.

"Dante can we go back home now?" asked Eren interrupting their conversation.

Twisting his head around Dante saw his brother and adopted sister side by side staring at him in anticipation of his reply.

"Ohh yeah lets go" said Dante. And with Dante's signaling statement the group of children began their trek back towards the entrance of Shiganshina district.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Eren curiously.

Both Dante and Armin attempted to reply but Dante's apparent enthusiasm made him reply quicker.

"There's going to be a lot of cool things to get at the festival tonight, Armin said that there's going to be a bear that you can ride." Said Dante excitedly as he continued walking forward and towards the gate.

"That's what my uncle said" mumbled Armin shyly.

"Do you think mom and dad will buy us anything?" Dante asked hopefully.

"Maybe" said Eren as he contemplated using his stash of stolen coins to buy something for his brother. Glancing at Mikasa Eren also decided he would obtain a gift for her as well.

The group walked through the Gates, and subsequently past two rows of soldiers who were standing at attention in preparation for the king.

Eren chuckled to himself as the group made their way past the two rows of soldiers. It was truly a sight to behold within Wall Maria, the district with the laziest guards and patrol men actually looking professional. It almost seemed like a joke in Eren's opinion.

Walking through the crowded streets of the district the group eventually made it to Armin's house.

"Bye Dante, Eren, Mikasa." Said Armin as he opened the door to his home.

"Bye Armin"

"Bye"

"See yah!"

With Armin now gone the trio now steadily made their way back to the Yeager residence.

Opening the door to let everyone inside Eren let himself take in a relaxing breath of air. Taking a large breath through his nose and exhaling through his mouth Eren had to stop himself from actually transforming next to his brother and Mikasa. He casually walked over to the sink as he pretended to wash his hands, making sure to avoid eye contact with the other two children in the room. With a quick glance at the small mirror above the sink Eren sighed in relief as he saw that his eye color had not change and was still the teal green he preferred.

'I'm okay' Eren thought to himself as he grabbed a rag and dried his hands.

Turning around Eren saw that he was the only one downstairs now.

"Mikasa, Dante?" he asked to the empty room curiously.

Hearing loud laughter from upstairs Eren walked up the stairs to see what everyone else was doing.

Upstairs in the hallway Eren could hear the laughter was coming from his parent's room. Walking to their door and opening it Eren saw that his Mother and Dante we're tickling Mikasa. Her skin was flushed red and she looked almost as if she were in pain.

Smiling Eren ran over and tried to pull her away from the tickling grasp of his brother and mother. He succeeded eventually but the damage was done and Mikasa was so worn out that she lazily flopped onto Eren as he fell onto the floor.

The giggling and laughing of Eren's mother filled the air as Eren picked himself and Mikasa off the floor.

"Now let's try this again. How was your day Mikasa?" Said Eren's mother.

"I had lots of fun today Mrs. Yeager" said Mikasa loudly after she pulled her scarf over her face.

"Much better. Now how was your day Eren?" asked his evilly grinning mother.

Eren didn't really understand what was going on and he didn't particularly like the way his mother was looking at him, it made him feel like prey. So hopefully he could just pull of a Dante and get away.

"I saw a butterfly!" exclaimed Eren.

"Ohh. And what color was this butterfly?" she asked as she crawled out of her bed.

Eren's heart was pumping now due to the unexpected question and he took a step back away from his approaching mother.

'Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple' thought Eren in the hope that thinking about the rainbow would help him answer quicker.

"Gr-Gold. It was gold" said a wide mouthed Eren, who couldn't believe his own answer.

The next thing he knew he was being lifted up into the air and was thrown onto the mattress of his mother's bed.

"Liar!" she called out before jumping onto the bed and pinning her son down.

"Dante get his feet. Mikasa, Eren's ribs are ticklish" said Carla as she pulled up Eren's shirt, exposing Eren's ribs and belly.

Mikasa stood frozen in place as Eren tried to struggle against his mother's hold. Laughing all the while since Dante was tickling his feet.

"Mikasa please" Eren said in desperation.

"Mikasa don't listen to him" said Carla as Eren continued to laugh. "Look he loves it when someone tickles him."

Mikasa analyzed the scene in front of her. From Eren's joyous laughter, Dante's laughter, and Mrs. Yeager's laughter she should probably join in. But Eren had helped her when she needed it only moments ago.

Hesitantly she took her first step, than another, and with her mind made up she reached out.

* * *

"Carla I'm home!"

"There you are dear, I hope you don't mind but the kids got hungry so I made them a snack" she said gesturing to Dante, who was chewing a mouthful of bread, before walking up to her husband and giving him a kiss.

"Ohh no that's perfectly alright. But we need to hurry the king will be riding down Main St. any second now" said Grisha before he placed his medical suitcase on top of the living room drawer and put on the coat he had left at home.

"Sorry I'm so late today dear but one of my patients had a seizure mid check-up"

"You know I was actually getting a little scared there for a while. The worst thoughts always go through my head whenever you don't come home on time. I mean did you get hit by a cart, did you trip and fall down the stairs and get hurt, are you with some dirty tramp behind the pub? Just the worst thoughts really" said Carla offhandedly before walking up the stairs.

Looking at his wife in both a confused and in a scared manner Grisha could only nod and see if the children had been paying attention to their mother.

Dante looked like he was happily chewing away at his bread.

Mikasa was looking down at her empty plate in thought.

'Wait Mikasa finished her bread before Dante' he thought before humming to himself. 'She must have been really hungry'

Looking at Eren he saw that his son hadn't yet touched his snack and was staring straight ahead. Bending over to look at his eldest son's face Grisha saw an emotionless shell attached to his boy's face.

His son's eyes did eventually drift over to him as he stared at his son, and recognition flashed across his eyes. Transforming his emotionless mask into the face of a happy ten year old boy.

"Dad you're on my side right?" asked Eren excitedly.

Taken back by his son's question Grisha stood up straight and thought about his reply.

"As long as your mother is on that same side." He answered.

"Then I'm truly alone" said an emotionless and dead eyed Eren, who went back to staring at his toast.

Mikasa seemed to almost flinch on the other side of the table as she quickly glanced up at Eren before averting her eyes back down to her empty plate.

The sound of footsteps alerted Grisha to his wife's presence. Turning around he saw her tying her hair and wearing an apron free set of clothes.

"Carla what's wrong with Eren?" he asked quietly.

"Eren?" she asked as she tilted her body to the right to see her son behind her husband. He was still staring at his plate of food motionlessly. She giggled at the sight.

"Ohh he's just pouty that no one would help him when we were playing around. He says he feels betrayed." She said before laughing again. "Honestly though he's fine we just need to get him out of the house."

Grisha hummed in reply as he looked at his eldest son

"Well than lets head on out to the festivities" said Grisha as he smiled to his wife.

"Mikasa, Eren, Dante get ready to leave" said Carla.

All three of the children looked up at her and made their way to their respective rooms to gather anything they may need.

Depressingly Eren walked into his room and grabbed his black jacket. Maybe he should stop acting so depressed and gloomy, but when they pinned him down on that bed and had their way with him. It just doesn't feel like he could call them family for another ten minutes or so.

They had just been so… cruel to him.

Bending down Eren reached under his bed and pulled out his pouch of coins. He stuffed a small rag that he had grabbed from the kitchen and shoved it into the pouch to prevent the coins from jingling against one another.

Putting the pouch into his inner jacket pocket Eren walked outside his room and waited next to his parents for Dante and Mikasa to come downstairs

It didn't take long for both Mikasa and Dante to join the trio downstairs. Mikasa now had a jacket over her dress and Dante had his own jacket on.

"Let's go" said Carla excitingly.

The family of five, led by Carla, made their way to Main St. and into the center of all the various performances, vendors, and competitions.

"Look over there Grisha!" shouted Carla as she pulled her husband towards a stand full of dresses and jewelry.

Sighing as he saw his father being dragged by his mother towards the next girly stand Eren began to slowly follow the forms of Mikasa and Dante as they followed his mother.

But a vendor's voice caught his attention.

"Come and look at all the marvelous antiques I bear from beyond the wall! I have everything from hidden treasures that were brought from civilizations thousands of years old to this jar of dirt taken from outside the walls. Be the first to tell your friends that you touched the outside earth!"

'A jar of dirt from outside the wall?' thought an interested Eren.

Walking over to the surprisingly empty stand Eren looked at all the trinkets that the man had out on display.

There was a load of dirty vases that his mother might like, a rusty knife set, a set of colorful rocks.

"Anything you like kid?" came the sound of the vendor's voice in front of Eren.

Looking up Eren saw the plump man looking at Eren with a wide grin.

"Everything here is so boring." Stated Eren as he continued to look at the different trinkets that the man had on the various tables.

The man chuckled at his response for a good minute.

Frowning at the man's attitude Eren was about to walk away from the stand but didn't get the chance to turn around as the man stopped laughing and began to speak.

"Yeh got a good eye kid, here let me show you some of my better stock." He said before bending underneath the table to grab a wooden box. Opening the lid he showed Eren a brass device composed of one large flat disk that was intricately etched with symbols, another disk that seemed to rotate around the axis of the larger disk as if it was being twirled, and a silver hand that pointed in a single direction and was just barely longer than the radius of the larger disk.

A beautiful piece of work.

"What is it?" asked Eren as he made an attempt to touch it but was cut off by the man pulling the wooden box closer to himself.

"They call it an astrolabe they do. You use it to look up at the stars to tell where you're going on a long trip."

Eren eyes widened at the thought of using the bronze and silver astrolabe on a starry night. It would be so much more interesting than sitting at the top of wall Maria and doing nothing.

"How much?" Eren asked hoping that he'd have enough to pay for the instrument.

"hahahaha well if you got the coin than it'll be forty silver pieces. I'll even throw in this old book that came with it." He said still chuckling.

Excitingly Eren reached into his pouch and pulled out two of his golden coins.

"Will this do?" he asked holding out the two golden.

The stand owner seemed shocked that Eren actually had the coin to purchase the astrolabe, especially if his wide open mouth was any indication.

"Yeah here you go" said the man as he pushed the book and astrolabe across the table.

"Thank you" Eren said before taking the book and astrolabe off the table and walking away.

The vendor watched the boy leave with trepidation as he looked for any signs of soldiers coming over to arrest him for swindling a kid.

Luckily after another half hour the vendor decided it was safe and sighed in relief. Now he had to find some way to sell all the other useless things he had found in the dumps at the capital.

* * *

"Eren where have you been?" asked Eren's angry mother.

Eren was currently chewing on a piece of jerky that he had bought from a stall only moments ago. He had been buying a lot of things since he left the first vendors stall. Currently he had a new large school pack that he could hang over both of his shoulders and with all the pockets it had Eren would be hard pressed to fill them all.

Currently he had jerky in the back most pocket of the pack, his astrolabe and book in the main pocket, as well as a new thick sweater.

Winter would be coming in another couple of months after all.

"Ummm, I was getting you jerky" said Eren as he pulled out a piece for his mother.

"Why thank you." She said before chewing on the dried meat.

"But this doesn't explain where you went and where you got that pack" she said while chewing on the jerky.

"I saved up the money I got from all those little chores you make me do for the neighbors to spend today" Eren said as he looked at his mother.

She chuckled to herself. She had owed some of the neighbor's favors and had her own son pay them off for her.

"That's great Eren. Just remember to save as much as you can and spend it on some pretty girl" said his father as he rustled his son's hair.

Glaring at his father Eren patted and combed his hair out of his eyes and back into the curtain shape he liked.

A roar of applause and the sound of drums and trumpets being played caught the attention of the entire family, except for Dante as he started chewing on the piece of jerky his mother had given him to finish off.

Stretching his neck Eren tried to see what everyone was looking at but the adults in front of him made it impossible to see in front. He was about to ask his dad for a boost but his father had already grabbed Dante and put him on his shoulders.

Looking to his left Eren saw that were wooden crates behind him that could give him a view of what was going on.

Grabbing Mikasa's arm Eren pulled her towards the stack of crates. He helped her climb on top of the crates before pulling himself on top with her, their legs dangling side by side off the stack of wooden crates. Together they had a view above the crowd and slightly down the road.

Eren's mother looked back at them before smiling, waving, and turning back to the common focus of the crowd.

Horses and soldiers passed by the crowd in rank as they marched down Main St. and towards the central plaza of Shiganshina district.

Soon girls with bags filled with petals skipped down the street as they spread the pink flower petals along the cobblestone road. And only ten meters behind them was the cause for the excitement within Shiganshina district.

Eren and Mikasa could see the king standing in an open carriage and waving at the crowd. A smile seemingly plastered to his face. Eren looked into the carriage and saw a small figure with a white veil covering her face.

'The princess' he thought.

Soon the king was off in the distance as he made his way towards the central plaza of the district. Where performers would be ready to greet the king and treat the crowd to a show of delight and wonders.

Hopping off the crates Eren held out both of his arms, signaling his readiness to catch Mikasa as she climbed down the crates. She ended up scooting off the ledge until Eren grabbed her legs and gently brought her down to the ground.

Smiling at her Eren extended his hand for her to grab, which she did, before walking through the dispersing crowd to his father and mother.

"Dad can we see the cool swords?" asked Dante who was still on top of his father's shoulders.

Chuckling Grisha said "Only if you're mother lets me out of her reins"

Pouting in indignation Carla looked at both her husband and son.

"I don't have you in my reins" she said.

"Over the course of the last hour I've learned the finer arts of dress making dear. You even have me hooked up to the carriage" he said as he pointed up at the boy on his shoulders.

"Fine than let's go to the swords" she said angrily.

"Now, now Carla there's no reason to be angry. Let's go to the stall but please do tell me about these corset's you mentioned earlier. If they restrict breathing they might be harmful to some of my clients, why the lungs could deform or even the ribs could crack…" said Eren's rambling father to a now smiling wife as they made their way over to a crowded stall. His father always did somehow find a way to make everyone happy.

Glancing back at Mikasa Eren noticed that he was still holding her hand. Letting go of her he looked around at the multiple stalls to see if any of them had anything interesting.

"Hey Mikasa do you see anything?" asked Eren before he turned his gaze to the girl next to him.

He saw her looking at a stall on the other side of the street that seemed to be selling melons. Eren's stomach growled as thoughts of food filled his mind.

"Mikasa do you want a melon?"

She immediately turned her head towards him before replying. "Yes please"

Smiling Eren walked towards the stall before taking out four silver coins from his drained money pouch. A very high price for any amount of food, but a cost that was irrelevant to Eren since he wasn't technically paying for it.

He paid the women running the stall and got the melon sliced in half for Mikasa and him to share.

Walking back to Mikasa with her melon half in his left hand Eren passed it to her before both of them walked over to the shade that the eastern side of the building provided.

Eren saw Mikasa greedily eat her melon, and she did it without spilling all over herself like how he was. He fascinatingly watched as she ate and saw how she split the halved melon into two separate halves using her knee.

He attempted the same thing but his grip on one of the newly made quarter pieces slipped and it fell to the ground. So Eren ate what was only really a quarter of a melon, and for the price of four silver.

"Is it good?" he asked her.

She hummed in response as she continued to eat her melon.

Eren hummed in response as well as he looked at her.

'She really likes melons' was Eren's general consensus as he observed her.

"Do you want the rest of mine to I don't really like it" he said in his attempts to test his little theory.

She grabbed the melon quarter from Eren's hand and placed it on her lap as she continued to nibble at the melon's flesh. She would be done with her slices soon and move on to the one he had given her soon.

Opening his pack Eren grabbed a handful of jerky and began chewing on the smoked meat. Together they sat in the shade and watched as the hundreds of people walked by them all of them laughing, cheering, and singing in the festive spirit.

"Eren, Mikasa over here!" called out Eren's mother.

Both of them walked over to the trio.

Eren was surprised when he saw his brother with a small wooden sword, his brother's goofy smile seemed to spread onto Eren's face as they both stared at the decorated sword.

"Eren look at my sword" said Dante as he jabbed it into the air.

"Dante it's Eren's sword too" said his father.

"Share Dante" said his mother.

"No its okay Dante can have it." Said Eren as he thought about all the real blades that he potentially had at his disposal in the workshop of Angel Aaltonen.

"Yeah!" shouted Dante as he spun around with his new sword.

With a sigh both parents watched as their youngest son pranced around the festival stabbing imaginary foes as he went along.

With the sun set the family returned home and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a day like any other with house chores to be done and patients to be treated.

And the night would soon be the same to Eren as it was any other night. Unable to sleep during the night he would sneak out of the house and explore the city.

The only difference on these nights would be where he explored the city and what he gained from his ventures.

The alley ways had all been memorized and Eren could easily make his way through Shiganshina district undetected and without a sound. Stealing from drunken men had become a game that he took pleasure in, but the thrill of being caught was now non-existent.

But now Eren craved to learn new knowledge, obtain skills he had never thought of learning, and discover truths he couldn't have imagined existed.

And whether the man knew it or not Angel Aaltonen would become his mentor.

Hopefully he would be kind enough to let Eren look at the starry night sky every so often.

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. Click the button below to subscribe, tune in for more videos, VIKING! Argh!**

_**-: Subscribe :- **_

**Ha I tricked you there is no subscribe button. But you can list me as one of your favorite authors, and don't forget to review and press that favorite button. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

Year 843 December 17th

Wood struck metal and metal struck wood. Their echoing voices singing out to cold winter night of the forest. And after their song had ended silence settled down amongst the leaves and branches.

A mist of hot breath escaped the lone standing figure in the forest. His red eyes observing the destruction he had brought to the trunk of the great oak trees of the forest, a smile on his face.

Dropping the broken swords on a small pile of broken swords Eren sat down and looked at the oak tree in front of him. It was barely standing straight and if he had one more blade he could make it fall onto the cold dirt.

But there were other ways to achieve Eren's goal.

Standing up and backing away from the tree Eren kept his eyes locked on his target, on his test of strength.

Digging his foot into the soil Eren propelled himself towards the tree. In fifteen meters he achieved his top speed, only thing left to do was to jump. So he did.

With his legs in front of him Eren kicked against the trunk of the tree. His impact echoed loudly throughout the forest as if a tree had fallen in a single instance.

With his own force pushing Eren off the tree he rolled in the dirt and looked back to see the oak tree falling to the ground in a slow creaking motion. The parts of the trunk that were still intact were slowly bending and snapping apart as the large tree continued to lean more and more.

And as if the tree had given up all the leaves, branches, and upper trunk of its being had come crashing to the ground. Eren watched as the leaves and branches of the tree rustled and eventually settled into silence.

Chuckling to himself Eren walked down the length of the fallen tree before picking up the small pile of broken swords. With swords in hand Eren walked to the base of another oak tree, one that he had marked with a large E. And although barely visible in the pitch black forest Eren could see it well.

Reaching down Eren pulled a grass coated wooden cover that he himself had fashioned out of sticks and leather straps. Putting the cover aside he grabbed the blades and threw them into a small junk pile of metal, one that was next to his old school bag.

Ever since he had obtained his new school pack he had placed his old one out here in the forest. It served him better under the soil than it ever did when he used it for school.

He had become bolder in his small thefts. Taking hats, scarfs, and even pie's that had been left out against the window of the bakery.

He couldn't help himself against delicious apple pie.

The gloves that he had taken from the sleeping pocket of the guards at the gatehouse next to the district's entrance had worked well to keep his hands toasty warm during the freezing nights.

Placing the cover back over his little treasure hole and kicking dirt over its edges Eren was satisfied no one would discover his acquired possessions.

Buttoning his jacket Eren began his walk out of the forest, his footsteps as silent as could be in the dead winter night.

Eren stopped at the tree line as he looked upon the small plains of dead grass and growing lettuce that he would have to cross to enter Shiganshina.

Looking at the wall that separated Eren from his home he could see the faint traces of smoke as they dissipated into the night air. The entire district had their chimney's running hot throughout the night and day with all of them spewing smoke high into the sky.

Exiting the tree line Eren jumped over a wooden fence and made his way quickly through a lettuce field. Jumping over the next fence Eren walked on the dirt road that lead to the gate. The guards were all inside and either asleep or near the fire that burned in their gatehouse.

They would not see Eren walk through the gate this night, nor any other night.

* * *

Brushing the dirt off his pants Eren walked through the dark tunnel with his lamp and into Angel's workshop.

Putting the lamp down on top of the desk Eren moved the three dimensional maneuver gear, that he had been trying to get working again, and placed it onto the empty workbench on the opposite side of the workshop.

So far Eren's meddling with the maneuver gear had only made it even less operational. He had compared it to the maneuver gear he had stolen from the basement storage but all the parts were different in size between the two models.

Eren had searched the workshop, looking from brick to brick, for the original design of the maneuver gear but in the end it was fruitless. Now Eren was just experimenting with creating his own maneuver gear.

None of the current models were small enough for him to use. The metal blade holder was too cumbersome and all the leather straps weren't small enough either. The tanks were mandatory to have for the gear to function so Eren had to keep them the same, he only wished those too could be smaller.

Sighing heavily Eren sat down and propped his head up with hand as he looked at the titan drawing.

Even more depressed now Eren reached down and picked up a tank of gas that he had connected to a hook firing mechanism and sword trigger. Aiming the end of the hook mechanism at himself Eren pulled the trigger.

A delightfully powerful stream of gas pushed against Eren's face once he squeezed the sword trigger. His hair flailed and his cheeks flapped in response to stream of gas that was being directed at his face.

After a few more bursts of gas Eren set the homemade device down on the floor as he giggled to himself. Combing his air back into place with his hand Eren sighed happily as he hummed to himself in the dimly lit room.

"It's too dark" he said to himself before getting up and out of his seat and grabbing one of the spare lamps he had placed next to the door. Setting the new lamp next to the dying lamp Eren opened the wick compartments of both lamps before grabbing the new wick. Lighting the fresh wick with the dying flame Eren tucked it back into its own lamp.

Placing the bright lamp on top of the desk Eren walked over to the workbench. Grabbing one of the dull pair of daggers he took the wet stone and began to stroke the edges of the blades. Taking care to count every stroke he made, so that he could repeat the process on the opposite side of the blade, otherwise the edge would become slanted and wouldn't cut straight and true.

With one dagger done Eren brought it over to the lamp light so he could see every imperfection in the edge.

It looked like the tip of the blade was perfect but the base of the blade was ever so slightly jagged. As was usually the case. Taking the wet stone from the workbench Eren filed the base edges of the dagger until it was the perfectly clean edge he desired.

Setting the dagger down on the desk he grabbed the second dagger and repeated the process, albeit slightly faster than his first attempt. And with both daggers sharpened to a fine edge he took them and placed them on the bookshelf that was next to the large pile of scrap metal.

Taking out his pocket watch Eren twisted the time keeping mechanism before checking the time.

"Four thirty, huh, might as well go home."

Putting away the watch in his pocket he took a moment to look at the bookshelf. Three sets of daggers were on one shelf, books that he had stolen from the headquarters library were on another, various pieces of the inner maneuver gear were assorted on the bottom shelf, and all of Angel Aaltonen's written works were on the shelf directly in the middle.

Gliding his finger along the edge of Angel's journal Eren grabbed the leather bound stack of parchment before turning around and placing it on the empty desk.

He had left off at Angel's love life, not something he found particularly interesting but maybe now with the workshop organized he could finally put his mind to finishing Angel's journal.

Taking the lamp off the desk Eren made his way out of the workshop.

'My home away from home' he thought to himself as he remembered all the work he had done to organize the room.

"I'll be back later" Eren said, as he customarily always does when he leaves home.

* * *

A banging at his door made Eren stand up from his bed. His grey sweater, black scarf, watch, and gloves were underneath his bed leaving him in his pants, t-shirt, and socks.

Walking out of his room he saw his family fully dressed and ready for the day. The winter air made it unpleasant to wake up without being fully clothed.

"Eren come here" said his mother before she went back to cutting the morning bread.

Walking over to his mother as his mind prepared himself to help his mother cook their morning meal Eren was caught off guard when she picked him up and held him in a tight hug.

Her cold hands rubbed against Eren's back making him shiver in response.

He heard his mother sigh in content as she set him back down but still kept her arms wrapped around him.

"You're like my own morning sun" his mother said before giggling.

"What?" Eren asked confused.

"I wonder where you get it from" she mused before letting go of Eren with a smile. "Now put this on the table please."

Handing Eren a plate of bread he took it and placed it on the table before taking his usual spot at the chair to the left of his father. His brother was to the left of him and Mikasa was sitting in the chair opposite of Dante.

Taking his bread Eren munched on it until his mother set the beans and lettuce on the table and filled all their cups with steaming hot tea.

"Two scoops each" she said before putting down the container of sugar on the table.

Taking his two scoops of sugar Eren twirled his cup of tea before slowly sipping the hot drink. It always made him a little uneasy drinking hot tea with his family.

The steam reminded him all to much of his healing abilities.

But nonetheless Eren drank his tea and ate his breakfast before putting his plate in the sink and going back to his room to prepare for school.

Grabbing his jacket, shoes, and school pack Eren opened the door to his house.

"Bye" he said to his family before closing the door. Their replies were muffled by the closing and clicking of the door.

On the streets now Eren walked the path he usually does on school days.

Through the alley behind the bakery, through the front door of the town hall and out through its back door, and finally he took Clemson St. to the school building.

He was early like usual so he sat down on a bench near the entrance of the building. Mr. Thomas arrived a half hour later with the keys needed to get through the front door.

"Good morning Eren."

"Good morning Mr. Thomas."

"Come, come it's too cold for a boy your age to be sitting outside in this chill" he said as he gestured for Eren to enter the building.

Eren saw his teacher prop the door open with a heavy brick before walking over to the large fireplace that was in the main lobby of the building.

He grabbed multiple wood logs from the pile next to the fireplace and tried to light tinder with a flint. He failed to get the fire going and frustratingly dropped the flint and steel.

Seeing that other students had begun to arrive Eren seized the opportunity and grabbed the flint and steel. Kneeling down next to his teacher he reached into the pile of wood and put the flint and steel right into the heart of the tinder.

With the greatest amount of pressure he could create in his non transformed state Eren pressed the flint and steel together to create a large bursts of sparks within the tinder. Taking his hands out of the pile of logs Eren watched as the logs caught alight and red flames slowly spread across the assortments of wood.

Eren smiled to himself as he looked at his fire. He couldn't understand it but there was always something special about starting your own fire.

His teacher's laughter made Eren turn his head to look at the older man.

"And so the student surpasses the master" he said before laughing to himself again.

Awkwardly Eren joined in on his teacher's apparent happiness as he too laughed.

"Who taught you to start a fire Eren?" asked Mr. Thomas.

"My mother"

"You should ask her if she can give me a few pointers" he said before standing up from his knelt position.

"Ugh, okay" Eren said, confused, as he too stood up.

"Put the flint on the mantle please" said Mr. Thomas as he turned to gather up his students.

Looking up at the mantle Eren saw that there were multiple flints and steel rods lying on top of the bricks. Looking back down at the fire and then back up to the flints Eren pocketed the flint and steel rod into his pocket before walking away from fireplace.

'They won't miss it' thought Eren as he tried to convince himself of his own innocence.

Walking with the other arriving students Eren made his way to the room directly to the left of the main door. Mr. Thomas was writing down parts of his lecture on the board and a pile of the story book they were reading were on top of his desk. Grabbing a book Eren walked over to his seat in the middle of the second row.

_"The Adventures of Vaedrian in the Dark Forest of Naviek"_

With a short period of time before class would start Eren opened the book to the first chapter and began to read the written work.

Eren lost himself as he began to read about Vaedrian's struggle to survive in the Dark Forest, a frightening place where food was scarce and no rays of sunlight pierced the forest canopy.

But even with the destitute environment Vaedrian somehow found a way to survive by taming the white wolves of the forest. Their radiant hair lighting the way as Vaedrian followed the single brick path of the forest.

"Good morning Eren" came a girls voice that brought Eren out of his story and back into reality.

Looking to the source of the voice he saw Jessica sitting down next to him.

'Why is she over here and not over there' thought Eren as he looked between Jessica, who was pulling out her school supplies, and the group of girls that sat at the front left side corner of the room. Jessica had sat next to him for the past three weeks now and it seemed strange to Eren that she wasn't sitting next to her friends during class.

"Good morning Jessica" he finally said in reply to her.

Smiling she looked down at the novel in Eren's hands.

"Do you like books Eren?" she asked as she examined Eren's half read novel.

Pulling up his book Eren examined it himself. "I guess I do"

"I like books too. My daddy has lots of books back at home to read, and sometimes Victoria reads them to me before I sleep." She said.

"You fall asleep while someone reads to you?" Eren asked as he tilted his head.

"Well not all the time" she said as she turned her head away from him in hidden embarrassment.

"Is everyone warm now? Yes? Good now let's begin our lecture" addressed Mr. Thomas.

* * *

"Now whoever solves this next math problem gets this sugar sucker" stated Mr. Thomas as he held up a small candy wrapped in wax paper.

With the classes interest gained Mr. Thomas began to write down an equation on the black board.

The white chalk wrote out thirty equals two x.

"Now who can tell me what x is." Said Mr. Thomas as he swiveled his head from side to side.

Writing down the equation from the board onto a loose sheet paper Eren was able to really take a look at the problem.

Thirty equals two x.

Groaning in frustration, something he shared with his other classmates, Eren tried to solve the problem. But he was missing something, something that Mr. Thomas had told them.

"Remember the two and the x are being multiplied together." Mr. Thomas reminded them.

'Multiplication and division' Eren thought.

Looking at the problem Eren couldn't find any way to multiply away x so division should hopefully work.

Dividing the two from the x Eren got x equals fifteen.

Looking up from his work Eren saw that Mr. Thomas was still eyeing the class to see who would answer first. And to indulge the man Eren lifted his hand ever so slowly into the air.

"Eren" Mr. Thomas said as he pointed at Eren, signifying Eren should say his answer out loud.

"It's fifteen Mr. Thomas."

"Excellent as always Eren. Catch" said Mr. Thomas before he tossed the candy towards Eren, who caught it easily.

Putting the candy down on the desk Eren secretly went back to reading his book while Mr. Thomas began to show the class how to solve the problem.

Vaedrian had only just escaped the Dark Forest and was heading back home to his family, friends, and the love of his life. There was an amazing celebration when he returned home, with people cheering and relatives weeping in joy. The after party sounded like a lot of fun with its flaming whiskey and its bells….

The ringing of the districts bells interrupted Eren's indulgence of literature.

Looking around the room in confusion Eren saw that everyone, other than Mr. Thomas, was looking outside the classroom windows to see what was happening.

"We'll be cutting class today short than." Said Mr. Thomas before humming and walking over to the one of the classrooms windows. "I do believe the Survey Corps is heading out on an expedition today" he said more to himself than the class.

"Well than off you go. No homework this weekend" said Mr. Thomas before he went over to his desk and began packing his teaching supplies. His actions caused the entire room to burst into a small flurry of activities as everyone began to pack their school supplies and strike conversations with their friends.

Packing his school supplies, as well as the newly acquired book he currently had on loan, Eren stood up and slung the pack over both of his shoulders. Seeing the sugar sucker sitting all alone on the desk Eren grabbed the treat.

'I'm thirsty' Eren thought as he licked his lips. The sugary treat wouldn't be much of a treat when he was thirsty so the thought of giving it away found its way into Eren's mind.

"Jessica do you want this?" he asked to the girl next to him, their eyes meeting as Eren offered the candy to her.

She nodded in reply before taking the sugar sucker from Eren's open hand.

"Thank you" she said quietly before popping the candy into her mouth.

"You're welcome" Eren said before making his way out of the class.

Walking out of the school house Eren was hit by the direct rays of sunlight present on this side of the building. The presence of someone next to him didn't go unnoticed as Eren turned around to see Jessica besides him.

Thinking nothing of it Eren walked down the three stone steps and down to the street level. It seemed that everyone was making their way towards the outer gate, and Eren felt himself instinctively pulled into following the crowd of adults.

He followed them to a stop as everyone gathered on the sides of Edge St. Jessica following him as he followed the crowd.

Seeing a set of crates to stand on Eren walked over to them and climbed on top of one of them. Now with the height of a tall man Eren could see over the crowd, Jessica followed his example and climbed onto the crate next to him.

Her frilly dress almost tore when it snagged itself on the corner of the crate, resulting in her almost losing her balance and falling. But Eren was quick enough to grab her and pull her on top of her own crate before she fell onto the hard cobblestone road.

Cheering down the road caught Eren's attention and after a few moments Eren was able to see the source of the applause making its way down the street. The sounds of hooves and rattling wagons nearly drowned out by the cheers of the crowd.

The man in front garnered the most attention with his green slash and decorated uniform.

"Is that the commander?" Eren asked Jessica.

She stuttered before she replied in an unsure voice. "I think so."

Looking back at the man Eren saw him waving at the crowd and throwing out flowers for the women along the side of the road. Since they were so close to the wall he dismounted his horse before walking into the building that controls the lift to the gate.

Looking back at all the other men and women in the Survey Corps Eren saw their uneasiness plastered upon each and everyone one of them. Most were trying to take in the crowd and the cheers it provided, but the look of the senior officers unnerved Eren.

This entire scene reminded Eren of a journal entry.

* * *

_Cory and Klein were sent outside the walls today by order of the king two nights ago. He foolishly believed that we were ready for a counter attack against the Titans. But he is hundreds of kilometers away in the safety of his castle, in the safety of three walls of "perfection", and in the safety of his own personal army._

_The people within Wall Sina are so blinded by their security and positions of power that they cannot see our reality. And because of this my two friends were slaughtered outside the walls._

_Rage is coursing through me as I write this entry. I'm going to start doubling my time in the smithy and tripling my experiments. I've even begun plans to siphon money from the shop so I can purchase more metals and tools._

_Nothing else matters but avenging Cory and Klein's deaths._

_What will I tell Fleur and Nicolette?_

_God Help me._

* * *

'They're going to die' thought Eren as he looked at the Survey Corps.

"Only the walls can protect us don't you see!" yelled out a man in the middle of the crowd who stepped on top of a crate to elevate himself above the people around him, just like Eren was.

"It is a divine gift from God that must be worshipped. Otherwise we risk punishment by our God!" He raised his arms in worship as he looked upon the wall.

"The Titans are his instrument of punishment and we must all repent to God!"

Many of the Survey Corps members turned to look at the man after he mentioned the titans. Their reaction was mixed as they viewed the man, some showed anger and others showed disgust.

"His divine creations are here in our presence for the soul purpose of blessing us for repenting! Can you not see? Are you so blinded that you cannot witness the divinity before you! To leave this holy place only means facing punishment from God's instruments!" stopping his speech the man brought both of his hands together in prayer and closed his eyes.

Everyone in the crowds began to murmur and look towards the man.

"Looneys the lot of them" said a women in front of Eren to her husband.

"I don't know Claire no one does know how the walls got here. It could be divine, I mean I'm not ruling it out. You know?"

"Oh not you to John" whined Claire.

"I'm just saying" mumbled John as he deflated under his wife's gaze.

The beginning of a roaring cheer began near the gate and Eren saw who he believed to be the Survey Corps commander walking out of the lift operating building.

Mounting his horse the commander looked up to the top of the wall where a green signal flare lit up into the sky.

"Ready!" he shouted as he flailed his green cap.

"You fools do you not see that you will anger our God! He will punish all of us for your ignorance!" said the man on top of the wooden crate.

At this point the man walked off of his crate and walked through the crowd, towards the closest member of the survey corps.

"He will set his instruments upon you to punish you, for all those who would leave the blessed land our lord have given us shall burn!" he shouted in front of a mounted soldier.

"If you would only bend the knee and pray to the divinity before you. Then we may all live in peace and prosperity!"

"It's better to die on our feet than to live on our knees!" came a voice from the center of the Survey Corps.

"But can you not see that your actions will anger our lord. That your actions will bring death and torment to the rest of us!" wailed the man.

"All of those who would leave the walls are fools who deserve to be punished by our lord!" shouted the man before bringing his arms up and whispering a prayer of worship towards Wall Maria.

Eren taking notice of his trembling fists slowly relaxed the muscles in his hands before stepping off his crate and grabbing a loose cobblestone from the road.

The sound of the lifting gate alerted every soul in the district of the Survey Corps' upcoming departure, causing a new round of cheering to spread amongst the crowd.

Stepping back onto his crate Eren took aim at the man who was still praying in worship of the wall.

"For the Glory of Humanity we will now start the fifty-third expedition outside the wall!" yelled out the commander before his horse galloped full speed out of the district.

With the roaring crowd concealing his actions Eren launched the rock at the back of the religious man's head. It struck him and he fell immediately to the floor, no one cared that he had fallen as they watched the Survey Corps depart.

It only took half a minute for all the members of the Survey Corps, along with their carriages of supplies, to depart from the district. The gate closed promptly after all the members had made their way out of the city.

And with the gate closed the crowd began to diffuse back into the city and back towards the center of the district.

Turning towards Jessica before he was about to make his way home he saw that she looked frightened.

"What's wrong Jessica?" he asked

"Eren why did you do that?" she asked as she looked between him and the man that had been dragged to the side of a nearby building.

"He insulted friends of mine" stated Eren.

"Who?" asked an intrigued Jessica.

"You wouldn't know them they died a long time ago."

'Fighting for these people' he thought as he looked at the dispersing crowd. Smiles and laughter being shared between all the adults as all the children were playing soldier.

"Eren." Said Jessica as she twirled the ends of her long brown hair and ground her foot into the ground.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked shyly.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"On King St."

"That's all the way on the other side of town." He said as he looked off towards the wall on the other side of the district.

"It's just that… It's just that Victoria usually walks me home but we got out early today so she wasn't outside the school."

"I'm not your maid." He said harshly.

"Please Eren I'm scared to walk home alone." She pleaded. Her brown chestnut colored eyes pleading to his teal green eyes. Taking his eyes off her Eren looked into the sky and saw that he had plenty of time before he was expected to arrive at home.

Sighing he grabbed her hand and began walking towards the street that her house was on. Her voice squeaked in fright when he grabbed her hand but she soon returned the grasp on her hand in full force.

After walking past Main St. Jessica took the chance to talk to the boy who was holding her hand.

"Eren have you ever thought about joining the military?" she asked.

Looking back at Jessica before turning his head back in front of him Eren considered her question.

"I guess I have…"

"But I always see myself as a doctor just like my dad."

"Your dad's Dr. Yeager right?" she asked

Eren nodded and hummed in response to her question.

"He helped my mommy when she was sick" she said.

"My dad helps a lot of people, he even takes me and my brother out into Wall Maria to help him with his patients" Eren said in pride.

"Well you should be a Doctor Eren." She stated.

"You think so?" Eren asked.

"Mhmm" she hummed as she nodded.

"That would be nice" he said as he dreamed about the idea.

Hand in hand they walked over the bridge that led to the wealthy portion of Shiganshina district. Slowing down as he walked over the bridge Eren took his time to watch the water flow beneath him.

'The river didn't look nearly as beautiful as it does during the night' Eren observed.

Jessica tugged at his arm as she kept pulling on ahead, Eren had stopped holding her hand before they reached the bridge but her grip was still as strong as ever. Taking his attention away from the flowing water he quickened his pace so that he was side by side with Jessica.

They passed three more streets before they made it to a street that had a large iron gate separating it from the cobblestone roads.

"Ms. Moreau what are you doing all alone on the streets" came the voice of a man who was exiting a small guard house. He was clothed in a military garrison uniform, along with his three dimensional maneuver gear, and wore a pair of white gloves.

"I'm not alone I'm with Eren" she said defensively as she raised both of their hands into the air.

The man chuckled at Jessica. "Yes I can see that." He said before walking over to the gate and opening it for Jessica.

Jessica made to pass the gate but stopped when her left arm wouldn't follow her through. Looking back she saw Eren standing in place with his arm being pulled into the air by her arm.

"What's wrong Eren?" she asked.

"This is where we separate" he said.

Understanding his reply Jessica bit her lip as she looked at him.

Feeling the thirst that he had from the end of school return Eren licked his lips as he waited for Jessica to let go of his hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked nervously, her eyes looking past Eren.

"I-" before he could reply Eren was shoved from behind and pulled by Jessica at the same time.

Turning around he saw the guard, who was smiling at Eren, closing the iron gate behind him.

"Now you and your friend head on home Jessica, and tell Melissa that I said thank you for those cookies she baked me" the man said as he gently waved at both Jessica and Eren.

"I will. Thank you Peter" Jessica said before walking with Eren in tow.

"Wait Jessica I need to head home soon."

"Can you at least try some of Victoria's Lemonade, it's really good. I promise" she said as she looked at him.

Something to drink now was more appealing to Eren than walking all the way home for a drink so he nodded his head and followed Jessica down the street of large houses.

Looking down at the roads Eren noted that the street was paved with red bricks. And each house was the pinnacle of luxury and decadence. With small lawns and trees in the front of each house, bird fountains, and wooden fences that separated them. With the glimpses that Eren could gleam through the fences he saw that they all had small alley ways that separated each house and led to a back yard that stretched to the wall.

It seemed so odd that Eren had never seen this place before in his life, or at least not in such detail. On his nightly runs Eren never crossed the river into this small part of town. The candle lights here were always burning and illuminating the streets, making it hard to go anywhere undetected by passerby's. And even when Eren had looked down from the nearby wall at this place everything seemed much smaller in size than what it truly is.

Jessica stopped in front of a house that was five story's tall and painted in Ivory white with ruby red outlining's. All the windows were spotless and the curtains behind them were as white as fresh snow. The fence surrounding the house was painted white and housed a grass lawn and a lone oak tree.

'Mom would love it' he thought before following Jessica through the lawns passage and through the large engraved front doors.

The inside of the house was even more spectacular than the outside, and Eren took it all in as he slowly spun around to see every detail of the receiving hall.

"Here you can put your school pack next to the door" Jessica said as she placed her own pack on top of a table that was next to the door. Following her example Eren took of his own pack and placed it next to hers on the table.

"Jessica what are you doing home already!" came the frantic voice of what Eren assumed was a maid.

A women with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the receiving hall with a look of panic. She knelt down next to Jessica and checked her for any signs of injury or harm.

"Mr. Thomas excused us early today Victoria" Jessica said sweetly.

"Why didn't you go home with the Peterson's then Jessica? And who are you boy? A messenger?" the maid asked as she looked at Eren while brushing the dirt off of Jessica's dress.

Eren's face turned sour at her condescending tone.

"Victoria!" Jessica shouted in embarrassment.

"What?" Victoria replied in indignation.

"This is Eren" stated Jessica.

"Eren?" asked the confused maid.

"Mhmmm" intoned Jessica.

"Oh. _Eren_" she said stressing the name.

"Yes?" asked Eren as he looked at both Jessica and her maid Victoria.

Both Jessica and Victoria turned to look at Eren. Victoria awkwardly stood up and brought both her hands together.

"Well how about I get you both some milk and biscuits."

"Victoria can we have some of your lemonade instead?" asked Jessica.

"Of course darling. I'll talk to Melissa and have her whip you both something to eat in the parlor." Victoria said before walking out of the room giggling. Leaving the two ten year olds to themselves in the receiving hall.

"The parlor's this way Eren" said Jessica before grabbing Eren's hand and guiding him through a set of white double doors.

She took Eren into a room with bookshelves sparsely lining the walls, glossy wooden tables, a roaring fireplace, and solid stone floor. Dozens of other decorations lined the walls and a rug was set under the cushioned chairs that were next to the fireplace.

It really was a lot to take in.

"Do you like it? This is my second favorite room in the entire house. Look I have my tea set right here."

Looking at Jessica Eren saw her pick up a decorative china tea pot.

"Mommy got it for me when she was in the capital visiting my aunt."

"That's nice" Eren said offhandedly as he approached one of the bookshelves in the room. His fingers glided across the stems of each book as he read the titles in search of something that would captivate his attention.

'The Kings Law: Thirteenth Edition, History of Humanity, Octavius the First.'

"Those are my daddy's books."

"None of them of are interesting" Eren said before sighing in boredom. The house may be captivating to glimpse at but in truth this place unsettled him.

"Who wants some lemonade?" came Victoria's sweet voice as she entered the Parlor. She was carrying a silver tray holding two glasses of the yellow liquid and a plate with bread and cheese.

"Eat up darlings" Victoria said as she placed the tray on a nearby table before leaving the parlor.

Sitting down with Jessica, Eren captured the glass cups lip upon his own lips and drank the cool liquid. He let the liquid sit on top of his tongue before swallowing the drink, the effect was a he hoped it would be. His throat was now quenched and moist, when only moments ago it had been dry and cracked.

Taking a piece of bread and slicing the cheese block Eren eat in silence as he looked upon Jessica.

She was eating in a strict pattern. She cut her piece of toast in half before placing a slice of cheese on top and eating them both in small bites. After every bite she would clean her mouth with one of the cloth napkins before taking a sip of lemonade and repeating the process.

Eren almost cringed at how forced it looked, it seemed like she was trained like a dog to eat the way she did.

Not to feel rude he took the cloth napkin and cleaned his own mouth before placing it on the table.

She noticed his actions and set down her half eaten piece of bread on the plate.

"That was good" she said smiling.

"I'd rather have gone home to eat" Eren said. He saw as her smile faded from her face before she stood up rather quickly.

"Want to see the rest of my house?" she asked.

"I think I need to go home right now Jessica."

She bit her bottom lip in worry as she looked at him. She then momentarily looked towards the door that Victoria had left through before speaking what was on her mind. "Wait for me at the door please I think Victoria made a treat for you" she said before quickly walking out of the room.

Nodding his head to her Eren walked out of the parlor and into the receiving hall.

He waited for any sign for Victoria or Jessica for five minutes as he tapped his foot and hummed a simple tune that his mother had taught him.

Suddenly Eren's body was assaulted with a wave of down pouring water. Too frozen in both shock and in actual body temperature Eren stood still as the down pour stopped and he was left shivering with his arms covering his chest.

"Oh my goodness Eren I'm so sorry!" cried out Victoria above him.

Looking up the shivering Eren saw Victoria and another maid holding a large bucket of what he presumed use to contain water.

"Mary go get the towels" Commanded Victoria. She then came racing down the stairs as fast as she could.

"I swear we didn't see you there darling. We were just about to clean the hall and the best way to do it is by spilling the water from above." She said before continuing to ramble on in her apology. She walked Eren back into the parlor and next to the fire before helping him take of his heavy wet clothes. In the end she left him in his undershorts before Mary had finally come downstairs with a set of towels.

"Take of them drawers too Eren so we can dry them for you" Victoria said as she turned her head and held out the towel to cover Eren's modesty.

Seeing that she was looking away Eren took off his undershorts and quickly threw them onto the pile of wet clothes before covering himself with the soft towel. Mary quickly tied it around his waist, seeing that Eren didn't know how to, and draped another towel over Eren's shoulders.

"Eren what happened!" cried out Jessica whose lips were curled into a large smile.

"Oh it was our fault darling we didn't see poor Eren here when we dumped the water to clean the hall." Said Victoria as she rubbed a towel against Eren's wet hair.

"That's terrible. Is he going to be alright Victoria?"

"Oh he'll be just fine. But you'll have to stay here until we dry your clothes okay Eren."

"Okay." Said Eren who couldn't see what was happening to him as his head was being rubbed dry.

Victoria and Jessica smiled towards one another.

"Come upstairs with me Eren, Lady Moreau kept some of her sons old clothes in a room upstairs and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing them for the day" Victoria said as she guided Eren out of the parlor, one hand on his towel covered back.

Following the older women Eren was lead up two flights of stairs and down a hallway on the third floor until they reached the room at the end. Opening and closing the door Eren finally took notice that Jessica was with them.

Suddenly he was given a set of undershorts and pants.

"Put these on while I find a shirt your size darling"

Looking towards Victoria and Jessica he tried to find a spot in the room that he could hide from their gazes.

Seeing none carefully pulled on his undershorts from under his towel, taking care to make sure his back was towards them.

With his undershorts on Eren dropped the towel around his waist and pulled one of his legs into the pants he was given before doing the same with his right leg and tying the string on the waistline.

"Here try his one on" said Victoria behind him.

Turning around Eren grabbed the red shirt that she had held out to him. Dropping the second towel and exposing his bare torso Eren grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head and shoulders.

"Perfect, I knew it" stated Victoria as she smiled. Looking down at Eren's feet she saw that he was still bare foot. Leaning down she brought her hand on top of Eren's foot to get a feel for what size his foot was. Satisfied that she knew what size foot Eren had she stood straight and ushered the children out of the spare clothes room.

All of them walked out of the room as Victoria guided them out and towards the stairs. "Jessica take Eren to your room and I'll see what I can do about getting him some shoes" She went down the stairs and Jessica took a step up the stairs.

"My rooms upstairs" Jessica said happily.

Following Jessica up the stairs to the fourth story Eren was glad that the wooden floor melded into a soft carpet that lined the small hall. The fourth story only had two rooms on this level while every other floor had multiple doors spread out along a long hall.

"This is my room, my brother David's room is on the other end." Jessica said.

"Can I meet him?" asked Eren hopefully.

"He's in the capital studying" she stated.

"Does he go to the University?" asked Eren.

"Mhm"

She opened the door and Eren walked in behind her.

Her room was quite literally the equivalent of his home in space, explaining the reason for the abnormally short hallway.

'Wow' thought Eren as he looked around Jessica's room.

"Here look this is my doll"

She held out a white wooden figurine for Eren to grab, which he hesitatingly did. It was dressed in a small dress much like Jessica's with its frilly trimmings and flower design.

"What's it for?" asked Eren.

"You play with it." She replied.

"How do you play with it?" asked Eren as he lifted the figurine into the air and inspected every inch of it.

"I don't know you just play with it"

Eren looked at her with an incredulous look.

"That doesn't sound like fun" stated Eren.

"It is though. I play with my dolls all the time with Victoria. Watch make her walk around"

In an effort to satisfy Jessica Eren took the doll and began to make it move back and forth between them while they sat on the carpet.

After fifteen minutes of playing with the wooden figurine Eren sighed before giving Jessica her doll back. He was utterly bored of playing with Jessica, he wished he could just go home.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessica worryingly.

"I'm bored here" Eren replied.

"What do you want to do?"

Pondering that question Eren looked around her room for anything to play with. Looking over at her fire he stood up and grabbed a poker stick, as he liked to call them.

Taking the iron rod he poked it into a smoldering log and captivated himself by releasing the glowing embers from their dying cage.

Jessica sat next to him and as to not be selfish, just like his mother would want, he held out the iron rod for her to take.

"Here you can play with the fire now" Eren said with a smile.

"Thank you Eren" Jessica said before quickly taking the rod out of Eren's grasp and poking the fire.

The sound of an opening and closing door took both of the children's attention from the embers and back towards a smiling Victoria. In her hands were two black leather shoes.

"Look what I found in the basement. Try them on Eren I want to see if they're the right size"

Taking the shoes from Victoria Eren put both of the expensive looking shoes onto his feet. Wiggling his toes in the shoes he found that Victoria had gotten him a great pair of fitting shoes, much better than his own shoes.

"Hmm they're a little loose but I think you'll be fine" said Victoria as she felt Eren wiggling his toes in the pair of shoes.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome darling. Now you two be good I need to prepare for Mr. Moreau's return." And with that Victoria left the room.

Turning to Jessica Eren decided what he wanted to do as he waited for his clothes to dry.

"Can you show me around your home Jessica?" he asked.

Her lips curled into a pleased smile when Eren addressed her.

"Yeah I haven't shown you some of the fun stuff yet have I?" she asked embarrassingly.

"Nope" Eren replied truthfully.

She deflated at his words before standing up and leading him out of the room.

"My brother has a lot of boy stuff" she said as they both walked to the door on the other side of the small hallway.

David's room really did have a lot of "boy stuff" as Jessica described it. Where a knitting station was placed in Jessica's room a set of blades was hanged upon the wall in David's room. And where Jessica's room was painted pink David's was painted a dark green.

Walking up to the collection of swords and daggers Eren picked up one of the daggers.

"Be careful Eren they're really sharp" warned Jessica fearfully.

Looking at the edge Eren saw that this blade was in fact dull and wouldn't be cutting him anytime soon. He spun the dagger in his hand before putting it back up on the rack of blades.

"Here try this my brother always liked using these around the house" stated Jessica as she put on a white ball room mask and held out a black mask for him to take.

Taking the black mask that she had given him Eren placed it on his face and found his vision cut in half. The lack of vision making his head spin in an attempt to see properly.

"What are these for?"

"Well my brother likes to walk around the house and scare the maids with them" Jessica said.

Grinning behind his mask Eren decided that would be an excellent idea.

"Let's go scare them then" said Eren playfully.

"If you want to Eren I'll show you where the best spots are."

"Yeah let's go" stated Eren as he walked out of the room.

Looking at the stairs Eren decided to try working his way from the top to the bottom. And he was curious to see what the top floor held.

He began walking his way up the stairs before Jessica's voice called out to him. "Eren my daddy's office is up there"

"Is no one up there?"

Jessica shook her head "No daddy locks it before leaving to work in the morning"

"Okay" Eren said as he walked down the stairs he had climbed and joined Jessica in walking down two flights of stairs to the second floor

"Shh." Whispered Jessica as she turned a corner of the complex second story floor and slowly walked behind a helpless maid who was dusting out the inside of a large vase.

Following her Eren got into his stealthy crouch, his feet rolling against the floorboards, keeping his approach completely silent. But Jessica's lack of thought in remaining truly silent caused the maid to look over in her direction. Thankfully before the maid could comprehend who was right next to her Jessica screamed in an attempt to frighten her.

The maid recoiled back in fear as she held the large vase in both of her hands in an attempt to defend herself.

Jessica and Eren laughed at her shocked face.

"Ms. Moreau?" the maid asked confusingly as she set the vase down on a small table in the hallway.

"I'm sorry lily" said Jessica as she took off her mask and displayed a smile that showed she was anything but sorry.

"I thought I got enough scares for a life time from your brother" stated the maid as she held a hand over her heart.

"Let's go get Melissa" stated Jessica. Nodding to her since he really didn't know any of the maids' names he followed her as she headed downstairs.

Together they scared every maid they could find wandering about the hall for another two hours.

They were in the parlor eating the rest of the cheese and bread when a voice called out for Jessica.

"Jessica sweetie I'm home!" called out a strong masculine voice.

"Daddy!" cried out Jessica as she ran out of the parlor and into the receiving hall.

Following her after she left Eren came to the sight of Jessica being lifted into the air by a tall middle aged man.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"It was good Mr. Thomas let us out early today."

"Oh so you've been home almost all day now haven't you?"

"Mhm"

"Well I'm absolutely starving, and since your mother is out of town why don't we have an early supper"

Finally turning his head to look at Eren he stared at him for a moment before looking back to his daughter. "Who is this Jessica your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Eren daddy" said Jessica as she walked over to Eren and pulled him over to meet her father.

"Dominic Moreau" stated Jessica father as he held out his hand for Eren to shake.

Following his example Eren reached out and shook the man's hand. "Eren Yeager"

"Yeager? Yeager... Where have I heard that name before?" Dominic said as he questioned himself.

"Dr. Yeager was the doctor that helped mommy when she was sick"

"Ahh yes Grisha. Good man, good man helped Emma with her illness" stated the man as his face turned sour before he composed himself and smiled brightly at his sweet daughter.

"Well Eren I was about to have Melissa serve us some supper would you care to join us?"

"Uhh." He should be heading home, his mother would worry over his absence, but he didn't know if his clothes were dried and he couldn't leave without them. "Yes Sir"

"Excellent I'm sure Melissa will cook us something delicious. I need to drop of some things in my office sweetie so why don't you take Eren to the dining room and we'll eat when I come back downstairs."

"Okay daddy"

"That's my girl" he said before walking up the flight of stairs.

Knowing that the dining hall was just in front of him, from his two hours of exploring the Manor, Eren walked over and opened the door for Jessica.

Jessica grabbed a small bell and rang it multiple times before she sat down on the chair to the left of the head chair. Eren following Jessica took the chair opposite of her and right next to the head chair. The head chair being no doubt for Jessica's father and master of the house.

Soon after waiting sparsely a minute a maid by the name of Lily made her way into the dining room with a glass pitcher of water and cups placed on top of a silver tray.

Lily poured the water into the glass for both Jessica and Eren, as well as for the empty seat of Jessica's father.

After she left Mr. Moreau walked into the dining room without his winter jacket covering his frame. He took his seat to the right of Eren and took a gulp of water from his glass.

"So Eren how is your father doing?" Dominic asked.

"He's good sir" said Eren before he took his own gulp of water.

"I never got to ask your father whether or not he's looking for good solid work. I know a man in the Trost that would be very interested in having his own private doctor, the man's wealthy and would pay your father very well."

"I don't think dad could do that."

"Ohh pray tell"

"Dad's working on a new cure for some sickness in the basement right now so we can't move"

"Good man indeed" murmured Dominic.

"Tell me Eren are you in my Jessica's class?"

"Yes sir."

"Why am I only just meeting your friend now sweetie?" he asked Jessica with a smile.

She looked away from her father in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I don't know"

"Well it is good to finally meet Jessica's hidden friend" said an amused Dominic.

"Ugh thank you" said a confused Eren.

'She's not my friend. She could never be' he thought as he looked at Jessica who was blushing under her father's continuous questioning.

"And how are your grades Jessica? Mr. Thomas told me that you need help in mathematics".

"They're good" she mumbled.

"And you Eren, how are your grades?" asked a curious Dominic.

"Eren has the best grades in the class daddy Mr. Thomas gives him candy all the time." Said an enthusiastic Jessica before Eren could answer the question for himself.

"Hahaha. Excellent, excellent as expected of a doctor's son" laughed Dominic.

Before Eren could clarify the specifics of his grades the door that lead to the kitchens opened and Victoria walked in pushing a cart holding three plates covered by silver domes.

"Victoria you look stunning today" stated Mr. Moreau as he looked over Victoria's new state of dress. Gone was her maid outfit and in its place was a red corset dress that stopped just above Victoria's knees. Her blonde hair was let down and curled near the ends, her skin was creamier than before, and her lips were rose red with lipstick.

"Oh this old thing. I put it on to freshen up for the night before bed." She said as she placed the plates on the table. She stretched across the table and slightly over Mr. Moreau as she placed Eren's plate in front of him.

"Call me if you need _anything_ else" she said sweetly before exiting the dining room.

Watching Jessica take off the dome on top of her plate and place it to the right of her Eren followed her example and uncovered his meal. It looked like a piece of chicken floating on top of some thick green liquid.

Taking his fork and knife Eren cut off some of the chicken floating in the liquid and took a bite. Underneath the table Eren's fist tightened as he held the cloth that draped the table.

'It's better than mom's cooking' Eren thought shamefully. Full of shame he continued to eat until he cleaned his plate praying that his mother would never know what had happened this day.

Taking a sip of water Eren observed that Mr. Moreau was almost finished with his own meal and that Jessica was half way through with hers. There had been a question that he had been meaning to ask ever since he walked into this home.

"Mr. Moreau what do you do?"

Dominic looked at the boy as he chewed his last bit of chicken before he drank a mouthful of water.

Seeing her father was finished eating Jessica set down her utensils and quietly wiped her mouth clean of any food.

Mr. Moreau straightened himself as he sat down in his chair and took on a prideful mood. "I'm the owner of all the Iron works in all of Shiganshina and almost half of wall Maria." Stated Mr. Moreau.

"Ironworks?" Eren asked.

"Yep. I would wager that every shoed horse in wall Maria has a Moreau made horseshoe. And did you see that magnificent gate that blocks the street?"

"Yes"

"I had my finest metalworker make that gate sixteen years ago and look at it now still as good as it was all those years ago. That's the quality of Moreau metal I tell you" boasted Mr. Moreau.

"It's a shame though…"

"What is sir?" asked Eren.

"My best metalworker Lucas drowned while swimming in Lake Creed. And just when I thought we finally got the upper hand on the Clark's"

"The Clark's daddy?" asked Jessica.

"Ohh I've never told you about them have I?"

Jessica shook her head.

"Well you see sweetie the Clark's are a family that live in Needlay and they're just like us. They make horseshoes, gates, gears, and all sorts of tools. But the one reason they have more business than us is their patent over the three dimensional maneuver gear that the military uses. My best man Lucas gave me a copy of his new prototype maneuver gear a couple months ago. I thought it was going to shoot us straight to the top baby and I told him to go pitch the idea to the military police commander. But a week later the Military Police told me they had found his body floating in the river, drowned they said."

"That's awful daddy" said Jessica.

"I know. And now I don't have the time or the money to hire a metalworker skilled enough to make the maneuver gear that Lucas designed. And don't even get me started on the strikes that some of my workers are starting, can you believe it they don't think they get paid enough. I mean they all have a roof over their heads, I've seen their houses, they should be grateful for that much."

"Hell those plans will probably stay on my desk until your brother David finds them when I'm long gone" said the man before drinking the rest of his glass of water.

"Well I need to go talk to a maid about helping me clean my office tonight" said Dominic as he headed off into the kitchen.

Eren sat still as the man left. Could it really be true that sitting on Mr. Moreau's desk was a new prototype design for a set of three dimensional maneuver gear. And if there was Eren wanted it, he wanted it more than anything.

Looking outside the window Eren saw that the sun had set below the wall and he really needed to head home.

"Jessica I have to get home soon or my mom's going to be mad" Eren said.

Looking up from her half-finished plate of food Jessica looked at Eren before responding "Let's go find Victoria" she said before she, along with Eren, stood up and headed through the door that lead to the kitchen.

They passed by a busy Melissa, who was cleaning the large brick oven, and walked outside into the Moreau's backyard to see Victoria and Mr. Moreau talking to each other.

"Victoria are Eren's clothes dry!?" asked Jessica from across the Moreau's yard.

After hearing her name being called Victoria turned around and spotted Jessica.

"What do you need darling?" she asked as she walked over to the two of them.

"Are Eren's clothes dry yet?" Jessica asked yet again.

"Oh they've been dry for hours now here they're on the lines" she said as she pointed towards clothes lines on the opposite end of the yard.

The three of them walked over to the lines and took off Eren's clothes from the line. And as Eren was reaching up to pull down his undershorts he looked up to the top story of the manor. There above him on the fifth floor was one solitary window looking out towards the back of the house, and towards Wall Maria.

Noticing Victoria pull down his undershorts he quickly took them, and the rest of his clothes, that she had tucked in her arms away from her.

"Where do I change?" Eren asked as he held his bundle of clothes.

"You don't. You can keep the clothes you're wearing now I'm sure my loving wife won't mind." Said Mr. Moreau behind them before he headed back into his Manor.

"Thank you sir" Eren said to deaf ears.

Jessica, Victoria, and Eren all walked back into the house and into the receiving hall where Eren packed his clothes into his school pack.

"Do come by again darling you were such a pleasure" said Victoria before leaning down and kissing Eren on the cheek.

"Will you come over again?" asked Jessica.

'Yes' thought Eren as images of the back fifth story window came into vision.

"Sure I just need to ask my mom" Eren replied.

Jessica smiled at his response and gave him a quick hug before Eren walked out the large double door entrance.

Walking out of the house Eren quickly made his way to the gate at the end of the street.

"Excuse me can someone open the gate?" Eren called out as he stood next to the large metal gate.

The guard that had let him in earlier exited the small gatehouse and looked down at Eren.

"So how was your time with the Moreau's boy?" asked the guard as he pulled the gate open for Eren.

"It was okay" replied Eren.

"Seems to me like it was more than alright" said the guard before he started to laugh out loud to himself.

Eren watched as the guard laughed his way back into the guardhouse unnervingly.

'What did I do' he thought as he looked down at his clothes. Maybe his new state of dress was the reasons for the guard's laughter, his mother always did want to dress him in the most ridiculous ways. So it made sense that Victoria and Jessica would do the same.

Sighing he turned around and made his way home. Passing the bridge, Main Street, and finally making his way into the residential area of Shiganshina. Passing through the alley near his house Eren jogged his way past three more houses before making it to the front of his home.

Looking into the sky Eren saw that blue skyline was slowly darkening and streams of purple were beginning to etch themselves upon the sky.

Taking in a calming breath Eren prepared for the worst as he opened the door to his home. Walking in Eren saw that his entire family was sitting down and enjoying their meal. They all stopped to stare at him as he entered the house.

"I'm home" said Eren meekly as he waited for it.

"Eren where have you been!" yelled his mother as she got up from the table and knelt down in front of Eren.

"And is that lipstick you have on your face" Carla said weakly.

Confused Eren reached up to the cheek that Victoria had kissed before bringing the palm of his hand to his eye level to see a red smear going across his hand.

"And are these new clothes?" she asked.

"Are those new shoes? Oh they're nice" she said as she touched her son's new shoes.

"Eren did someone give these to you!?" she demanded to know as she gripped Eren's shoulders tightly.

"Yeah" Eren said weakly.

"Who?"

"A lady named Victoria"

"W-what?" stuttered Carla.

"She dumped water on me and then gave me these" said Eren as he held up his arms to show the cloth covering his body.

"Who was it who was the tramp that took my baby boys innocence?!" yelled Carla as she dug her fingers into Eren's shoulders.

At this point Eren's father began to choke on his drink.

Mikasa looked on with wide eyes.

And Dante continued to eat his food and take three scoops of sugar for his tea while no one was looking.

"Where does she live Eren I'll make sure this never happens again. Okay honey mommies here." Said Carla as she pulled Eren into a rib bruising hug.

"I think Victoria lives with Jessica." Said Eren as he tried to comprehend his mother's words.

"There was more than one" Carla said as her head dropped. And once again Grisha started choking on his drink.

"And where does Jessica live?" Eren's mother as sweetly.

"With her dad on King St." Eren replied.

"Kings St… What were you doing over the bridge, is this the first time this has happened?" His mother asked.

"No Jessica needed someone to walk her home after school."

"From school?" his mother asked confused.

"Jessica sits next to me in class" he said.

"The clothes and shoes?" Carla asked as she looked up and down her son.

"Mr. Moreau said I could keep them after my clothes were dry"

"Mr. Moreau?" she asked quietly.

"Jessica's dad."

"Then who's Victoria"

"Their maid" answered Eren.

Standing up quickly Carla made her way back to the kitchen table and sat down with a resounding thud.

Following his mother Eren walked over to the table, after putting his school pack in his room, and served himself a small plate of food. He couldn't let his mother know that he thought Melissa cooked better than she did so after each bite Eren took he would smile in her direction.

"Grisha who's Mr. Moreau?" asked Carla as she ate from her plate.

"He's a wealthy man who owns a lot of blacksmiths and the south iron mine" Grisha stated.

"So he's rich?" asked Carla her eyes twinkling.

"Yes quite so." Replied Carla.

"Eren you're going to become best friends with Jessica" his mother said.

Frowning at the thought of becoming best friends with Jessica Eren made an attempt to reply before his father cut him off.

"Now, now dear shouldn't our boys be allowed to make their own decisions in life?" he questioned his wife teasingly.

"Not when it's so _important" _stressed Carla.

Grisha laughed in amusement at his wife before calming himself.

"Let our son go off on his own into the world darling, and besides do you remember that patient I told you about in March?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"The one with the ill women and the hickeys I found on her neck."

"Ohh that one"

"Yes well Mrs. Moreau was the women who I was brought to treat. A blonde maid was particularly worried that the bruises on her neck and breasts were some new disease. But after I did my tests I found they were nothing more than hickeys given to her by her husband. Although I do wonder…"

"Wonder what Grisha?"

"Ohh nothing, nothing important dear" said Grisha before he went back to eating is food.

Carla's eyes stayed fixed on her husband for a moment before looking down to her half eaten plate of food.

Later after everyone had bathed and prepared for bed Eren had begun his own preparations.

Tying his black scarf over his face and grabbing every piece of black cloth that he owned Eren's own arms and legs became shadows in the dimly lit room. Taking his belt Eren wrapped it firmly around his waist, he may not need it to hold money tonight but that doesn't mean he may not come in need of it.

Spinning his watch before observing the time Eren looked down to see that the hour hand had reached eleven. His family should be in a deep sleep by now.

Grabbing his lucky stone Eren kissed its smooth surface before pocketing it.

Slowly closing the door behind him Eren felt the freezing night bite at the back of his neck. With the practiced ease of countless nights out upon the city Eren reached the bridge in minutes. But what he saw unsettled him.

All the candles that led into the small wealthy portion of the district were actually lit and ablaze. If anyone looked at the bridge they would see him cross it, he would have to find another way if he wanted to remain unseen.

Looking up towards the moon, and subsequently the wall, an idea formed in Eren's head. Running back towards the opposite side of the district Eren ran all the way past his home and towards the decrepit old lift.

He jumped and latched himself onto one of the ropes before beginning his climb up the fifty meter wall. Once at the top Eren took a moment to enjoy the scenery of the night time district. With its rising smoke clouds and candle light glow, and although it did not possesses the same beauty as the scenery behind him it held its own appeal in his heart.

Taking his eyes from the sleeping district Eren started his sprint along the top of the wall. He was forced to vault over every outcropping that seemingly separated the wall into segments. The wind blew both past him and to the left of him as he ran across the windy top of Wall Maria. And he soon arrived at his destination.

A lift that was still in use in the wealthier section of Shiganshina. Grabbing onto one of the ropes that connected the lift to the top Eren slowly made his way down to the ground floor. With a squat Eren landed onto the wooden lift and quickly made his way to the side of the nearest building.

He had one block to go until he was at the iron gate of King St.

With his back up against the wall Eren made his way to the corner of the small street before taking a peak to see if the close was clear.

His head snapped back into place quicker than any normal person could see.

'Guards' thought Eren as his heart started to beat hard in his chest.

He had seen a pair of guards patrolling the candle lit street with their three dimensional maneuver gear equipped. He couldn't walk down the street without them spotting him, and even if he waited for them to simply turn around there's no way he could count on them to just simply not turn back around and spotting him.

Looking back towards the lift he noted the brick wall that connected itself from the back of the building he was lying against to the bottom of Wall Maria.

Jumping up Eren grabbed the ledge of the wall and pulled himself up so he was crouched down on his toes. Looking in front of him Eren saw that this wall was the fence to a backyard that leads to a chain of backyards.

He had his way around the guards.

Dropping down from the brick wall Eren made his way past every back yard in this long chain of grass, trees, wooden fences, and brick fences.

Jumping over the Moreau's white wooden fence Eren silently made his way through the grass and towards the side of the building. Grabbing onto the vines that grew on the back of the houses frame Eren climbed his way to the fourth story roof.

Taking notice that he would be directly above Jessica's sleeping form at this very moment Eren ever so slowly made his way across the hard tile roof and towards the single window of the fifth floor.

Looking into the window Eren saw that there was a single candle lighting the office room. It showed that there were two doors to Mr. Moreau's office, the jungle of papers that was laid across Mr. Moreau's desk, and a small couch with an open wine bottle that had two used wine glasses next to it.

Checking to see if the window was open Eren brought his fingers to the frame and pulled up. A slight resistance met his fingers but the window soon glided open and Eren hopped inside the room.

In his couched position Eren closed the window before silently making his way across the office and towards Mr. Moreau's large desk.

"Victoria!" cried out a man in the room next to the office.

In an instant Eren extinguished the single lit candle of the room and hid in the pitch black corner next to the desk.

He could hear the mumbled voices of people in the room right next Mr. Moreau's office. And after a few minutes Eren walked over in curiosity to find out what had happened.

Pressing his ear against the door Erne could clearly hear what the occupants of the room were telling one another.

"As wonderful as always Victoria" said Mr. Moreau in a pleased voice.

"Better than that dusty old hag you call a wife?" she intoned.

"Ohh much, much better" he replied.

"You poor man what would you do without me?" she asked before she giggled.

"You've been so good to me Victoria. Ever since you showed me those marks on my wife's neck you've been the light in my world." He said before a silence came between them.

"Let's get married" she said softly.

Eren could hear Mr. Moreau's heavy sigh from behind the wall.

"Victoria, love, you know I can't just divorce my wife. Think about Jessica she would be heartbroken if I left Emma"

"She doesn't think of Emma as her mother she thinks of me as her mother Dominic!" cried out Victoria.

"When has Emma ever been there for Jessica?"

"I know I know" said Mr. Moreau.

"Then why Dominic? I love you! And you love me I know it!" she yelled out before crying.

There was silence of conversation between them as Victoria's cries were the only sound emanating from the room.

"February." Mr. Moreau stated.

"W-what?" stuttered

"We'll get married in February and you'll be Victoria Moreau my love" he said.

Eren heard a cry of glee erupt from Victoria and only the sound of the creaking bed and shifting bodies from there on.

Taking his ear away from the door Eren walked back over to the desk and began to shuffle through the stack of papers.

An invitation to a wedding.

An order for a new dress for Jessica.

A letter from David in the Capital. It seemed he wanted to join the church.

And a book that cataloged the spending of the Moreau Company.

But no design plans.

Slightly frustrated Eren looked through the drawers of the Mr. Moreau's desk but found nothing except for a very nice Flintlock pistol. It was quite the piece with its engraved metal plating and golden sight. And there was even a holster to match the weapon in the same drawer.

Smiling Eren gabbed the holster before connecting it to his belt and securing the pistol.

'Plans, plans, plans' Eren thought as he looked around the office for anything that could hold what he was looking for.

Taking two steps back Eren turned his head to the right and looked at an inch, in diameter, metal pipe that he spotted earlier.

'No' he thought as he grasped the pipe.

On both ends of the pipe were rubber stoppers that were tightly pushed into the pipe. And with a very large leather strap, that was wrapped around both ends of the pipe, the pipe could be slung over Eren's shoulder.

Opening the stopper on one end of the pipe Eren was pleased to see a rolled piece of paper safely inside.

'Leave it to a metalworker to have his work placed in metal' Eren mused in his mind.

With one hand holding the pipe and the other pushing down on the stopper Eren squeezed the rubber back into place.

The opening of a door behind Eren froze him for a moment before he looked back to see Mr. Moreau's naked body standing in the doorway, just as frozen as he was.

"Thief!" Mr. Moreau yelled before charging at Eren.

Eren dodged the man's slow attempt to catch him before running and jumping through the closed window. The metal pipe gripped tightly in his right hand.

In a spray of glass shards and the sliding of tiles Eren rolled onto the roof of the Moreau manor. He stopped himself just before he fell off the ledge and accelerated as quickly as he could across the length of the tiles.

Leaping off the Moreau's roof and onto their neighbor's Eren heard a gunshot behind him as well as Mr. Moreau's voice.

"Thief!" he cried out.

Running from roof to roof Eren was only one house away from the lift when the pair of guards he had seen earlier jumped in front of him with their three dimensional maneuver gear.

"Stop right where you are" said the larger of the two soldiers in a deep voice as he took out his sword.

Eren considered the man's request while he strapped the metal pipe around his shoulder.

He could stop and be arrested by these men and everyone would discover his abilities.

Or he could run away and try to escape these men, most likely hurting someone in the process.

Decision made Eren's hand went to the scarf over his face. He tightened the fabric and made sure it wouldn't become loose in the ensuing battle.

"Come on kid there's nowhere to go. Just give us whatever you stole and we'll give it back."

"What are you talking about John the boy stole. That's against the king's law" said the larger man as he looked at John.

"Calvin look the boys just a boy give him this chance and I'm sure he'll never come anyw-" John in his attempt to defend Eren turned to face Calvin, giving Eren the perfect opportunity to strike both men.

He first hit John in stomach taking the breath out of his lungs before he kicked Calvin on the side of the knee, snapping it in the process. Calvin attempted to slash at Eren with his sword but Eren quickly ducked under the razor sharp blade before slamming his right palm into Calvin's chest.

Both men crumbled to the floor in their own agony and before Eren could escape this place undetected a group of five soldiers, who were on the ground, spotted him on top of the roof.

"Look there's the thief!" shouted one soldier.

The others turned to where he was pointing and saw Eren's black cloaked body upon the roof.

They all launched their maneuver gear at the same time, they would be landing on the roof in seconds.

And without any true plan in mind Eren ran off the roof and right into one of the flying soldiers. They met in mid-air and both their bodies fell to the floor, and with luck Eren landed on top of the soldier.

Quickly pushing off the man Eren made a dash for the bridge four short blocks down.

The soldiers were slow to react to Eren's actions as they saw their friend on the floor unconscious but they soon stepped into action and chased after Eren.

The quickest of the soldiers was only meters away from grabbing Eren when Eren twirled around mid-run and launched his lucky rock at the man's head. It hit him directly in the forehead and he soon collapsed at high speeds into the cobblestone road.

The other guards couldn't catch him with their maneuver gear before Eren got onto the stone bridge and so they were forced to take the chase on foot against a much quicker opponent.

Seeing the guards behind him disengaging their maneuver gear Eren felt elated that he only need to cross the bridge now to escape.

But turning his head forward Eren saw that another group of guards, who were walking across the bridge, were staring at him.

Stopping in his track Eren looked back and forth to see that the men were slowly closing in on him.

Preparing himself or a fight Eren got into his own stance.

"Hey why'd you wake us up for some petty thief." Yawned one of the men that was on the left side of Eren.

"Petty! This boy is anything but petty he's taken down four of my men" said a man to the right side of Eren.

"Wow. Shaun am I still drunk?"

"What why would you be drunk?"

"Am I the only one that sees that the kid has red eyes?" the tired man asked.

All the men looked closely at Eren, trying to see his red pupils on the dimly lit bridge.

"Blake that's something you would see at the festival isn't it"

"Like one of those freaks?" a man named Blake asked.

"Yeah"

"Wow I don't know anyone who's got red eyes"

The entire crowd of soldiers began to whisper and look at Eren as if they were looking down at him.

"Quite men!" commanded the officer as he took out his dual blades.

"Now drop the gun freak this doesn't need to be any worse than it already is for you." Said the commander.

'Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak' the words rung in Eren's mind like a church bell and his hands tightened into fists, turning his knuckles chalk white.

Looking at the men around him Eren couldn't possibly take on ten men who had swords and hope to get away. It seemed like things really are going to end for him here. He would become an unloved freak when his family found out, they would surely hate him.

Tears rolled gently down Eren's face like a pulsing river.

"I think you upset it" said one of the soldiers.

"Are you going to cry us a river freak?" laughed one of the soldiers before he began closing in on Eren.

'River' thought Eren as his ears finely tuned in to the gentle sway of the water below him.

Suddenly another path had become available to Eren.

When the man was only a foot away from him Eren lashed out with a fist faster than the man could ever hope to stop. It connected with the man's jaw and Eren could hear the bone snap as the man's face contorted before slamming onto the stone bridge.

"**I am not a freak!**" cried out Eren before jumping backwards into the water. The other men were too surprised by his actions to attempt to stop him. And could only stare helplessly as the boy plunged himself into the icy river.

After Eren's head resurfaced from below the freezing water he began to dangerously hyperventilate. The sudden loss of warmth in his muscles causing his body to do anything in its power to survive.

Eren reached out to grab onto one of the large iron pillars that cut into the river but his body reacted too slowly and his head slammed into the pillar.

Sending Eren into darkness.

**A/N: Phewwy that one took forever. Anyways tell me what you guys think about my story. Good honest criticism is always welcome but please don't hate to hate, I won't appreciate it. ** **Please subscribe and click the link below for more information. **

_**Subscribe **_

**HAHA that was good old Viking! trickery there and you fell for it! Argghh Viking!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

Year 845 January 13th

Sirius.

Canopus.

Alpha Centauri.

Arcturus.

Identifying the four brightest stars in the night sky Eren twisted his astrolabe into place, aligning it with the night sky. Turning the hand of the astrolabe Eren set it on today's date and held it in his hand.

Looking back and forth between the stars and the astrolabe Eren let himself smile in satisfaction. With the all the pieces correctly aligned Eren could tell what time it was by looking at the moon, he could also tell how long he had until the sun rose.

Setting the Astrolabe down on the stone next to him Eren looked out into the night sky as he tried to identify the constellations. Only a few made them made themselves visible in the partially cloudy night sky, while the others hide from his gaze.

Grabbing the book on his left Eren opened it to maps and drawings of the constellations. The light that radiated from the full moon allowed Eren, in his transformed state, to see drawings in complete detail.

Looking up from his book he saw constellation of Lepus in the south night sky.

In the west sky he found the constellation of Pisces.

In the east sky he saw the constellation of Leo.

And in the north he spotted the constellation of Draco.

The night sky was now his own personal compass and as long as he had his astrolabe the sky would also be his calendar.

Letting both of his feet hang of the precarious edge Eren sat in silence as the cool air whisked by him. The full moon let Eren see the jagged shaped mountains in the distance, their snow covered caps glittering in the moonlight.

Humming his mother's favorite tune into the wind Eren let his voice fill the space around him before the wind took it away from him.

Out in front of Eren was a land that was completely beautiful and seemingly as vast as he could imagine. There was an entire world out there in the dark, an entirely free and open world that had been taken from them.

By the Titans.

Gripping the stone beneath him and taking in a trembling breath Eren slowly calmed his nerves. His heart beat slowly decelerating from its full sprint.

Turning away from the distant scenery Eren scooted himself to the other side of the wall and hung his feet over the edge once again. Shiganshina was in its deep slumber as the candle lit streets flickered with light.

A slight tremor from the wall shook Eren in his place.

Completely surprised by the shaking of the wall Eren stood up and looked for any sign that the wall was breaking apart. Seeing that he wasn't falling down fifty meters to his death, and that the wall was intact, Eren walked over to the other side of the wall again to check a theory of his.

Looking over the edge Eren saw no titans were striking the base of Wall Maria. Leaving only one possible explanation for the shaking.

"I thought they'd be worse" Eren mused to himself as he went back to looking over the city of Shiganshina.

He always thought earthquakes would be as bad as they were in the stories, this one had been his first after all. But looking down at the city he saw that all the buildings were still intact and it didn't seem like anyone was panicking.

"Hmm. They might have slept through it" Eren mused before jumping off the wall and grabbing hold of one of the old lift's ropes.

It wouldn't be wise of him to risk betting his mother had slept through an earthquake when she could very well have awoken because of it.

Landing back inside the district Eren speed off towards his home.

Unknown to him or any other human in the district the walls once again trembled before settling back into their deathly still state. And they would remain in such a state for all but six months.

* * *

Taking a sip of his milk Eren went back to eating the honey oats his mother had prepared for breakfast.

Today was Dante's birthday so his mother had prepared his favorite breakfast meal. A mixture of honey, grain oats, milk, and cinnamon.

Eren could only nod to himself as he complimented Dante's excellent taste. Taking another bite of the oats Eren ignored the voices of his parents behind him.

"Can't you stay for just today and leave tomorrow Grisha?" asked Eren's mother from the doorway. Where she along with Eren's father were standing in front of one another.

"I wish I could Carla but the only ferry out of Shiganshina for the next week is leaving today."

"You know I hate it when you leave on these long trips" she said.

"I know" he said dejectedly.

"Just go." She said as she looked away from him.

Sighing at his wife's well placed behavior Grisha grabbed his suitcase and medical equipment bag before kissing his wife's cheek and walking out the door.

"I love you" he said before a door was slammed in his face. Deflating he turned around and walked towards the gate.

'I'll get her something while I'm in the capital' he thought to himself before contemplating what could make up for missing his son's birthday.

Back at the house Carla was rubbing her right eye as a single tear threatened to roll down her cheek. She was extremely sad that Grisha had valued going away for work more than he did his own son.

But it was his work. She could only be so angry that he did what he did to bring more than enough money to provide for their sons and adopted daughter. She wished that he had a less demanding job, one that involved less lonely nights for her. Then she wouldn't have to default into letting Mikasa or Dante join her on the larger bed.

Putting on a smile for her children she walked across the room and sat down before digging into her own oats.

"Mom look look" said Dante as he balanced his wooden spoon on his nose.

Giggling at her sons antics Carla covered her oat filled mouth.

"Please…" said Eren as he took his own spoon and balanced it on his own nose as well. With a pleased smile he looked at his brother, all the while keeping the spoon balanced.

Seeing that his brother had copied the same feat that he had only just managed he grabbed the empty bowl in front of him and paced it on top of his head. Now giggling in hysteria Dante looked towards his brother in the hope that he would see his defeated face.

But Eren too had grabbed his empty bowl and balanced it on his own head.

Before Dante could retaliate with yet another balancing trick the sound of his mother's laughter stopped him. Looking towards his mother Dante saw that she wasn't laughing at either Eren nor himself, and that the source of her laughter was his adopted sister sitting next to his mother.

Mikasa had taken both Dante's and Eren's dropped spoons and had balanced them, as well as her own, on her nose and cheeks. After hearing the loud laughter of Mrs. Yeager she dropped her spoons from her face and looked to see what was happening.

Seeing that Mrs. Yeager was laughing at her and that both Dante and Eren were staring at her as well she pulled up her red scarf over her mouth.

Standing up and gathering her children's plates Carla took them to the sink before bushing down on the pump and filling the sink with her cleaning water.

Looking out the window she saw that the sun was just breaking over the wall.

Gasping she looked behind her and towards her children.

"Eren" she said to gain her eldest son's attention.

"You, Mikasa, and Dante have school today don't you?"

Dropping his cup of milk Eren thought of his response.

"Can we not have school today? It's Dante's birthday" he said with a pleading smile.

Eren's pleading smile only made Carla frown as she weighed her options. Dante did have school today but she wanted to celebrate it with a fun picnic to that great little pond that Eren had shown them.

Frowning she came up with her decision.

"Since its Dante's birthday today he can stay home but you and Mikasa have to go Eren"

Drooping his head down to his chest and slumping his shoulders Eren stood up and grabbed his jacket. Then walking into his room he threw his school pack over his shoulders.

Waiting by the door Eren continued to feign true sorrow as he waited for Mikasa to walk back down stairs. All in the hope that his mother would break under his sad gaze.

But her will was iron.

The sound of Mikasa's footsteps ended Eren's desperate attempt to not go to school. Looking towards her he saw that she was ready, and so with a twist and push he opened the front door for her. And just before he closed the door on his way he spoke out of habit. "Good bye"

Both Eren and Mikasa walked down the streets of Shiganshina in silence, as the bustling and discussions of the people around them filled their ears.

Arriving at the School they were surprised to see a large group of students outside of the old building. Two police officers were outside making sure no one other than Mrs. Tyrell, Mr. Thomas, or any of the other teachers were entering.

Slightly unsettled with the situation Eren took ahold of one of Mikasa's hands as they entered the crowd of students.

"What happened Eren?" she asked him with her scarf above her nose, covering most of her face.

"I don't know" he said as he looked forward and towards the two police men. They were technically Military Garrison soldiers but Hanne's had said that they were just better paid officers who had to actually work.

One of the school doors shifted behind one of the soldiers and Eren could see that the bottom panel of the window was shattered. It looked like someone had broken in to the school.

'Why would anyone break into the school?' Eren thought as he began scratching his head.

Pondering the situation Eren thought of anything of real value in the school. There were books, plenty of spare pencils, desks, chairs, maybe a place where the school kept all the tuition money, and that fish skeleton that was kept in a glass case in Mrs. Tyrell's class.

'The fish skeleton' Eren thought as his eyes narrowed in thought. Everything seemed perfectly clear to him now as he looked up to the see some of the teachers coming out of the school and rounding up their students.

'I would have taken the fish skeleton'. Eren declared in his mind.

Eren's teacher, Mrs. Tyrell, called for her students to come inside and so Eren released Mikasa's hand.

"I'll wait for you after school. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

Walking away from her Eren entered the school and walked into Mrs. Tyrell's classroom. He looked towards the back wall and saw that the fish skeleton was not missing.

'Their loss' thought Eren.

Taking his seat next to Jessica Eren pulled out his notebook and pencil before resting his head on the desk, feigning sleep. It always helped to dream during the day when his nights were always restless.

Soft hands soon began to comb his hair and turning his head to the right, just enough to see Jessica with his right eye, Eren saw that she was the one combing his hair. Turning his head back Eren let Jessica continue combing and rubbing his scalp.

It relaxed him and there was no reason to tell her to stop when he enjoyed it.

After a few minutes her hands left his scalp and Eren heard the sound of his teacher voice calling out to them.

"Quite down everyone and take out your notebooks. We'll be learning about the importance of crop rotations today and on Friday we'll be having a test" said Mrs. Tyrell before she began writing out her lecture on the chalkboard.

Writing down every line of Mrs. Tyrell's writing onto his notebook Eren waited for the rest of the class to finish.

The hand of the boy in front of Eren popped up into the air just as everyone had finished taking down their notes.

"Yes Luis?"

"Mrs. Tyrell what happened this morning?" Luis asked.

"I believe you are asking why the police were at the school today?" she said in a questioning tone.

Luis nodded in reply.

"Well _someone_ decided to vandalize the office last night. They threw papers all over the floor and broke two doors." She sighed at this point. "And now the other teachers and I are going to have to reorganize all the student registration folders after class". She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tyrell"

Her face softened as she looked at Luis. "It's not your fault Luis. Now who can tell me what crops are being grown right now in the countryside?"

* * *

"Mommy!" yelled out Jessica as both she and Eren exited the school. She ran up to the blonde haired and blue eyed women and jumped into her arms.

"Ohh my darling" replied the women as she twirled around with Jessica in an embrace.

"How was school today Jessi-Cat?" the women asked.

"I don't like being called that mommy" said Jessica as she pouted.

"But I love it" the women replied before pinching Jessica's cheeks. Her attention turned to Eren as Jessica forcefully removed the pinching hands form her cheeks.

"Eren I haven't seen you in months. How have you been?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Good" Eren replied as he watched the women bend over in front of him. Her blue eyes staring directly into his own teal eyes.

"You're as handsome as every darling" she said as she squeezed Eren's cheeks. And rather than slap her hands away Eren let her pinch them to her hearts content as he looked at her.

"Thank you"

The women frowned at Eren. "Why are you so quiet today Eren?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Victoria I'm just waiting for my sister to get out of class" he said as his eyes roamed to the front door of the school.

Victoria gasped as she held brought her hand to her heart. "How come no one told me you had a sister?" she asked as she looked between both him and Jessica.

"She's a year younger then us mommy and her name is Mikasa"

"Mikasa? What a pretty name, your sister must be just as pretty as you are handsome. Isn't she?"

"She's not that pretty" murmured Jessica angrily before Eren could reply. His eyes narrowed as he felt Jessica's words were more of an insult to Mikasa than an honest observation.

"She's very pretty" said Eren, as he tried to defend Mikasa.

"Ohh you have to come over Eren I have this lovely new batch of tea from Wall Sina that's absolutely fabulous."

Eren's eye unnoticeably twitched at the thought of spending another day in the Moreau Manor.

He had done so a year ago when he was curious about what Jessica's father thought about losing the three dimensional maneuver gear blueprints. But as it turned out the man had believed that the only thing the thief had taken was the priceless heirloom flintlock pistol. He had no idea that the plans were missing.

For Mr. Moreau the plans were trash not worth looking at while the pistol meant everything to him.

It's true what they say after all. One man's trash is another man's treasure.

Looking at Victoria Eren put on the most pleasant smile he could muster.

"I'm sorry Victoria but today's my brother's birthday and my mother wants me back home. Next time for sure though"

Victoria's face saddened but then morphed into a smile as she stood straight.

"Next time then" she said

"Come darling your father is coming home early today and he might take us to the cottage for the rest of tonight if I can persuade him" said Victoria.

Smiling brightly Jessica took Victoria's hand and together Victoria, Jessica, and a maid started walking down the street.

Letting all the stress that was built up inside of his body loose Eren sighed and rolled his shoulders. He was grateful that they both had left otherwise he would have never been able to handle himself.

The way Jessica so easily moved past her own mother and accepted Victoria as her new mother made Eren feel sick, as he thought of his own mother being in the same position.

He would never call another women mother as long as his own mother still drew breath. It just wasn't right to do that to someone who loves him so much.

The sound of hurried footsteps next to him made Eren look to his right to see Jessica running right into him. She grabbed a hold of him and brought her lips to his cheeks.

Backing away slowly he saw a blush spread across her face. "Bye Eren!" she said in a loud and flustered voice, before running off and towards a wildly smiling Victoria.

A look of surprise remained on Eren's face as he saw the trio of women vanish behind a distant building. Wiping away any lipstick that had remained from Jessica's kiss Eren sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Mikasa's class to be over.

Observing the people roaming the street next to him Eren saw some of the older kids talking together in a large group. A few of them glanced over in Eren's direction but he paid them no mind. He was staring at a group of three men that were talking together on the other side of the street. They all had pieces of paper in their hands and looked like they were conducting some kind of business deal by the state of their dress.

With the sound of light cheering behind him Eren looked to see the students in Mikasa's class exiting the school building.

Eren stood up and waited for Mikasa to appear from the other side of the double doors. He eventually saw her making her way out of the building as the last person in her class, her scarf wrapped around her neck and her school pack slung over her shoulders.

"Mikasa!" said Eren as he called out for her. He soon regretted turning his head as a sharp and sudden pain made Eren cover the back of his head with his hand.

Looking back he saw the boys who had grouped together were snickering at him. They had obviously been the ones to throw the rock that was now by Eren's feet at him.

Frowning at them Eren slowly twisted his head so he was now looking at Miksasa.

"Let's go home" he said as he extended out his hand for her to take.

"Okay" she said as she took his hand and they began to walk. Taking only a moment of her time to look at the boys who had hurt Eren, a frown adorning her face.

Walking down the street Eren looked back to see if the group of boys were going to throw another rock at him. But he nearly stopped in his tracks at the sight of the three nicely dressed staring with wide eyes at him.

'Not at me' Eren observed. Looking back between the men and Mikasa Eren saw that the center of attention was her and not him.

Eren quickly increased his pace and he turned at the closest street to escape from the fixed eyes of the staring men.

"Where are we going?" asked Mikasa as Eren had turned a full street before they usually do on their route back home.

"Shortcut" Eren said as he pulled her along into an alley and into another street.

Whether or not he was overreacting Eren wasn't sure. Something about those men didn't feel right, something about them also seemed familiar as well.

As quickly as he could, without making Mikasa worry or wonder, Eren made his way through the back alleys and towards their home. He gestured for Mikasa to enter before him when he opened the front door to the house. She entered without hesitation and right before Eren followed her he quickly looked down the streets for any sign of the trouble that his gut was warning him off.

Stepping inside the house Eren locked the door behind them and walked into his room. There he took off his school pack and placed his jacket on a hanger.

Just after he had closed the door behind him the door to the washroom had opened and Eren saw his mother drying her long hair with a towel. She looked at him with a large and happy smile.

"How was school honey?"

"It was good mom" Eren said.

Eren's mother continued to dry her hair to the best of her abilities before she let the bundle of cloth and hair sit on top of her head.

"If you take a bath I'll have your soup nice and hot or you when you get out." Said Carla as she walked into the kitchen. Eren saw her grab a pot, of what he believed held soup, and hook it over the kindling fire.

"Okay mom" said Eren as he headed into the washroom.

Locking the door behind him Eren took off his clothes and threw them into a pile. Then he pushed down on the water pump enough times to fill the large tub three quarters of the way full.

Taking in a deep calming breath Eren then jumped into the tub and plunged himself into the cold bath water.

* * *

Year 843 December 18th

Gasping for air Eren awoke to a purple night sky.

The sound of the rushing river was all around him as he pulled his ears out of the water. He shakingly reached down below him and turned himself around by pushing down on the water covered river bank.

With heavy and shaky breaths Eren pulled himself further up the bank of the river and out of the water. His entire body was trembling in its frozen state, his teeth were clattering, and his limbs were completely numb.

Crawling on his knees Eren made his way out of the mud and onto the grass of the surrounding forest. He could now see that his fingers were colored in various shades of blue, purple, and black. All of them barely functional and shaking out of control.

Scooting his way over to a nearby tree Eren curled his legs and arms into his torso as his body trembled in a desperate attempt to gain warmth.

Looking in front of him Eren saw the river's large volume of water flowing from his left to right.

'Where am I?' thought Eren as he tried to remember what happened to him.

Moving his gaze upriver Eren was able to make out the figure of the wall.

"Wall Rosa?" Eren said before he started flexing his fingers and noticing his state of dress, as well as the possessions he had on is person.

The flintlock pistol on his belt as well as his scarf and jacket jolted Eren's memories back into place.

The Moreau family, the stolen plans, and his escape from the police. All the memories of the night came rushing back into Eren's mind.

"I'm outside the walls" stated Eren. Fear settled into his heart as he slowly looked around him for any sign of danger. Seeing nothing Eren painfully lifted himself off the ground and stood on his two feet.

The wall seemed to be around eight maybe ten kilometers away, he couldn't tell with his blurry vision. And judging by the color of the sky he had maybe thirty minutes until the sun would rise above the horizon.

He just needed to make it through the forest and towards Wall Maria unnoticed.

Beginning his dizzy run Eren ignored the sense of the metal pipe bouncing against his back as he continued on his way towards the distant wall. His feet were heavy and sluggish as he ran.

Resting against a tree Eren took in a deep shaking breath. He couldn't transform no matter how hard he tried, his body still not completely responsive to him. After resting enough to stop his head from spinning and for his breath to come back Eren continued on his way towards Wall Maria.

Only kilometers away now Eren was looking up at the top of the wall, taking note of the line of sunlight that was making its way down the wall as it consumed the last shadows of the night.

Tripping and landing on the forest floor Eren remained still as his mind desperately tried to make sense of the spinning images of the forest.

His breaths were getting so heavy now.

Slowly closing his eyes Eren started too slowly to drift off into the much needed escape of sleep, exhaustion and hypothermia taking their toll on his body.

But a powerful gust of air blew across Eren's face and awoke him to a terrifying site.

There only meters away from him was a sleeping man, only a man that was far larger than any other man Eren had ever seen in his life. The man's head itself was the size of Eren's entire body, while the man's body seemed to extend the length of an entire fallen tree.

Eren laid still as he tried to understand what he was seeing, only a single instantaneous moment would pass before Eren understood what was before him.

'A Titan' thought Eren in disbelief.

With wide eyes Eren slowly began to crawl away from the beast. His heart had nearly stopped entirely and his breathing was as shallow as his body would allow. He crawled to the nearest tree and hid himself behind its trunk, where the titan could not see him if it awoke.

Every single journal entry of Angel's was going through Eren's mind at this moment.

_The Titans ability to kill is almost noteworthy. _

_Their strength. ._

_I believe speed and agility will be the key to defeating their strength. But even then I'm unsure if we could kill them or merely escape from them._

_They hunt us relentlessly after all. _

_Cory and Klein were killed by apex monsters. _

_The walls are humanities only safeguard. And I question how long they will last. _

'The walls' Eren thought as he looked forward and towards the looming wall.

'I'm not going to die here'

Taking deep and heavy breaths Eren did everything in his power to prepare himself. Even though the failure of transforming would make his body feel heavy and slow he knew he could make it.

Snarling to himself as he forced his body to obey Eren stood up and continued to build up the oxygen in his blood. With eyes wide in focus Eren pushed his heavy body off the tree and ran for the wall.

No matter the agony no matter the pain he couldn't, he wouldn't, allow himself to die out in these woods.

Passing the tree line Eren was only twenty meters away from the wall and the safety it could provide.

Running towards the large gate that separated Shiganshina district from the outside world Eren gripped onto the stone bricks that made up its surface and began to climb. All in the hope that he could then latch himself onto the chains and pull himself all the way to the top of wall Maria.

But he fell.

Eren's legs slipped on the small ledges of the bricks and his trembling arms gave out, unable to support his weight.

Achingly Eren stood up again, but before starting his climb anew he removed the muddy shoes from his feet. Tossing the shoes, that Jessica's family had let him keep, Eren paid no mind to their loss.

They were expendable after all.

This time Eren successfully climbed up the brick encrusted gate. His toes and fingers bleeding from the rough edges of the bricks and his breaths were desperate.

Eren grabbed onto the iron chain as soon as it came into reach and pulled himself off brick gate. He dared not use his bloodied fingers or toes as he climbed up the chain, opting instead to use the palms of is hands and the arch of his foot to pull himself ever higher.

After climbing up five of the iron chains Eren was able to make it into the warm sunlight that was slowly rolling its way down Wall Maria.

Shivering in the delight of the warmth the sun brought him Eren rested on the chains, hanging ten meters in the air. Closing his eyes for a moment he felt the pain that had ailed his body since he awoke slowly ebb away until it was only a gentle throb.

A thunderous boom jolted Eren out of his relaxation and looking behind him, and towards the tree line, Where Eren saw the titan that he only just seen sleeping in the forest now fully awake. They both stared at one another for a moment. Eren's teal eyes taking in the disfigured frame of the ten meter beast, and the large blue eyes of the titan staring unintelligently at Eren.

The titan's mouth opened and stream of saliva escaped the corner of its lips.

Needing no incentive in wishing to live Eren, in newfound burst of speed, leapt from chain to chain. Making his way as fast as he could up long connected pieces of iron metal.

Never looking down.

But always looking ahead of him.

Soon the titan's booming footsteps ended, and Eren was at the end of the chain.

Jumping off the chains Eren grabbed onto the face of the brick wall, his fingers curling onto the meager inch wide ledges of the bricks. Pushing down on the wall with his toes Eren clenched his teeth as he continued to climb to the top of the fifty meter wall.

Only twenty meters of crumbled and jagged brick separated him from safety.

_Sometimes I wish I had never looked down these walls. That I had never seen their faces._

"Never look down" Eren said as he remembered Angel's words.

_But it's too late now for me. I understand the reality of this world. I can only go-_

"Forward!" yelled Eren as he pulled himself over the edge and onto the top of the wall.

_and hope that in the end it was all worth it. _

Gasping for the strength to stay conscious Eren continued to lay down on top of the wall as he regained his breath. Bringing his hands to his face Eren saw the bloody state that he had imposed on them. He didn't need to see his feet to tell that they were no better.

"Why aren't I healing?"' Eren asked himself before he crawled over to the edge of the wall and held his head in the air.

Looking down he saw that the titan was clawing at the wall in apparent desperation, trying to get at the prize it seeks inside these stone layers.

It stopped clawing at the wall when instead it looked up to Eren. With its massive jaws open and its arms in the air the beast seemed to call for Eren like a long lost relative would.

But this animal was not family. It would devour him as soon as he came within reach of it.

'Family'

The very thought of his family had Eren limping across the wall and towards the old lift. The warm sunlight shining in Eren's face keeping him from losing focus of his goal, on this cold winter morning.

Just before he reached the old lift steam began to slowly escape the wound on Eren's fingers and toes. He also felt the lightness of his transformed state lift his body into a much welcomed state of strength.

Looking down into the district Eren saw only a few members of the early morning crowd beginning to line the streets. So wasting no time he grabbed hold of one of the lift's many ropes and began to descend into the shadow that Wall Maria cast over the district.

After landing on the ground floor with a heavy and painful roll Eren began to make his way as quickly as he could to his home. Taking note of nothing except the coldness he felt from the lack of the sun's rays.

Without warning Eren felt his arms and legs become heavy again, his breaths became deeper as his body demanded his lungs fill to capacity to meet its oxygen quota. But even with the abrupt change back into his true self Eren continued on to his home, hoping and praying that his family was still in a peaceful state of sleep.

Reaching the beautiful site of his wooden house Eren walked up the stone steps that led to the small porch and rested his ear against the door. Closing his eyes he waited for any sound, from within the house, to make itself known to him.

"Grisha can you take the pot off the fire?" came the beautiful voice of Eren's mother.

Backing away from the door Eren began to sob into the sleeve of his jacket. Both happy that he was able to once again hear the sound of his mother's voice and sad that there was no way for him to get out.

"All for nothing" Eren whispered to himself as he fell to the ground in defeat.

A man passed by the Yeager residence but he gave no mind to the boy sitting outside the home. And Eren was unmotivated to even attempt to hide from the man's passing glance as he continued walking down the street.

'They'll find out what I am' he thought as he felt the cool touch of the metal rod and flintlock pistol against his body.

Looking in front of him and towards the door Eren expected the door to fly open any second and for his parents to see him. To see his blood covered hands, and his pitiful self sitting down on the stone porch in front of their home

Grabbing his hair in frustration and anger Eren desperately thought of a way out.

'I can leave'

'I could hide'

'I could run…'

'Run, jump, hide, swim, there's nowhere else I would rather be then with them.' he thought as he once again curled his fingers into fistfuls of hair.

'I could hide' Eren thought again.

"I could hide" he whispered to himself in awe.

As quickly as he could he went to side of his home and removed a loose board of wood. Revealing the small section of space that separated Eren's wooden home from the cold stone floor beneath.

He had used this place many times during the games of "Hide" that he would play with his brother. The loose board of wood on the lower side of the house was something only Eren knew of, and it's why he's never lost at "Hide" against his brother.

Crawling underneath his house Eren desperately squeezed himself through the tight space until he was sure that he was underneath his room.

Pushing up on the loosest floorboard in the corner of his room Eren slowly loosened the nail out of the both the board and one of the wooden beams that made up the bottom frame of the house.

Lifting the floorboard up and to the side Eren wiggled his body into his room as quietly as he could.

"Dante wake up your brother"

Hearing his mother's words Eren braced himself against the door and pushed as hard as he could when he felt his brother attempting to enter.

"Eren breakfast is ready!" yelled out Dante as continued to twist on the handle to Eren's door.

"I'll be right out" Eren's tired voice replied.

The rattling of the handle stopped and after waiting a moment Eren was certain his brother had gone back to the table.

Removing his clothes Eren placed them and everything else he had on his person underneath his bed. Grabbing new fresh clothes from his drawer Eren rubbed off any of the crusted blood that still stained his hands.

And before opening the door to greet his family Eren placed the floorboard back into place. The nails he had removed were deposited under his bed and he made a mental note to re-nail them as soon as he could.

With his eyes drooping and his body wobbling Eren opened the door and walked over to the table. He sat down stiffly on his chair and began to eat the food in front of him.

His head falling and raising as he fought off sleep.

"Eren what's wrong? You look awful." his mother stated, her voice filled with concern.

"I didn't sleep very well" replied Eren with a tired smile before he continued eating his oats and drinking his tea.

* * *

Year 845 January 13th

Lifting his head out of the water Eren gasped as he remembered the events of that morning. Transforming Eren leaned over the edge of the tub and calmed his heart.

'I should have heated the water' thought Eren as he looked down to the small metal grate that contained the dying embers from the fire his mother had used to heat her bath.

But with the strength of his transformed state Eren felt much warmer in the cold water he had pumped into the tub. The need to start a fire with the bath stones heated in the bath warmer was unnecessary.

Grabbing the pitch black stones that his mother had left in the tub Eren jumped out of the water and placed them next to the warmer.

'And she tells me to pick up after myself' Eren thought to himself as he set down the bath stones rocks. His mother really must have really wanted a hot bath if she had heated the stones in the fire before dropping them into her bath.

Walking over to the cupboard Eren grabbed a bar of soap and returned to the tub, this time he stood up straight in the water.

Splashing his chest with water Eren rubbed the soap all over his chest and arms before finishing with cleaning the lower half of his body.

Now fully clean Eren grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. And with clothes in hand he exited the washroom.

Outside of the washroom Eren saw his mother and Mikasa sitting at the table eating some soup.

With just a glance at his mother Eren could tell that she wanted to tell him something so he paused mid step and waited for the second it took for her to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"Put your clothes in the washroom when you're done and I'll clean them later tonight." She said before continuing with her soup.

"Okay" Eren said as he nodded to his mother.

Pushing down on the handle to his room with his elbow Eren entered his room and lightly kicked the door behind him closed.

Dropping his clothes into his basket he quickly changed and walked back outside his room with the wicker basket in hand.

And after finally placing the basket in the washroom Eren sat down at the table to eat the soup his mother had prepared. Chicken with lemon stocking

When his soup was nearly finished Eren heard his brother call out to him.

"Eren play swords with me" said Dante as he went to wood box and grabbed one of the thicker sticks.

"Let me pick my own sword Dante" said Eren as he grabbed the stick that his brother was holding and compared it to the others in the wood box.

After comparing the sticks Eren looked back towards his brother who was talking to their mother. He quickly threw the stick that Dante had given him into the box and pretended to pull out another new stick.

Holding the stick in his hand Eren gazed at it like a trophy.

"The perfect weapon" he said before turning to Dante.

"Got a good one Dante let's go." Stated Eren as he tugged on his brother's shirt before walking up the stairs.

"Wha- oh." Said Dante before he turned his head back to his mother, to finish their conversation.

"Can we have apple pie tonight?"

"I'll see if they made any apple's today, but if they didn't what would your second choice be?" asked Carla.

"Strawberry" Dante said before rushing upstairs after his brother.

Carla watched her son run up the stairs before turning her attention towards her adopted daughter.

Her daughter seemed to be staring off into space, gazing at the stairs in front of her. And it bothered Carla that her daughter seemed unhappy.

Smiling Carla decided to initiate a conversation between the two of them. To hopefully have one of the few mother to daughter talks that they do have.

"Mikasa why do my boys always have to fight each other?" Carla asked as she grabbed her daughter and leaned her head against Mikasa's small shoulder.

"I don't know" Mikasa replied quietly.

"I thought I raised them to be gentle and kind. Well actually… maybe they are kind… but why aren't they gentle? Where did I go wrong Mikasa?" Carla asked as she pretended to wail on Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa, not really understanding what was going on, patted the back of Mrs. Yeager as she cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mrs. Yeager" said Mikasa.

"Ohh Mikasa what would I do without you?" said Carla as she held grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders and extended her arms so she can look at the girl.

"Let's go shopping!" declared Mrs. Yeager before she walked over to the kitchen and deposited her apron on a hook.

She then grabbed her purse, a scarf, her jacket, and soft white gloves. All before Mikasa could ever hope to get out of her seat.

And before Mikasa could head to her room to get her own things a jacket was thrust onto her.

"There's no time to get ready, the seamstresses stop taking clients at three. But don't you worry Mikasa my friend Sidney will get us in through the back."

Looking at the jacket that was now covering her arms Mikasa's eyes widened and her mouth almost hung in agape.

'Eren' she thought as she looked at the black fabric.

"This will teach Grisha to leave when it's his son's birthday" said Carla as she grabbed Mikasa's hand and headed out the door.

"And make sure I remember to get Dante his pie, we can't get to excited about our new dresses and forget that it's Dante's special day." Carla said as she began to grin wider and increase her pace towards the center of Shiganshina District.

* * *

Clack

Clack

Clack

Brother fought against brother.

With no laundry hanging to take up most of the space upon the porch the brothers were free to attempt to outmaneuver one another as they continued their battle.

Dodging his brother's strike Eren easily twirled around and lightly struck the back of Dante's leg before extending the distance between them.

"Thirteen"

"No it's not! It's twelve!" yelled Dante before charging his brother once again.

Arching his path ever so slightly to the left Dante hoped a fake to the right and a swing on the left would catch his brother off guard. But as always Eren saw through the deception and blocked his strike.

"No way it's thirteen. Can't you count?" Eren asked smugly.

"It's twelve" snarled Dante before backing away from his brother. Circling around Eren, Dante thought of any trick he could pull to get his first blow. His first victory.

Both brothers walked in a circle, watching the others moves, until Eren decided to stop and see how his brother would react.

Dante jerked away from his brother, afraid that Eren would take the offensive, and stepped back to the edge of the porch

The sound of cracking wood beneath him made Dante avert his attention from his unbeaten opponent. Looking down Dante saw one of the broken sticks that Eren had discarded on the porch after their last bout.

Grabbing the larger half of the broken stick Dante wielded it in his left hand. While his right hand wielded his hardwood maple practice sword, that he had received a year and a half ago at the princess's festival.

"Isn't that cheating Dante? You already have the better weapon" Stated Eren as he held his own weapon. And although it was a fairly decent stick Dante's maple practice sword was still far better.

Smiling wildly Dante charged Eren, intent on finally striking his brother.

With a downward slash Dante forced his brother to block, exposing his torso, and hoping to capitalize on the opening Dante swung the stick in his left hand. But with the speed that Eren rarely displayed in their matches Eren brought his own stick to block Dante's strike.

Undeterred by his single missed opportunity Dante continued to strike again and again at his brother. And for the first time in their mock duels Dante was beginning to push Eren back.

Moving away from his brother as he tried to block the onslaught of strikes Eren only just managed to avoid being hit. If the stick in Dante's left hand were only a couple more inches longer than Dante would have surely struck him.

Breaking away from Dante, Eren watched his brother attempting to regain his breath.

"Do you want to take a break Dante?" asked Eren as he lowered his stick.

"Mhh" hummed Dante as he continued bent over to breathing.

"Okay let's go –" before Eren could finish speaking Dante rushed at him. Eren blocked Dante's first strike but his feet snagged against one another and in his loss of balance Dante struck Eren viciously on the side with his heavy maple sword.

"Dante!" snarled Eren as he fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"Eren I'm sorry!" cried out Dante before rushing to his brother to see the damage. Kneeling next to his brother Dante attempted to lift Eren's shirt but his brother's hand gripped his wrist.

"It's fine Dante." Said Eren before pushing Dante and making his brother topple onto the floor.

Looking down his shirt Eren saw a large blue and black bruise on his ribs slowly fading away.

Sitting down Eren pushed his brother back onto his back before laying down next to him.

"Be more careful next time please" said Eren as he looked up into the partially cloudy blue sky.

"Sorry" whispered Dante.

"It's okay Dante. I'll get you back later"

"Oh okay" said Dante. "Wait! What do you mean you'll get me back later?" asked Dante in alarm.

"I didn't say that" said Eren as he ignored his brother and continued staring at the sky.

"Come on Eren it was just an accident." Pleaded Dante.

"And I'll accidently pour water on your bed later tonight" said Eren as he rolled his body around to face away from Dante.

"But it's my birthday"

Chuckling to himself Eren turned back around and looked at his sitting brother.

"Fine"

Dante sighed in relief and laid back down on top of the stone porch. Together the brothers looked up into the sky and dreamt in silence.

"Happy birthday Dante" said Eren before rolling over and hugging his brother in an awkward embrace.

Rolling off of his brothers side both Dante and Eren went back to staring at the clouds, only Dante's eyes were the ones to shift their focus from the clouds above to the figure of Wall Maria.

"Eren why do we live in the walls?" asked Dante as he stared off at the nearest edge of Wall Maria.

"We have to"

"Yeah but why?" asked Dante.

"You know why" said Eren as he looked into his brothers eyes.

"But we can fight them!"

Sighing Eren looked away from his brother and towards the sky once more.

'Living in ignorance or dying from the truth' thought Eren.

"Fighting the titans is hard Dante, but living inside the walls is easy"

"So we just stay here and act like chickens in a coop?"

Silence enveloped them both as Eren contemplated his next words.

"No. we don't"

_We cannot allow our current situation to permeate into normality. _

"We find a better way Dante. We still don't know anything about them, where they come from, what they're made of, how their born. No one noes. So we just wait until we find these answers Dante, we just wait and live in these walls."

"But the Survey Corps-"

"Die like flies to get those answers" Eren stated harshly to his brother, hoping to make Dante understand.

Gulping at his brother's cold stare Dante brought back his courage, from under his submission.

"I'm going to join the Corps Eren" stated Dante.

"Mom won't let you Dante" said Eren as he started to frown at his brother.

"I don't care I'll still join"

"Dante you don't want to join the survey corps"

"Because you think I'll die?"

'I know you will' thought Eren as he looked away from his brother, his eyes stinging at the thought.

"Yes"

"No way. I'm going to fight the titan's just like the survey corps does"

"Do you even know how to kill a titan Dante? Do you even know how fearsome they are? They'd snap you like a twig." Said Eren his eyes dead and emotionless.

"Do you?!" Dante yelled in irritation.

"All too well" whispered Eren.

"How? How do you kill a titan Eren?" asked Dante silently.

"If I tell you do you promise not to join the Survey Corps?"

Dante mulled over the question for a moment, his face contorting in indecision before composing itself to resolution.

"No I'm still going to join"

"What will it take to make you not join?" asked Eren.

"Knowing what's outside these walls."

"There's one big giant forest outside the wall Dante, Hanne's brought me to the top of Wall Maria and showed me."

"That's not what I mean Eren" murmured Dante.

"Well you promised to not join the Survey Corps if I told you so I told you."

"Then what's past the forest? Is it the land of water? The Seas of sand? The lake of fire water?" asked Dante angrily.

Scratching his head Eren gave himself a moment before he vocalized his reply.

"You really want to join the Survey Corps don't you?" asked Eren as he stared at his brother.

"I want to see the world outside just like Armin does" replied Dante as he nodded to his brother.

Eren took in his brother's features. Black hair, teal eyes just like his, fit physique, and overall…

'Human' thought Eren as he looked at the small cut on Dante's hand.

'What hope does he have of killing a titan by himself?' Eren thought.

"If you join the Survey Corps then I'll have to join as well Dante."

Before his brother could open his mouth to reply Eren finished his statement.

"But we'll both be Survey Corps doctors, I won't have you on the front lines fighting titans."

"But I want to fight back! I want to fight against the titans"

"You just told me that you wanted to see the outside world Dante" stated Eren as he glared fiercely at his brother.

"Stop being a child Dante" Eren said as he lifted himself off the stone floor and onto his feet.

"And understand that we can do more good by healing the wounds of soldiers than we can by fighting titans Dante"

Walking away from his brother, who was lost in the stupor from Eren's words, Eren opened the door to his parent's bedroom.

"And you'll tell mom about this well before you decide to run off on your own Dante. Otherwise I'll break your legs and bring you back" Eren said before walking inside the house and slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Dante to think about Eren's words alone, and without distraction.

Walking down the stairs Eren saw his mother reading the paper. Usually his father was the one who read the weekly paper. He would tell everyone else in the family if anything exciting or important happened, while leaving out the unimportant events, over dinner.

Peeking over his mother's shoulder Eren read the words aloud.

"New enormous silver deposit found inside of Wall Maria" Eren said.

"Isn't it great Eren?" asked his mother as she smiled at her son.

"Does this mean we'll get silverware now instead of woodenware?" asked Eren before he pondered the idea of eating with silver utensils.

"Better!" exclaimed his mother before she grabbed onto Eren's shoulders in uncontained glee.

"Silver plates?" Eren asked unsure of where his mother was going with this conversation.

"When they open up the new mine the price of the necklace I want will go down. Do you think your father will get it for me?" asked Carla.

"Don't you have a necklace already mom?" asked Eren in reply.

"A women can never have too much jewelry Eren. We love it, don't forget that." Lectured his mother.

"Mikasa doesn't have any jewelry" stated Eren.

"Mikasa's still a girl Eren she isn't a women"

"But you're a girl"

"Yes but I'm also a women"

"But Mikasa isn't?"

"Yes"

"I don't understand mom"

"You will when you're older" she said before standing up and walking towards the kitchen sink.

"Now help me make dinner we're having lots of pie tonight"

Walking over next to his mother Eren washed his hands under the stream of water his mother provided, by pushing down on the hand pump, for him.

"Cut these into little chunks while I get the crust ready"

Taking out one of the cutting knifes in the house Eren proceeded to chop the potatoes and carrots, taking note that his mother had bought the purple potatoes that his brother loves so much.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had enjoyed their fill of both chicken pot pie and cinnamon apple pie, Dante was given his presents.

A new scarf green scarf from his mother, which matched his teal eyes.

A few copper coins from Eren.

His completed homework from Mikasa, his mother yelled at him for quite a while after that.

And a mounted gyroscope from his father.

And while Eren, Mikasa, and Dante were distracted by the spinning gyroscope on the table Carla grabbed the new dresses she had purchased and hurriedly made her way upstairs to deposit them.

Giggling to herself in glee all the while.

Coming back downstairs she deemed it time for her children to sleep.

"Off to bed now" stated Carla as she put her hands on her hip to assert her position as matriarch.

A moaning Dante and a silent Mikasa made their way up the wooden stairs while Eren walked over to his own room and opened the door.

Just before he entered his room a knocking sound came from the front door of the Yeager residence. Turning around Eren watched on as his mother opened the door without trepidation, making Eren's stomach plummet in worry.

'Who would visit this late?' Eren thought before getting ready to transform.

"Carla can I come in?" came the familiar voice of Hannes.

**A/N: Chapter seven literally starts off where we leave off right here, so sorry if it's a cliffhanger ( lol like I even care what you feel). Anyway Subscribe to my channel for more videos, skits, and chapters**

_**-Subscribe- **_

**Ha! Got you! Arghh Viking! **

**Ohh btw those constellations are located in the areas of the sky for the northern hemisphere, and during January. Figured since SNK is a European based anime it would be better to use the northern constellation map rather than the southern. I know I know Pattonatom you're a boss. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

Year 845 January 13th

"Come in Hannes the kids are going to bed so be quiet please" Carla said before turning to see Eren watching her from the doorway of his room.

"_The kids are going to bed_" she stressed as she glared at her son.

Pouting at his mother Eren walked backwards into his room and closed the door.

"Tea?" asked Carla.

"Uhh yeah sure" said Hannes before he sat down at the dining table.

"Grisha left today Hannes and I don't know where he keeps the cream" stated Carla as she hooked the metal pot over the fire.

"No, no it's nothing like that. That rash is already gone" said Hannes as he tried to hide his embarrassment by looking around the house.

"I thought it was really bad this time" Carla stated.

"I don't want to talk about it" mumbled Hannes.

"Oh I swear you sound just like Eren when he's told do his homework" giggled Carla as she poured hot tea into two wooden cups for both Hannes and herself.

Passing one of the cups over to Hannes Carla sat down on the chair in front of him.

"Do you have any sugar?" he asked.

"We're almost out"

"So no?"

"Stopped being so spoiled. Not every everything you drink has to be sweet… or alcoholic"

"Heh. I guess your right" said Hannes sheepishly before he drank from his cup.

"Of course I'm right" Carla said before taking a sip from her own cup.

"So what's wrong Hannes?" asked Carla as she stared worryingly at her friend.

"Oh I'm fine Carla" he said as he waved his hands in front of him. "Hannes is doing just fine"

"You've seemed so stressed when you walked in"

"I'm worried about Eren"

"What's wrong with Eren?"

Behind his door Eren was beginning to worry.

'Did he see me?'

"Nothing's _wrong _with Eren. But I don't think he should be heading out into the woods to fetch wood. At least not until we figure the whole situation out."

"Why? What aren't you telling me?" asked Carla.

Sighing heavily Hannes took another sip of his tea. "Four days ago a little girl named Lydia went out to the woods to gather some wood but she never came back. We've been searching for her from here all the way to Wall Rosa but we haven't found anything yet".

"How old is she?"

"Her parents said she was ten years old with black hair, brown eyes, about a hundred twenty centimeters tall, really pretty smile, and small ears" answered Hannes.

"A little more than what I asked" said Carla with a smile.

"Heh. Yeah I guess I've had to ask so many people if they've seen her it's become a stuck in here" said Hannes as he poked his head.

"So you haven't found _anything_?"

Hannes shook his head. "That's why I don't want you to send Eren out to get wood. At least not until we can find out where Lydia is"

"Of course" said Carla as she looked off towards Eren's room.

"If you need me to I can go collect your firewood Carla"

Taking her eyes off the door to her son's room Carla looked towards her longtime friend.

"Thank you Hannes." Said Carla as her eyes began to water.

Taking in where he was, and what time it was, Hannes stood up and drank the last of his tea.

"You're welcome Carla." Said Hannes before bending over and giving his friend a hug.

"It's late and I haven't had a single thing to drink, so I think it's time for me to leave" said a smiling Hannes.

"At least promise me you'll only have two drinks before you head to bed" giggled Carla as she stood up and walked over to the door with Hannes.

"Hannes promises nothing" he said before opening the door with his chest puffed out.

"But I'll keep it to three tonight mother." He said before heading outside into the cold night.

"Goodnight Hannes"

"Goodnight Carla" he said before walking off the porch and towards the Garrison in the military HQ.

And with that Carla closed the front door of her home and twisted the locks into place. Turning around she walked back to the table and grabbed the wooden cups.

Back in his room Eren sat down on his bed as he mulled over the fact that a little girl was somewhere in the woods.

Scared and alone.

'I'll try to find her tonight' he thought before laying down on the bed and waiting for his mother's footsteps to fade to the second floor.

But they didn't fade upstairs, they became more pronounced as they closed in on his room.

In a slight panic Eren kicked off his shoes and rolled around in his bed, covering himself with his blanket, and making him face away from the door.

Seconds later and the door opened revealing the form of Carla Yeager.

"Eren?" she whispered.

"Hmm" hummed Eren.

"Come upstairs with me" she said.

Closing his eyes Eren regressed back into his normal self. He then rolled himself over to look at his mother with his teal eyes.

"Why?"

"Just come with me okay honey" she said before helping Eren push himself out of bed.

Following his mother Eren walked up the stairs and past Dante and Mikasa's rooms. Walking into his mother's room Eren watched his mother go over to the bed and settle under the sheets.

"Come here Eren" she said as she patted the empty side of the bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Eren watched as his mother began to frown.

She pulled the sheets from under him, and wrapped her arm over his torso, before settling herself into the bed.

"I'm not a baby" said Eren as he tried to remove his mother's arm.

"You will always be my baby" she whispered to him before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Eren"

Feeling her grip tighten around him Eren relaxed and slumped into the soft bed.

"Goodnight mom" he whispered back causing the once tight arm around him to loosen.

Minutes later Eren heard his mother's breathing become deeper and more rhythmic, signaling she had fallen asleep. And not wishing to wake his mother Eren laid in her embrace and waited for the beginnings of sunlight to make themselves known outside the house.

Year 845 January 14th

Sitting down at the table Eren's legs continued to bounce up and down, his body had become restless without the expenditure of his powers during the night.

"You have your books and your pencils right?" asked Carla as she checked her youngest son for everything he may need for school.

"Yes mom" replied Dante.

Standing up from his chair Eren went to the wood box and strapped the wood holder to his back. He needed to get out of this house, and getting wood sounded like a great way for Eren to release his pent up energy.

"Eren put that down you don't need to get anymore wood" said Carla.

"But we're out"

"Hannes will get us some tomorrow, now put it back" she said, this time more fiercely.

"Okay" said Eren as he remembered Hannes' words from last night.

"Now hurry up you two I don't want you to be late to school"

"We're never late" stated Dante.

"And why do you think that is? Hmmm" Asked Carla before bringing her face right in front of her youngest.

"You mommy" Dante said meekly.

Smiling Carla stood straight and gently pushed her children out the door. Looking back at the table, as Dante and Mikasa began to walk down the street, she saw that Eren seemed much more restless then he usually is. His fingers were drumming against the wood and his legs were bouncing up and down.

"Eren why don't you catch up to your brother and walk both Mikasa and him to school."

Looking up from his drumming hands Eren nodded to his mother and quickly got up and ran out the door after he snatched his jacket from the hanger.

Closing the door after her energetic son had left the house Carla took in the state of her home.

Dirty washroom, dusty floor, un-cleaned pots and dishes, and an out of order kitchen. Pursing her lips Carla thought of the best course of action for her to take in dealing with this problem.

Smiling as she decided on her course of action she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

"Wait up Dante!" called out Eren as he jogged to catch up to them.

"Eren you have school today?" asked a confused Dante.

"No. But I am going to walk you to school little brother" Eren said before ruffling his brothers hair and wrapping his arms around both Dante's and Mikasa's shoulders.

"Onward!" exclaimed Eren.

Together they made their way to the school house.

Bouncing on his heels Eren walked to the front school with Dante and Mikasa in hand.

"I'll see you later, bye" Eren said before heading down the street, missing the staring eyes of two men from a nearby alley.

Turning at the corner of the street Eren made his way into the nearest alley and sat along the wall.

Transforming Eren felt of wave of relief spread throughout his body. He quickly dropped to the ground and pushed out a hundred pushups, to further relieve himself of his critically high levels of energy.

Standing back up Eren continued to bounce on his toes before he released his transformed state. Taking a sigh in relief Eren walked out of the alley.

"Thank god" said Eren as he slumped his shoulders in physical relief. The jitters from being unable to transform all night were all but ebbed away.

Taking his time on his way back home Eren passed by the bakery and when no one was looking snatched himself a small croissant. Slowly munching on the buttery snack Eren weaved through the thick crowd of Shiganshina's market.

Taking one last bite Eren jogged into the nearest alley, where he quickly transformed. And after the mere seconds it took to reach the end of the alley Eren ended his transformed state. Now on Ox St. Eren jogged over the cobblestone road and entered another alley. In the same fashion Eren continued to go from alley to alley, transforming and de-transforming as he went along.

Reaching his house Eren's breathing began to deepen and a thin layer of sweat covered his brow. Wiping the swat off Eren walked up the stone steps and twisted the handle of his front door.

Opening the door Eren saw that the room was empty and on the dining table was a pile of cleaning supplies and a note.

Intrigued Eren grabbed the piece of parchment and read the messy scrawl of his mother.

_Family Emergency. I need to head out to Brea to meet your father. I need you to clean the house, don't worry about cleaning my room just make sure the rest of the house is clean before I get back home tonight. I'll also need you to cook dinner and pick up Dante and Mikasa from school. _

_ -Love Mom_

"A family emergency?" thought Eren out loud.

"It must be serious" said Eren as he began to think of the worst possible scenarios.

His father's death, his father incapacitated, his father in a coma, and even his father catching a disease that is slowly and painfully killing him all went through Eren's mind.

Coming back into reality Eren realized his mother had tasked him with the responsibility of running the house while she was gone. She had put her faith in her son to take responsibility of the family.

He would not fail her.

Looking down at the assortment of cleaning supplies Eren's face hardened into concentration. Taking his gaze away from the supplies he looked around the house to see the various messes that need to be cleaned.

Grabbing hold of the sponge and soap Eren allowed his eyes to brighten into a dark ruby color, he would need all of his strength to complete this task. With one step Eren began his venture.

The joyous cry of many children filled the air as students flocked out of the old school.

* * *

Eren waited patiently on one of the nearby benches, scanning the crowd for Mikasa's red scarf. Spotting Mikasa and Dante in the crowd he waved out to them.

"Dante, Mikasa" called out Eren.

Hearing both their names the two children looked over to see Eren approaching them.

"Wait up for me" called out a voice behind them. A voice just as familiar as Eren's own, the voice of Armin Arlert.

Armin jogged up to reach the duo, his large school pack bouncing behind him as he moved, reaching them moment before Eren.

Without any signal the group of four began to walk in the general direction of their homes, and in an unspoken agreement Mikasa, Dante, and Eren would walk to Armin's home to drop him of before heading to their own.

"Eren is their really a forest of giant trees inside Wall Maria?" asked Dante.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" replied Eren.

"Are there really?" asked Dante

"Mhm. There's a couple of them actually, one of them is next to Lyon where mom is"

"Mom's in Lyon?" asked Dante as he walked ahead of the group so he could look his brother in the face.

"Yeah she went to get some dress" Eren said offhandedly by looking away from his brother and rolling his eyes.

"Any way Armin you saw the Forest of Giant Trees?"

"Yeah. My family and I went to the forest over the weekend."

"Hmm" hummed Eren as thought about visiting the forest himself.

'I should go see it' thought Eren

"Did you get to climb them Armin?" asked Dante, his voice bringing Eren's attention back into focus.

"Um, No you can't climb them Dante their too big." Replied Armin. Whose words morphed Dante's expression into one of sadness.

"But they do have a lift that you can take that brings you up really high!" exclaimed Armin cheerfully with the desired effect of making Dante happy.

"Cool!" exclaimed Dante before he began to cackle madly with laughter.

Armin joined him but stopped and jumped in freight as three older boys seemingly leapt out in front of the group.

Eren groaned in frustration as he saw the boys run out from the alleys on both sides of the street.

'Not today, any other day but today' he thought.

"Where do you think you're going? Ehh Yeager?" said the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Home" Eren answered monotonously.

"To your mommy, you going back to be a little baby's boy?" the leader asked before he started laughing, the other boys joining in with him.

"Yes" Eren said before he tried to guide everyone around the trio of older boys.

"Hey we were talking to you!" yelled out the leader.

"And it was a nice talk but we need to be on our way" replied Eren with a forced smile.

"Don't walk away from me!" he cried out before he charged at Dante with his fist cocked back, ready to strike.

And just as he threw his fist towards a frozen Dante, Eren grabbed the older by the wrist and squeezed with enough force to make the boy fall to his knees in pain. Out of instinct the boy attempts to swing at Eren with his free hand but that too is taken by Eren's grasp.

Now with both wrists in Eren's hands the boy whimpers in pain and he dare not move his arms in the risk of them being broken.

"Chad!" cried out the smaller of the two boys behind the kneeling leader. They both took a step forwards in preparation to begin their assault against Eren.

"Move and I'll break his wrists" Eren said as he looked at the two older boys with a harsh glare, before squeezing Chad's wrists slightly tighter to make the boy whimper in pain.

"As if!" yelled out the larger boy who then charged at Eren.

And just before Eren was about to release Chad, and subsequently kick him in the gut, Mikasa stepped forward and in one graceful punch to the jaw knocked the larger boy down to the cold cobblestone road.

Silence reigned down on the group, only Chad's occasional whimper of pain filled the void of silence that had developed around them.

"Whoa" voiced Dante. Effectively breaking the void of silence, and bringing Eren out of his slight admiration of Mikasa.

Kicking Chad in the gut Eren relieved the boy of all the air in his lungs, leaving him to dry heave in the fetal position.

Glaring at the only standing member of the trio of boys, who was now looking at the group in fear, Eren guided everyone away from them and began their walk anew. Only seconds after they had begun walking away Dante began to chuckle.

"We showed them!" he said as he pointed back at the fallen boys.

Ignoring Dante's comments Eren looked on ahead as the group continued on towards Armin's house.

"Did you see Mikasa punch that guy Armin?"

"I was right there" Armin whispered before he was grabbed into a one armed hug by his best friend.

"You were awesome Mikasa!" said Dante as he used his left arm to hug his adopted sister.

Pulling her scarf above her mouth she looked forward and towards Eren. He was gazing back at the three of them but soon their eyes meet and his lips curled into a smile, her eyes stayed locked onto his until he shifted his gaze back towards the street ahead. But even with his eyes gone from view all Mikasa could see as she looked at it from behind were those deep teal green eyes.

Taking a turn on Liam St. the group walked past four houses before stopping in front of the Arlert residence.

"Bye Armin"

"Bye"

"See yah later Armin"

"Bye everyone" Armin said as he waved at them before disappearing into his home.

"Let's go" Eren said before starting the walk down the street and towards their home.

After the quiet walk the trio made it to their own home and walked up the stone steps and stood atop the stone porch.

"Open the door already" voiced Dante.

"Wait I need to grab the key real quick" replied Eren as he rummaged through his left pocket for the small piece of metal.

"Just knock on the door mom will her us" Dante said as he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Don't you remember? I told you that mom is in Lyon." Said Eren as he took the key to the house and inserted it into the lock.

"Oh yeah"

Rolling his eyes at his brother Eren twisted the key and allowed Mikasa and Dante to enter the house. "Now I need to finish maki-"

"How was school?" came the familiar voice of Eren's mother.

Turning his entire body to look at the source of the voice Eren saw his mother slouched over the table reading a small book, a large smile plastered to her face.

"Good. Hey wait, you lied Eren Mom isn't in Lyon" accused Dante as he pouted at his brother.

"Eren, why would you lie to your brother like that" accused Carla, her smile as large as ever.

"But… The note" voiced Eren as he looked for the pile of cleaning supplies he had left in the corner of the room.

"Dante dear could you pour me some of that tea I have brewing" pleaded Carla as she looked at her youngest tiredly.

"Okay mom" nodded Dante before he walked over to the pot and poured some tea for both himself and his mother.

"Oh I've had such a long day of cleaning I don't think I even have the energy to stand" moaned Carla as she looked at her eldest in barely contained laughter. Her little Eren looked so confused and flustered from her little lie that she could hardly contain herself. She had to look back down at her borrowed book to stop from giggling.

It had been after Eren had left that she exited her room and quickly moved the cleaning supplies back into the washroom. Taking care to place the note she had made into a pocket on her apron. Now with the house clean, a full day's rest in bed, and a child to tease Carla could begin her day.

"Eren" Carla said, gaining the attention of her eldest.

"Yes mother" Eren said as his eyes narrowed and his lips began to pout.

'Oh he is mad' Carla thought. Eren never calls her mother, unless she is being introduced.

"Honey do you remember Mrs. Dubois?" asked Carla.

"Yes"

"Well you see this book?" Carla asked, to which Eren nodded.

"I borrowed it in exchange for a favor, and so I need you to go over to her house and do whatever she asks of you"

"But don't I get a say in this?" asked Eren angrily.

"Well of course." She said before she got up and opened the door, her lips still curled into a happy smile.

Grabbing her son she kissed him on the cheek, and pulled him into a hug, before gently guiding him towards the door.

Before Eren could understand what was happening he was outside the house and his mother was standing inside the house with her hand on the door.

"Not" she said before slamming the door in front of him.

Opening his mouth and reaching out with his hand Eren tried to speak, but the words failed to leave his mouth. And so he stood there, soundlessly, waiting to see if his mother would open the door.

After a minute a dejection Eren began his walk down the street and towards the house of Mrs. Dubois.

Knocking on the wooden door of the Dubois residence Eren waited only seconds before the door opened and revealed a large women.

"You must be Eren" she said in a gruff voice.

"Yes Mam" nodded Eren.

"Well come on in these cabinets aren't going to move themselves" she said as she gestured for Eren to step inside the house.

Whimpering Eren walked into the dark home, vanishing from existence, before the wooden door was closed behind him.

* * *

'So in the end it was all just a farce?' thought Eren as he walked back to his home.

"She lied to me" Eren said angrily.

"She can't lie to me!" declared Eren resisting the urge to transform but being unable to as the rage got the better of him and his hands transformed giving him sharp nails.

In haste Eren shot into an alley covering his hands as guilt started to fill him.

"I lie to everyone every day. I shouldn't be mad when they lie to me once in a blue moon" Eren said to himself before shifting back and making his way to his house where he stopped for a quick second.

Looking up towards the sky above the wall Eren saw the faintest changes in color begin to etch their way into the sky. It would be dark soon and Eren could finally have some fun out in the forest.

Opening the door Eren walked into his house to see his mother in the kitchen. A plate of food set on the table.

"Eren" his mother said before walking over to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Your dinner's ready." She said before walking back to the sink to continue cleaning the dishes.

Sitting down on the table Eren ate the simple meal of chicken, lentils, cheese, and bread. When he was nearly finished another plate was set down next to his, one which held a single slice of apple pie.

Looking up to his mother, whom had set the plate down, he could only see her hair as he bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She parted away from him just enough to see his face in its entirety.

"I love you Eren" she whispered, her eyes threatening to tear up.

"I love too mommy" Eren said as his own eyes began to water.

"Here's my baby's reward for being so sweet to his mother" she said as she slid the plate with the apple pie over and took Eren's own dirty plate away.

Pouting Eren turned his head away from his mother, causing her to giggle and head to the sink with his dirty plate, making her oblivious to the smile that adorned Eren's face. And with that smile Eren indulged himself on the sweet apple pie that his mother had given him.

Lost in thought Eren never heard Mikasa open and close the door to the washroom and only made note of her presence when her voice escaped her lips.

"Mrs. Yeager can you help me brush my hair?" Mikasa asks as she holds out a brush.

Looking down at the sink Carla sees that she has only Eren's dish left to clean.

'I still need to see if Romeo ever wins Juliet's heart' she thought as her mind went back to the small book she had borrowed from Mrs. Dubois. Poor Eren had been her bargaining tool in receiving the book. The deal had been one day of furniture moving in exchange for two weeks of book borrowing.

Humming to herself Carla looked between Mikasa and her eldest son, grinning as a plan made its way into her head.

"Eren" she said, gaining her eldest son's attention.

"Can you help Mikasa brush her hair?"

"Sure" he said before he stood up and placed his last plate in the sink.

Taking the brush from Mikasa's hand he gestured for her to follow him up the stairs.

Opening the door for her they both entered her room and sat down on her bed. Mikasa took the loose strands of hair in front of her shoulders and pushed them behind her shoulders for Eren to comb.

Taking her long black hair into his fingers Eren gently combed his hand through Mikasa's hair. Taking note of all the knots and twirled bunches of hair.

Gently grabbing her hair near the base of her scalp Eren brushed down the length of Mikasa's hair, without causing her pain. As he continued to brush her hair Eren watched as Mikasa's shoulders relaxed before she scooted herself over closer to him. In response Eren spread his legs so that both of them were on either side of Mikasa.

They sat in silence as Eren continued to brush her hair, even with all the knots removed. Until Mikasa spoke what was on her mind.

"Eren?" she asked as she turned her head and looked towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worryingly, noticing her pained expression.

She looked down and away at Eren's gaze. "Where were you last Friday?" She asked while looking away from him.

Frowning, in confusion, at her question Eren replied. "I was here helping mom with the chores" he replied.

Shaking her head Mikasa looked up and into his eyes. "Where were you Friday night?"

Subconsciously Eren's eyes widened as he stared straight ahead into Mikasa's beautiful grey eyes, their faces were so close he could see the slight glint of blue in her irises.

"Mikasa…" Eren whispered breathlessly and before he could stop her Mikasa pulled him into a tight embrace and they both fell down upon the bed.

"I was afraid I lost you" she said as she nuzzled her chin against his shoulder, her arms still crushing his ribs.

"I'm sorry" Eren said after a moment of silence between them.

"Where were you Eren? I came downstairs and you weren't in bed, I checked everywhere for you. Why weren't you home?" she asked as she hugged him tighter and laid her head against his chest.

Eren's breathing was strong and forced as his mind continued to panic, unable to devise an excuse to answer Mikasa.

"I was about to wake up your parents to tell them that you'd gone, that you'd left. But I heard the front door open and I heard you enter your room."

"Mikasa I can explain" Eren replied timidly.

She was quiet as she rolled off of him and sat with her back against the wall, her eyes gazing silently into his own with the unvoiced demand for an answer.

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep" he said as he turned his head to look away from her. He had no doubt she would be able to tell if he was lying trough eye contact, and he wasn't ready to tell her the truth.

'Not yet. Not yet' Thought Eren. He could not reveal his powers yet, he wasn't ready to handle the possible consequences.

"So I walked down the street until I got tired" Eren lied.

"You promise?" she asked, looking at her with only his left eye he saw her lips quivering.

He could feel the guilt flood his entire body, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words that would stop his suffering.

"I promise" he said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He could still see the disbelief in her eyes, the way her brow ever so slightly creased itself together, his lie wasn't good enough to appease her. It was at this time that Eren remembered a memory of his father kissing his angry mother, after which his father apologized to his mother.

And copying his father's own movement Eren leaned in close to Mikasa, brushing their faces against one another, and gently kissed her cheek. Retracting himself Eren looked into Mikasa's wide eyes.

"I'm sorry about going out at night. I never meant to hurt you Mikasa."

She didn't respond, her only action being the placement of her scarf over her mouth.

"I think I should go take a bath" Eren said as he lifted his arm into the air and feigned sniffing his armpits. Bouncing himself off the bed Eren with a laugh Eren turned around walked over to the door. His face showing his anticipation to leave Mikasa's room before she questioned him further.

Opening the door Eren looked back towards her with a smile.

"Goodnight Mikasa" Eren said before closing the door.

Leaving Mikasa to stare at the wooden door in the silence of the night, with only the single light of her candle illuminating the room. Although with Eren gone the room as a whole seemed so much darker to her. Standing up she grabbed the candle and brought it over to the nightstand by her bed.

Settling into her covers Mikasa made herself comfortable in her bed.

In Eren's old bed.

Laying her head against the pillow, so that her head was facing the candle that was only half an arm's length away from her, she blew on the candle and extinguished the small flame.

"Goodnight Eren" she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. The faint glow of the smoking wick was the last thing she saw before retreating into the peace of her mind.

* * *

Walking slowly through the forest Eren let the soft whispers of the fluttering leaves and the rhythmic clattering of the metal behind him create a sweet harmony with one another.

Closing his teal eyes Eren continued to listen as he trekked deeper and deeper into the forest.

When he could hear the running water of the nearby stream he knew he had reached his destination. And so opening his ruby eyes Eren dropped the large sack he had been carrying into the forest onto the forest floor.

Bending down Eren untied the single string and opened the sack to reveal his three dimensional maneuver gear.

Taking out the leather straps, the new gas tank, the leather sheathed set of sword blades, a set of daggers sheathed in leather, and the fan and hook mechanisms Eren began to strap the leather cords around his legs. Slowly moving his way up his body and over his shoulders, it would not do him good to be foolish and improperly connect the leather straps.

With the leather straps tightly wound across his body Eren attached the fan and hook mechanisms. Their design were oh so slightly different than the garrison's original design. The hook launchers were more conical in shape and the retracting mechanism itself was completely redesigned, both giving Eren only minimal amounts of increased power.

But it's the edge of the blade that make it deadly.

Eren's maneuver gear in itself was a sharpened blade compared to the army's unsharpened blade. Both would work as well as the other, but Eren's could become so much more in his transformed state.

But his mind was not yet fully adjusted to the high speed movements of his three dimensional maneuver gear.

'I'll hit them all today' thought Eren as he deposited the daggers into special leather slots he had sewn into a stolen Garrison uniform.

Strapping the gas tanks onto his back Eren tightly pulled the straps into place before locking them in their position.

Jumping up and down in place Eren smiled in the satisfaction of properly attaching his maneuver gear. All that was left now for Eren to do was to take hold of the handles and pull them into his grip, one finger at a time.

Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders Eren focused his vision and took in the position of his targets. Six trees whose bark had been etched into with a dagger to resemble targets.

Pulling the triggers Eren jumped back, and into the air, before beginning his first swing. Moving away from the targets Eren continued to gain speed as his gear pulled him faster and faster through the dark forest.

Shooting only his right hook out Eren spun around a large oak tree and rocketed back towards the targets. Tunnel vision was beginning to take effect in young Eren's mind as he reached his max travel speed. He couldn't tell if the trees at the corners of his vision were actually there, or if his mind was incapable of processing their existence.

Coming up to the first Eren released his hooks and right handle blade before spinning in mid-air. A gleaming steel dagger shot out of Eren's hand and towards the target, its ultimate destination unknown to Eren as he continued on to the second target that was a mere ten meters away.

Again and again Eren unleashed each of his steel daggers upon the oak trees, as he fought back the nausea of his continuous spinning. Shooting both his hooks Eren kept the hooks imbedded within the trunks of two trees, causing his gear to make forcefully stop Eren's momentum.

Releasing the hooks after the violent jerk Eren dropped down to the forest floor. Clipping his handles to his belt Eren turned around to collect the daggers.

The last blade has missed the tree completely and was embedded all the way to the hilt in the cold forest floor. Removing the blade Eren frowned at his failure to hit the target. He needed to remove the tunnel vision from his sight or else he couldn't possibly be able to protect his brother.

"_I want to join the Survey Corps Eren" _

"Dante will die if he joins the Survey Corps" Eren stated as he frowned at the dirt coated dagger.

Gripping the handle of the dagger tightly Eren placed it back into its slot before continuing on to collect the others.

"Failure isn't an option" Eren said before pulling out the final dagger from the first tree.

Walking away from the tree Eren's lips curled into a pleased smile, for the hole riddled tree behind him now had all but one hole centered in the bulls eye of the etched target.

Standing back at his starting point Eren once again took note of the targets location before shooting his blades and jumping back. Starting another round of target practice.

It would be two hours later when a dizzy Eren walked over to his hidden equipment stash. One that had seen a large increase in size months ago when Eren had come to realize the small hole that grants him entrance into Angel's workshop was beginning to get tighter for Eren to crawl through.

Jumping down into the hole Eren walked into the small dirt room that he himself had dug out.

Shelves of dirt held the many books that had once been in Angel's workshop. Eren hoped to eventually move the tools and other pieces of equipment once he expanded this project of his. But that task was months in the future.

Removing his maneuver gear Eren set it back into the sack before tying off the top with a string. Jumping out of the hole Eren sealed the top with grass, dirt, and stick cover.

Satisfied that the hole was sealed Eren made his way out of the forest. His wrist unconsciously repeating the technique that Eren had discover to be the proper way to throw the daggers in mid-air, while moving at high speeds.

Pulling out his watch Eren could make out the time of two hours and five minutes in the new day. Placing the watch back into his pocket Eren continued on his way through the forest, before walking out of the tree line and making his way through the gate unnoticed.

Going from alley way to alley way he silently made his way back into his room. The fear of Mikasa discovering him out at night again had prompted him to return home hours earlier than normal.

Setting his head down against his pillow Eren's ruby red eyes stared up at the floor above him. Thinking about the beaten girl he had rescued only two years ago.

He foolishly thought back to when he first saw her form. Remembering memories that he had hoped to keep repressed in the deepest pits of his conscious.

Eren could see her cut lip, the bruise on her cheek, the raw skin on her bound wrists, and her frightened eyes.

It was all Eren could remember from that day. The killing of the men was still ingrained in his mind, but he couldn't remember their faces.

Rolling over Eren tucked on hand underneath his pillow and looked towards the wall beside his bed.

"She was the only thing that mattered" Eren whispered his eyes conveying the sorrow he felt inside.

Shaking his head Eren rid himself of sad thoughts. Thinking back to the first radiant smile that Mikasa had given.

Smiling at the memory Eren took in a large breath and released himself from his transformation. The nights ahead would no doubt be riddled with boredom but if it allowed him to maintain his lie then there was no other option.

Without warning Eren heard the twist and click of his door handle.

Rolling over before the intruder could enter Eren kept his right eye ever so slightly open. Transforming nearly instantly, causing pain to spread across in his chest, so he could see in the dark room Eren watched as the door slowly opened.

And from the darkness Eren saw the very face he had been envisioned only moment ago.

Mikasa's head seamed to float in the air as she leaned forward to see if the room was occupied.

Seeing that it was Mikasa Eren released his transformation and relived the pain in his chest. He watched on as she made his way into his room, her body leaning forward as she

"Mikasa?" asked Eren startling the girl in front of him.

"Eren" she said with a slight stutter.

They stared at one another in the darkness, both of them unsure of what to say to the other.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked.

"I'm fine" she replied as she nodded.

"Do you need anything?" asked Eren.

"No" she said

Pushing off his blanket Eren then stood up and walked over towards her, even as she took a step back and pressed her back against the doorway.

"What's wrong Mikasa?" he asked.

"Nothing" she muttered before looking away from Eren.

Taking a step back Eren looked at her questioningly before sitting back down onto the bed and covering his legs with his blanket.

Looking back towards Mikasa, Eren watched as she shivered in place from the cold night air. The scarf around her neck doing nothing to keep the chill of the night away.

'She's cold' thought Eren

Realizing this Eren reached under his bed and grabbed the spare blanket that his mother had given him for the winter.

"Here take this Mikasa" Eren said as he held out the blanket for her to take.

She snatched the blanket away from him as soon as he offered it and wrapped it around herself, all the while wishing that she had taken her own blanket down with her.

But even with the new blanket she was still cold, and in need of a source of warmth. Not the warmth that she could feel from the hot air of a fire but the soothing warmth soothing warmth that only one person provides for her now.

She watched as he laid back against his bed before he called out to her.

"Good night Mikasa"

Looking at his laying form she closed the door behind her.

'There's room for one more' she thought before quickly crawling her way underneath Eren's blanket and wrapping her arm around his belly.

Turning his head around Eren tried to see what Mikasa was doing with her arm around him but he couldn't see the face that was buried deep in his back. And in the end he decided to let her do as she please.

Shuttering from the spread of warmth against her cold body Mikasa pulled herself closer to Eren. The corner of her lips pulled themselves upwards, as a small smile decorated her face, before she let Eren's strong beating heart carry her into a wondrous escape from reality.

Year 845 January 17th

Waiting for school to open, on a nearby bench, Eren watched as small groups of early risers gathered together in their own circle of friends. While he sat alone on the chilled morning bench.

But it mattered little to Eren.

All other boys and girls would never live as much as he had over the past two years. They would never feel the dirt beneath their feet on the other side of the wall as he had. They would always live a life of ignorance to the dangers that lurked just outside the walls.

'They'll never be like me' Eren thought as he stared at his own hand. The same one that had been cut multiple times just the night before from his target practice. Yet now there were no markings on his skin that would indicate any form of injury.

Folding his fingers into a light fist Eren looked towards the school to see if any of the teachers had arrived to open the front door for students.

It seemed that in his thinking lapse Eren had not noticed the opening of the front door, nor the departure of the other students.

Grabbing his bag Eren was about to head for the school before the sight of the men he had seen on Monday caught his attention.

The three men seemed to be having a small argument in a nearby alleyway. And the gut feeling he had was telling Eren that he needed to hear what they were saying.

So with light feet Eren walked to building whose side composed one of the walls that make up the alley way. Pushing his back into the front of the building Eren closed his eyes to feign sleep, when in reality he was transforming to make his hearing more acute.

"Damn I didn't see her"

"Neither did I"

"Damn"

"What do we do? We were supposed to scope out the house she lives in"

"We'll just have to assume that she still lives in the house her school registration papers says she does"

"Come on lets head back to the villa and get some sleep for tonight's job"

Hearing fading footsteps Eren reverted back to normal. Opening his eyes Eren looked between the school and the direction the men had walked off in.

If his mother ever found out he had skipped school he would be punished severely.

'But if they're after Mikasa then I'll have to reveal my powers to protect them' Eren debated to himself.

With his mind made up Eren turned into the alley and quickly brought the men back into his line of sight. They would continue to stay as Eren's focus of attention until they walked out of the district and past Hannes and his drinking group of friends.

They would see him if he passed through the gate.

Watching the men turn to the left Eren could already guess that they had arrived by horseback, and that they would return on horseback.

Turning around plans of various natures made their way through Eren's mind.

'Following them and killing them now is impossible, so I'll have to wait until they come back tonight. Just like they said they would.' Eren thought before he walked and sat himself down in an alley two streets away from his home.

He still had hours before he was due to arrive back at class, and in that time he needed to find an excuse to leave the house in a way that would make it impossible for Mikasa to note his absence.

Tapping is feet Eren soon realized what a hard request he was asking of himself.

"This is so annoying" thought Eren as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

But then as if he had answered himself, as if a holy epiphany had struck down upon him, Eren knew exactly what he would tell his mother.

"They did always say they would love to have me visit more often" Eren said before grinning madly.

* * *

Latter in the night when Eren's family would be asleep he was sitting atop the roof of the Shiganshina stable waiting for any sign of the men who had said they would be arriving during the darkness of the night.

Eren was sitting atop one of the two stables that housed all the horses of the various traveling merchants, like the Yeager horses Jefferson and Washington.

Looking back and forth between the gate and the dirt road, that lead into the dark fields of the farmland that fed Shiganshina, Eren waited in the relative silence of the night. The lock to the stable door was currently in his hand.

It had been all but too easy for Eren to use his increased level of hearing to pick up the distinctive sounds of the tumblers within the lock. He had used to simple picks to lock the tumblers into place before twisting the key slot and opening the locking mechanism.

The horses below were all in the same deep sleep that currently blankets the district of Shiganshina and in Eren's transformed state he could barely make out their heavy breathing.

Fiddling with the lock in his hand Eren threw the lock into the air above him and caught it just before it descended to the ground below him.

Hearing the distant sound of hooves pounding against dirt and stone Eren turned his head around to see the distant figures of five horses and five men approaching.

Jumping off the roof Eren landed on the floor in a resounding thud before standing tall and waiting for the arrival of the men, all the while repeating the plan of action he had devised hours ago.

It was simple really.

He would follow the men through Shiganshina, and if they got anywhere near his home he would kill all of them.

But if they were just here for business or on personal matters than he'd let them be.

Hearing the arrival of the men at the stables Eren walked out of from his hiding spot and approached the five men.

The first thing Eren noticed were the three familiar faces of the men he had seen earlier.

Putting on a forced smile Eren walked over to the closest man, who had just gotten off his horse.

"I'll take them inside for you sir" Eren said, startling all five of the dismounted men.

"Uh, yeah here you go kid" said the man as he held out the reins of his horse for Eren to take.

"I'll take all your horses into the stables to misters" Eren stated as he held out his open right hand for the men to deposit their reins. He took note that each of the men looked towards the first man Eren had talked to, as if they were seeking his permission. And with a nod from the man Eren's right hand was soon filled with the reins of four horses.

"What's a kid like you doing out so late?" asked the supposed leader of the supposed leader of the group.

"I work the night shift for the old man when he's sick. And a late night drop in the stables cost one silver per horse." Eren said before holding out his hand.

"We won't be staying the night." The man said as he rummaged through his coin purse.

"We have some business in town and then we're going straight back to Wall Rosa"

'You'll never make it back. I'll make sure of that' Eren thought as he quickly gazed at each of the men. Debating to himself the best order in which he should kill all of them.

"Have out horses ready for us when we get back. We'll need them watered and feed before we head out." Said the leader before placing five silver coins in Eren's open palm.

"Yes sir" Eren nodded before heading into the barn, the five horses in tow.

After placing the last horse into a stall Eren plunged his hands into one of the water troughs and pulled out four freshly sharpened daggers.

Placing two of the daggers through slits on his belt Eren held the other two in his hands as he approached the closed stable door.

Standing just inside the door Eren took in a deep breath before slowly releasing the air in his lungs, the desired effect was instant.

Eren eyes had morphed, from the pupil out, into a ruby red and his entire body felt as if the gravity around him had lessened. And just before Eren was about to open the door to finish these men once and for all their faint whispers made their way into Eren's ears.

"He's perfect Charles, fit, brown hair, green eyes everything the lady asked for. Hell I bet the boy's no older than thirteen."

"The boss said to get the girl tonight Daine"

"C'mon guys its easy money if we just snatch up the boy tonight and get the girl tomorrow. It'll even save us the trouble of finding another boy like him, and there are no guards to catch us. Easy money"

"I agree with Daine. Let's take the boy" said another unknown man before silence shrouded the group. Eren could only imagine them looking towards their leader for any signal on how they should proceed.

"When the boy comes out of the stables you'll grab him and you will cover his mouth with the chloro cloth." Said the leader.

'They think they can just take me like some helpless girl!' thought Eren his face contorting in rage before his hand grabbed onto the handle of the stable door. Just before he was about to push the doors open and kill the men a memory whispered t's words in his mind.

"_A little girl named Lydia went out to the woods to gather some wood but she never came back"_

Taking a step back from the door Eren collected his thoughts and knowledge.

"_And then we're going straight back-" _

'To where? Where would they have taken Mikasa if I had let them? And where will they take me if I let them?'

The memories of Mikasa's bound form surfaced to the top of his subconscious ad into his conscious.

'If Lydia was take then she'll be where they're going to take me.' Thought Eren before throwing all of his daggers to the side of the door.

Breathing in and out once again Eren's eyes reverted back into their original teal green state.

"I'm coming for you" said Eren before opening the door and walking out into the torch light.

Seconds later Eren was assaulted by two men, the other three looked to be standing bye, and as he feigned struggling a wet cloth was pressed against Eren's mouth and nose. Ever so slowly Eren's vision began to blur into darkness. The last thing he saw was the approaching silhouette of one of the men.

Hours, minutes, maybe even days later Eren slowly opened his eyes to see the dark countryside passing by him. His body bouncing against a warm and soft velvety surface, and the distinctive sound of hooves trotting along a stone road could be heard.

Minutes later Eren's body stopped bouncing and the horses came to a standstill. Barely tilting his head, so as to not indicate he had awoken, Eren looked on to see a large villa styled house. Men with rifles were sitting down on the porch as they watched the dark countryside.

'How many are the-" Eren was cut out of his thinking by two large arms that picked him up and placed him upon wide shoulders.

Out of fear of being discovered awake Eren kept himself completely limp and shut his eyelids, making his senses of smell and sight available to analyze his surroundings.

"You get you're quota Charles?" came the voice of man in front of Eren.

"Something like that" said the voice of the leader, who Eren now identified as Charles.

"Your uncle is in the dining room Charles." Stated another voice.

"Noted" said Charles before the sound of doorknob twisting reached Eren's ears.

The warm air of the large villa flushed Eren's skin and the sounds of laughter alerted him to the presence of many more men.

The man carrying Eren shifted Eren into a better position before the sounds of laughter boomed with a rush of air. Eren could hear the laughter die down before cups and silverware were placed on top of porcelain.

Whoever else was in the room with them was obviously just enjoying a dinner.

"Ah boys you're back with the merchandise!" exclaimed a man at the other side of the room.

"You tell him Daine" whispered Charles before Eren heard the rustling of clothing and fumbling footsteps.

"Uh… Sorry boss but we had to make a special delivery today."

"A special delivery?" the boss asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah we decided to get the boy that Lady Brennan wanted. You know with green eyes, young, and plenty fit." Said Daine, pride evident in his voice.

But these words must not have been very pleasing to Daine's boss if the angry breathing that Eren could hear was an indication.

"You idiots couldn't have gotten the girl along the way?" yelled the man.

"We're sorry boss…. We'll get the girl tomorrow night for sure though." Said Daine nervously.

"It takes you boys an entire week just to find where she lives and now you go fail to get her!" the boss said before dropping down onto his chair as complete silence enveloped the room.

"You'll all get half pay for bringing me the boy… Just consider yourselves lucky that Lady Brennan will pay extra for the quick delivery of her _delightful _gift. Now put him in the basement" commanded the man.

"Yes boss!"

"Boys, boys. We're in my living room and business is over. You can call me Zen."

"Now get some sleep, all of you, except Charlie I want my nephew to tell me how his first job went"

"Yes Zen"

"Thank You Zen" replied the four men.

With a spin Eren felt the man below him walk out of the room just as various conversations began to grow anew in the dining room.

They walked through the villa for only moments before Eren felt him descend down in a basement that reeked of filth.

Opening his eyes Eren saw that the man had carried Eren down into a small prison of sorts, he opened the first cell door and dropped Eren into a filthy pile of hay. Before closing the cell behind him and walking back up the wooden stairs that lead to the villa's first floor.

Opening his eyes completely Eren stood up from the cold stone floor and walked over to the cell door.

Pulling out his picks Eren made short work of the lock on the cell, his now enhanced hearing helping him greatly. With the third click Eren twisted the lock and opened the cell door.

Quietly closing the cell door behind him Eren then made his way down the small row of cells, looking for any others that had been captured like him. The cells were dark and nearly pitch black from the sheer lack of light present in the basement. Only a single torch near the top of the stairs provided light in this underground dungeon.

Walking up to the last cell Eren could make out the small figure of a girl lying with her belly down and her head towards the stone wall.

Unable to see her face Eren made a simple guess.

"Lydia" he whispered.

But there was no response.

"Lydia is that you?" he asked in a normal volume.

But once again there was no response.

Frowning Eren took his picks and quickly unlocked her cell door before walking over to her sleeping form and kneeling down next to her.

To make sure she wouldn't scream and alert the men above Eren prepared himself to cover her mouth with his right hand.

Now reaching out with his left arm Eren took hold of her shoulder before his body froze.

'This isn't right' thought Eren as his eyes were beginning to widen and his breathing was becoming deeper, and deeper.

"She can't be this cold" Eren said before turning over her body.

Her lifeless brown eyes stared into Eren's own ruby red.

**A/N: "Not everyone can be saved." Remember these words my friends. This is the reality upon which my story will be based, this is the reality that is in the SNK universe. **

**Anyway on a lighter note I want you all to subscribe to my channel. **

_**-Subscribe—**_

**Note****: If the subscribe button isn't working than please alert me in the reviews and I'll get that fixed as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Legend's Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyway…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

* * *

Not a sound was made as Eren looked upon Lydia's lifeless form.

Not the sound of his breathless lungs.

Not the sound of his beating heart.

And not the sound of the restless voices of the memories within his mind.

With unsteady hands Eren shook the girl in a vain attempt to awaken her.

"Wake up Lydia!" Eren said as tears of desperation started to stream down his face.

"Please….. it wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this!" he said before slamming his fist into the ground over, and over, and over again.

With the pain of his injury, and blood flowing freely off his hand, Eren sat in silence with confused eyes. Wishing that someone would wake him from this nightmare and rewrite the past.

"**Kill them all!" **

Pain. A terrible splintering pain spread itself throughout Eren's body. Completely unannounced and without remorse it afflicted Eren to the very depths of his psyche.

"**Crush them!"**

Curling up into a ball Eren shook violently before finally an explosion of steam began to radiate off his body.

Through every pore, and off every single inch of Eren's skin, steam exploded outwards in an attempt to stuff the entire dungeons with its heat.

"Ahh!" screamed Eren, his eyelids forced open from the steam that rocketed off his body. While the layers of skin on his body systematically burned and healed itself.

"**And devour everything!" **

After an eternity of pain Eren laid on the soothingly cool stone of the dungeon like basement.

"What in the world" came a shocked voice from other side of the dungeon.

Like a startled animal Eren sprang onto all fours, never noticing the claw like crystals that encased each of his fingers and toes, as he focused on determining the origin of the sound.

"Joseph, Luke get down here!" yelled out the prey, foolishly indicating its exact location to Eren.

With new found speed and acceleration Eren burst out of the cell and out of the steam. And with the man's head turned towards the door the last thing he would ever see was the rapidly approaching stone floor.

In pure instinct Eren took the back of the man's neck into his mouth and tore through the vertebrate of his spine, finalizing his kill.

Removing his hand from smashed skull of the man below him Eren heard the steps of more prey closing in on the opening above the stairs that would lead him towards even more prey.

Step by step Eren slowly ran up the stairs speeding up as he went, and in perfect synchronization Eren appeared on the last step just as two more of his prey made themselves visible in the opening atop the stairs.

Grabbing both of the skulls Eren slammed them together. Making it the last thing both men would ever do as their faces became no longer recognize able

Running down the hallway Eren continued his hunt, with a hauntingly bloodthirsty smile that displayed his razor sharp teeth as he walked.

Going from room to room in the large cottage Eren hunted his unsuspecting prey with a flurry of ripped throats and snapped necks.

He killed a man sleeping peacefully in his sleep by simply twisting his neck.

Two men sleeping in the same room together by tearing both their throats out.

And a man and women making love in the room at the far end of the hallway. The man was killed by a quick snapping of his neck, but the women was killed after Eren pinned her down to ground and bite into the back of her neck.

Eren killed them all quickly and took pleasure in the feeling of their life ending in his hands. The lusciously iron tasting blood of his prey flowed down his throat and dripped off his teeth.

The last of his prey he had killed had alerted the prey above him, through her screaming, and he could hear the many footsteps of his prey as they tried to mobilize around the house.

Ever so slowly he entered the main hallway of the large cottage.

The shouts of men ceased as he entered. Every bastardly soul looked on towards Eren's blood soaked form.

They saw his glowing red eyes, his black crystal claws, his razor sharp teeth, and the red lines of seemingly glowing hot skin that etched their mark upon Eren's forearms.

"Don't just stand there." Came the voice of Zen from the second story, which garnered the attention of all the men.

"Kill him!" he shouted in a frightened voice. The words echoing throughout the cottage in the finality of their meaning. And as if a dam had broken all the men rallied together as one with their guns, knives, and swords to kill the intruder in their home.

But their shouts did not reach Eren, the first round of bullets that pierced his flesh did not stop him from talking his first step, and with his second step he spoke what was on his mind.

"I'll kill every last on**e of you!" **he yelled in a voice far too powerful for a human to possess.

And with a third step he practically disappeared in the eyes of his prey. And one by one they would all fall beneath his wrath. Their blood would paint the walls anew in a wet red paint that in time would crust and turn black.

* * *

Eren could see the last of his prey running as fast as their legs could carry them into the forest. And took pleasure in knowing that they would soon meet the same end as the rest of their kind.

Running out of the blood soaked cottage he approached them in mere seconds and ran around them to close off their feeble attempt to escape.

"Shoot him!" yelled Zen from the middle of the pack, his eyes wide in terror.

But before they could raise their weapons to fire Eren lunged at the nearest one of them and plunged his hand through its chest. Holding the dead body in place Eren used it to hide himself for a moment before pushing the corpse into the pack leader.

From there Eren quickly grabbed the next prey and twisted its neck until a loud cracking noise could be heard. Dodging the swords of the two prey Eren their wrists and made them slash one another' throats. Both of their dead corpses landed in unison, leaving only the pack leader standing with trembling legs.

"No please… please don't kill me" whispered the trembling man. Tears streaked down his cheeks and the blood of his pack blotted his clothes with red.

Grabbing one of the loaded guns off the forest floor Eren quickly spun it in his hand before taking aim at Zen's knee and pulling the trigger. And with the echo of the gun in the forest Zen fell back onto the cold ground as he clutched onto his bleeding knee.

Walking to the next loaded gun on the floor Eren picked it up and walked up to Zen once more. Watching as is prey pathetically attempted to scurry away from him, as it clawed at the grass and dirt floor, and climbed over the dead body of his nephew.

Stabbing the end of barrel into his prey's wound Eren pulled the trigger and watched as hot ash and metal exploded into the gushing wound.

"Ahhh!" cried out Zen.

Laughing in glee Eren circled his writhing prey once more before sitting down on the man's plump belly.

"Please i-" with Eren's clawed hand gripping his throat any words that would have been said were silenced, and only the sound of Eren's laughter filled the quiet forest air.

He was having so much fun with this one. With this plump little play toy, whose name resurfaced deep memories.

"_You think Zen will care if one women died during a job?"_

"_Call me Zen"_

"Your Zen" whispered Eren as his grip loosened.

"T-that's right and if you don't let me go you'll regret it" said the man with confidence that was betrayed by his terrified expression.

"You're the one who hurt her"

"Wh-" once again Eren's clawed hand grasped Zen's throat.

"**You hurt her!"** Eren yelled so loudly it could be heard throughout the forest, just as a mighty fallen oak could be heard throughout a quiet forest. With tears streaming down his face Eren continued to grasp his prey's throat tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

Snarling, growling, and loosing himself in anger Eren released Zen's throat to allow his prey to take one final breath. And in the middle of that breath Eren bit into the large fatty neck of his prey. But his mouth was not big enough to cut through the throat completely, leaving his prey to choke on his own warm blood.

Looking down at freely flowing blood Eren's throat seemed to dry itself, and his lips became devoid of moisture. So with thirst driving him Eren chomped down once again on the throat of his prey.

Biting deeper and deeper through his neck.

All the while allowing the thick metallic tasting fluid to coat his mouth and flow down his throat.

With one last bite Eren bite through his prey's neck completely, separating it from its body, before standing up and smashing its skull.

Breathing deeply Eren felt tired, and oh so hungry.

"_**Devour everything!"**_

"Ah!" screamed Eren as he fell to one knee. The voice he heard making his head throb in agony, yet somehow cleared his mind completely. Allowing Eren to focus on his new singular goal.

'_Eat'_

Running back to the cottage Eren ran full speed into the small stable, smashing the wooden door to pieces in pursuit of his new prey.

The horses held their necks high in fear, and whined to one another for help as Eren systematically killed and ripped into their flesh.

And for every pound of flesh Eren ate more and more steam would radiate off his body.

His bones would crack and vein like strips of seemingly red hot flesh would pulse down his neck and through his body. It seemed like no matter how much Eren ate his body would continue to writhe in pain, only to be delayed by the delicious flavor of warm meat that he consumed.

With the last of the horses devoured and steam rolling off his body Eren staggered his way out of the stables. With dizziness and exhaustion taking hold of him Eren collapsed onto one knee and puked out liters of a clear liquid.

Pushing himself onto his two feet Eren only took another five steps before he collapsed into the darkness of sleep.

One that would be filled of nightmares and anguish as his two hundred and six bones creaked and cracked constantly in his sleep.

* * *

Lifting herself up into a sitting position Mikasa yawned and stretched as she greeted the new morning.

Pushing herself off the bed she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a brush to untangle her bed hair.

With long strokes that started at her scalp and finished at the ends of her hair Mikasa brought herself into a rhythm that brought her happy memories. Memories of her mother brushing her long hair as her father worked in field corralling the cows.

But those memories had faded and lost the warmth they once held so dearly to her heart. Now memories of Eren brushing her hair with his warm smile and gentle voice brought a content smile to Mikasa's lips.

He was the sun to Mikasa's dark world.

One that she was certain would never die out.

"Mikasa breakfast is ready" called out Dante from the other side of her door.

"Be right down" she replied before setting down the brush.

Reaching up to the corner of her dresser she grabbed the end of the red scarf she had left over night to dry in her room.

It was far too precious to risk being dried outside. Clothes had gone missing before after all.

Wrapping the scarf around her neck she felt secure and warm enough to venture downstairs to eat breakfast with her new family.

Sitting down in her usual spot she saw that the food had already been served and so she dug in immediately. She mostly ignored the conversation, only picking up things that related to her like school, chores, and Eren.

"When is Eren coming back home?" asked Grisha.

"Hmm" hummed Carla as she tapped her chin.

"I don't exactly know. All he told me was that he was invited to sleep the night at his friend's house"

"So midday then" stated Grisha, to which Carla nodded.

"Did you need Eren's help today?" asked Carla.

"I was hoping he could have come with me to meet some patients today" said Grisha before taking a spoon of oats.

"Aw I'm sorry honey if I had known I wouldn't have let him go"

"No, no it's perfectly alright Carla. Eren needs to have friends"

"He doesn't have many except this Jessica I barely hear of"

'He doesn't have any' thought Mikasa as she looked towards the door to Eren's room.

"We'll talk about this later Carla" Grisha said to his wife as their eyes met, effectively ending the conversation.

"_Where were you Friday night?" _

"_I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep" _

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise" _

Memories of the discussion Eren and her shared only days ago rang through her ears, unheard by those around her.

'You promised me' thought Mikasa as she gripped her wooden spoon tightly in her hand.

'Eren'

* * *

Opening his eyes ever so slowly Eren pushed himself onto his feet before looking at his surroundings.

The cottage was on his right, the stables behind him, the woods were in all directions, and the sun was bright in the middle of the sky.

Looking around aimlessly Eren saw no other person in the vicinity that could possibly be a threat. And with only a wish to leave this place Eren ran towards the woods in a surprising burst of speed as he headed towards home.

With the trees breezing past him Eren jumped over a stream located not too far from his small practice fields. But as he crossed the stream his nose caught onto the delicious smell of blood. So as soon as he landed onto the ground he ran upstream and towards the smell that was calling his stomach.

He ran for a hundred meters before he could tell his prey must be extremely close, causing him to search the area thoroughly.

But what he found both supersized him and terrified him.

For the prey he was looking for was just across the stream, nursing her bleeding hand in the stream of water. Eren could tell that she must have been collecting fire wood, if her bundle of sticks was any indicator.

All thoughts of eating and sating his hunger vanished from Eren's mind as he crossed the creek and made his way to the bleeding girl.

"You shouldn't keep it in the water for so long you'll lose a lot of blood that way" voiced Eren as he made his way across the creek.

This caused the girl to look up and see the humanoid form of Eren. With his clawed fingers, ruby eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

And without a moment's hesitation she screamed in terror before grabbing the bundle of wood, with her bleeding hand, and throwing it at Eren. Causing Eren to take a step back in fright himself before he was hit with the bundle of sticks.

Which mistakenly made Eren take in the smell of the girl's blood, bringing Eren to his as he clutched onto his aching belly. And as he kneeled the anger of being assaulted and screamed at began to consume him.

Causing him to stand and chase after the one who had attacked him, so that he may repay the favor.

In only seconds he caught up to the girl and tackled her onto the floor. Resulting in his heavier body pinning the girl helplessly to the ground who, in her frightened state, closed her eyes as she screamed, kicked, and clawed at her assailant.

Grabbing her throat Eren watched as she struggled to release herself from his grip. And as she cried Eren snarled on top of her, bringing his face up close to hers Eren was close to taking her life when her shut eyes opened to reveal the terrified grey eyes that laid beneath her eyelids.

Taking in a deep gasp of air Eren recollected his senses and crawled off the girl, who promptly scrambled away from him.

"Wait" called out Eren to the crying girl.

But before he could stand to chase after her and apologize pain once again pierced its way into his skull causing him to fall and clutch his head until the pain slowly ebbed away. And by that time the girl was gone and far out of site.

Pushing himself off the ground Eren continued on his way towards his practice area in the woods, taking only a small detour to grab a rabbit that he had seen eating a nut.

With hunger pushing him on Eren bit into the rabbit and ate every delicious morsel of muscle that its little body could provide. But through sating his hunger Eren became disgusted with the wet and sticky claws that were attached to his fingers.

So as he finally reached his destination Eren set course for the nearby stream where, once there, he jumped into the water and gulped in the clear liquid.

Rolling around in the sand and water Eren cleansed himself of the blood and grim that covered most of his body.

Pulling his head out of the water Eren crawled up onto the shore and sat down in the wet sand.

Grabbing his wet hair Eren combed it back and out of his face.

All he could bring himself to think about was how out of control he had been. How he had no control of the body he called his own.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he asked to himself as he grinded his claws against one another.

Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out Eren relaxed every muscle in his body before looking down and watching the black crystal claws, which had manifested themselves onto his hand the night before, melt and steam away.

Sighing in relief Eren looked down into the waters below and saw that his eyes had remained the same shade of red that should only be present when he transforms.

Clenching his fist in visible anger Eren lashed out at the water that held his reflection. Causing a small explosion of water and sand to radiate from Eren's fist.

Taking a moment to calm himself down Eren once again took deep calculated breaths of air, focusing his mind on the desire to regress to his normal form. But his eyes reflected the same ruby red color that he loathed.

"Stop it!" yelled Eren as he once again lashed out at the water.

"I'm not ready to show them" Eren whispered as he remembered the girl he had just nearly killed. Simply imagining himself attacking his brother or even Mikasa made Eren choke on his own tears.

"Change" Eren pleaded as he stared at his reflection.

"Change!"

"Please I want to go home" cried Eren.

Seeing no change in his appearance Eren plunged his head into the water and screamed in torment until all the air in his lungs had been exhausted. The water was cool and comforting to him, acting as a retreat from reality by blocking out all the noise he could hear from the forest.

In this quiet moment under the water Eren tried desperately to remember all the events of the night before. Yet only glimpses became available to him, terrible moments of killing both men and women flashed through his mind.

Bringing his head out of the water Eren thought back to the words his father had told him when he first learned of the titan's existence.

"_They'll kill your mother and brother" _

"_They're monsters Eren" _

"No I'm not a monster I don't kill for pleasure" Eren said in a vain attempt to convince himself.

But in the end he could only come to exact opposite conclusion, it wasn't hard for him to connect the dots. For him to see that he had slaughtered a whole cottage filled with humans, and nearly killed a little girl, because he felt like it.

With an emotionless mask Eren Pulled himself out of the water Eren before walking over to his underground storage nearby in the woods and jumping down into its depth. Grabbing Angel's journal Eren pulled it out and read the last few pages.

_Kyklo believes he's discovered the titan's weakness. I'm giving him my first prototype gear today in the hopes that he's correct. _

_I hope this works. I mean we all thought that he was dead, but here he is. If anyone was capable of discovering the titan's weakness than it must have been him. Someone who's lived in the titan's territory without being detected. _

_Once we confirm Kyklo's theory we could begin mass production of my gear, humanity will finally have a force capable of fighting back against these beasts. _

_Until then, Angel Aaltonen _

Turning the page once more Eren read the words written in blood aloud.

"Cut the nape of the neck" Eren said solemnly. Even though Angel discovered their weakness he must have still met the same end as his friends had. The blooded message was after all written in his hand writing.

Putting the journal back down Eren began to pack everything he would need to survive in the wilderness in his old school pack.

"If a regular person could survive outside the walls than so can I" Eren stated as he packed his astrolabe away.

"I can't go back, not this way" he whispered as he packed his steel and flint away in his pack.

"They'll be safer if I'm as far away from them as I can be"

Stuffing his daggers, swords, flintlock pistol, and munitions into the pack Eren tied the top shut before grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

Pulling up the scarf over his mouth, just like Mikasa does, Eren couldn't help but pull the soft scarf further up his face to wipe away the leaking tears.

"They wouldn't want me anymore if they knew the truth of what I am"

Climbing out of the small bunker of his Eren covered the entrance before walking away and towards the stream once more.

He walked to point where sand and grass meet and took a seat in the shaded of one of the large oak trees. Letting the soothing sound of the creek and the rustling of the forest leaves occupy his time and mind.

But all things must end and as Eren looked up into the sky he saw the beautiful orange and purple colors of twilight beginning to change day into night. Standing up Eren continued to look at the fading sky until he forced himself to look away.

"Goodbye" Eren said before twisting around and beginning his walk towards home.

Just as he set foot outside of the forest the sky had become fully enveloped in darkness. Hiding Eren's movements from those who are capable of seeing him as he snuck through alleys of Shiganshina.

In no time at all he was in front of his home.

With its warm crackling fire.

Quiet nights that were only disturbed by the sound of his brother falling off his bed as he slept.

And the soft humming of his mother.

Wiping the tears out of his eyes Eren looked away from his home and walked along the alley side of his home. All the while brushing his fingers against the familiar texture of wood that made up the larger portion of his house.

And in the quiet night, in the still alley way, Eren could hear the rustling of cloth against the gentle breeze.

Looking up and back towards is home Eren saw that a single window on the second floor was wide open. A window that he had looked through for nearly all his life.

'Why is Mikasa's window open this late?' Eren thought in fear before dropping his stuffed schoolbag onto the alley floor.

With haste Eren silently climbs up to the window and pulls himself halfway into the room. The sight that greeted him was beyond understanding.

Mikasa was nowhere to be found and yet nothing looked broken or out of place. There was no blood or any sign of a struggle anywhere in his old room.

Walking over to the door Eren opened it and entered the hallway. With Dante's door already open Eren looked inside to see his younger brother sleeping peacefully in his bed. And although his room was in such a disarrayed state that it actually looked as though a struggle may have occurred Eren doubted his brother could have slept through even that.

Moving on to his parent's room Eren quietly opened their door and found that only his mother and father were in bed together. While Mikasa was nowhere to be seen.

Walking down three of the steps leading to the first floor Eren poked his head downstairs to see if she was sitting by the fire, but there was no sign of her.

"How?" Eren whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

"I killed all of them I know I did" he said with disbelief in his voice.

'How did they take her?' he asked himself.

Various scenarios ranging from luring her to nighttime abduction ran through Eren's head. In an attempt to make further sense of the situation he jiggled the front doorknob and found that it was still locked.

Meaning that she had to have been taken through her window.

'There has to be a sign in the alley of where she went' Eren thought. And in this train of thought he decided he would need a candle to see every miniscule detail in the dark alley.

Looking around the room Eren searched for a spare candle before remembering the single candle that he kept in his room.

Opening the door to his room Eren stopped mid step and froze every muscle in his body.

Mikasa had not been taken in the night she had instead succumbed to the soothing darkness of sleep. A peaceful one from what his eyes were showing him.

And sighing silently in relief Eren watched as her chest pulsed up and down in a peaceful state of sleep.

Looking down at her face Eren smiled as tears rolled down his face.

'This is what I've always wanted for you Mikasa' he thought before wiping his eyes.

'For you to be safe, and happy'

Noticing her shiver Eren grabbed the blanket that she had kicked off herself and covered her sleeping form with it. And as his face hovered above hers Eren foolishly made the mistake of breathing in through his nose.

Covering his mouth with his right hand and clutching his head with his right hand Eren backed away from Mikasa's sleeping form.

His breathing was starting to become heavier and heavier as he desperately held back his hunger and desire to kill.

Moments later and the pain stopped, fading back into a deep corner of his mind. Leaving him standing in the open doorway quietly panting with droplets of sweat making their way down the sides of his face.

Looking at Mikasa's sleeping form only a single phrase came to Eren as he reached for her door handle.

"Goodbye Mikasa" and with those soft whispers Eren closed off the last image he would have of Mikasa for many years.

After piling more wood onto the fire Eren walked back up the stairs and into Mikasa's room. Walking over to the window sill Eren pushed himself out of the room and dangled in the air above the alley before closing the window, and dropping to the alley floor below.

Grabbing his school pack Eren slung it around his shoulders before making his way to the old lift.

He walked freely in the darkened streets this time.

Nothing was stopping him from keeping his family safe. Even if it meant he had to be one hundred kilometers away for that to happen.

Taking hold of the rope he had become so accustomed to using over the last four years Eren pulled himself up to the top of the wall with ease that amazed him.

What had tired him before now left no fatigue in his muscles.

"I really have changed" Eren said as he flexed his fingers, resulting in the crystal claws to encase his fingers once again.

"But not for the better"

Sitting down at the edge of the wall Eren looked out towards the mountains in the distance. Seeing the outlines of their majestic forms from the scarce light the half-moon brought.

Clawing at the stone beneath him Eren was surprised to see how easily he had grinded through the stone. To him it didn't feel much harder than when he ripped through the throats of all those men.

"Hey kid what are you doing up here?" asked a man behind Eren, causing Eren to spin around and rise onto his feet in a mere instant.

Both of them stood in silence as they stared at one another, neither moving an inch as they analyzed one another.

Eren recognized this man as one of the men who had cornered him years ago on the bridge, the one who had called him a monster.

"Its. It's you" whispered the man with a trembling voice before reaching down to his belt and pulling a gun shaped object off his belt.

Seeing the gun Eren ran at the man and palmed his chest with as much force as he could create in such little space. Yet even with limited speed Eren managed to produce enough force to rocket the man off the wall and back into Shiganshina.

Eren could only watch helplessly as gravity pulled the man's body back down to earth and out of his line of sight.

After a moment of disbelief Eren walked over to the other side of the wall and looked over the edge.

Only to reel his head back in his attempt to avoid the projectile that flew past him and towards the stars. And in its wake it left behind a line of red smoke that painted the moonlight shining down on Eren blood red.

Worrying over his discovery and what he believed to be his inevitable capture Eren jumped off the wall and made his way down to the forest floor beneath by jumping from iron chain to iron chain.

Reaching the floor he sprinted off towards the dark forest, only taking one look back towards the walls that guarded his home.

"Goodbye"

* * *

Opening the door to Eren's door Mikasa poked her head outside to see if anyone was downstairs, and to her dismay she saw Dante sitting down at the table gnawing on a piece of bread from last night's dinner.

"Mikasa?" he asked with a mouth full of bread and a curious stare.

Unsure of how to respond Mikasa stood in silence as Dante waited for some explanation concerning her sleeping location. But after a minute of silence and no answer Dante's mind developed a new question.

"Is Eren in there?" Dante asks before taking another bite of bread.

"No. Why would he be?"

"I don't know. I just thought that he would be in his bed" Dante replied.

Stepping out of Eren's room Mikasa crossed the distance between herself and Dante and sat down on the table seat opposite of him.

"He never did come home last night" Mikasa said as she stares down at the wooden table. Her saddened state not going unnoticed by the younger sibling in front of her.

"Don't worry Eren's going to come back."

Looking up Mikasa's eyes meet Dante's in such a way that they demanded an answer.

Swallowing a chunk of bread Dante replied "We made a promise together so he has to come back"

"What promise?"

"Oh. Ugh. Well he promised to… to clean my room. Because I folded his clothes he owes me one cleaning." Dante said before breaking out into laughter.

"And I haven't cleaned my room in weeks!" he exclaimed.

Curling her lips into a smile Mikasa tapped her fingers against the wood in the same rhythm that Eren often did when he was in thought.

"Good morning everyone"

"Good morning mom"

"Who's hungry?" asked Carla mischiefly before she attack her son's ticklish belly.

"Hehe. I'm hungry. I'm hungry" Dante laughed as rolled in his own seat in a vain attempt to stop his mother.

"Well if you ask me nicely I'll make you all some breakfast"

"Can you please make us breakfast mommy" begged Dante as he looked up towards her towering figure.

"Of course I can my little sunshine" Carla said before kissing Dante on the forehead.

With his mother turned around Dante furiously rubbed his forehead before looking towards the stairs when he heard the sound of his father's footsteps. Who silently made his way to the kitchen to brew the family's morning tea.

And only minutes after the food had been served Hannes and three other soldiers rushed into the Yeager residence. Causing Carla and Dante to scream in fright while Mikasa and Grisha shot straight up, ready to defend themselves.

All three soldiers were panting and desperately trying to convey a message to Grisha who could barely understand the jumbled concoction of words that the men were spewing out.

"Peace gentlemen. This is my home"

"We're sorry Grisha but Blake's hurt badly and we need you right away" responded Hannes.

Looking towards his wife Grisha's eyes meet hers and with a nod he went to gather his medical equipment. Putting on his cloak Grisha was about to leave with Hannes and the other soldiers before a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Take this for later dear" said Carla as she handed her husband a paper wrapped sandwich.

"Love you" replied Grisha before taking the sandwich and quickly kissing his wife goodbye.

"Lead the way gentlemen" commanded Grisha before jogging with soldiers down the road.

The men continued made their way through town and into the headquarters of military garrison of Shiganshina.

"This way they told me they were moving him to the second floor!" shouted one of the soldiers as he ran up the stairs.

Taking the other man's lead the rest of the group ran up the stairs as well before running down a hallway and turning a corner, only to see a group of soldiers amassed outside a room.

"Move out of the way Dr. Yeager is here!" shouted Hannes.

In seconds the soldiers formed a path that Grisha used to quickly enter the room. Once inside he immediately deduced that the coughing man lying on a linen covered table was his only patient and that no other human in the room mattered.

Grabbing his standard tools Grisha took the vitals off the man and took interest in the bubbling sound that could be heard in his patient's lungs through the use of his stethoscope.

"What happened to you?" asked Grisha to the patient, who was knocked out cold.

"We found him dangling on the wall with his maneuver gear this morning, must have fell or something" replied one of the soldiers in the room.

"What's the damage doctor?" asked a decorated soldier behind Grisha.

"He has severe head trauma, his lungs seem to be pierced by some of his own broken ribs, and he more than likely has internal bleeding from whatever fall he suffered" stated Grisha before wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Can you save him?" asked the lieutenant, gaining the interest off all those in the room.

"No" Grisha, causing the heads of all the men in the room to look down solemnly.

Looking at his patients wounds Grisha was sure that the man must have impacted the wall with great force to sustain such injuries. And yet the only way to have done so would have required the patient to be at least ten meters away from the wall, and in mid-air no less.

'He must have been thrown off' Grisha thought with revelation. Turing around Grisha came walked up to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant" Grisha said to garner the man's attention.

"Was there any reason why anyone would want to kill this man?"

"Kill him! Why would anyone want to kill Blake?" asked the lieutenant

"I don't know. But I do know that unless this man skipped basic maneuver gear training he must have been attacked"

"How do you know he just wasn't drunk off his rocker?" asked one of the guards in the room.

"Because the men of the Military Garrison seem to have an astounding resistance to alcohol" Grisha stated, causing many of the soldiers to look away in an embarrassed sense of denial.

Opening his suitcase Grisha pulled out one of his hypodermic needles and filled it with a clear liquid from a small vial.

"He'll be in this coma of his until he dies later tonight and the only way to wake him to question him is if I give him this shot. But I'm afraid doing so would accelerate the internal bleeding that he's suffering from, killing him within the hour" Grisha announced to the entire room.

"It's your call Lieutenant"

With all of his men looking towards their commanding officer the lieutenant straightened his back and stood in a rigid stance that only commanders possess.

"Wake his sorry ass up so we can find the bastard that did this to him" commanded the lieutenant with glistening eyes.

Nodding to both the lieutenant and the various men in the room Grisha took the needle of Epinephrine and slammed the needle into the man's heart. Causing many of the men in the room to stare in shock.

Moments passed in silence before Blake's eyes opened and his lungs gasped for air.

"Where. Where am I?" the man asked before clutching his chest in pain.

"Hold him down" commanded the lieutenant to the officers in the room.

"Blake it's us calm down and tell us what happened to you on top of the wall?"

"Top of the wall?" asked the man as his eyes spun in obvious disarray.

"Yes who did this to you Blake who-" before the lieutenant could finish his question Blake screamed in horror and thrashed against the arms holding him down.

"Blake you have to calm down and tell us what happened!" yelled one of the men restraining him.

"The devil kid came back, he came for me!" yelled Blake as a small stream of blood came leaking out of his mouth, causing him to cough and spray blood on the uniforms of the various men around him.

"Stop him from struggling! It will only kill him faster" warned Grisha.

"Kill him before he kills you too" gurgled the man as more and more blood rose up his throat. And after a few more moments of muscle spasms and spewing blood Blake lay as still as the three walls themselves.

All the men in the room stood in silence as they processed the death of a fellow soldier before their own eyes.

"By god. Do you think he meant that kid who jumped off the bridge two years ago?" asked an officer to everyone in the room.

"There's no way that the kid survived though. I mean we all saw him get sucked under the water" said another man as he swiveled his head in search of others to support him.

"What are you gentlemen talking about?" asked Grisha.

The two guards looked at one another before one of them turned their head to face Grisha.

"About two years ago we cornered a thieving little kid on the bridge. But this kid was different from all the little thieves we've ever had to catch. He knocked out four men and it took us and the next shift of guards for us to pin him on the bridge."

Before continuing the man looked around to see the faces of his companions and adopted a thoughtful look on his face.

"The kid was faster than any of us, he was stronger than us too, and the reason we call him the devil kid was because of his ruby red eyes" after the last statement the man shivered, but before he could continue he was cut off by his lieutenant

"That's enough of your conjecture! Now Samuel, Taylor, Manuel get Blake downstairs and contact his family" commanded the lieutenant before walking over to his desk and pulling out a pen and paper.

"Now clean up the mess in my office and get out. I have a letter to write."

With a flurry of movement the soldiers took the blood stained linens off the wooden table and walked out of the large office.

Collecting his things Grisha categorized his equipment in is suitcase before making his way out of the office.

"Dr. Yeager I am still in need of your assistance" said the lieutenant before motioning for Grisha to take a seat.

Sitting down on the seat Grisha waited for the lieutenant to finish his letter and cap his quill before initiating their discussion.

"How may I help you?" asked Grisha.

"I need you to write a report detailing how Private Blake Patton was fatally wounded while performing his nightly duty atop the wall. But mention nothing that hints at the possibility of murder. We will instead list his case as an accident" stated the Lieutenant.

"But lieutenant every sign points towards murder"

"And what of the killer? Would you have me tell commander Pixis that one of the men under my watch was killed by some devil child?"

Scoffing at the notion the lieutenant stood up and walked towards the nearest window.

"No. But you cannot ignore the signs that someone or something has killed one of your men"

"That will be all Dr. Yeager, I will send a soldier with your payment tomorrow evening in the hopes that your report is satisfactory" said the lieutenant with his back turned away from Grisha as he looked out of the building and towards the bustling market place of Shiganshina.

Understanding that their conversation was over Grisha stood up and exited the lieutenant's office.

As Grisha was about to leave the military headquarters the alarm bells chimed and echoed throughout the small fortress. And as he made his way out Grisha saw nearly every soldier in Shiganshina scrambling with weapons and making their way into the district and towards the gate.

Like the citizens around him Grisha watched in curiosity as the soldiers mobilized. And by a stroke of luck Grisha spotted Hannes making his way out of the headquarters.

"Hannes! Hannes!" yelled Grisha as he waved his right hand in the air, his left still holding his medical equipment in his suitcase.

Seeing his caller Hannes approached Grisha with a rifle slung over his back.

"You need me Grisha?" asked Hannes.

"What's happening?" Grisha asked

With a strained look on his face Hannes moved Grisha away from any passerby's who may overhear their conversation.

"They say that there was some sort of mass killing out in the country. Some are saying that an entire town was killed and others are saying that the gods have brought justice or something" answered Hannes.

"Hmm" hummed Grisha as he looked back and forth between the gates and the direction of his home.

"Do you know where everyone's heading?"

"Heh it shouldn't be too difficult to follow the sound of the lieutenant ranting. After all I've been doing it for years now" Laughed Hannes, causing Grisha to join in.

"Well then I do believe that Jefferson and Washington could use the exercise" said Grisha before walking off in the direction of the gate, leaving behind a confused Hannes.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" he said while beckoning Hannes to follow.

* * *

With the horses trotting behind a large military wagon in front of them Grisha could just barely make out the outline of a large cottage off in the distance. And looking to his right Grisha saw Hannes enjoying a mid-day nap, a nap that would be soon cut short by their arrival to distant cottage.

After tying Jefferson and Washington to a nearby tree both men walked into the confusion of soldiers scrambling between the forest and various tents that had been set up outside the large cottage.

Surprisingly members of all three corps were currently on site. The survey corps seemed to be mounted and ready for action, the garrison was preparing tents and running about, while the royal guard seemed to be mainly located within the cottage itself.

"What in the world?" questioned Hannes as he swiveled his head back and forth.

As Hannes tried to make sense of what was happening Grisha spotted a large row of, presumably, corpses covered by sheets of cloth.

Fear slowly made its way up Grisha's spine as he counted a total of twenty three bodies. And in his determination to receive answers he walked straight up to the two royal guardsmen guarding the entrance to the cottage.

"Good day gentlemen I'm doctor Yeager"

The two men looked towards one another before the larger of the two replied.

"Can we help you doctor?"

"Oh why yes. I've been summoned to make a report on the deceased and help all those who may have sustained injuries"

Once again both men looked towards one another before they nodded to each other and moved aside for Grisha to enter.

"Commander Pixis is in the office on the second story. Make a right when you climb up the stairs and it will be the last door in the hallway" stated the soldier.

Nodding in understanding Grisha stepped into the dark house and was forced to wait a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

He would soon wish he had stayed outside.

For what once may have been a beautiful cottage was now a scarred home, dripping with the blood of many.

The railing on the stairs was nearly completely broken, there were bullet holes and sword marks along the walls, blood sprays painted the walls with red dots, and a layer of crusted blood lay beneath Grisha's feet.

Taking a deep breath in Grisha calmed his resolve and made his way up the broken stairs and down the second story hallway.

Knocking on the door Grisha wait only a mere second before the door was opened to reveal the forms of the survey corps commander, commander Pixis, and a lieutenant of the royal guard.

"And who might you be?" asked the royal guard lieutenant with a sneer.

"I'm Dr. Yeager and I came here to see if there were any injured in the… attack that occurred here"

"Then go see if anyone needs any help. Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation here?"

"Oh. Of course, forgive me" said Grisha before he took hold of the door handle.

"Wait" came the voice of Commander Pixis from the seat behind the office desk.

"Don't you know it's not good for your health to not listen to your doctor" stated the commander before taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Come sit down Dr. Yeager perhaps you can help us shed some light on the subject that we have been discussing for the last half hour"

Smiling in appreciation of his credentials Grisha took a seat next to the survey corps commander, and away from the royal guard lieutenant.

"Now where were we?" asked Pixis.

"It was the titans I tell you! They've finally learned how to climb the walls!" replied the survey corps commander in a crazed voice.

Sighing at his fellow commander Pixis took a swig from his flask once again before looking towards Grisha.

"And you doctor what do you think occurred here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you sir but I don't have enough information to properly make a report"

"Then please allow me to fill you in"

"We have twenty eight dead men and women in total, as well as a dead little girl. Twenty three of the adults died from various injuries ranging from open intestines to ripped off throats. While five others were found outside the woods. The injuries of those men range from snapped necks to the only case of decapitation." Finished the commander.

"And the little girl how did she die?" asked Grisha.

"Mhh. This is where the plot thickens doctor. The little Girl was kept in a small dungeon like cell in the basement where she died either from starvation or from hypothermia" Pixis said before taking another swig from his flask.

"Yet there were thick claw marks all around her cell, as if a bear had been trapped in that very cell"

"A bear couldn't have killed so many armed people, but you know what could?" asked the survey corps commander as he stood up.

"A titan" answered the royal guard lieutenant mockingly.

"A titan! Titan! Battle positions!" yelled out the survey corps commander before he jumped out the window and deployed his three dimensional maneuver gear.

The sounds of hooves filled the air as the survey corps mobilized into the woods in a frantic search for titans.

Grabbing his flask Pixis took four large gulps, emptying his flask of its contents.

"Let's hope that the next commander isn't as excitable" deadpanned Pixis.

"Heh. Loonies all of them" said the lieutenant with a look of disgust across his face.

"This is why I hope my sons don't join the survey corps" Grisha said before he sighed at the thought.

"How many do you have Doctor?" asked Pixis.

"Kids?" questioned Grisha, to which Pixis nodded.

"I have my two boys Eren and Dante, as well as my adopted daughter Mikasa"

"Eren, Eren Yeager. I know I've heard that name somewhere" mused the commander.

Staring at the pile of paper on the desk the commander though back to the young boy he had met years ago. With his straight and powerful salute, one that would match any of Pixis' finest soldiers. And the way his teal green eyes would stare defiantly back.

'Green eyes and black hair' thought commander Pixis, the gears in his mind spinning madly.

Grabbing the stack of paper Pixis threw paper after paper onto the floor until he held in his hands an unfinished letter that he had already read. And after a reread of the words etched onto the parchment a gut instinct was telling Pixis that another child had died, one that he knew.

"Tell me Dr. Yeager have you ever met a green eyed man or women out here in the countryside?" asked Pixis.

"Hmm" hummed Grisha as he thought over the commander's question.

"No, it's mostly a city trait"

"Lieutenant Zachary. Has there been any missing boys with green eyes reported lately?" asked Pixis.

"No commander the last missing child report that was a boy must have been at least six months ago"

Dropping the letter onto the desk Pixis took a moment to glance at Grisha before asking the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Dr. Yeager is your son at home by any chance?" asked Pixis as he stared right into Grisha's eyes.

"I don't understand why you're asking such a question" stated Grisha as he thought of the worry Carla had expressed this morning in bed. How she had asked him to go find him at his friend Jessica's house in the upscale district.

"Read this"

Passing over the letter Grisha read its contents with dread.

_Dear lady Brennan, _

_I'm pleased to inform you that your order will be filled ahead of schedule and should arrive in two days on the fifteenth. It seems that I was wrong about our stock of green eyes and black hair. My boys found some in the basement and whipped up that young doll you wanted. Hopef _

And with a splatter of ink the letter ended, leaving Grisha to sit and contemplate all of its meaning.

"I haven't seen my son since the day this letter was written commander"

With darkened eyes and a hardened face Pixis turned to face the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant gather your men and head to the Brennan estate at once to bring Lady Brennan into custody"

"Why not send those loonies I'm su-"

"Go now Zachary!" shouted Pixis.

With wide and fearful eyes Lieutenant Zachary ran out of the office, leaving only Grisha and Pixis in the room now.

"Go home and see if you can find your son , me and my men will scour the woods and see if we can find any sign of your boy, while Zachary will see if Lady Brennan has your son" recommended Pixis before he too walked out of the office.

Leaving Grisha deep in his thoughts.

'It's impossible. Absolutely impossible' thought Grisha before he stood up and looked out the broken window. Which allowed him to see the men of the Garrison corps piling bodies into a cart.

"Eren never showed any signs or symptoms that the serum was effective" mused Grisha before walking back and forth across the room, as he reviewed every memory that could possibly indicate symptoms that Grisha missed.

And then it struck him.

"He never showed any symptoms" Grisha stated before he slumped back into a chair as the realization of years of over looked phenomenon rushed through his mind.

'He never once became ill. Not a single fever, cold, or cough. I never once saw a bruise or scab mar his flesh. He was too healthy' at the thought of his eldest son, the son of a doctor, being to healthy Grisha couldn't help but smile sadly.

"He was so perfect that I never saw what was inside of him. All the destruction and death that he is capable of creating" said Grisha as he reminded himself of the blood stained walls and corpse.

"Eren" whispered Grisha as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"What did I do to you?"

* * *

"Mikasa go upstairs and get ready for bed I'm sure Eren will be back soon" answered Carla.

"But he should why isn't he back home yet?" asked Mikasa

"I'm sure he'll be back before it gets to dark out" Carla answered as she looked out the window and towards the orange sky.

"No go get ready for bed" she ordered.

With one last glace at the front door Mikasa walked up the stairs and out of Carla's line of sight. Who, with a worried look of her own glanced at the door as she awaited the arrival of her husband.

Cleaning the pots and plates she used to make and serve the family dinner Carla had a full view of the sun setting below wall Maria from her kitchen window.

And just as the sun had set below the wall, bringing all of Shiganshina under its shadow, Grisha walked through the front door. But he did so without their eldest son in tow.

"Grisha where's Eren?" asked a concerned Carla. Who was meet with only the silence of her husband as he set his things down.

"Grisha!?" yelled Carla before she turned her husband forcibly turned her husband around and saw his tearing eyes.

"Eren's dead Carla"

"No he's not! He's just at his friend's house Grisha!" yelled Carla.

"Carl-"

"Go and get him Grisha!" cried out Carla as she pushed her husband towards the door.

"He's dead Carla" stated Grisha before pulling his wife into a tight embrace.

"Bring our baby boy back home Grisha. Bring my little Eren back" sobbed Carla as she struggled to escape her husband's grip. She punched, kicked, and cried for her husband to let her go but he would not release her from his grip.

And after screaming into her husband's chest she stopped her struggling and pulled him as close to her as was physically possible. Never stopping her pleas for Grisha to go and retrieve her son.

With his wife sobbing in his chest Grisha could only pull her in tight and see the images of a son who had been so close to his family that he had been fooled into believing there was nothing wrong with him.

Both of them so lost in their sorrow that they never noticed the closing of a door upstairs, or the muffled screams of anguish that came from a little girl who had once again lost everything.

* * *

Running in desperation from the beast behind him Eren was only just able to avoid its reach by curving his way around the trees of the forest. He only needed to wait a moment longer for his plan to come to fruition, and for his chance to test the final words of Angel Aaltonen's journal.

Grabbing his daggers Eren jumped into the air and came face to face with the monster chasing him.

'Too close' thought Eren before the Titan chomped down on Eren's arm with a force that shook Eren's entire body. And yet Eren's arm remained attached and unbroken as he pulled out his bloodied arm.

"Ahh!" Eren cried out in agony, his arm may have survived the bite but the damage he sustained was substantial. And the pain made it no better.

So without any hesitation Eren threw both daggers and watched as they flew only a few meters before hitting their mark deep within the Titan's pupils. Causing the beast to roar in pain and cover its eyes with its hands.

Looking at the wound on his arm Eren could barely make out a glimpse of a blue crystallized bone underneath the repairing flesh. Only affording himself a moment to look down at his arm Eren quickly grabbed one of his blades and ran towards the screaming Titan.

Gripping the blade tightly in his hand Eren jumped high into the air and swung the blade as hard and as fast as he possibly could. And in a loud crash both Eren and the Titan were sucked back down to the earth by gravity, yet only one of them would ever rise again.

Looking at the deceased corpse of his foe Eren watched as the healing, that had once been the Titan's greatest tool, failed to help it when it needed it most.

"_Strike the nap of the neck" _

"So this is how you kill a Titan" Eren said aloud before sheathing his blade and gathering his daggers.

Walking away from the steaming black corpse Eren sat down on a nearby tree and watched as the sun set in the distance. Only standing back up onto his two feet when the stars began to poke their way through the sky.

Grabbing his astrolabe Eren made sure that he was heading south before continuing on his way to discover the very edges of the cruel and unforgiving world he lived in.

**A/N: Let's start Eren's journey. Toon in to read chapter after chapter of the adventures of Eren Yeager both inside and outside the walls. Both secrets and questions will reveal themselves on this road, and I intend to share them all with you. **

**-"Did you really believe that Eren's powers had no consequences? Hahaha. Don't make me laugh" **

**-"When you think of Eren's claws think about the claws that Annie used to climb the wall in the last episode of season 1"**

**-"The seemingly red hot lines of flesh that appeared on Eren's body also appear in the anime when Eren( the anime Eren) is in his Titan form and rages against Annie in the season finale" **

**-"If you've read the SNK prequel, Before The Fall, the story will make a lot more sense to you"**

**-"In the beginning of the chapter I wanted you to get a sense that Eren no longer sees the slavers as "Men" but instead as animals. Thus I referred to them as it, prey, etc.. Hopefully this didn't confuse too many of you" **

**-Next episode- The continuation of Eren's journey past the titans that surround the walls. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Legend's Journey **

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

**A/N: A shorter chapter this time, because I felt like this chapter shouldn't be very long. **

Year 845 July 27th

_Six months after Eren's departure. _

Climbing the face of a wet cliff Eren used his crystal claws to grip onto the cracks and edges of the stone. To his right was a misty waterfall that feed the forest stream below and above him was the edge of the plateau that Eren desired to explore.

Grunting after the stone in his left hand crumbled away Eren used his strength to pull himself, and his belongings, ever closer to the flat plateau above. And a minute later Eren was finally able to reach over the cliffs ledge and pull himself up and onto his two clawed feet.

Looking around at his surroundings Eren could only saw thick brush and a shallow stream atop the plateau.

"Nothing" said Eren dejectedly.

Turning around Eren's eyes widened as he looked upon the valley that he had crossed.

"Well at least it wasn't a total waste" corrected Eren before sitting down at the plateau's edge to take the time to watch the sun set in the distance. And what had once been the single most important time of the day when he was still within Titan infested territory had now become a time where he could think of the family he had left behind.

For the last time he had seen a single Titan in one day was two months ago. And the last time he had seen more than two Titans in a single day was three months ago.

"They must only stay around the walls" Eren mused.

'Waiting for any signs of weakness in the walls most likely' Eren thought as he contemplated how nearly impregnable the walls were. They were fifty meters high, at least ten meters thick if memory served him right, and had no signs of weakness.

Looking out at the setting sun Eren remembered the promise that he had made to his younger brother.

"Five more years and you'll be ready to join me outside the walls wont you Dante?" Eren said as he stared at the sun.

"I'll be ready by then Dante, I won't let you die out here"

Standing back up Eren walked over towards the stream and pulled out his own hand made water sac. Which consisted of a piece of a hollowed out deer bone, a deer pelt, and sinew.

Pulling out the bone cap that kept the water inside Eren dipped the sac into the stream and as he waited Eren drank from the stream itself.

Satisfied with his drink Eren returned the water sac back into his bag before standing up and making his way down the shallow stream. And as he walked he looked up into the sky, wondering how his family was.

He imagined they would have thought him dead by now, and hoped that they weren't still grieving.

"Mom will kill me when I go back" mused Eren before chuckling at the thought.

'Hm I wonder if she'll let me and Dante join the survey corps as well' thought Eren before he sighed.

"I'll be lucky if I don't get locked in the basement" Eren said wryly.

"But I'll make it up to them somehow" Eren said before going into thought over what could possibly make them forgive him.

"Maybe souvenirs, I know Dante would like that"

And over the course of multiple hours Eren would contemplate his family and his inevitable return in five years.

* * *

With their packs of firewood strapped to their backs, and Hannes walking them back into the city Dante and Mikasa could only follow in silence. Today had been the first day since January that their mother had allowed them to set foot outside.

"Head straight home now" said Hannes. Leaving the two children for the company of his drinking friends

An act that did not go unnoticed by Dante whose anger flared, making him stomp towards Hannes and his friends.

"You're all drinking again!" shouted out Dante in accusation.

"Yeah wanna join us?" asked one of the Garrison soldiers.

"Don't you have to work today?" Dante asked angrily.

"Yup! We're guarding the gate today" cheered another soldier before he took a swig from his bottle of booze.

"Dante, Mikasa you should head home before your mother gets worried"

"Not until all of you get to work! Look how drunk all of you are. How can you fight like that if something happens?" questioned Dante.

"Whadya mean, if something happens?" replied Hannes.

"I'm talking about if they ever break down the wall and get inside the city" answered Dante.

"You got some spunk kid" voiced one of the soldiers as he stood up from the barrel he was sitting on.

"But don't worry. Nothing will happen while we're on duty. And if they do get inside then we'll take care of them" said the Garrison soldier in a cocky tone, as he presumed he could defeat a titan with ease.

"You'll take care of it?" asked Dante as he ground his teeth in anger.

"Of course we will"

"Just like how you let my brother get killed?!" yelled Date before shoving the drunken man, causing the man to fumble on his own feet and collapse into the dirt.

Stomping away from the gate Dante continued on his way home, with Mikasa silently following his footsteps.

"Hey kid!" shouted the angry soldier as he pushed himself up and off the ground.

"Leave him James" demanded Hannes before gripping the man's shoulder.

"He's still grieving"

Wiping away the tears that threatened to escape his eyes Dante turned a corner and followed the road now cobble road of Main St. And only stopped when the sounds of bells chimed throughout the district.

"The Survey Corps is back!" exclaimed Dante with newfound glee.

"Let's go see the real heroes return Mikasa" Dante said before grabbing Mikasa's hand and running towards the gate.

Finding crates upon which they could stand upon, and look over the crowd, Dante and Mikasa watched the injured soldiers limp down the street. Dante looked on and saw the truly horrific state that the heroes of humanity had been reduced to.

There were a multitude of injuries ranging from amputations to broken arms and legs.

And as he watched on in his baffled state Dante could barely register the words of the adults around him.

"They're the only ones that made it back?"

"Everyone must have gotten eaten"

"This is what they get for going outside the walls"

"Our taxes are being wasted feeding the Titans"

Looking away from the crowd and the Survey Corps Dante stepped off his crate and once again began his trek home. While Mikasa followed his every movement and brought herself to his side as they continued on their walk.

"Dante. I would forget about the Survey Corps if I were you"

"What! You think the Survey Corps is a joke to?" accused Dante.

"It's not about what I think Dante"

"There's no way I'm giving up on our dream" replied Dante.

"Our dream?" questioned Mikasa.

Turning his gaze away from Mikasa's line of sight Dante gripped the straps oh his wood holding pack tighter before answering her question.

"Eren was supposed to join me"

Stopping in her tracks Mikasa allowed Dante to continue on ahead of her before she collected herself and quickly caught up with him. Both of them were too lost in thought to strike another conversation before they reached the house.

"We're back" announced Dante as he opened the door.

"Thank goodness you're home" stated Carla as she placed her heart over her beating chest.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about dear" commented Grisha before he continued on with his writing.

"And look how much wood you both brought back, we won't need any more for at least two weeks now. Oh and you're lunch is ready so eat it before it gets cold"

Humming in acknowledgement Dante took his seat at the table and dug into the stew his mother had made. While Mikasa took the seat next to him, the one Eren would always sit in.

"Dad are you leaving?" asked Dante, who had taken note of his father's suitcase next to the front door.

"Yes I have some checkups in the interior, so I'll be leaving for a couple of days" answered Grisha.

Taking a bite of her soup Mikasa quickly put down her spoon and said the words that have been on her mind since she entered the house.

"Dante says he wants to join the survey corps" stated Mikasa, gaining the immediate attention of the adults.

"Mikasa!" yelled Dante in betrayal.

"Dante what do are you thinking? Do you have any idea how many people have died outside those wall?!"Yelled Carla.

"Of course I know!"

"Then-"

"Dante" said Grisha, effectively ending the argument between his wife and his son.

"Why do you want to go outside the walls?"

"I want to see what the outside world is like" answered Dante

"And I want to do it because Eren and I promised that we'd go together! He said that we could be doctors for the corps and save people! But it's not like that matters now"

"I see" hummed Grisha while he gazed upon his son.

"Well dear my boat is about to leave so I had better get going" he said before standing up and collecting his things.

"Hold on dear! Talk some sense into Dante!" demanded Carla.

"Carla. Words can't hold back human curiosity" he replied before kissing her and whispering into his wife's ear. "And look on the bright side our boy wants to become a doctor"

"Dante when I get back I'll show you the basement that I've kept a secret all this time" stated Grisha after he pulled out a bronze key and displayed it to his youngest son.

"Really?" asked Dante happily.

Nodding at his son Grisha walked out the front door and began his walk towards the outer gate. While Mikasa, Dante, and Carla walked out to watch him disappear from their sight after he turned the corner down the road.

"Just forget it Dante" voiced his mother.

"What?" asked a confused Dante.

"Joining the Survey Corps is a stupid idea"

"Huh? Stupid? People who don't mind living like livestock their entire lives are the stupid ones, if you ask me!" yelled a frustrated Dante before he ran off through the alley ways.

"Dante come back!" yelled Carla before she turned towards her adopted daughter.

"Mikasa, please go get him before he gets into to trouble" pleaded Carla.

"Mm" nodded Mikasa just before she too ran away from the house and after Dante.

* * *

"None of your friends are here to help you out now you heretic" said one of the boys harassing Armin.

"Let's teach him who he's messing with" voiced another of the three boys that had Armin pinned against a wall.

"What's the matter heretic!" exclaimed the third boy, and leader of the group, after he had pushed Eren into the wall.

"Why don't you fight back and give us some sport?"

"That would be stooping to your level" answered Armin

"What are you mumbling about?"

"You know I'm right. That's why you have to resort to violence! Because you can't argue back!"

All three boys took a step back in response to Armin's intellectual outburst.

"Which means you concede defeat to me" finished Armin.

"Shut up, smart-ass" responded the leader of the boys.

"Hey stop!" came a voice from down the street, making all four boys swivel their heads to see Dante running towards them.

"Heh. Dante again"

"Does that idiot want his ass kicked?" asked the leader before all three of them got into a fighting stance and prepared for a fight.

"W-wait" stuttered the third boy. "Is that. Mikasa!" and from just the sight of the girl running behind Dante all three of the boys scrambled away in fear.

"Screw this! Let's get out of here!" Armin heard the boys say as they raced down the street in terror.

"Hah. One look at me and they all ran off scared" said Dante as he panted to regain his breath.

"No it was Mikasa they saw. They probably didn't forget the last time she beat them when they made fun of Eren" Armin corrected before struggling to stand.

Seeing his friend was hurt Dante extended his arm out for arm to grasp, but Armin could only look upon his friends hand in sadness. Knowing that he himself had been too weak to defend himself from the gang of bullies.

"I can get up on my own…"said Armin before he got up and off the ground in protest of his aching body.

"Let's go skip stones on the river" suggested Dante as he swiveled his head back and forth between Mikasa and Armin.

"We should go back home like your mom wants" said Mikasa.

Snorting at the thought Dante looked away from Mikasa, who he thought was of no help.

"I don't want to hear her crying in Eren's room while Dad's gone again" responded Dante.

"Okay let's go" said Armin before walking away and towards the river. Seeing their friend walk off Dante and Mikasa followed him down the road. And after a relatively short walk they made their way towards their spot next to the summer river, whose waters were low and slow moving.

"Thanks by the way" Armin said to Dante as they all sat down on a set of stairs.

"For what?" asked Dante.

"For helping me"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just remind me to teach those guys a lesson next time we see them okay?" Dante asked before chuckling.

Nodding to his friend Armin watched the river slowly make its way across the district and out past the walls. All the while contemplating the mystery's that had made themselves known to him in his young life.

"Dante, how did your brother die? You still haven't told me how."

Recoiling in shock from his friend's unexpected question Dante collected himself before a look of disdain spread across his face.

"He was murdered Armin, I already told you that"

"But why wasn't there a body?"

"Because they probably chopped him up into pieces and burned him to ash Armin!" yelled Dante in anger.

"Why would-" Armin stopped himself from speaking his mind when he saw Mikasa stand and walk away from them. And although it had only been a glimpse he was sure he had seen tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dante too noticed Mikasa's movements and watched as she sat down next to the river's edge. And it was all too obvious to him that she was trying to hide her sorrow. Which caused him to pull out the grass around him and throw it in anger.

"Is she okay?" Armin asked in concern.

"She's been even worse than mom"

"I've never seen her cry" stated Armin.

"That's because my sister is trying so hard to be like my brother Armin. She's trying so hard to fill up the gap in our family that she hasn't even had time to grieve for him like the rest of us have."

"I'm sorry Dante" whispered Armin before he palmed his head repeatedly.

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' Armin repeated in his mind after every head palm.

"I's okay Armin" Dante said, gaining the attention of his friend.

"Because no matter what happens I'll make sure that I make it out of these walls. I'll find the seas of sand, explore the endless waters, and see the edge of the world"

"What about the sea of fire or the land of ice?" asked Armin.

"I'll find them all Armin" stated Dante before standing up and into a triumphant pose.

"Eren would have wanted me to-" before he could finish his speech Dante was shot back into the nightmare that he called reality.

It came in a flash of light and earthquake like explosion that propelled a huge cloud of steam into the air. A titan so large and so terrifying that not a single soul within Shiganshina dare move a single muscle. Even Dante was caught speechless as he saw the skinless head of the Titan that gazed down upon Shiganshina.

"Those walls are fifty meters high" stated Armin in a trembling voice.

And unseen to the general populace of Shiganshina the colossal Titan reared its foot back before kicking the gate with all its might.

Dante watched helplessly as debris from the Titan's attack upon the wall rained down from the sky and covered the gate in a cloud of dirt.

"They're inside!"

"The Titans have gotten inside!"

Dante, Armin, and Mikasa watched as the adults around them panicked before they all scrambled away and ran towards the inner gate on the opposite side of the district.

"We need to run too" voiced Armin who slowly turned his head towards his best friend, only to see him running towards the gate that had been demolished.

"Dante!" shouted the alarmed Armin.

"My house is in that direction. Mom…" said Dante to no one in particular before running off.

With Dante running towards danger Mikasa followed him without a second thought, determined not to lose her brother. Leaving Armin to tremble in fear as he watched his two friends run off.

"It's all over… Countless Titans are going to overrun the city"

Running past the screaming and terrified citizens of Shiganshina Dante saw firsthand the devastation caused by the flying debris. For in the two blocks he had ran he had already seen three bodies smashed, or pulverized, by giant rocks.

'It couldn't have hit our home!' thought Dante.

'Just around this corner our house is standing like always!'

But once he turned the corner Dante saw for himself that where once stood his two story house now stood a crushed pile of wood and stone.

"Mom!" yelled Dante, desperately hoping that his mother was alive.

As Dante got closer to the crushed house he saw his mother was in fact alive, having escaped the impact of the boulder that had demolished their home. But she was pinned under the roof that she had lived under for the past fifteen years.

"Mom!" shouted Dante once again as he rushed towards her.

"Dante" responded Carla with a strained voice.

"Mikasa help me!" cried out Dante as he attempted to dislodge his mother.

Together they struggled to in a vain attempt to dislodge their mother from her wood and stone prison. It was only the sound of massive footsteps that diverted their attention away from Carla and towards the Titans who were only a few blocks away.

"Hurry Mikasa!"

"I know" replied Mikasa before they once again attempted to dislodge their mother from her prison.

"The Titans have gotten in haven't they?" asked Carla with worry as she looked upon both of her struggling children.

"Dante! Take Mikasa and run away!" she commanded.

"_Hurry!_" she stressed when Dante only looked at her in fear.

"I want to!" Dante replied before grabbing the pillar of wood that pinned his mother once again. "So hurry up and get out of there!"

"The debris has crushed my legs… Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run. You know what that means!"

"I'll carry you then!"

"Please Dante! Please just listen to your mother!" cried out Carla before she tried to stop their vain attempt to free her by slapping their hands.

"Mikasa!" called out Carla, hoping that she would see reason and run away.

"No…" mumbled Mikasa in response as she continued on with Dante to free her adopted mother.

"If you don't go all three of us will…" before she could continue her argument Carla looked up to see Hannes landing in front of her home with his three dimensional maneuver gear on.

"Hannes take the children and get out of here!" pleaded Carla as Dante and Mikasa ignored the arrival of the Garrison soldier.

Surprised by her reaction Hannes took a step back before taking another step forward and kneeling down to face her.

"Don't go underestimating me Carla. I'm going to slaughter these Titans and save all three of you" Hannes claimed before running away and out of Carla's line of sight.

"Wait don't fight them!"

With Hannes gone Carla refocused her attention back onto her two children. Who were so focused on freeing her that they were ignoring the dying city around them.

And no matter that she said she was powerless to stop her children, only truly grave words would grab their attention.

"Do you want to die like your brother Dante!" screamed Carla, effectively stopping both of her children's useless struggle.

"Go Mikasa, Dante don't die for me. I can't have both of my babies die before I do" Carla pleaded once again.

"We won't just leave you mom!" Dante yelled defiantly before he was picked up by Hannes.

"Hey. Hannes! What are you doing?" cried out Dante as he punched and kneed the man who also picked up Mikasa.

"Thank you Hannes" whispered Carla as she smiled, knowing her children were going to live past this day.

"Go back! Mom's still stuck!" Dante shouted as he reached out towards his mother, who in return extended her own arm towards them.

"Dante, Mikasa you have to survive!" demanded Carla before tears streamed out of her eyes. And the memories of a once full and happy family flashed through her eyes. A family that she hoped would be reunited in either this life or the next.

With the crashing sound of footsteps closing in on her position Carla began to cry not in sadness, but in despair.

"Don't go… I don't want to die alone" she whimpered before a crash directly behind her attracted her focus.

Down the street and on the shoulder of Hannes, Dante could only watch helplessly as a Titan who possessed a malicious smile pulled his mother out of the rubble. He watched on, while Mikasa looked away, as his mother fought with all her might against the beast. And yet as if on a whim the Titan pulled her from top to bottom and snapped her back.

Gasping and choking on his own tears Dante just managed to let out a strangled cry, in a feeble attempt to gain the Titan's attention. But yet again his best efforts would mean nothing.

The Titan took Carla in one hand and, as if eating a vine of grapes, placed her halfway into its mouth before biting down and through her abdomen.

Ending her life and spilling liters of her blood down onto the street below.

* * *

Later, once Hannes had begun to slow down from fatigue Dante finally snapped out of his disbelieving state of mind. And began to lash out against the man who was carrying him.

"Dante! What are you doing?" questioned Hannes as he was assaulted by the young boy.

"We were so close to saving mom! Why couldn't you mind your own business? We were so close to saving her!" exclaimed Dante as he elbowed, kicked, and punched the man.

Dante's constant assault eventually caused Hanne to retaliate by throwing him to the ground.

"Dante!" shouted a worried Mikasa, who then broke out of Hannes' hold and helped Dante back to his feet.

"Dante" Hannes said solemnly before kneeling down.

"Dante you couldn't have saved your mother because you lacked the strength" stated Hannes, igniting Dante's anger and causing him to throw a punch at the man. Only for his wrist to be caught mid swing in a vice like grip.

"And I… couldn't stand up to the Titan's… because I lacked the courage!" cried out Hannes who's eyes dared not look at the boy in front of him, lest he wished to be reminded of the betrayal to a friend he had just committed. And without another word Hannes took both Dante's and Mikasa's hands and lead them down the street.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Hannes, whose tears dropped to the dirt floor below.

Together they passed the inner gate in only a few minutes and Hannes led the children onto the last available boat. Where their friend Armin was waiting alongside his grandfather.

"Take care of each other" Hannes said before deploying his maneuver gear and heading towards the wall.

Taking a seat close to their friend Mikasa and Dante sat quietly and expressed no emotions towards their longtime friend.

Just as the crowded boat began to move thunderous pulses of sound echoed from Shiganshina, gathering every survivor's attention. The pulses became louder and faster until the climaxed with the explosion of the inner gate.

The culprit of the devastation stood tall at fifteen meters high as steam escaped through the cracks of its armored covered body. And with slow menacing steps the armored Titan did the opposite of what every soul in ten kilometers expected. It retreated back into Shiganshina and out of sight of all those present.

Over an hour later Dante kept his gaze down and towards the wooden floor of the crowded boat. But Dante didn't need to look up to now that everyone was beginning to give into despair.

"It's all over" one passenger said.

"The Titans are going to eat humanity" stated another passenger.

'Is this the end?" thought Dante before happy images of his family, and specifically of his brother and mother, surfaced to the top layers of his mind.

Clenching his fists as tightly as he could Dante struggled to find the meaning behind his mother's death. Why someone so kind had to be taken away from this world in such a horrific way.

Looking down at his raw hands, the ones that had been too weak to save his mother. Dante couldn't help but allow his salty to tears to drop and sting the various cuts on his hand.

'Is crying the only thing I can do?' Dante asked himself.

Standing up and off the floor Dante slowly walked towards the boats wooden panel railing. Capturing the attention of both Armin and Mikasa.

"Dante" called out Mikasa, whose words weren't received.

"What's gotten into you Dante?" asked Armin as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, a gesture that was soon removed forcibly by the recipient.

Slamming his hands onto the side railing of the boat Dante gripped the edges of the wood until they creaked under pressure.

"I'm going to drive them out."

"Dante" whispered Armin.

"I'm going to drive every last one of them out of this world!"

* * *

Pushing thick brush out of his path Eren stopped in astonishment, letting his jaw drop and his bag slip off his shoulders. All because he had finally discovered a sign of humanity's past outside the walls for the first time in six months. And it couldn't have been any less grand.

Grabbing his bag Eren ran towards the large double doors of the stone castle. Laughing in excitement Eren pushed open the thick doors only to see that while the front of the castle remained intact the rest of the castle seemed to have been demolished.

Stepping inside Eren walked down the ruined grand hall and towards the throne that was eerily empty.

Spotting a grim covered crown, that Eren spotted next to the vine covered throne, Eren wiped away the grim and dirt to reveal the various gems that lay embedded into the gold. And although it held more wealth than Eren had ever held in his hand he couldn't place help but feel saddened by this discovery.

"I guess it's a souvenir then" Eren stated solemnly before putting the crown on his head and walking further into the ruined castle.

**A/N: Wow I didn't even see that coming…. Oh wait yes I did, I'm the one writing this baby. **

**Any way just so that we're on the same footing. Eren's entire skeleton has been remade with the crystal substance. Will he learn to crystalize more of his skin like Annie could? Or will I give him a power that is so unique (yet true to the possibilities of the SNK universe) that it'll leave you all drooling? **

**-Have questions? Review. **

**-Have a lot (20+) of questions. Don't bother me, lol no you can review as well. **

**-Spelling/ grammar mistakes. Tell me where they are and I'll go and fix them. **

_**-: Subscribe :- **_

**Please report the failure of the subscribe button on the review page please. I keep getting private messages on its failure but the problem seems to happen after every chapter I post. So I need all of you to post a review exactly when the subscribe button is faulty, otherwise I won't be able to fix it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A Legend's Journey **

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

**A/N: I hope you guys can dig the mystery behind Eren's last power, which is revealed in this chapter, rather than just hate it. **

Year 846 August 12th

"_Dante!" _

"_Dad, stop it!" yelled Dante as he struggled against his father. _

"_What are you trying to do?!"_

"_Just give me your arm son!" _

"_No! Mom's death has made you crazy!" _

"_Dante it's for… your own sake" stated Grisha before pinning his son to the floor. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_This injection will make you lose your memory, but remember this son! Remember the key, find your brother, and save everyone!"_

* * *

Returning from her journey to the mess hall, where all the remaining refugees of wall Maria are given their daily meals. Mikasa was holding three bowls that contained a meager breakfast that consisted of oats and cold water.

Opening the door of the old military barrack Mikasa walked past the other sleeping children who shared this barrack with Armin, Dante, and herself.

Setting the bowls down on the small nightstand, located between Dante's and Armin's beds, Mikasa gently shook Dante awake. But where she expected a mumbled response signifying he had awoken she received a startled gasp and a hand suddenly gripped around her wrist.

Looking around in a slight daze Dante slowly calmed down from his nightmare before looking towards Mikasa and the bowl in her hand.

"I got you breakfast" Mikasa whispered before handing Dante a bowl of water and oats.

Grabbing the bowl from Mikasa, Dante took a spoonful of the oats before spitting it out across the floor.

"What is this?" asked Dante as he looked down at his breakfast in disdain.

"It's all they're serving today" answered Mikasa before she handed one of the bowls to an awakening Armin.

"They don't have any real food?" he asked angrily.

"This is it" she said while shaking her head.

Huffing in anger Dante set the bowl down on the nightstand.

"It can't be helped Dante. There won't be much for anyone until the harvest is over. That's why even all of us are working in the fields" said Armin as he gestured to the barrack full of child refuges.

Taking his own bowl of oats Armin took a spoonful of the watery mess and slurped it down. And although the taste of it reminded Armin of grass he ate it nonetheless.

As Armin began to eat his meal Mikasa had quickly finished her own without complaint and grabbed Dante's bowl. She scoped up a spoonful of the bowl's contents before bringing them within centimeters of Dante's face.

"Eat" she insisted.

"There's no wa-" cut off by the spoon that was suddenly shoved down his throat Dante was forced to swallow.

Pulling out the spoon Mikasa allowed Dante a moment to cough before she once again forcibly feed him. And before she could feed Dante for a third time he took the spoon and the bowl out of her hands.

"Fine. I'll eat this goop just stop doing that" stated Dante before he turned around on his bed and willed himself to finish his meal. While Mikasa peeked over his shoulder to ensure that he was indeed eating his breakfast.

Once both the boys had finished their breakfast Mikasa took the bowls and walked back outside the barrack and towards the mess hall from which she had obtained them. Pushing the wooden doors open she walked over to the serving area before dropping the bowls into a box of dirty dishes. Whose contents would be cleaned by the elderly women working in the kitchen.

Walking back outside Mikasa took note of the various adults making their way from their barracks and towards the mess hall to eat their daily ration of breakfast. The men would have breakfast and head out to the fields to do maintenance for only a few hours, and the women would clean and take care of all the necessities that needed to be done around the camp.

It was a relatively easy life but food was scarce and rations were becoming smaller every day.

And the one thought that plagued her mind nearly every day was her adopted brother's health. Just a single cough made her anxious and full of worry, and it was for this same reason that Mikasa came so early in the morning to collect everyone's breakfast.

Since the elderly women who cook in the kitchens are unable to really prepare anything in the mornings they always stay up after dinner and cook the next day's breakfast. Mikasa had discovered this fact by accident one early morning when she was hungry, and since then she has always awoken before dawn to double down on the portions that she received.

Even though it was wrong of her, and she knew it, it kept Dante healthier than the other boys around him. So the ends justified the means.

Walking past the stretching and yawning girls and boys that lived in the barracks Mikasa walked over to her bed and threw the sheets over herself.

Waiting until one of the adults would come by and tell them their chores for the day.

And dreaming of better times.

* * *

Breathing in the hot desert air Eren held it in his lungs and sat in complete stillness underneath the river tree, whose roots drank from the nearby stream. It had been through a stroke of luck that Eren had discovered this small canyon in the vast expanse of sand and rock that he found himself in.

It had been nearly three weeks without food and Eren barely had the energy to run during the nights. Limiting his speed, and ultimately increasing the time he would spend in this hellish environment.

But as he looked towards the small stream that slowly flowed down the canyon even Eren had to admit that maybe there is always a sliver of happiness in desolation.

"Is this the way you felt Angel?" Eren asked to the sky.

"Did you always have the hope that this world still had a place for us to live and not just survive?"

Laying down against the tree Eren lost himself by staring at the streaks of light that made it past the trees leaves.

"What would you have done in my position Angel? Would you have left your family or would you have stayed and fought against the shame?" Eren asked more to himself than to an imaginative figure.

'Of course you would have stayed'

"But you dreamed of this world didn't you Angel. To see what had been taken from us." Eren said before chuckling darkly and grabbing the golden crown from within his bag.

"Six ruined cities so far Angel, all of them filled with plants, dust, and still air. It may not have been the majestic sight you had hoped it would be."

"But then again there aren't any Titan's around here so maybe it would have been a sight worth seeing for you" Eren mused.

Setting the crown down Eren closed his eyes and imagined himself in a better place than the hot vast expanse of sand and rock that he found himself trapped within. A place like home where he was laying against a tree, where the sounds of his brother's laughter filled the air, and a girl with beautiful grey eyes slept in peace besides him.

Sighing at the happy memory Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a large cloud of sand in the distance. Tired from a lack of food Eren slowly got up to see the natural phenomenon from atop the canyon.

Walking up the natural stone steps that were etched into the stone wall of the small canyon Eren made his way up to the desert level. Where he saw the towering cloud of brown sand slowly rolling its way across the massive desert as if it was devouring everything in its path.

"Heh. I guess we need to add giant clouds of earth to the list" Eren said before taking note of the large humanoid figure that emerged from the cloud. And even from the near thousand meter distance that separated both Eren and the new arrival both their eyes meet one another.

With a roar the Titan in the distance began its charge towards Eren.

"Come then!" Eren yelled in response to the Titan's roar, before running and jumping back into the canyon. All feelings of grogginess now completely gone.

'Why is it so far away from the walls?' thought Eren as his foot splashed into the stream as he ran towards his bag. Quickly opening the bag Eren grabbed his last blade and two of his daggers. Placing one dagger in his mouth Eren held the sword in his right hand and the second dagger in his left.

Spinning in place Eren willed his crystal claws to grow both on his hands and feet. Before he ran across the canyon floor and jumped back up to the top in an explosion of sand.

But where there had once been one Titan in the distance there were now three Titans. One of which was only a hundred of meters away, while the other two were at the edge of the sand cloud that was five hundred meters away.

'Wait or charge. Wait or charge. Wait or charge?' Eren thought to himself before his body answered for him and charged ahead at full speed towards the nearly four meter Titan.

With every step Eren took his focus became absolute, his goal clear, and his instinct sharper. Waiting until the Titan made the first move Eren watched as the Titan jumped head first and jaw snapping before he himself made his own move.

Flipping over the Titans head Eren used the velocity of his spin to bring the sword's edge and the nape of the Titan's neck together. Causing the flesh of the Titans neck to melt away, almost as if it was moving around the blade, and leave a deep gash along the single vital organ of the Titan.

Landing on the sand past the Titan Eren ignored his downed prey and continued to run forward, toward his new targets. Breathing in through his nose Eren quickly approached the Titan's as they approached him as well. While the cloud of sand was quickly approaching all three of them from an estimated four hundred meters away.

Unlike the last Titan Eren had killed these two would prove a challenge because of their ten meter height and lack of trees or walls to climb.

So when the two Titans were only ten yards away Eren dug his feet into the ground and pushed himself backwards, while the two Titans did the opposite and lunged forward. And in doing so their heads came within the perfect throwing distance of his daggers.

Cocking his arm back in the same moment that both Titans lunged Eren twisted his shoulder back and used his strength to send the dagger flying across the sand and into the eye of the Titan on the right hand side.

With that Titan howling in pain Eren ran with speed beyond that of any human and circled the howling Titan. Effectively using the Titan as a barrier of sight between him and the non-injured Titan.

With his claws ready Eren jumped into the air and sank his left hand into the Titan's back, allowing him to hang in the air and hide from the Titan that pushed the howling Titan out of the way. And where the Titan had expected to see Eren it had instead found nothing but sand and the shadow of its fellow Titan.

While Eren had found the perfect opportunity to strike.

Pulling his hand out of the Titan he was currently hanging on to Eren kicked against the flesh of the ten meter tall being and launched himself towards the nape of the other equally tall being. And with a slash that brought the handle of the sword against flesh Eren ended the existence of one more monster.

Rolling in the sand Eren grabbed his last dagger out of his mouth before turning around in a crouched position, ready to spring away in any direction.

The green eyes of the once howling Titan meet his own ruby red eyes in an intense gaze, and although Eren wasn't sure what emotion the Titan was wishing to express he could sense its rage.

In the few seconds that Eren stayed crouched in wait of his opponent's first move the towering cloud of sand that Eren had seen in the distance had come to engulf both him and the Titan. Leaving Eren unable to see the monster that was hunting him.

Unable to see the Titan Eren could think of no other choice but to move forward.

But forward was neither ahead nor in any other direction, as Eren soon learned as he ran ahead to meet nothing but the violent winds and blinding haze of the sandstorm.

All of his senses were slowly beginning to become useless to him.

He could not see more than three meters in front of him.

He could not hear the Titan with the sound of the wind blowing by him.

He could not feel the footsteps of the beast due to the soft sand cushioning its movements.

And he had never once been capable of smelling Titans. While they had always been able to smell him.

Swiveling his head and spinning around in place Eren tried desperately to get a glimpse of any sign of the Titan's whereabouts. Only the slight change in the color of the storm alerted Eren to the large hand that was quickly closing in on him.

Jumping back and away from said hand Eren lost all sight of the Titan and began to backpedal until he felt he was a safe distance away.

'Dammit. I can't see anything in this storm' Eren thought as he shielded his eyes against the winds of sand. In all his battles against the Titans he had only once felt this helpless, and that had been years ago when he had first seen them face to face outside the walls.

Seeing the shadow once again appear Eren prepared to strike but was caught off guard when the shadow disappeared and he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Struggling against the amazingly powerful grip of the Titan Eren was able to twist the edge of his blade to slash through the entire wrist of the titan.

In that moment where the hands muscles became loose after being detached from the main body, Eren latched onto the stub of an arm with his crystal claws.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Eren before pulling himself onto the titan's arm and using the claws on his feet to dig into the Titan's flesh.

Seeing the left hand of the Titan heading towards him Eren ran up the Titans right arm and barely avoided being captured once again. Throwing his dagger Eren hit the Titan in the right eye and made the beast turn its head to the left in reflex to the pain. Giving Eren a clear shot at the nape of its neck.

Running onto the Titan's shoulders Eren lunged at the nape and in one swift cut he drove this Titan out of existence.

Still on top of the Titan Eren held on as the force of the wind pushed the steaming corpse forward until gravity brought the corpse down and face forward into the sand. Standing up on top of the Titan Eren walked off the corpse in such a way that it appeared as if the flesh behind him was crumbling into ash because of his presence.

With sand now underneath his feet Eren spun around slowly in an effort to spot the canyon that he could hopefully take shelter in. But just as it was before his visibility was next to zero in the thick storm.

'I'll have to wai-' Cut off by his train of thought Eren only felt pain explode throughout his body before he found himself flying five meters above the sand.

'What?' was Eren's only sensible thought as he flew for an unknown amount of time across the desert. Hitting the sand Eren bounced atop the desert's surface as if he was a skipping stone that had been launched across a pond.

Losing his weapons in the process.

Once Eren had finally stopped being skipped across the desert he tumbled for a few more yards and came to a rest with his back against the warm sand. The skin on his arms and face had been grinded raw against the sand and bleed profusely, but unlike before these wounds did not heal in seconds. For the internal damage that Eren had suffered unknowingly took priority within his body.

Coughing out blood Eren soon began to choke on the thick globs of blood and tissue that filled his lungs. Rolling over to the side Eren puke out liters of his blood and watched as steam escaped his mouth.

Barely having the mental fortitude to keep the darkness of unconsciousness away Eren could only lay still as he watched a figure taller than any other of the beings he had seen today emerge from the rushing winds of sandstorm.

Its hulking mass separated the sand from the wind and created an area of clarity in front of it. Giving Eren a perfect image of what had attacked him just moments ago. As well as how it had attacked him, if the blood on the Titan's foot was any indication.

Shakingly getting up Eren could only muster enough strength to push himself onto his knees. Gasping for breath Eren looked down at his hands to realize that he had neither of his weapons and his crystal claws had removed themselves from his flesh after he had been struck.

All the while the fifteen meter Titan steadily approached Eren with no fear of its downed prey.

Trying desperately to push himself back onto his feet Eren failed once again to gain his composure and was unable to escape the grasp of the Titan. He could only look on helplessly as he was plucked off the ground and lifted up into the air and high above the sands beneath him.

Trying to push against the two fingers that were pinning him in the air Eren truly began to feel the helplessness of his predicament.

"Aghh" grunting in his efforts to free himself Eren felt his heart beat intensely as he was being brought closer and closer to the massive jaws of the Titans. And even with his healing ability he knew there would be no surviving a journey into a Titans stomach.

"Not yet" Eren whispered as he stared in the dark abyss of his presumed fate.

With every fiber of his being responding against this fate Eren felt as if some uncontainable force began to seep out of his body. Leaving him to shake in the pain as red lines of hot flesh spread across his arms and up his neck.

Moments before the Titan was surely going to consume him Eren raised both of his arms on instinct, and for a single instant the red lines on his arms dimmed out of existence.

"**Not yet!" **shouted Eren, in a darkened voice, before a flash of yellow energy cascaded out of his arms and into the air that surrounded both him and the Titan.

The last thing Eren saw were the red lines on his arms that faded away and disappeared. As well as the falling form of the fifteen meter Titan that had wished to make a meal of him.

* * *

"Why can't the stupid adults come all the way up here and get their own firewood?" asked Dante before he picked up another piece of firewood. And just as he placed it behind him and inside of his sack he felt many more pieces of wood make their way into the makeshift potato sack backpack he had been given.

Looking back he saw Mikasa stuffing his sack full of wood for him.

"I can do it myself Mikasa" Dante said stubbornly as he twisted around, moving his pack away from her.

"Should we worry about what type of wood we bring back? I don't think we should bring back all the wet mossy sticks" voiced Armin as he searched through a pile of wood for the driest pieces.

"As if it matters" Dante said as he snorted in anger.

Grabbing another two armfuls of sticks Mikasa shoved them into Armin's sack before walking back over to Dante.

"There are wolves in these hills so let's head back" advised Mikasa.

"W-wolves?" Stuttered Armin, to which Mikasa nodded before proceeding to push Dante along with her back down the hill.

"Stop pushing me I can move on my own just fine Mikasa" complained Dante. While Armin was all but too happy to have Mikasa pushing Dante back towards the refugee campsite if it meant that they could all return faster.

Not listening to his complaints Mikasa continued to hold onto Dante as they made their way back. Only letting go of him when they had entered the crop fields that surrounded the camp.

Walking down the paths that created a spider web of dirt paths within the budding fields of corn, potatoes, and barely.

Seeing something that caught his eye Armin ran towards one of the rows of corn and investigated a corn plant that seemed to have already ripened.

"Dante, Mikasa come over here" Armin insisted as he waved for them to see what he had discovered.

Too intrigued to not see what his friend had found Dante rushed over to see Armin observing a corn crop from all angles.

"Look Dante the silk near the tip of the corn ear is brown and dry" stated Armin with a pleased smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" Dante asked confused.

"It's a full month before the corn is supposed to be harvested but this plant is already ready to be harvested. So we'll probably have a really good harvest this year" Armin happily answered.

"So this one's ready to eat?" asked Dante.

"Yep" responded Armin.

Smiling Dante grabbed one of the corn cobs and twisted it off the branch before peeling back the leaves to reveal the ripe yellow flesh of the corn. Setting his sack of wood on the floor Dante himself sat down on the soft soil and began to dig into the corn.

"Wait Dante we're not allowed to eat the pants" Armin said worryingly.

"Better that then eating those oats again Armin. And besides all the adults are already back to sitting on their asses" reasoned Dante.

Unsure of what he should do Armin looked towards the third member of their group for her opinion. Mikasa followed Dante's example and twisted off a cob of corn for herself before sitting down next to her adopted brother.

Hesitantly Armin too joined in on the feast of corn, hoping that no one would catch them eating the crops that were meant to feed the food strapped people of the inner walls.

Mikasa watched as Dante dug into his second cob of corn with a pleased smile. Over the months that they've been given rations she had noticed the fat begin to melt off his cheeks. Grabbing a second piece of corn she put it in her sack so that she could give it to Dante if he needed a snack tomorrow.

Together all three of them ate corn until there was no longer any more ripe corn to gorge on.

* * *

'Where am I?' thought Eren as he began to stir awake. He could feel the weight of sand all over his body, enveloping him like a thick woolen blanket. He could taste the dryness of the desert sand in his mouth.

Opening his eyes Eren stared into the beautiful starry night of the desert.

And with every muscles in his body aching Eren was simply content to remain underneath the warm sand. But the rumbling breathing of the Titan next to him drove Eren to free his body from the engulfing desert and stumble onto his feet.

Looking around the desert for any sign of his weapons Eren saw nothing but sand, and even more sand.

'I have to kill it before it wakes up' Eren reasoned as he circled around the Titan in search of at least one of his daggers. But after nearly ten minutes of searching Eren was unable to see any glint of steel in the sand, and was left with only one risky option.

"You have no choice Eren" he said to himself.

With tired breaths Eren walked over to the sleeping Titan and climbed onto its neck. With the Titan's belly pressed against the desert floor Eren was given a clear view of its neck, and more specifically its vulnerable nape.

Kneeling down on the Titan's neck Eren willed his crystal claws to grow and encase his fingers. Wiping away the sand that had layered itself atop the Titan Eren brought his right arm back in a cocked position, ready to begin ending this beast's life.

"Just die" whispered Eren before he began his assault upon the Titan's large neck.

Digging his right hand into the nape of the Titan's neck Eren began to tear away flesh in a flurry of movement and steaming blood. The pain soon awoke the beast underneath Eren and in an attempt to rid itself of Eren it rolled to its right and onto its back.

But it was too late.

Eren was too deep into the Titans neck to be crushed underneath its weight and was instead protected from the Titan's attempts to remove him.

Cutting away more and more flesh with his claws Eren would not allow the Titan to regenerate any part of its nape. So he cut and cut until he had reached the bone and the Titans flailing had ended.

Digging his way out of the Titan Eren entered the empty body cavity before he emerged through the beast's chest in a steaming mess of evaporating blood.

Sliding down the Titan's chest Eren landed on his feet and walked towards the small canyon that held his supplies.

It took him nearly a half hour to find the tree that he had been laying under when the sun was still out. And once found he had to dig out his pack before he could set it down against the tree and use it as a pillow. Nestling his head into the pack Eren slowly closed his eyes and let the comfort of sleep engulf him for the first time in years.

**A/N: As you may be able to guess Eren's last and final ability will allow him to expel lighting from his body. And before you go crazy…. Let me tell you that this ability will have drawbacks, which will be delved into in the next chapter. **

**-"I wonder why Eren can't transform into a…"**

**Alright guys I know that this chapter and the last chapter have been relatively small but the next chapter will be like most of my other chapter in length. Meaning you'll get the full 10k goodness. **

_**-Subscribe- **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Legend's Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan, all copyrights go to the creator, not sure what his name is but I'll find out and put it in the future chapters. Anyways…. Yeah I don't own the series please don't sue me, and have a nice day.

**A/N: Chapter 11 The City of Lightning. Enjoy. **

Year 846 September 9th

It had taken nearly two more weeks for Eren to get out of that desolate hell on earth. He found sanctuary in a forest of giant trees, the third he has ever found outside the walls.

The trees would provide more than enough height for him to escape any titan that he may yet still encounter. Using the trees to hunt high above the forest floor it had been all but too easy for Eren to kill the various creatures within the forest.

He had even taken the time to make himself clothing from the skin of the deer and rabbits he had killed.

The deer hide was used in making the build of clothing, while the rabbit's thick fur was used to make Eren's clothing as warm as any jacket he could have gotten back home. His timing couldn't have been better, since in a few months the winter would coat this entire forest in a teeth clattering chill.

Now, within the peace of a forest of giant trees, Eren mercilessly attempts to control the powers he had briefly held during his moment of desperation in the desert.

'Faster' thought Eren as he pounded his fists against the thick bark of a giant tree. And as he continued to bloody his hands his body retaliated with an onslaught of healing.

Looking down at his bloodied hands Eren saw his healing abilities accomplishing what they have always done in Eren's life.

But healing abilities alone would not guarantee his survival in this place.

Not against the Titans that roamed outside the walls.

"Grow" Eren commanded to his hands, willing not just the crystal claws on his fingers to emerge but for his entire hand to be encased in a protective crystal layer. The results of such a command was beyond anything that Eren could have imagined himself.

Segments of the same black crystal that encased the tips of Eren fingers now covered his hand like armor. All but the palm, and the palm sides of his fingers, were encased in an armor far superior to any steel armor that blacksmiths within the walls were capable of forging.

Curling his fingers to the point where the tips of his fingers touched the bottom of his palm, Eren created the best fist he could with his new crystal encased hand.

Bringing his hand back Eren punched the tree with all his might. Creating an indent larger than that of all his previous punches combined.

Taking a step back to examine his work Eren smiled in the satisfaction of accomplishing his first goal.

"I was right" Eren said smugly to himself.

"Pain does cause my powers to manifest themselves for the first time"

Licking his dry lips Eren could also feel his throat had become devoid of moisture as well, when only seconds ago it had felt fine.

'So this is their drawback' Eren thought before heading over to his bag and grabbing his water sac. Gulping down its contents Eren replenished the water he had lost in the creation of his crystal covered hands.

"That would explain the steam after all" Eren mused as he placed his water back into his bag.

Lifting both of his hands up and into the air Eren willed the crystals to remove themselves from his hands. And in a cloud of hot steam the crystals evaporated off Eren's hands in the same way Titan blood would evaporate into the air.

'What is the difference between us?' Eren thought.

'What is the difference between me and the Titans?'

Sitting down on the forest floor Eren pondered this question thoroughly.

He compared his indiscriminate slaughter of the Titans to their unrelenting hunting of him, the nature defying abilities to heal that he shared with them, as well as the pleasure they must experience when they end a human life. And with each comparison Eren found himself believing that he was on equal footings with the beasts who had decimated his family's race.

'How long has it been since I've slept for an entire night?' Eren thought before laying down on the forest floor and covering his eyes to envelope his vision in darkness.

Thinking back to the desert battle that had occurred only weeks ago Eren longed for the power he had wielded in that one moment. For all the power that he possessed to finally be under his control. And to finally gain a part of the humanity he had lost so many years ago.

"To sleep like Mikasa and Dante do" Eren thought out loud. His voice filled with both the longing of one day returning to his family and the wish to become as human as he once was when he was young.

"Then I'll be ready to leave this place"

Pushing himself onto his feet in a burst of strength Eren ran towards the tree that he had previously been punching.

'But until then'

Kicking the tree with such force that bark splintered into his foot Eren took a step back and let his healing abilities deal with the injury he had sustained. But not before repeating the process to his left foot.

He would continue to kick with both of his feet until the pain and the healing had meet their match. Allowing him to activate the next tier of his abilities.

'I will never stop'

Year 846 September 18th

Atop one of the tallest trees in forest of giant trees Eren lay atop the thick canopy of branches and leaves. Using them as a makeshift bed that floated more than sixty meters in the air.

Aligning the stars with his astrolabe Eren made out todays date.

"The Eighteenth of September. Hm."

Setting the astrolabe next to him Eren looked back towards the sky.

"It took me more than a week but I finally did it" chuckling to himself Eren made dug himself deeper into the canopy bed. Letting the branches and leaves partially cover his body.

"I finally have the power to take back what we lost Angel" whispered Eren before he closed his eyes to take a nap that was long overdue.

Year 847 October 2nd

Deep within the countryside of Wall Rosa twelve rows of young men and women, who have been pressured by society, stand tall as they await their first orders as military trainees.

The facility that these cadets were currently stationed at was an old quarry that had been repurposed as a military training ground. Here the cadets would be taught all the latest techniques and skills that the military could possibly demand of them.

The facility had eight barracks, a large mess hall, a lanky guard tower, a private quarter for the instructors, a storage building, and separate bath houses.

Walking out of his private quarters, and towards the trainees that were lined up, a man with amber eyes slowly made his way to the trainees. This man was the former Survey Corps commander and current head instructor of the one hundred and fourth trainee squad.

Keith Shadis

"You!" he yelled out as he pointed to a blonde teenager that looked to be the age of eleven.

"Yes sir" responded the trainee as he saluted to his commanding officer.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina District"

"I see. That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give you that name?" asked Shadis in a voice loud enough for all the other trainees to hear.

"My grandfather did sir" answered an afraid Armin.

"Arlert why are you here?"

"To help humanity achieve victory!"

"That's wonderful to hear Arlert! We can feed you to the Titans as bait when we head to battle!" yelled the commander as his piercing amber eyes bore themselves into Armin's psyche.

Five rows back Dante silently watched as the instructor belittled his best friend. Knowing that all though he didn't like it, Armin would have to make his own way through training camp. This place was not one for the weak.

"Why are you here?"

"To devote myself to humanity"

"Excellent! We need someone to clean the toilets" Mocked Shadis

"Fifth row, about face" commanded the instructor as he walked past the fifth row and towards the sixth row.

Dante's and Shadis' eyes meet for only a moment before he passed him by, just as he did for Mikasa and some of the other trainees.

"Who are you?" asked Shadis as he stopped his walk in front of a teenager with light ash-brown hair, with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue.

"Jean Kirstein, from Trost District" said the teenager while his light brown eyes meet the amber eyes of the instructor.

"Why are you here?" Shadis asked before taking a step closer to Jean.

"To join the Military Police and live in the interior" answered Jean.

"Oh. You want to live in the interior, do you?" replied Shadis, as if he found the answer acceptable.

"Yes sir"

Smiling in the satisfaction of supposedly making a good impression with his instructor Jean never saw how wrong he truly was. Because a moment later the instructor slammed his forehead into Jean's face. Causing the teenager to fall to the floor in pain as he clutched his bleeding nose.

"If you can't handle this than you can forget about the Military Police"

Walking past another row Shadis picked out the weakest link he could find in the chain of trainees.

"You're next! Who the hell are you?"

"Connie Springer, I'm from Ragako Village on the south side within Wall Rosa" answered the boy before saluting with his arms in opposite positions.

Showing that he was more than just a loud voice Shadis lifted Connie into the air by grasping his skull with both hands.

"You have it backwards, Connie Springer" Said Shadis with malevolence in his voice.

"That salute was the first thing you were taught here. It expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people. Is your heart on your right side? Connie. Springer."

Powerless to say anything as the instructor lifted him into the air Connie was unable to respond. And unwilling to let the boy off easy Shadis continued to make him squirm in pain.

Never taking his eyes off of Connie until the sound of munching made him turn his head to the left.

And what he saw took his breath away from both him and the trainees that followed his powerful gaze. Words could not describe what Shadis was witnessing, reality itself seemed to playing a joke on the instructor.

For less than four meters away from him a girl with dark red hair and dark amber eyes was eating a luscious yellow potato.

Dropping Connie to the floor Shadis made his way over to the eating girl. While her fellow trainees watched on in fear, of her life, as Shadis slowly approached her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shadis before he took in a shuddering breath that hid his fury. But whether it was from sheer stupidity or brilliant acting the girl eating the potato looked unfazed by the instructor's presence. And instead chose to continue consuming the potato in her right hand.

"I asked you. What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Shadis, whose voice echoed across the entire training field.

With wide eyes the girl finally noticed the presence of her instructor and quickly got into a salute. Potato still in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Shadis.

"Sasha Braus from Dauper village on the south side of Wall Maria"

"Sasha Braus…" whispered Shadis as he practically hovered over the girl, covering her in his shadow.

"What is that you're holding in your right hand. Sasha Braus?"

"A steamed potato sir" Sasha stated shamelessly.

"And where did you find this potato?"

"I found one in the mess hall that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself"

"You stole it. But why. Why did you eat in now of all times?" asked a dumbfounded Shadis.

Looking around at the other trainees to see their looks of astonishment Shadis confirmed to himself that he wasn't trapped in some terrible dream.

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I decided to eat it now"

"That's not what I was asking"

Confused by the instructors words Sasha licked her lips as she thought of how to respond.

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes sir?" she asked.

Silent gasps of astonishment spread throughout the one hundredth and fourth trainee class. Not a single soul could believe what they had just heard.

But most importantly their instructor, Keith Shadis himself, could not believe what he was hearing. It left him speechless in front of the girl, and was embarrassing him in front of the class that he was assigned discipline.

Swiveling her head to look at her shocked classmates Sasha gasped in realization.

Taking her potato in both hands she split the soft flesh in half and held out one of the pieces.

"Here's half for you" Sasha said as she smiled.

Genuinely amazed Shadis shakingly grabbed the potato that had been offered to him.

"Half…" he whispered in amazement.

'By Rosa' Thought Dante from three rows away as he tried to contain his laughter.

Biting down into the potato Shadis was left in awe.

"It tastes so real" he whispered.

"I buttered it to" Sasha stated before she took another bite of her own potato.

"I see" Shadis said before snatching Sasha's potato away from her.

"Hey you already have your own!" she cried out.

Unfazed by her yelling Shadis put both pieces of the potato in his coat pocket before looking down at the girl.

"Sasha Braus. Soldiers are only given three meals a day. And since you already had dinner you will not be allowed to enter the mess hall tonight."

"No! Please anything but that!" Sasha yelled out as she fell onto her knees and wept.

"Now start running until you can't run anymore or I'll make sure that you never see another potato for the rest of your life!" Shadis both threatened and commanded.

Still crying Sasha stood up and began running around the field, tears spilling out her eyes like a fountain.

Year 848 February 7th

Exploring a vast mountain range for any signs of possible hideouts that human's may have used to escape the Titan's. Eren was currently climbing one of the larger mountain in search of any signs of a settlement.

Pushing against the howling winds of the mountain Eren fought against the bone numbing chill that threatened to end his existence. Never failing to produce step after agonizing step through the thick white snow.

Knowing that this test of endurance would end in due time and that he would not be claimed by the mountain.

Having climbed throughout the night and with the sun rising in east, while he was currently climbing the west side of the mountain, the mountain cast a dark shadow that kept the air as cold as the night.

Reaching the last challenge in his climbing of the mountain Eren found himself in front of a large ice covered rock face.

Tightening the straps of his bag in preparation Eren then exploded into the air and used his sharp crystal claws to climb the last twenty meters of the jagged mountain.

Pulling himself higher and higher Eren made short work of the icy cliff and finally entered the warm light of the sun.

Sighing in the tingling warmth that the sun always brought him in the cold mornings Eren was unknowingly feeling his body return to full power.

Looking down at the base of the mountain, and away from the bright rising sun, Eren was grateful to finally see trees sprouting their leaves and flourishing in the sun's life giving rays.

Peering down the mountains surface Eren saw that where the west side of the mountain had been jagged and rough, the opposite was true for the east side of the mountain. A seamless layer of snow covered this side of the mountain, making the mountain as smooth as could be.

"How do I get down?" Eren mused as he searched for a walkable path to take down the mountains.

Taking careful steps down the mountain Eren only walked thirty yards before he was forced to stop.

With his right foot Eren was trying to determine whether or not the ground was truly safe to walk on, and every time the snow would compress further and further down into the mountain.

Tired of the anomaly Eren slammed his foot down into the snow and was greeted by the shaking of the snow in front of him.

Before Eren's own eyes the snow covering the top of the mountain seemed to peel off and slide all the way down said mountain. Creating a massive cloud of snow that revealed all the rocks and hidden trees on the mountains surface.

And so caught up in the natural wonder Eren was unprepared for the snow that crumbled around him, creating a miniature avalanche in the wake of the massive avalanche.

Stumbling uncontrollably down the mountain Eren eventually righted himself and slide belly down on the leftover snow covering the mountain.

But with the rocks and trees swiftly approaching, and no way for Eren to stop himself, he rolled over as he slide to avoid the painful collisions.

Sliding and dodging his way down the mountain Eren's adventure would have to come to an end just like any other. And with the rapidly approaching mass of snow, that had deposited itself at the base of the mountain, Eren could only hope that there were no large rocks hidden within its fluffy exterior.

'Sweet Maria' Eren prayed before he hit the snow at his terminal velocity.

Laying ten meters within the snow Eren checked his body for any major injuries, seeing that the snow that covered him had numbed every inch of his body. Even the places that should never feel numb, Eren made sure to check those areas first.

Feeling that his appendages were indeed intact Eren dug his way out of the snow and back to the fresh air of the forest.

Looking around Eren saw that he had missed hitting many of the trees that lined the forest's edge. A fact that he was thankful for.

Shaking the cold away Eren grabbed onto the closest tree before jumping from branch to branch to make his way out of the fluffy mess of snow. Which took no more than ten minutes to accomplish.

Now making his way across the valley walked and walked, never stopping.

Not until he had finally found what he had been searching for his entire life.

* * *

It had been a sight unlike any other Eren had ever seen.

A city bathed in the light of the dying day.

A city so large that it could easily fit three districts of Shiganshina inside.

This was the site that meet Eren's eyes when he had traveled over the last mountain range.

It was a city that rested on the edge of the giant body of water that made up the horizon. Its image was blurry from the long distance that separated him from it, but Eren could still make out structures that must have been built by human hands.

After staring at it for only a few mnutes Eren impulsively ran down mountain and sped into a mad dash once he had hit the forest floor below.

With heavy breaths Eren made his way to the wall that encompassed the entirety of the city.

It stood nearly thirty meters tall and looked as strong as Wall Maria.

"Where?" Eren exhaled out as he searched for a gate that would let him enter the city. All the while he cursed the rains from last night, which had made the wall to slippery to climb.

Running around the circumference of the wall Eren eventually found an entrance that he could use. One that had obviously not been there when the wall was first constructed.

'So even this didn't stop them' Eren thought darkly before he walked through the destroyed section of the wall. And all hopes that this city may contain human life was now gone.

"They truly are relentless creatures" whispered Eren as he made his way into the city.

Stepping past the gate of stone Eren could not help but reminded of home as he made his way down the streets of this city, which he had proclaimed old Shiganshina.

The architecture of the houses screamed home to him more than any of the other desolate cities he had found. The layout of the streets and the street lamps that lined them resembled the way Shiganshina was constructed to a tee.

The greatest difference between Shiganshina and this place was the enormous size difference, as well as the vines that covered many of the houses.

And yet there was a surprisingly little amount of vegetation on the roads.

Making his way through the massive city Eren passed what he believed to have been the cities market place. There may be little within the town but shops still seemed to be full of merchandise that had been left on display in the large windows.

While some of the buildings look to have been destroyed Eren was able to find many that were perfectly intact, and some which were sealed off from the outside by wooden panels.

"Did they really believed that this would help them?" Eren thought out loud as he imagined a fifteen foot Titan being stopped by a boarded door.

Walking over to the boarded door Eren pulled the thick vines off the door before ripping off the wooden boards that were nailed into the doorframe. Pulling the door open Eren took a moment to see if any animals were hiding within. It would, after all, be best if he wasn't walking into some wolf den. Like he had so foolishly done six months ago.

Taking his first steps into the home Eren saw that many of the items and possessions of the previous owner were still intact.

Their cabinets and closets were all filled with the essentials that you would need to maintain a house, especially one like this three story house. Their incredibly old furniture may have been eaten by some of the moths in the air, but Eren found that was only to be expected.

This place was completely devoid of human life. And had probably been so for nearly a century, if not more.

After searching the house for clothes Eren had only found a handful of high class dresses that had been sealed in a chest on the third floor.

Utterly useless to him.

Making his way down the creaking stairs of the house Eren Looked down at the bottom of the stairs and took notice of a lock. Which seemed to be attached to some basement entrance that Eren must have missed on his way in.

Gripping the lock in his left hand Eren twisted the metal and broke the hinge that held it in place. Revealing an ominously dark flight of stairs that led to a basement door.

Cautiously, Eren made his way down the stairs before twisting the locked door knob. Frustrated at all the locked doors he was finding Eren kicked open the wooden door, smashing the door knob clean off the door.

Walking inside the pitch black room Eren could barely make out the shapes of skeletons laying on top of the many beds in the room. He squinted his eyes to see that they all had chains attached to their wrists.

"What the hell" whispered Eren as he walked down the length of the basement.

'Why were these people chained to these beds?' Eren thought before another thought occurred to him.

'Are all the houses like this?'

Spinning around Eren ran up the stairs and out of the house, making a beeline towards the next house he had seen boarded up.

Smashing through the door Eren searched the house for any sign of hidden door, but found none. Instead he continued to make his way up the four story house and eventually reached the fourth floor.

Walking towards the one and only door on the fourth floor Eren was surprised to find words that he could for once understand. Unlike all the other castles, and villages he had visited before.

"No Entry" Eren read as he brushed his fingers against the letters that were carved into the wood.

'No entry…. It's like they wanted me to enter' Eren thought before smashing his hand through the wood and opening the door from the inside.

Pushing the door open Eren walked in to find two skeletons laying side by side in a loving embrace. And captivated by the scene Eren could only stare at them, as he tried to imagine how they meet their end.

'They weren't eaten obviously' Eren thought.

"And I doubt the starved if they had this big of a house" Eren said before noticing a small diary in between the skeletons.

Walking over to the bed Eren reached over and grabbed the diary between their bones. Something that could give him some insight to what happened here and provide him with some reading material for the night.

Turning around to leave Eren was stopped by words that were carved above the door frame.

"No cure"

"No cure for what?" questioned Eren before he decided to head back outside and investigate more of the other houses that were in the same state as this one.

From house to house Eren found the same scene in each.

Skeletons laying down in their final resting place behind locked doors, isolated from society and the horrors the Titan's most have brought.

All the signs lead toward some type of epidemic that must have been plaguing this city before the Titan's finally found it hundreds of years ago.

Walking toward the city's harbor Eren finally found the structure he had been keeping an eye out for.

The castle of the city.

And surprisingly the giant tree that grew on the far end of the island.

The only problem was the expanse of water between him and the island that the castle resided on.

For where once stood a mighty bridge that connected the castle to the mainland now stood a decrepit bridge. Whose legs had been destroyed underneath him, leaving him to sink deep under the water.

Seeing no other option, other than building a boat, to get across to the island in the middle of the vast harbor. Eren set his belongings down on the sand and took with him only his dagger before he plunged himself into the cold ocean water.

The swim over didn't take Eren terribly long but it did leave him steaming once he exited the ocean. As his body worked to keep the temperature of his skin in homeostasis.

Grabbing his wet clothes Eren ringed them out one by one before placing all but his wet t-shirt back on his body.

He did not enjoy the feeling of wet cloth against his chest.

Walking onto the streets of the island Eren made his way towards the castle in the middle. All the while noticing how this center piece of the city seemed to be both the most extravagant and most destroyed section of the city.

From his new perspective, on the island, Eren could see that the giant tree wasn't all too far from the castle itself. Maybe only a hundred meters or so.

'I'll climb it once I'm done.

Finally making it to the castle Eren quickly found the ruined front gates and entered the castle's large courtyard. And with his entrance of the castle an unsettling feeling entered his chest.

The first thing Eren noticed was the large white torch statue that held a blue flame in the ruined courtyard. Curious about the bronze plating that lined the statue Eren walked up to it and read the words inscribed into the bronze.

"We protect the king so that he may rise to help those below, and in the glory of humanity we ask to be remembered"

"A memorial" Eren mused.

"We could definitely use one of these back home" Eren said before childishly thinking of various ways he could move the statue all the way back home. Which would involve a voyage through deserts, mountains, and rivers.

'It can be done' Eren thought as he imagined him building a massive carriage that would be moved by the countless wild horses in the plains of the valleys he had found.

The creaking sound of wheels that grew louder with the pounding of the earth behind him, and within the city, brought Eren's attention back into reality. This was not a sound that could be created by mindless animals, this was a sound that required human hands to produce.

Excitingly Eren waited until the approaching sound came to him. Standing still Eren grabbed the t-shirt on his shoulder and quickly put it on before combing his hair to make himself look as presentable as possible.

'First impressions are the most important' Eren thought, repeating the words his mother had told him so long ago.

Smiling Eren waited until the source of the sound came in through the castle gates.

Replacing his expression with confusion and dread.

'This can't be real' Eren thought as he looked at the monstrosity that had appeared before him.

A Titan just as unique as the city he was in.

And just as ruined.

It was a Titan that once may have been six meters in height, but now stood at four meters in height. Devoid of legs and using a base of a carriage to roll itself around. Its body riddled with scars, and its eyes showing true signs of emotion.

"So humans have won the war have they?" The disfigured Titan asked, its yellow eyes piercing into Eren's red.

* * *

**A/N: ****Cliff hanger, hahahaha. **

**Next chapter starts off right where this one ended. **

**-Have questions? Ask me to clarify the plot. **

**-Have a lot (20+) of questions. Don't bother me, lol no you can review as well. **

**-Spelling/ grammar mistakes. Tell me where they are and I'll go and fix them. **

_**-: Subscribe :- **_

**Please report the failure of the subscribe button on the review page please. I keep getting private messages on its failure but the problem seems to happen after every chapter I post. So I need all of you to post a review exactly when the subscribe button is faulty, otherwise I won't be able to fix it. lol Viking! **


End file.
